


Of Pokegirls and Tamers

by ravnicrasol



Category: pokegirl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 153,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnicrasol/pseuds/ravnicrasol
Summary: A schoolbus of humans find themselves suddenly flung into a world they are unfamiliar with. A dangerous place, with strange sexy creatures that are as dangerous as they are attractive. One wrong move... and it's all over.This story is a transcript of a pokegirl quest I ran for the better part of a year, tweaked and adjusted a bit.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was meant to be an ordinary school trip to the mountains. Standard stuff, get all the hormonal teenagers to the bus, bring a couple of chaperones, teachers, and family members along for the picnic, walk around a bit, and eat until your gut is going to explode before riding the digestion all the way back. Nothing weird, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing extreme. Just the same trip that the school would take every year.

But this year something had been different.

Had you only known... perhaps you wouldn't have come. Perhaps you'd have stayed home and told the others to do the same. Could you have predicted this? No, but it was too late now. You had come to the trip as a...

You'd come because your parents hadn't wanted to go spend a whole day out walking in the wilderness with your younger sister (1st d100). Not that you'd blame them, you'd do the same had you had the opportunity. But you didn't.

Instead, you had to come along. All on your lonesome self.

Mostly because your sister was on her own little world with her friends and ignoring you. Which was better for you; it was thanks to this that you could better look at the positive side of things, there was a certain someone who had also come in this particular trip, so you had your spirits up.

Ms Smith was also here, your former history teacher had been one you'd been looking forward to see again. Of all the teachers in the school, she was the only one you'd gladly meet again and for good reason! But all that had gone to shit.

Everyone in the bus had been singing "Bottles of beer on the wall" when the bus entered the tunnel. Everyone was screaming when it came out, the metal and glass flying across the air, the asphalt beneath and the road ahead simply no longer there. It plummeted and turned and spun and tumbled.

For you however, it had been a different experience. You had noticed a flash of green and felt the bus tilting, getting immediately flung out of your seat. Everything was dark after that.

You woke up to pain and screaming. Your whole body ached and screamed in pain. Slowly, you opened your eyes.

Immediately you recoiled back and screamed, trying to make sense of what you were looking at. A part of your mind was telling you the reality of the situation before you could properly acknowledge it. Wide-eyed, you look around trying to make sense of what was going on. You were laying on the forest floor, the bus was half crumpled a dozen or so meters away, a trail of glass, blood, and corpses separating you and the vehicle. There were many people in various states of shock, grief, or panic, and a couple of dozen people who weren't moving.

No, you immediately knew, they were corpses.

A pang of panic makes adrenaline shoot through you, immediately you begin looking around with greater purpose. It takes you a second but you spot May, relief and grief both go through you and settle in the pit of your gut as you approach the kneeling girl. She's crying next to the cold and pale body of what you figured was her friend.

Her current state is enough she doesn't even care that you're touching her to comfort her. Your younger sibling is a sobbing ball of tears and snot, wailing almost so loudly as to be the loudest thing in the whole situation. Pulling her against your chest, your eyes keep looking around, trying to figure out what to do, what could be done. Just what had happened? You didn't know, but you still pulled out your phone... immediately you curse, no signal.

Ouch, your body was hurting a lot and holding your sister close even as she kept crying uncontrollably was feeling like a draining experience. Around you adults, students, parents, and everyone in between are desperately trying to make heads or tails of what to do, of what was going on, on doing something, anything. The question was within you just as much. What should you do?

You take a moment to look at your sister more closely, even as she sobs, you feel yourself become numb to everything that's happening. A quick glance over her shows some scrapes and bruises, but nothing bleeding. "May, are you hurt?" You ask.

This seems to give her enough presence of mind to weakly shove you away, covering her face as she continued wailing. You persevere through the jolt of pain that shoots through you. "May, I need you to take a second and tell me if you're hurt."

"Shut up!" She screams, now the crying becoming louder than everyone else, leaning forwards to as she hiccuped from the feelings coursing through her. In front of her, her friend lay motionless, cold, dead. The piece of metal lodged in the girl's throat was clear evidence there was no coming back from that.

But this wasn't the time to mourn the dead. Half-satisfied that she's not bleeding nor that she has deep wounds of any kind, you then turn to yourself, there's a cut on the side of your abdomen that bleeding lightly and stings like a bitch, but doesn't seem deep. There also doesn't seem to be any broken bones.

"Does anyone have cell reception?" You hear a voice crying out, you turn to see the history teacher trying to draw everyone's attention, her name was... Alice? Yes, she'd been your favourite teacher back in the day, Alice Smith. "Please check your phones, anyone has cell reception? We need to call an ambulance!"

No kidding, you grit your teeth and check your phone again, nothing. Looking around again, you're sure you also don't see anything but forest. Just where the hell was the road? Frustration wells within you.

"May, just... just stay there, ok?" You intone, moving to stand up with a groan, holding the cut against your shirt and hoping it was as superficial as it seemed rather than worse... you'd have that checked soon, you promised yourself.

"Ms Smith?" You called as you approached her.

Her grim expression lightened slightly as she saw you. "Charles!" She intoned, giving a wry smile. "I didn't know you'd been on this trip... ah, your little sister, yes?" A short moment of horror crossed her face.

"No, she's... she's fine, sort of." You said as the teacher glanced at May, the expression on her face becoming hurt. "Just... do you know where we are? I can't see the road we fell from."

Ms Smith's lips thinned at your words, her expression darkening. Her gaze furtively looked around. "Charles, don't... don't tell anyone, but... there's no road."

You couldn't stop yourself from blinking in confusion. "No... road?"

Hastily, the woman grabs your hand and pulls you towards the bus, something you can only numbly agree to do. She takes you to the other side and you find that... there's forest, flat forest, flat forest everywhere.

"Wait..."

Abruptly you look above, then around, then in front, then back up. None of the trees were damaged, there were no signs of damage, no uplifted dirt, no torn branches, just... just the bus and everyone who'd been launched from it.

"The tank is also empty." A voice startled you, and you noticed one of the... teachers? Parents? He lifted his head from where he was looking at the underbelly of the bus.

"No gas?" Ms Smith gasped.

"It's dry." The man declared. "I'd feared there was a risk of a fire, but... there's no gasoline here, the whole thing is empty."

' _But how?_ ' You can't help but ask yourself.

"But how?" The teacher spoke the question that rung in your mind.

"My guess is as good as yours." He declared. "How many..." His gaze darkened. "The ambulance?"

Smith shook her head. "No signal."

The pit in the bottom of your stomach becomes deeper with every word they share with each other.

The truth becomes heavy as you swallow hard. "We need to do a... see who's dead and who's about to die." Your words were grim.

"Charles!" Ms Smith looks at you, appalled. "Could you not say it so..."

"It's the truth." You replied, cutting her off. "We don't know where we are, we need to know who's alive and who isn't, who has what kind of wounds, nor what medicine we have available."

The man glanced at you with a tightened jaw. "He has a point." It was clear what you'd said had irritated him even if it was the right choice of action. "Ms Smith, you should check on the students and parents. I'll go check the bus to see if there's a first aid kit or something like that."

Ms Smith shoots you a half-glare before leaving, and the man does the same. Quite suddenly you're alone on this side of the bus and not quite sure what it was that you'd done wrong.

You didn't know anything about where you were, at all. Common sense told you the road should be nearby, but common sense had jumped out of the window. Everyone was so focused with the wounded and the bus and what was in it that no one was really looking outside to your surroundings. For all you knew there was a road and a telephone booth just a couple hundred meters away ready to call for help.

You were determined to at least check. It was the least you could do. Taking a second to keep the cut under pressure (it had stopped bleeding at least), you were going to tell your sister you'd be back in a sec but the look of her still wailing figure was more than enough to tell you that approaching her was fruitless. A glare from Ms Smith was enough to tell you that she too wouldn't appreciate you approaching her. So you just took a random direction and set out to explore the area.

It was a beautiful place, quiet, tranquil, it was frankly peaceful. Heck, with the quieted sound from the less panicked people, it was a nice place to be at. Though at the same time there was something unnerving about it. You had taken the trip to the mountain with the school for four years in a row by now, and the trees weren't the ones from the mountain, they felt older, larger... more threatening. Hell, even as the day was not too long past mid-day, the amount of illumination clearly showed that in these here woods things would get dark FAST once the sun moved past the zenith.

Something tugged at your sleeve, and you paused, looking down. There was a single silvery thread of silk, almost invisible, hanging between the trees that had snagged with your shirt. "Huh?" You muttered.

Something in the back of your mind screamed. You didn't know why, or how, but a chill ran down your spine.

You didn't think, your body acted on automatic, you ducked. And you felt something swishing past where your head had been only a moment ago.

Instinct kicked in, you rolled, and put as much distance between yourself and the spot you'd been standing on just a moment ago. As you stood up, you turned to look at what had made your instincts scream so loudly.

That was when you saw IT.

The monster was looking at you with brilliant gold eyes gleaming from underneath the bed of silky hair, rosy red lips closed, not a sound coming from the creature, from her? You could barely believe your eyes for they were the only proof the being was there at all.

 **Run**.

It's the only option. You don't give a single instant more of consideration, you turn around and sprint with everything you've got. You weave between the trees as best you can as you go. There's no sound behind you, as your legs begin to burn and your bleeding side starts to sting more and more. But you don't stop. "Help!" You scream, you scream loud and clear.

Faster, your lungs are struggling with every breath, your heart is in your ears. "Help! Please Oh God HELP!" You know you're still a way's off from the others, that you're too far away, but you hope, you hope with everything you have that you're not about to die. You look over your shoulder and you spot the creature in the canopies, keeping pace with you, moving from tree to tree with a grace and ease that are equal parts mesmerizing and terrifying, all of her eight legs moving in tandem for perfect synchronicity.

"HELP!" You keep screaming, pushing yourself to go faster. And then you see it, the gleam of metal, the bus. You have to move, you're almost there, you're almost safe. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!" You're screaming and panting and crying as you go, this can't be it, this can't be it, you're almost there.

"HELP!" You keep screaming, the sight of the bus becoming clearer, the sight of people barely visible between the trees. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

Then, your feet aren't in contact with the ground anymore.

Something grasps your waist and yanks with a force that knocks all the air out of you. You heave and gasp, suddenly finding yourself suspended in the air. Eight spider legs, each larger than your own arms, starts to spin you mid-air, the speed is blinding, you can't keep up. "HEL-!" You're silenced as a thick piece of silk covers your mouth, you can't even breathe.

The last thing you see before feeling a sharp sting in your neck are the deep golden eyes of the creature.

* * *

> ## New character: Rick

You'd heard it loud and clear, the screams. What was more, you could recognize the owner of the voice. Everything about it was filled with desperation and panic. It made you wish you were carrying your gun again, and as you looked in the direction the voice was coming from, for the faintest moment, you saw movement, something the size of a person going up.

And then an abrupt silence that chilled you to the bone.

You couldn't look away, you didn't dare, every inch of focus was on that area where you'd seen a hint of movement. But nothing happened. There was only silence. Only ever silence.

And it stretched on for so long that when you heard the sound of your own breathing you realized everyone had shut up. With a glance over your shoulder, you could tell everyone else had heard it, and just like you, everyone else was wide-eyed and unable to look away.

You knew what this meant, that panic was starting to settle in on the people there or soon would do so.

You can't let the feeling settle in. "You!" Instantly you raise your voice, pointing at the largest male non-adult you can find. The man stiffens and it takes you a moment to realize that despite his clothes being tattered, he wasn't hurt.

"Help Ms Smith determine the state of those who're hurt, and carry anyone who's injured into the bus." Your finger then points at several other young men. "You, you, you, and you, help him." Quickly you then point at some of those that had seemed most lost or paralyzed. "All of you, start gathering the supplies, look for bags and backpacks, look for food and water." Then you pointed at the teachers. "You three, help me move the bodies away from the bus."

You gave orders and very abruptly the panic turned into stumbling bumbling action. Just like that, the disaster from panicking was prevented. That didn't mean the doubts and fears were gone.

"What the hell was that?" One of the teachers spoke with a hushed voice as both of you began to gingerly move the corpse away. You could tell he wasn't happy about doing this and was struggling not to puke or cry, or both.

"I don't know." You replied. "But it was in the trees, I saw the movement for just a moment before..."

"Where the fuck are we?" The man was trembling as he spoke. "We shouldn't be too far away from civilization, what shit is going on?"

"I don't... I don't know." You muttered darkly. "I don't know either. All I'm sure of is that we can't panic."

"Johnathan." Ms Smith had approached you the moment you'd carefully dropped the body away from the bus. "We should cover them..." Her eyes were pained as she looked at the young girl's closed eyes. "It's the least we should do."

"What I'm more worried about is who's going to tell May the one who'd been screaming had been her elder brother." You stated with a chill in your voice that made Ms Smith pale. "But no, what's actually important is that we need to get out of here."

"Are you cra-!" The man quickly shut up when he realized he was raising his voice. All the other adults realized something was going down and approached. "Are you crazy?" He said in a lower tone.

"Do you have a better idea?" You replied. "We have limited food and water, and if you haven't noticed, there's no signal and not even a read nearby."

"We just fell slightly farther away from the road." He replied. "Look, if we bunker down and use the bus for cover, whatever..." A pause and a shudder. "Whatever it is that is out there won't be able to reach us." There was a certain tension in his shoulders as he spoke. "Help will come I'm sure, someone should have realized we're gone by now."

You glanced at Ms Smith and then the other adults, teacher and parents alike.

"I just want to keep Daniel safe." One of the parents said on a low voice. "I think we should stay and hold out."

Jaw tightening, you realize that it's the very same fear that's driving you to push to leave that is pushing them to stay put. Frustration blossoms within you as you take a moment to consider your next words.

"There are no roads nearby, we have no cell reception, we have limited supplies, and one of the kids just died because something out there killed him." You mutter the words darkly. "If someone does come for us, whatever that thing was will find us sooner. And that's ignoring the fact that we can't be found because there are no roads nearby and no traces that could lead us to one."

The man takes a step back at that, you push further.

"We don't have the medicine to do much more than disinfect a wound, and I doubt our food will hold out for more than a day." A low growl escapes your throat. "And that's without considering that this whole area is covered with blood, I'd rather not find out if there are bears or wolves nearby because the scent is sure to attract them."

The man gritted his teeth but said nothing, so you put the finishing touches. "Regardless of all that, I think we can all agree that the further away we are from whatever that thing is, the better."

"I agree with him." Ms Smith spoke out before an uncomfortable silence set out. "Though I also think we shouldn't set out right now, there are some who're still wounded, and I'm not sure how long it'll take to get to somewhere safe, but I'd rather not spend the night away from the bus."

You regard the female teacher and consider her words as you glance towards the bus where most students were. You could tell they were talking with one another in hushed tones while shooting anxious glances all around.

"We stay the night, it'll probably start getting dark soon." You agree with her. "That said, we should have everything ready to leave at first light tomorrow. That, and we have to see how we can reinforce the bus for the night."

They glanced at one another with a certain degree of uncertainty. "I'll think of something." You mutter, leading the way back towards the bus.

You notice the teenagers become quiet and watch you intently, but one of them looks in a slightly less confused and expectant way.

Ignoring the feeling, you sought May, finding the girl curled up in a ball next to some of the more heavily injured people inside the toppled bus. "We're going to be leaving tomorrow." You declared. "Get everything ready, we will need to find a road or town or something, or at least get some coverage so we can call for help."

"Do you really think it's possible?" The redhead asked with an almost absolute aloofness to him. "It seems to me we're not in Kansas anymore, Mr Toto."

"Once you've got things ready to move in the morning, we're going to see what we can do to reinforce the bus." You declared, ignoring the red-head in favour of talking to everyone else. "We're going to want to tear out the seats and use them to block the windows and door. We don't have much time so start on that."

The young man noted your attitude and merely scoffed, leaning his back against the bus as he kept listening to music. You weren't too sure, but you really hoped he wasn't the sort that would cause problems at the worst of times. "We're also going to set up a watch, groups of two or three." This time your words caused a stir amongst those present. "Never far from the bus, and always within the visual range of at least one other group. Any volunteers?"

Silence fell on the group, everyone was looking at each other as if waiting for the first one to raise their hand. Much to your surprise, the red-head was the first to do so. "I'm in." He said, and at his words the strong young-man from earlier followed.

After this four more volunteered for the position, all the adult males except one (and yourself). It was then that you noticed many eyes on you. "I proposed this, of course, I'll be in the watch." You stated cooly before anyone could raise objections. Still, you would've rather have had at least six more volunteers, as it was you were rather short-staffed. You could make it so there would only be one look-out group of three per shift for the two shifts, but it felt riskier.

"We're short on people." You stated with a slight frown, turning towards the students, ignoring the only adult male who hadn't volunteered for the time being. "We need six more at least."

The pressure of your gaze makes the students freeze slightly as they look at each other. It takes them a bit to gather the courage for it, but eventually five guys and one of the older girls volunteers as well. "Good, now let's get to work."

With that, everyone was divided into two groups, the wounded and those who were treating them, and everyone else.

As you worked in detaching the seats so as to try and use them to reinforce the windows, you couldn't stop yourself from glancing towards those who were injured. Though there were dozens of people with minor wounds such as shallow cuts and scratches, the ones you were looking at were worse off, a handful of broken bones, and one of them couldn't stop softly wailing while clutching his abdomen.

Four of them you had doubts whether they'd make it through the night. Much to Alice's chagrin, there wasn't anything you could use to help them. One of the students had quietly commented that the one clutching his stomach likely had an internal haemorrhage since his abdomen was rock-solid.

But he didn't know how it could be cured, without professional help within the next hours he had little doubt the fellow student was going to die.

The other three were in varying degrees of paleness and inertness. One had a tourniquet on his arm since everything below the elbow had been crushed to a bleeding pulp. Two of them had had very deep gashes that had been bleeding until not that long ago. Not wanting to keep thinking about negative things, your attention shifted towards the young May and... your mood took a hit for the worse. The student was hugging her knees, eyes bloodshot, she was quietly looking towards nothing at all even while everyone else around her kept doing things.

You quietly point Alice towards the young student, and the teacher goes to attempt to help the poor girl with... poor results. Well, not bad, but not good either. Though May concedes Ms Smith's presence, she doesn't really react to her words of encouragement. Not being one that's well versed in these kinds of things, you opt to focus on work. Everyone who can pitches in, and a strange rhythm follows the next couple hours.

Things soon start to settle down once the forest starts to darken. The tension starts to rise but no one speaks it. Those who aren't on guard duty head into the bus, and those who'd agreed to take the second shift stay near the bus' entrance for greater ease of movement without disturbing the others.

"We'd probably be better off if we had a fire." The strong-man student muttered under his breath as you glanced at the other four. The red-head was there too you noted. "Groups of two, right?" He asked with a neutral expression.

"Groups of three, only two groups. Let's avoid looking for firewood." You declared as you began to remove your bloodied clothes to change them for new ones. "We stick to the bus and whatever weapons we can find we use, I think our only option is to take the walking sticks." At the sight of you removing the bloodied clothes, most of those present were looking at you strangely.

"The corpses and the blood will attract predators sooner or later." You declared. "I'd wash my hands too, but we don't have water to spare."

With that three others quickly moved to do as you had and took of the blood-stained clothes to switch to the spare they had brought over for the trip. The two students that had caught your eye had paired with one of the adults and moved to stand near the front of the bus while you and the other two adults took to the rear. You'd made sure to keep one another within visual range.

A listless quiet settled in and everyone merely stood to watch in silence, ears perked at every noise the woods made... and there were a lot of sounds. Branches often creaked with the wind, and sometimes even snapped. There were the sound of howls so far off in the distance you'd almost convinced yourself you'd imagined them, and every now and then some random irrecognizable sound could be heard.

It wasn't until nearing midnight that one of the teachers that was with you had abruptly stiffened, one hand clutching your shoulder as his eyes widened like dinner-plates.

Immediately alert, you followed his gaze, it was looking towards where the corpses had been piled but not directly at them. But rather above. Following the tree trunk of the tree nearest to the corpses, barely illuminated by what little moonlight made its way through the branches, you saw something that your eyes refused to believe was real.

It was a woman, no, a monster? It was a bizarre mix of the two. The creature was paying you little attention, instead focused on the corpses as she was very slowly crawling down the trunk as if she were a spider or a lizard. Sit still and wait and see if it'll go away

Making a shushing motion towards the other teacher, you step ahead but only slightly. The others haven't noticed the monster but realize you're looking in its direction.

Shock and panic, they become tense. With a gulp, you decide to see if you could draw the strange woman's attention. So with a deep breath, you let out a hum, short... and immediately almost choke with a cough. That certainly drew the creature's attention.

Her bat-like ear twitched and she turned her head in your direction, but in regards to reactions, she appeared to have none, instead refocusing on the corpses a moment later. There's only a moment of hesitation before she drops from the tree, something that seems easy for her, but for you seeing the dozen meter drop startles you into taking a step back... even when she was still well over twenty meters away.

The monster completely ignores you after that point as she grabs the nearest corpse and bites its neck and starts sucking, the wet sound barely audible from where you stood.

You hear gasps behind you from the other teachers, and a quick confirmation tells you the other group is in a similar state of shock.

A wave of courage and curiosity you didn't know you had surged through you as you gesture at one of the teachers. "Stay behind me, keep the stick at hand." You warn him.

The look he gives you is of absolute incredulity. But you're certain of your intent and take the first steps, letting out a half-uncertain hum. The monster's eyes are upon you the very instant you move, but she otherwise doesn't react, remaining with her mouth on the dead human's neck and sucking at the blood.

Patiently you keep approaching, one step at a time, never stopping with your hum, and trying very hard not to look threatening. What was it that you planned to do? You weren't too sure once you got to 'get closer'. Bit by bit you move, and all the while she just keeps watching and licking, the sound becoming louder as you got closer. You noticed she had used her fangs to tear deep gashes on the corpse's neck to be able to better drain the blood. Though there was clearly some complications since the corpse had died quite some hours ago and the blood had started to congeal.

You came to a halt about ten feet away, waiting for some sort of reaction that wasn't coming. Now that you were closer you'd begun to notice there was more to the monster's appearance than the bat-like traits... perhaps you'd pay more attention to the lack of clothing if not because she had the whole of her mouth and neck drenched in the blood of the young girl's corpse. The hum died in your throat while watching her eat and as she watched you from beside the corpse. You can practically hear the hyperventilating teacher behind you.

You were too nervous when you decided to start humming again, which degraded to another cough, to which the monster-woman's ears perked as she looked at you, but only for a moment before returning to her... meal. The nauseating feeling in your stomach appeared to be far lesser than that of the teacher behind you, you could almost hear him dry-heaving. A thought occurs to you to see if you've got any sweets to offer... but a quick check confirms your bad smoking habit was what you'd find in your pockets rather than a sweet snack. Maybe you'd ask someone to give you a granola bar to carry around or something, you'd never been much for snacks anyways.

Regardless, you remained still where you were, watching as she watched back, neither making a move all the while she continued eating. The minutes stretched for long. Apparently, she sated her hunger, because at some point she'd stopped eating and began to very slowly crawl back and away from the corpse, brown eyes never leaving yours as she was making sure to keep her movements measured and cautious.

"Hello?" You mutter to her, and she stops as you do so. Paused on her movements as much as you were stopped in wonderment at the situation, a fleeting thought crossed your mind. A crazy thought that frankly, you weren't too sure you should follow. But that you do.

A heavy gulp followed as you brought out the small swiss knife and pulled out the blade. A wince followed as you nicked your palm deeply enough for blood to flow. The teacher behind you was gaping with incredulity. You don't blame him. "Here, fresh is better, no?"

What were you doing?

It was the thought in your head, why weren't you attacking or screaming or running from this half-human-half-monster abomination? You honestly couldn't really answer.

And then she sniffed the air and her eyes lit up with sparked curiosity. Carefully she took a tentative step towards you, and upon seeing that you didn't react, she took another. Until she was so close you held your breath in anticipation. Now that she was this close, you realized she was rather short, perhaps no more than meter and a half in height.

It was somehow cute. Leaning forward, she stretched out her tongue towards your hand, and you felt slight surprise at noticing just how long it was. After the first taste, her hands grasped your wounded one and all too suddenly she was licking it with enthusiasm, cleaning your palm and fingers and coating them in her saliva. "Zuuuu..." She mumbled as she did this. A flush covered her face as she panted after a minute or so of this, her eyes raising to look up at you once more.

Until one of her ears twitched, and suddenly she turned her head away to peer towards the dark forest. Quickly she stepped away from you and spread her wings.

She gave you one long look before, against all sense of logic, she took to the air, vanishing into the darkness of the trees. You're left with your hand tingling slightly and a sense of disbelief and awe at what had just taken place.

"Rick." The other teacher drew your attention, you realized he was looking at the treeline. "I think I saw something move."

Looking in the same direction, you had to squint, though you didn't see anything. Had the darkness tricked the other teacher?


	2. Cats

"Slowly back away." You declared, holding on to the stick and frowning towards the darkness but completely unsure what to expect or even what you were trying to look for. No sooner had you raised the stick in preparation you heard a rumbling growl from the darkness.

The other teacher broke into a full run but you held your position while backing more slowly, ensuring the corpses were between you and whatever was making that noise. The growling was getting closer, you felt your nerves becoming frayed as voices were heard behind you, that of the other sentries becoming agitated and probably preparing for either a fight or a hasty retreat into the bus.

Most likely the second.

Then you saw her, yes, HER, even with the deep glare and rising growl, even with the strange traits you could spot throughout her body, there was not a shadow of a doubt about the femininity of the creature that stepped into the ray of moonlight and came into view.

There was something in your brain that was screaming at you about how dangerous this creature was, that despite her looks she could kill you with just a swipe of her claws. And the point was clearly proven as she slashed at the nearest corpse. You almost puked as all the clothes and the gut had been ripped in the single slash, bits of ribs poking out into the night air as the stench of blood and gore became many times worse.

The female monster looked at the body and then at you. You began to prepare for your next step backwards when she let out a long hiss that froze you on the spot. Emerald glare not leaving you, she used her paw-hand to rip out an arm from the corpse as if it were the easiest thing ever. And began to eat it.

For the longest second, you considered running or to keep backing away, but you weren't sure if that was a good option either. If there was one thing you were sure of, it was that you didn't stand a chance against her. Running wouldn't do you any good and you'd die if you tried to threaten her. What was the only thing you could do besides remaining on the spot completely frozen? After a moment of consideration, you sat on the floor.

The initial hiss she threw your way when you began to move was cut off once it was clear you were sitting down. The woman blinked mid-bite, tilted her head, and a grin appeared on her lips as she quickly cleaned the flesh from the forearm and then the remainder of the arm. The nausea was real, and you had trouble fighting it, but managed.

The woman took another couple bites out of the remainder of the corpse before she sat down and began to lick her bloodied paw-hands clean, eyes flashing in your direction every so often.

Looking at her, your eyes wandered to the ears, the fur, and then the tail, and for the longest moment, you couldn't stop yourself from remembering little Loki back at home. The little brown cat was part-demon, but it wouldn't be home without it.

Waiting for her to look your way, and then you... tilted your head. She did the same, imitating the gesture, and switching to the other side as you did so. You couldn't stop yourself from smiling slightly, the woman returning the expression just as readily as she, on all fours, began to approach. Her tail was lashing in the air as the smile spread further, you could only gulp as you noted her large breasts swaying at the same rhythm as her rump.

A purring sound escaped her as she got closer, she stood up.

Fuck, she was taller than you by maybe a dozen centimetres or so, not to mention she was clearly fit, you could only gulp once more. "Purrrrr." She muttered, her clawed hand reaching out to swat at your shirt, the look in her face smug but curious and interested. What you hadn't expected was that that gesture was enough to rip the shirt and leave shallow cuts on your skin underneath. You flinched but stood your ground as she began to walk around you, purring, her eyes shining keenly, the smell of raw meat and blood reaching your nostrils sharply.

You're insane, you know you are, there's no way you aren't, no other way to explain it. Without thinking, or rather, maybe thinking too much, you carefully reach out towards her head. She looks at your hand and glares, but seems curious enough about it so as to not do anything just yet before finding out what your intent ways. The fur in her ears is soft but clearly unkept, and much to your growing surprise, you touch their base and find they're as much a part of her as her nose or eyes. You suspected that was the case, but it was still surprising to find out she had actual cat ears.

Your fingers dug into the base of her ears and scratched at them with practised ease.

She began to purr again, louder this time, pressing her head against your touch while her clawed hands reached to grab hold of the sides of your head.

Without warning, she leans in and licks your face. You smell the rot of meat and God only knew what else as her tongue lapped at the whole of your face and left it drenched in saliva. Despite your now increasing urge to vomit, you realize there's a heaviness to her breathing, a blush to her cheeks, an upturned coyness to her smile. The strange woman allows you to keep scratching her for only a moment further before her claws dig into your pants and rip them, strangely using far more care to avoid hurting you than the previous time.

Though you flinched, you remain still, mind reeling as she gives a playful yowl and turns around. You're floored there and then.

"Purrsian." She mutters under her breath, her tail rising high into the air and her eyes flashing with hunger.

You can't believe you're doing this, you can smell her arousal, and you can't believe any of this is happening. There's a swelling you'd expect under any other circumstance that's reacting to her, and the way she looks over to you is pleased. Through your mind's eye flash the images of this past day, and the sense of disbelief becomes larger and stronger with every instant you remember. You want to have enough of a mind to remember where you are but you can't.

"Purrr." She whispers hotly as you approach, raising her hips slightly higher, her tail waving with a certain degree of impatience. The sight of her perfect body draws your attention and your thoughts like a magnet.

Your hands grasp her rump and she tenses, tail caressing your chest and face, the woman pressing slightly back towards you at the touch. There's enough of a mind for you to overcome your own sense of impatience, your hands touch her flanks, causing goosebumps to emerge on your trail upwards, digging into her scalp behind her ears, her purring becoming more pronounced. She pressed against you harder, moving her hips slightly and stopping at the sensation of your dick touching her lips. She shudders and purrs louder, impatiently, it's a sound you'd heard many times before, but never had you thought you'd be the one sating it.

Her body is hot, hot and ready, and it takes an increasing amount of strength of will to not just indulge immediately, your hands keep seeking those points on her back and flanks, especially the base of her tail, before the throbbing of your loins is just too much. You plunge into her, finding her incredibly tight. You groan from the overwhelming heat and tightness. She on the other hand yowls loudly. It's like a damn breaks, there's no room or need for further foreplay, she wants it all now, and she wants it hard. You're more than happy to oblige.

Grabbing hold of her waist like your life depends on it, you begin pumping into her with abandon. She replies in kind, her flesh yielding, her hips responding to you thrust for thrust. The cat-woman's hair flyes wildly as she keeps becoming louder, one hand holding her body as well as your own while the other clutched at her chest and groped her breasts. You don't stop, you can't, her folds envelop your cock with such grip and warmth it's like you're melting. Never have you fucked anyone that felt this great. And every little moment she was enjoying it just as much as you.

It was like she was built for it.

With a groan you feel yourself approaching your limit, but she responds by stopping you, slowing her hip movements down and purring with a deeply flushed face. In a show of incredible flexibility, she raises her leg and, while you're still inside her, places her leg on your shoulder while she uses her hands to lower her body to the ground. When you move again she moans, her body now sideways to yours as you reach deeper into her.

A part of you is certain she's cum several times by now, but you can't really be sure past the fact that she wants more and that she's not stopping. Your own first orgasm is immediately followed by her throwing you on to your back with a powerful shove before her mouth latches on to cock to begin suckling at it with such fervent need that it's almost like her life depended on it. Her efforts prove fruitful and she's immediately yielding to your pressing hands and rolling on to your back and spreading her legs into a perfect spread-eagle before you're right back inside her.

There's only one thing in your mind right now and it's this delectable sensual woman who wants everything you have to offer, nothing else matters.

Three more times you cum within her before you feel your lungs giving out on you. Completely exhausted, you can only watch in mild surprise as she gently leans you against the tree and licks your face once more. Blackness begins to overcome you as the stress and fear and nerves of the day start catching up to you. The last thing you see is how the nameless woman begins sauntering towards the bus.

* * *

Sunlight wakes you up, your body feels exhausted but revitalized and mostly pained. You're naked but you don't feel cold, mostly because there was something warm pressing against you. Opening your eyes, you find the blue-haired feline woman you'd thought you'd dreamed up draped over you, one arm and a leg put over you and keeping you pinned to the ground. You can only blink in slight surprise at this, and though you try to get a better look of the bus, her hold on you tightens the moment you move, pulling you closer against her body. She reeks of sex and blood, but her strength is far above what you can handle, her arms are like steel, you can't even budge them.

Sound reaches your ears, movement, but you can't see it from where you are.

With a frown, you turn yourself to face her, if she's the one keeping you bound, then you might as well wake her up. Reaching to her head, you begin scratching her ears. The woman gives a murmur of a sound before relaxing, allowing you to get out but once she noticed you were away she opened one eye and shot you a half-annoyed pout. "Purr." She muttered. There's definitely something cute about that, but you ignore it in favour of finding out what's going on.

Your eyes immediately catch sight of the others.

Seven in total, seven males, splayed around the tree you'd been resting and all of them very still. It takes a moment before your brain fully kicks in and panic surges when you realize some of them are clearly dead. Two showing rips across their neck and chest and surrounded by pools of their own blood, another having their stomach caved in and... you can't stand it. Your body attempts to vomit with an empty stomach. Oh gods, what had happened?

Focus returns to the feline, you notice she's awake and starting to leisurely clean the blood from her claws, blood that had not been there last night. She'd killed them? The shock courses through you like lightning. The victim's, you immediately try to find survivors, and a quick pulse check confirms there's only three to be had. One of the survivors is the muscular student from last night, and you can't find the red-head amongst the victims. Dread rushed into you, and it's then that you're reminded of the sounds you'd heard. With a turn of your head, you see that there are people coming out of the bus, all of them have rings under their eyes, all of them show signs of fear and terror and apprehension, all of them were moving slowly to avoid catching the wild woman's gaze.

Of the tornado of emotions welling through you, there's a clear sense of numbness that's growing by the second. What should you even feel about the woman who was now so luxuriously exposing herself as she licked her calves clean? The very same who apparently had fucked seven others and killed four while you were unconscious? You push them away, you need clothes and food first and foremost, and you need to get the other three to the bus. "Hey, wake up." You mutter, ignoring the corpses, slapping his face slightly and causing him to groan.

Carefully you help him to his feet and help him remain standing, slowly, the both of you make your way towards the bus. The sound of contented purring can be heard as a background while you advance. As you get closer to the bus you note the looks the people shoot your way, they are... complicated. You can't really read them, there seems to be fear, anger, apprehension, exhaustion, and a lot more. "What happened?" Is all you manage, now choosing to ignore the growing sense of embarrassment that was being added to the storm of confusing emotions inside your chest.

Silence greets you.

Until one of the teachers, his arm sporting a gash that wasn't there yesterday, spoke up. "After you fucked her she dragged others there and fucked them to death." There was venom in his voice, you note the doors of the bus had been ripped clean off. "We were nothing to her, one casual swipe from her nearly tore my arm off." He showed the wound, the look in his eyes was as if he were demanding compensation. "It's thanks to you that she attacked us, she could've just eaten the... the..." The words were lost to him while his lips thinned, but the words were there even if unspoken. Had we not done anything, she could've just eaten the corpses and left with a full belly.

You frowned at his words, irritated to a very large degree. "I'm sorry I couldn't control this super-powered feral woman? Just how much control over the situation do you think I hold here?" You throw your hands up into the air. "At what point in time did you think I had any control over the super-powered feral woman?"

"Didn't seem like you were complaining about it." He retorted.

'I'm guessing neither did you, what with your right hand still being usable' The thought crosses your mind but you don't speak it. A pause. "Either I gave her what she wanted or I would've been dead too. You tell me what choices I had."

"How lucky of you that what she wanted wasn't so bad for you was it?" One of the parents stepped forth and spoke sharply.

And of course, it would be Ms Johnson. You opted to ignore her comment, everything she did was complain; after all, it was what she was best known for amongst the teachers. You could spot the little shit of a kid who'd somehow still been alive up to this point standing behind her and gawking towards the blue-haired naked woman.

"Have you no morals?" She hissed the instant she realized where her son's eyes were aimed at. "No shame?" She gritted her teeth. "What you did last night in front of everyone was nothing short of an absolute embarrassment and shows you're no more than a degenerate!"

There's a collective flinch at that, and you realize that, somehow, she was making the argument turn from whether you were responsible about other's deaths straight towards her high-strung standards of civility. It wouldn't be a stretch to say you really didn't like this lady.

"What part of 'I wasn't in control' flew too high over your head?" You stated between gritted teeth.

"Of course you weren't in control, you're no worse than a monkey." She snapped.

"Look, miss Johnson, I am not going to put my survival over some shame." You declared, and immediately notice at the corner of your eye how the feline woman had stopped her grooming and was looking in your direction.

_**SLAP** _

The gesture came so fast it had caught you off guard. "You're just a lowly degenerate!" The woman screeched loudly. The sting of the impact causes anger to bubble within you, though not enough you'd show it.

However, you do notice how the feline is standing up and heading your way. The look on her face was not happy. At all.

"Now look at what you've done, you pissed her off." You growled under your breath, ensuring a lot of people suddenly looked in the direction of the cat lady. A part of you knew exactly what was going on, she perceived the screaming bitch was dominating you and didn't like that. Speculation as to why she didn't like that could come later, right now there was a sharply decreasing doubt that Miss Johnson would get killed if you didn't do something.

So you did the one thing that you could think of that could undoubtedly show the cat-woman that you were in control and she didn't need to step in. You shoved the old woman to the ground. The fact that it had been a fantasy of yours for well over three years had nothing to do with it. This was purely altruistic with the intention of saving the bitch's life. Scout's honour.

There was a moment of stunned silence as she was sprawled on the ground, looking up at you aghast and not quite sure to be more indignant about what you'd just done or to focus on the cat-woman and become terrified instead. Without another word, you puffed up and stepped past her to intercept the incoming threat. She stopped in front of you, the anger she'd been showing had degraded but her eyes didn't leave yours even though you were too sure that her attention would return to the old woman the moment she opened her mouth.

"No killing the old bitch, ok?" You comment with a grin that she looks at curiously, head tilted slightly, the anger turning into... curiosity. "It's handled, just go back to what you were doing, ok?"

You reach up to scratch her head.

The woman gives a derisive snort and swats your hand away with the back of her paw-hand. It's like you were hit by a baseball at full speed, the hand painfully throbbing as the woman looked down at you in a way that could only be reproachful. But she doesn't do anything else to you, instead nudging you to the side so she can walk past you. Her paws are like a wall of iron, you can't even fight against it.

Stunned and with growing fear you watch as the pokegirl approaches the downed old woman, who is now very quickly trying to back away to no success. "Sian." The cat-lady speaks the single word, an amused smile appearing on her lips as she grasps the feeling woman's ankle and drags her back.

There's screaming and begging from Miss Johnson, but neither dissuades the cat-lady as she promptly sits on the older woman's face and begins to grind her crotch against it. A slight blush starts to appear on her face but she stops after the second grind and a deep growl emerges from deep within her chest as she leans down to glare at the lady.

Even you realize what the message that was being given was. Miss Johnson was going to be cat-lady's bitch... or she'd regret it.

Muffled, screaming, struggling fruitlessly, the woman fights, but apparently, she's doing something right because cat-lady goes back to grinding against her face. You note how the other survivors were quickly and hastily pulling away from the scene before anything could happen to them too. And then you were reminded of how a couple of the dead people had had their hips crushed to a pulp last night by the same one who was about to force herself on the woman. Suddenly you became very aware that this could go badly. But what could you do here?

You have to help, but you're also too aware of what happened to the last person to try and stop her. So what was the best way to tackle a temperamental kitty who was hard-headedly doing something? Tempt her into something she may want more. Immediately your mind went towards food, she'd just woken up from a night of fucking, and though you may have missed it you were sure she hadn't eaten lest there be leftover bones or something around where you'd fallen asleep.

Without waiting for an instant, you went towards the bus, ignoring the complaints from the couple people left inside as you began scouring the pile of backpacks for candy bars... and a change of clothes that may fit you while at it. Stepping back outside you quickly note cat-lady (should start calling her something else soon) wasn't yet gaining a definite rhythm, seeming irked at the lack of talent from her forced lover. Standing out of her immediate grasp, you open the chocolate candy bar. You wonder whether chocolate may do her harm but put it past you. She could probably bench-press a small car, this should not be your concern at this point in time.

"Look at this." You call out, showing the bar to her and breaking a piece. "Want some?"

Her eyes focus on you and her nostrils flare, eyes widen and you see her lick her lips. Her humping comes to a stop while she leans forwards opening her mouth while looking intently at the piece of chocolate in your fingers. But she's a bit too far, she would've grabbed it had she used her hands, but it didn't seem to be her intent.

You're standing your ground, and you stay put. The cat-woman's gaze shifts from wanting to irked to pouting to irked again. She gives a derisive snort and leans further forwards on to all fours and getting her cunt away from Miss Johnson's face. Her lips wrap around the treat and your fingers, she gives a contented purring sound at the same time her tongue starts dancing across your fingers, lips suckling on them before she pulled back and licked her lips.

The woman's eyes look at you with undisguised intents, a smile spreading across her lips, completely ignoring how Miss Johnson was scrambling to her feet to run away. There's something daunting about the desire in her eyes as she looked towards the rest of the chocolate bar, then at you, and then licked her lips far more slowly and intently, crawling just slightly further and closer towards you.

Feeling like a mouse trapped by a horny cat, you decide you should probably prepare for collateral. "Prepare to leave while I distract her!" You call out as you reach out to grab her arm. At least that's what would've happened had she not so leisurely swiped your legs from under you.

A heavy grunt followed as you were quite abruptly on the ground, she was straddling you the next moment, pinning your hand down and reaching to gobble the remainder of the candy bar with a pleased expression on her face, having eaten it all up in a single bite. You have to wonder what she'll do next and whether you should start worrying, and find yourself surprised as she just flops over you, her breasts on your chest, her body weighing you down, her face in front of yours. The woman's tongue reaches out and starts licking your face, the smell of rotten stale meat now accompanied by chocolate.

Despite this, you can feel there's a definite move to her hips as she does this, she wasn't excited yet, not truly, but she was clearly working herself in that direction.

You're not going to stay underneath her and find out whether she's going to go overboard or not, hell, the way she was looking at you already screamed about how her enthusiasm was quickly growing. So you had to do something about it.

Attempt one, you tried to spin your body and topple her, an attempt which she snuffed out with a sudden spark in her eyes. Her hips rose in the air and her tail was swishing left and right. Oh shit, she was thinking this was a game, wasn't she? You decide to switch strategies, your hands reach up to her body and grasp at her breasts, drawing a moan and a shudder from her. You push further by leaning upwards, planting your lips on her neck, feeling the heat of her body.

Her skin tastes of dirt, sex, sweat, and there's also a coppery taste of blood, but there's something more to it, something you can't describe but that feels wild. Squeezing her body more tightly against yours and biting on her neck draws an abrupt yowl and a moment of weakened arms from her. Somehow, you manage to turn both of you around in a single fluid movement, but you realize that it hadn't been a moment of weakness from her that had given you the chance but rather that she had purposely allowed it to happen instead. Her legs lock around yours and her hot crotch is now wet and grinding upwards against your hardening shaft.

"Purrsian." She whispers hotly while licking your shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of your teeth biting on her neck. You feel her tail lashing beneath you, whipping from one side to the other while her arms wrap around our chest. You can feel yourself throbbing against her, and she wriggled with a grin that doesn't stop spreading further and further.

"And someone get me some water!" You cry out before going back down to biting her neck, something she's very appreciative about while she continued to bathe your shoulder, neck, and ear with her tongue and lips.

"Purrsian!" She cries out with the same tone you used, eyes shining with mischief and amusement in equal measure, the blush in her face deepening and the desire growing stronger.

As much as the thought of fucking her all day tempted you, you had to remind yourself that this was neither the time nor place and that everyone present would have to get going or else things could bad pretty quickly for the group. There was a murmur of worry about how dangerous fucking her could get under current circumstances, especially with how she was wrapped around you and was far stronger than any human in recorded history. But there was little you could do right now besides manoeuvring yourself into her and plunging in.

A heavy groan followed, she was just as good as you’d remembered. Your teeth gnash and bite down on her shoulder perhaps a bit too strongly, but she appears unphased and instead welcomes the intensity, tightening her embrace around you and yowling very loudly, her moist sex grinding against your groin as she takes you in completely. Her thighs grasp your hips powerfully and you feel like you’re pinned as she starts humping against you, her tightness around your shaft heightens with every passing moment; her body relaxing only slightly when you thrust into her and becoming impossible tight each time you began to pull out, like a lover unwilling to let you go. Her head flings backwards and you can feel her whole body stiffen.

This time you attempt to separate yourself from her abruptly and almost violently, your hips were starting to hurt from just how strongly her thighs were squeezing them and the alarms in your head quickly began to go off at the realisation she was increasing her hold with every passing second. “Stop, stop, STOP!” You manage to slip your head from her hug and pull back enough to get the room to slap her, the reaction is instantaneous as she’s startled out of her orgasm and lets out a powerful deep angry growl.

But this reaction had meant she wasn’t putting you into an iron vice anymore and you pulled back with a whimper and a groan, holding your stomach and hips as the pain began to relent. It had only been a warning, but you’d been very close from getting the kind of injury that’d spell your doom under the current circumstances. The feline halts her growl as she notices the pain on your face, the anger abates enough to become only irritation. “Purr.”

“It hurts.” You replied with a groan, holding the right side of your hip as you shifted into a sitting position. “You’re too strong.”

“Purr.” She approached on all fours, head dipping to sniff at the spot your hand was pressing down on before her face rose to look deeply into your eyes. You can’t really tell what it is that’s going through her head but you do realise it’s not anger but rather vexation in some way. “Sian?”

Her paw-hand presses against your chest, and though she’s still applying that unbeatable strength, there’s a slowness to it as she forces you to lay on your back. Idly you note her claws are retracted and wonder what it is that she has in mind. But it soon becomes clear as she licks the area on your hip you’d been touching, breasts pressing against your thigh, her long wet tongue bathing the skin on her saliva before she began to move upwards towards your chest.

You shuddered when she reached your nipples, the woman appearing to delight in the way her tongue could spark ticklish sensations on your chest for only a moment before she continued moving upwards. Her breasts pressed against your chest while her tongue started to lather your face, this time it wasn’t like last night though, it was thorough and seeking to get everywhere. You could only grimace and hold from gagging at the smell. Deep down you knew that if you didn’t find civilisation soon, you’d become increasingly willing to kill someone if it meant getting a nice hot shower and away from the smell of rotten meat.

The notion of what’d happen if the cat-woman and showers combined was pushed away in favour of struggling when she began to lick your hair as well. This was getting slightly absurd even by the current standards; but there was no escape as she used her tongue to comb your hair. Fighting against her was futile, you resigned yourself to enjoying the feel of her breasts on your face as she appeared to be on a mission of which you couldn’t deter her.

“Purrsian.” She declared happily after a minute, detaching herself from you to give you a once over before she sat down and yawned, stretching her body languidly, thrusting her large breasts out as her whole body tensed, and then relaxed. The woman curled up on the spot of sunlight she’d sat on and, much to your shock fell asleep.

You could only blink in surprise at the sight, your mind struggling against the unsatisfied hardness that remained in your pants, but you pushed the notion away, it’d calm down and this was not the best of times to think too deeply about you being teased and left hanging. It’d seemed she’d considered you were either hurt or worn out and opted to just sleep, you were not going to complain about that.

Then you remembered you were naked and slathered in rot-meat scented saliva and shuddered, your eyes returning towards the others to see what was the situation.

“The Others”, as it were, had left a single bottle with a litre of water a dozen steps away (next to the change of clothes you’d gathered) and were mulling with one another in small groups over a hundred yards away. Every now and then someone would look your direction and then turn elsewhere, either ashamed or afraid of being caught staring. Except one.

The red-headed young man stood next to the bus entrance glancing your way trying to hide that he wanted to talk to you, or perhaps was it the cat-woman? Still, he was the closest person here since everyone else was almost twice that distance away from your spot. He was moving his head to the beat of a song only he could hear with the headphones he wore, but you could easily note how he glanced in your general direction every handful of seconds.

Much to your surprise, you realised there was someone else with him.

The young man was a student, clearly, and the family resemblance was obvious with the music-listening red-head. You also knew this particular student quite well, Barry, he was one of the smartest students in your class if not the quietest one. It was easy to remember the many times you’d heard other teachers worrying about how hard it seemed for him to make friends of any sorts, even amongst those labelled as ‘nerds’ by the more troublesome lot. Of the two siblings, he seemed like the one who wanted to talk to you the most, but he was showing extreme signs of bashfulness and nervousness, blushing and half-hiding behind who you figured was his elder brother? Cousin? Wait, hadn’t he died during the crash?

The memory of you finding a red-headed corpse came up whose face had been severely mangled; you quickly realised you’d probably mistaken the stranger for Barry and just hadn’t registered the student’s presence until now. A part of you was glad he hadn’t died. The rest of you went back to worrying about your current state of being drenched on drying saliva and nakedness (because let’s be honest, the tattered clothes don’t hide anything).

Every fibre of your being is repulsed at the notion that the water remaining on the bottle was more precious than the need to remove the smell from your body. Truly you hated yourself for the very notion, but couldn’t refuse it. You only used the bottle to drink and hydrate yourself. The belly rumbling was ignored, you had to ration the food.

A heavy sigh followed, just how complicated would it be to teach cat-lady some basic mouth hygiene? The thought felt incredibly daunting to you, but it felt like it would definitely be worth the effort... you had to start calling her something other than cat-lady soon or you’d start going crazy, though you’d also have to figure out if she had a name already or called herself in some way. Something to ponder later.

Once dressed, you opt to not avoid what clearly looked like the inevitable and approached the red-headed duo. The younger one became somewhat more nervous, glancing towards cat-woman, then at you, and taking a step further back, something that made the older one to roll his eyes. “So?” The question came out casually. “Wanted to talk about something, Barry?” You doubted it’d been his cousin who’d volunteered to talk to you like this.

“He says he knows the word she’s been shouting.” That… caught you by surprise, you had to blink, and then glanced at him more intently, something that made the young man to shrink further.

“Po… kemon.” He said with a hushed voice. “She’s a… pokemon.”

The name rung a bell, how couldn’t it? You knew about the game/series even if you’d never gotten the appeal. You also knew enough about it to find a major hole in the reasoning he was using. “I don’t remember there being pokemon like her.” You declared with a raised eyebrow.

He blushed hard at the mention of the naked woman. “Persian is a pokemon.” He muttered, now staring hard at the ground. “And… pokemon only ever say their breed name, and… the bat lady from last night… I thought… maybe…” Barry became mute again, mumbling and shrinking more and more as he did.

A slight sense of pity came over you as you looked at the kid, scratching the back of your head as you wondered about the merits of his deduction. It was true she only seemed able to speak a single word, but that was basically the one and only connection he seemed to have. The circumstances were likely putting far too much stress on the teenager and his theory was a desperate grasping at straws to attempt making sense of it all.

"Any theories that explain some of the shit going on are worth investigating a bit more closely, though I'm not sure how we could do that currently." You sigh deeply. "Thank you Barry, I appreciate the help, I know it must not have been easy to gather the courage to tell me this."

With an apologetic smile you keep the young man's emotions into consideration, noting the grateful nod and slight tinge of enthusiasm, you then glance at his cousin. "I didn't take you for someone who'd much care for Barry."

"I'm a bleeding heart." He shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at the napping cat-woman. "So what's her name?"

"Name?"

He cocked a brow. "I figured that since you're the one who's unofficially been designated as her handler, you had a name for her in mind."

"Her handler?" You laughed. "What part of what just happened seemed like I could handle her?"

The young man just shrugged and turned to leave without another word, Barry close behind only glancing at you for a moment as he went along. Now you were alone again, the napping cat-lady to one side, and everyone else at the very edge of the clearing talking amongst one another. Supplies had been picked up and it was clear there was nothing left here for them they needed to be able to start moving.

Carefully you consider the options available, you're tired, you stink of blood and saliva, you haven't had a decent breakfast, and for all intents and purposes, you're a lot less well-rested than everyone else in the group. If something happened, you were amongst the likeliest to be slow to react and to be left behind, the only ones who'd be slower than you being the wounded. Then you considered the battle capabilities of a group of forty-plus people with sticks. And then that of the cat-lady.

You waved at them, regretting your hunger but certain of your choice. "I will stick with her and bring her over when she wakes up! We'll catch up!" You call out loudly, noting the uncertain looks shared amongst the people but the almost communal nod they shoot at you. They seemed relieved of leaving you behind as they start to walk away and towards... you figured it was eastwards, what ungrateful bunch.

That was when you noted that not everyone was walking with the group and were instead heading your way...

There were five of them in total, three of them easily recognizable as Alice Smith holding May's hand, the little girl seeming half listless as she walked along mostly out of inertia; the third being the young strong-man you'd called out to yesterday... you couldn't remember his name. He wasn't a student, right? Well, definitely not one of yours if that was the case. Your eyes shifted to the other two.

Ah, you knew the man, Mr Gabriel, a quiet but fierce-looking old man who was in way better physical condition than he had any right to be at his age. And surely if he was coming then the other one was...

Katherine, whom you weren't too sure was good news or not. She was well known for being upbeat and supportive but... well, she was well known for her grades never being that great just as much. "Heya Mr Chemistry teacher." She greeted with a very wide smile.

"Hello Katherine." You cordially replied, glancing at the old man with a nod in turn. "Mr Gabriel." Then at Alice and May. "Why didn't you go with the others?"

"I have a hunch it is far safer here with the... feline lady than with the others." Gabriel spoke calmly.

"She's a sexy as fuck cat-girl, of course I'd rather stay here." Katherine said cheerily. "As a Kat myself, I totes feel at ease with a big sis around."

"Ahem, yes." Alice cleared her throat, pulling at her backpack. "We also brought your share of food and we managed to wrangle some medicinal alcohol from them for... disinfecting scratches." Her face became slightly redder as she spoke.

"Uh, thanks." You muttered, not quite sure how to react, turning to May in turn. "How're you feeling?"

She didn't respond, instead looking away with a pained expression. That answered that you guessed. A yawn escaped you, the tiredness from lack of sleep reminding you you weren't under ideal conditions right now.

"Pass me the alcohol for a sec?" You asked, taking the offered bottle from Alice and glancing down at your hand where you'd cut yourself. The wound had stopped bleeding but there was a tell-tale redness to the edges that you didn't quite like. Grimacing, you brought out the pocket knife again, cut into the wound, making sure to gouge out some of the more angrily reddened part, and then held yourself from screaming a second time when you emptied several heavy doses of the alcohol.

It hurt, a lot, you grit your teeth, and felt thankful it had been superficial. "Hardcore!" Katherine spoke in incredulity.

You ignored her, clutching your hand and wincing, waiting for the intense stinging sensation to subside. "I'm going to go sleep since I'm currently feeling like a ton of bricks. I suggest you don't startle the cat-lady."

"We will keep watch while you rest, it's the least we can do." Mr Gabriel spoke with a serious nod.

Feeling thankful that things seemed taken care of, you approached cat-lady and stopped a couple steps away. Clearing your throat, you saw her lazily open an eye and then close it, you approached and sat down in front of her, patiently waiting for a possible response. With none being had, you got closer still, and then closer. Once close enough you could touch her, you laid down with your back towards her so as to appear the least threatening as possible. The woman reacted by pulling you into her embrace before falling back asleep, purring softly in your ear.

As soon as your stinging hand stopped hurting, you soon joined her in slumber.

You woke up to the sound of moaning, the warmth that had been pressed against your body was gone and it made you feel a slight chill. You opened your eyes and hear the yowl again, a moment of dazed half-consciousness followed as you sought the source. It wasn't hard to find, the cat-lady was currently straddling a pantless Mr Gabriel and riding him. The man looked flustered, face very red and having difficulty breathing, pinned to the ground by a single large paw-hand while she used the other to grope at her own chest hungrily yowling with the slow grinding of her hips.

The others were absent, though you were half certain you noticed movement on the opposite side of the bus.

The cat-woman's ears twitched as you shifted position and she turned to look your way, the loopy grin on her face widened as she clawed her chest harder and moaned more loudly. A part of you realized she was getting off on this. With a shuddering gasp, she abruptly became very still, releasing her breath slowly while her cheeks painted themselves in a deeper rosy tinge. "You doing ok?" You can barely bring yourself to ask.

The only response is a thumbs up from the old man who was currently panting in a desperate attempt to hold on to dear life. Meanwhile, the cat-lady unceremoniously stood up from her latest sex-partner and went to all fours, crawling towards you with a happy grin and a purr.

Yeah... no, at this point in time you weren't feeling like spending even more energy you couldn't spare. "Sorry, not now." You replied, standing up and stretching, turning to head towards the bus.

The woman is on her feet and steps in front of you, her hands go to her hips, her face turns to a slight scowl and her tail begins lashing from one side to the other. "Purr." She says. "Sain." She adds.

You read her, she's not angry, just... irritated? You weren't too sure about it, it was definitely less than irritated like she was just marginally not pouting. You don't budge, you don't glare but you also don't shift your expression from unamused neutrality that you had only practised for years. She doesn't back down either but instead frowns. The cat-woman crouches slightly and her eyes narrow towards you, she's not budging either.

It is then that you decide to up the ante, face shifting into a disappointed frown, your arms crossing in front of your chest. The move was one you only reserved for the extreme cases, but one that had yet to fail you. She flinches when you do this, turning her head away. "Prus." She grumbles, scowling and snorting loudly before she stepped out of your way.

"Oh shit." You hear Kat mutter somewhere from inside the bus.

But you keep your poker face as you watch her walking away, back turned towards you completely and plopping herself on to a patch of sunny ground. She looked over her shoulder at you one last time before she began grooming herself. The breath you let out is longer than what you'd thought you'd been holding in. Your hands are shaking but only slightly.

Heading towards the bus, you step in and see... the four remaining people, most noticeable of which was Katherine and the sparkling look in her eyes as she was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "That. Was. AWE-!"

You stop her with an outstretched hand. "Get your grandfather clothes and some water, we've wasted enough time and need to get going."

Only marginally deflated at your stopping her loud cheering, you glance at a blushing Alice, a sulking May, and a half-stunned-half-dazed... what's his name, muscle-glasses? You'll ask later. "We may need to carry him along the way, think we could fashion some way to more easily move him?"

"I... I think I can fashion something." muscle-glasses mumbled.

"Good, start on that while he recovers his breath."

Stepping back outside, Katherine is helping her grandfather to shaky legs, and... the cat-lady is still half-heartedly grooming herself, looking over her shoulder at you after a second and then looking indignantly away the next.

...women.


	3. Survival

You really had to go look for civilization, it didn't seem like you had good odds of survival out here in the wilds. You're not sure exactly why it is that your mind so loudly repeated to you what you already had as your primary and main goal, but... well, it's nice to be reminded about it. Looking at the pouting cat-lady, you make big obvious gestures for her to come over.

She pouts harder and turns to look away much more indignantly than the first time.

"How long until the carrier is done?" You asked muscle-glasses.

"Not long." He replies.

"Good." With a nod and a frown, you decide to use this bout of motivation to find civilization to skip a second or two to make a choice and instead begin stomping your way towards the cat-lady. If you're going to move, you were going to need her to come along. Her ears turn to pick the sound of your feet, she becomes tense but doesn't turn. Her tail becomes completely still. "Hey." You call out with a neutral tone, taking out a chocolate bar, the sound of the wrapper earning her looking at you through the corner of her eyes.

A part of you knows this has some risks, but you've come to comprehend that so long as she wasn't losing face and was at least tangentially related to sex, she'd be far more accepting about whatever it was you did to or with her. Taking a bite of the bar, you lean down and kiss her.

The gesture catches her by surprise, probably never having experienced it. Or maybe she had? You weren't sure, only that she froze as you did this, lips parting easily and accepting the piece of chocolate. Your cheeks are glowing slightly as you hear a holler from Katherine in the background, and promptly ignore her in favour of focusing your attention on the cat-woman. Her mouth closes with a plop, chewing the chocolate with an absent look in her eyes that lasts only until she swallows it in a loud gulp. She looks back up at you and smacks her lips and licking them slowly, the gesture seeming more curious than sensual.

"We need to move." You raise the chocolate bar and show it to her, taking a step back and prompting her to stand up. "Will you behave?"

Her eyes wander from the chocolate bar to your mouth, and back, she smacks her lips again, absently looking at you as if pondering something. Then, she stands up and grabs the sides of your head with the soft pads of her paw-hands before pulling you into a kiss. It stinks, it's sloppy, and you were going to eat a pack of mentos after this. But damn if her clumsy enthusiasm didn't make it very very hard to keep from reciprocating. Hard.

"Purrsian." She seemed satisfied with the look in your face, her smile a cattish one. You didn't realize she'd snagged the candy-bar from your hand up and until she'd plopped it into her mouth.

"We leaving now?" Katherine asked, helping her now-thankfully dressed grandfather to stand.

"Yes." You declared, looking towards muscle-glasses, Alice, and May. They had made a sort of stretcher but apparently meant to be dragged.

"If you put me on that thing, it will be after I've half beaten you to death." Mr Gabriel proclaimed proudly. To which you couldn't bring yourself to reply, you'd force him there if he slowed you too much, until then you'd let him keep his sense of honour.

"The others went that way." Alice pointed in the exact direction opposite from where you'd last heard May's brother screaming from. Made sense. But you had to wonder if that was the best option.

Silently you begin to chew on a mint candy. "Ok, ok, just stop for a minute." You mutter, rubbing your the bridge of your nose. "I don't think we should head south."

"What?" It's a statement made in unison by everyone else.

"I've been thinking about it." You muttered. "She came from the east." You point towards the cat-lady who's currently standing on the sideline and watching curiously, licking her forearm. "If she came from the east, then there must have been water in that direction."

"...where there's water there's civilization." Gabriel frowned with half a nod, but clearly looking displeased. "But we agreed to meet up with them."

"It's not like we're going in the opposite direction." You replied. "If we don't find a river to follow or signs that could lead towards civilization, then we head south and follow them. If we find civilization we can ask for help to rescue them as well."

They look amongst each other, seeming troubled, but there's a slow nod amongst them. "I don't like it, but... south there's nothing to lead us to believe there's anything." Alice spoke with a half-hearted nod.

"Show of hands?" You speak, raising your own. Much to your surprise cat-lady mimics the gesture.

"If she's in I'm in." Katherine giggles, raising her own hand, then comes Mr Gabriel, Alice, muscle-glasses, and lastly May.

You sigh in relief, lowering your arm and scratching the back of your head. "With that out of the way, there's one more thing before we start walking." You turn towards the cat-lady. "What's your name?"

She tilts her head as you speak. "Purrsian?"

"I am not going to call her that." Katherine whispers under her voice.

You take a deep breath, reaching out towards her paw-hand but not grabbing it. She hesitates, but places it in your hold.

"Rick." You say, pressing her paw against your chest, then move it to the old man. "Gabriel." Then Ms Smith. "Alice."

"Kat." Katherine speaks up, perking at the touch of the paw with a smile.

"May." You add when pointing at the younger girl. "And, uh..." You pause a second, looking at muscle-glasses. The look he gives you is a heavy unspoken 'really!?'.

"Tomas." He says, glaring at you.

Then you move the paw to her own chest.

"Purrsian?" She says, tilting her head, then she reaches to your chest. "Purrsian." She intones. "Purrsian." She adds touching Gabriel's chest. "Purrsian, Purrsian, Purrsian, Purrsian?" She says with each one.

"I am not calling her Purrsian." Kat hisses once more.

"What do you think?" Alice asks you. "She seems to like you the most."

"Hm..." You mutter under your breath. "How about Raven? Rav for short." You nod at yourself.

"No." Says everyone else at the same time.

"But Rav would be a memorable name?"

"NO." Say the spoilsports all at once.

You sigh and shake your head in dejection. "How about Monica?" Since this time there's no instant rejection, you turn towards the feline-woman, using her paw to touch your chest. "Rick." Then you move it to her chest. "Monica."

"Meownica." The cat-lady speaks, perking up. visibly happy about it. "Meownica!"

And everyone gawks.

Once the name had been settled, heading out eastwards had been a relatively easy task. Your eyes glanced towards the naked Monica who was currently happily biting down on the leg she’d taken from one of the corpses once she realized they were leaving. The monster-lady hadn’t needed any sort of explanation regarding their intent and had merely draped a corpse and a half over her shoulder before leisurely walking in front of them.

The unnerving sight of the headless corpse being carried like a sack of potatoes had been the source of uncomfortable silence for quite a while now. You felt that maybe it’d be best to break it. “So…” You briefly cleared your throat.. “Am I the only one who can’t quite make sense of this?”

“I mean besides… you know.” You quickly added, trying to ignore the way her hips swayed or how she looked over her shoulder towards your grup and her smile would grow more and more every time.

“You mean how she can only say two words now?” Alice offered, flushed and pointedly looking elsewhere that wasn’t the leading feline’s derriere. “But only exclusively two words?”

“Yes, that.” You muttered, scratching your head at the conundrum. “If I wasn’t so sure she’s not pretending, I’d have thought she was fucking with us.”

“But she is! So far she’s gotten you and gramps.” Katherine giggled. “Wonder how long it’ll be before she jumps muscle guy.”

“It’s Tomas.” Muscle-glasses spoke with a grumble.

“You’re ripped and cute, I’ll ask for your name when we both wake up naked in the same bed.”

“Katherine!” Gabriel growled.

“Young lady!” Alice balked.

“...!!” Muscle-glasses blushed and shrank into himself, clearly all too timid.

Kat for her part looked about as catty as Monica up ahead. “Oh come on! You had a roll with the cat-lady, right? How can you still be blushing like a virgin?” Tomas only became quieter, his face redder.

For your part, though you appreciated the banter, your focus was elsewhere. The forest was quiet in an unnerving sort of way, as if there just wasn’t any life left in it to make any sound with. The back of your mind was telling you that it was dangerous, and that you should be far more alert.

_**AWOOOOOO!** _

The howl startled you, it sounded far, but it was loud enough to be clearly heard. Your head whipped in its direction and warily eyed Monica through the corner of your eye. The feline had also turned in the direction, ears perked and eyes narrowed, but after just a moment she shrugged and continued walking in the same direction she’d been taking thus far. “Th-th-that…” Tomas stuttered something, becoming pale.

You glanced at him with a slight moment of wariness. “What is it?”

“The howling came from the south.”

Immediately you’d begun exchanging complicated looks between each other, all too aware that this was the direction the other had taken. There was very suddenly little doubt that the howling was closely related to the other group. “If they’re being attacked by wolves, they won’t stand a chance without Monica.” Gabriel spoke solemnly.

“If… if the wolves are monsters like Monica…” Kat’s words hung in the air, a sense of dread pervading the group.

“I don’t think we should go there.” Tomas muttered, looking downwards. “If they’re wolf monsters… even with Monica…”

The eyes turned towards you and you gulped. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because if you start walking towards the sound, then Monica will follow.” Katherine said matter-of-factly. “She doesn’t want to lose her favourite dildo!”

The young woman broke into a fit of giggling that cracked a smirk even on Mr Gabriel’s otherwise stoic expression. Monica herself looked over her shoulder and gave a half smile, the sway of her hips and the swing of her tail becoming more pronounced once she confirmed you’d been looking her way. "Even with Monica, if it's more than one monster we'd be in trouble since one could keep her busy and the other come after one of us." You nodded along, feeling a sense of weight in your chest. As much as you regretted not being able to help, you were all too aware that you were in no position to boast having power.

"Wolves never howl if they're alone." May muttered, the collective nod was given.

Silence followed, an uncomfortable one at that. Everyone present knew what was likely happening over at the other group, and a sense of shame and guilt pervaded past the relief of not being put into a life or death situation. The footfalls were feeling heavier even as the sun had reached past its summit and was now very slowly starting to head towards the horizon. "Look." Alice quietly nudges your shoulder, you turn your head to look towards the left.

You blinked as you saw a tree with its bark stripped away, deep claw marks all over the bare area. As soon as you notice this you also begin to spot those markings in several other trees, and though for a brief instant you worry, you realize they'd been done by Monica. It seemed you were entering her territory. Wonder how safe it was, were there less monsters here? Or would she have somehow gathered some she'd considered likeable? You could only wonder how a woman as lustful as her had passed the time before your group had appeared.

The number of markings on the trees seems to increase the further ahead you go, and the further you go, the happier Monica seems to be. The silence of the forest is slowly breaking from a sound you can barely register, you have to take a moment to stop and listen to realize it's the sound of squeaking. The others notice this as well, and you glance at one another with a slight silent worry.

Eventually, the flatland of the forest takes an abrupt upwards incline that is rather quick to leave Mr Gabriel even as you've barely gone a couple dozen meters. "Meownica!" The feline calls out while dropping the corpse and vanishing through the foliage.

As soon as does this the squeaking changes from an almost rhythmic sound to a shrill scream that only grows louder and more terrified. Something kicks in the back of your head and you run ahead of the others, climbing further up the steep hill and finding that the corpses had been dropped at the entrance of a naturally forming small cave. It's not deep enough for the insides to be hidden in darkness, so it's easy for you to see the one doing the sound.

She is small, barely a meter thirty, probably less, and she looked just shy of being dead. Her whole body was covered with dirt, bruises, and half-closed lacerations; she was missing a couple of her front teeth, one of her ears gone while the other mouse-ear looked chewed up. Her body was covered in a light gray fur, but large swathes were missing and her pronounced face that looked more akin to a muzzle was currently split open as she screamed for her life. The reason was simple, she was being dragged towards the cave entrance by Monica from her mouse-like tail. It was now that you noticed both her legs seemed broken as well.

"Purrsian." Monica cheerily dropped the monster-woman in front of you, grinning from ear to ear as the poor creature became so tense she froze solid, only just narrowly looking at you from the corner of her eyes.

One part of you, a huge part, was horrified at the state the mouse was in, at the realization of what Monica had done to this poor creature, and for God only knew how long. Many many questions bubbled from within you at the mere sight of the poor small girl. Just what sort of life did these monsters have? Why had all the ones you'd met thus far look female with extra parts? How had you ended up here?

But all that was pushed back when Monica kept looking at you with those pure emerald eyes. She'd done this because she didn't know better hadn't she? Because she had sexual urges and up until you she clearly had never found a partner who'd willingly stay with her. "Yes Monica, well done." You smiled slightly, the thought of promoting her keeping her prey alive one that followed after your words. What if you found another Monica? Though the thought was daunting, the idea of having two super-powered women tagging along and protecting you felt like a much better option.

You reached into your pocket and took out one of the chocolate bars, splitting it and offering a piece. Monica beamed and leaned forwards, lips wrapping around your fingers as she suckled on them for quite longer than she would've needed. "Meownica~." She huskily whispered, touching her chest, groping it with half a moan before releasing your fingers with a wet pop, and then touching yours. "Purrsian~." ...you'd have to look deeper into the whole 'only two words' later.

Splitting off another piece for her, you give a slight reassuring smile. "Yes, yes, Monica and Rick." You turned your attention towards the mouse. A deep wave of grief and pity washes over you.

Carefully, slowly, you reach to touch the diminutive mouse-woman's head. She flinches and barely makes a sound, becoming incredibly tenser than a moment ago. "There there." You muttered, crouching next to her to take a closer look at her condition, but opting to focus to calm her down first. Placing the chocolate relatively in front of her face, you wait her out. Tension bleeds ever so slightly into curiosity after almost a minute. By now you've heard the silent gasps of the others at the sight of the mouse-woman, but you ignore them. Another minute passes, and curiosity increased enough for her to sniff at it, snout twitching at the smell.

Another minute, and her tiny hands grasped the chocolate and put it into her mouth so fast you couldn't have stopped her had you tried. A squeak followed tears streaming down the girl's cheeks while she covered her mouth, eating the chocolate. It's a stream of squeaking sounds as she sobs, closing her eyes and curling up tightly, shuddering for well over a minute before she became deathly still and quiet. She slumped to the side, unmoving. You feel a moment of panic before noticing the slow movement of her chest at her slight breathing.

Now seems as good a time as any to inspect her more closely. You're surprised she's still alive. Besides the wounds, her body showed signs of dehydration and starvation, she was very thin, and her fur was falling down in clumps. Both her legs had been snapped cleanly, it was done so perfectly you could only explain it as having been Monica specifically preventing her escape. Which made sense in a sombering way if she wanted to ensure she had someone to fuck whenever she felt like doing so.

Your eyes raise from the girl to look at Monica, the feline had plopped herself down into sitting cross-legged and watching you curiously, biting down on the human thigh she'd brought along as food. "Is she...?" Alice speaks up now that you'd stopped your inspection, looking very pale.

"Exhausted, starved, it's a miracle she's alive at all." You muttered.

"These ladies seem far sturdier than they look." Mr Gabriel spoke with a serious expression. "Makes you wonder what kind of place we've ended up at."

You can only nod before glancing behind you towards the trees, the incline was undoubtedly moving all of you higher up, but you'd yet to get up enough to be able to see past the tree-line. Would the hill go that far? There was also the question about water, since this seemed Monica's lair, then you had little doubt there should be a source of water somewhere nearby... how you'd find it was another thing entirely. And that wasn't considering that the mouse-girl was clearly not doing too well, there were a couple wounds still open even if not bleeding. Should you even consider attempting to give a treatment?

"Any of you think you can deal with her wounds? I'm going to have to head out with Monica." You declared with a voice that sounded more tired than you'd expected.

Mr Gabriel nodded. "I'm no expert, but we only have medicinal alcohol; that much I can handle."

"Good, thanks." You nodded with half a sigh of relief.

"What else can we do?" muscle-glasses spoke out in hesitation, there was a look in his eyes that felt... desperate like he couldn't stand the idea of just being there doing nothing.

"Then you could look for some firewood." You declared, scratching your head. "This area seems to be Monica's territory, so there shouldn't be dangers, but... still, be careful."

"Yes." He says with a slight enthusiasm in his voice.

"You should prepare camp." You glance towards Alice whilst May remained quietly at her side. "We can't all be split up, and by the looks of things it'll be getting dark soon."

"We're low on food." Alice gave you a warning look. "We have only one ration left for each of us."

Your eyes glanced at the corpse Monica had brought along, and you felt yourself going greener. "If we find any... other... food, bring it."

"I'll go with Mr great-abs." Kat spoke out. "I'll keep an eye out for vegetarian diet foods, though I think the slab of meat will have all my attention."

Her smirk was honest, her smile filled with mirth, and the laughter at the abruptly blushing Tomas very enthusiastic. "I'll look for water with Monica"

"Oh, if that's the case." Alice opened her bag and handed you over three empty two-litre bottles.

Thanking her, you stretched and stood up while Mr Gabriel knelt beside the battered mouse.

You turned towards Monica, watching the cross-legged feline being completely unabashed at her exposed sex and naked breasts, and completely uncaring of the blood and gore she was drenching on herself. Now... how were you going to do this?

Your brain churns for a moment, trying to figure out how you were going to do this. "Water." You say to her, and, obviously, she just tilts her head at you. Easiest option out of the window, time for take two. Leaning forwards, you're juuu~ust about to stretch out your tongue to make a licking like motion, but you just need a second to see the gleam in her eyes and you know that she will absolutely not take the gesture in the way you intended.

Kat chortled but kept quiet, apparently having read your thoughts. "Water." You bring out the still half-full bottle, pouring some of it into your cupped hand and this time doing the licking motion albeit on to the little water there.

"Purrsian?" She puts down the remains of the thigh. One more time.

"Water." The reiteration is spoken, drinking from the bottle a bit, then doing the gesture all over again.

"Purr..." She pouts, glancing away for a moment, somewhere towards the north. She huffs and stands up, and you could swear the look on her face could only be read as: 'Only because I want some too'.

With a massive pounce, she leaps down the hill, landing with the sort of grace gold-medal gymnasts would've killed to have. Then she looked up the hill at you, tail swishing impatiently. "You heard the lady." Kat giggled before taking Tomas' hand. "We'll go look for wood and berries, though I'm sure I can find all the wood I could need at-!"

"Katherine Roch Garcia, not one more word!" Mr Gabriel snapped, glaring at her.

"Eep, run!" She dragged the young man away into the forest. With this being the cue for you as well, you moved to get down the hill, following the path you'd taken to go up, finding Monica already having started to walk ahead a bit. You try to catch up, but somehow find that the moment you start to walk a little bit faster so does she.

She shoots you a hot look over her shoulder, bouncing her hips left and right in a taunting manner while her tail swished in very wide arcs. "Meownica." She purred the word with pride.

There was no way you would be able to catch up to her if the both of you started running with everything you got. You were certain you wouldn't catch up if she even ran at half of everything she had. Adding to this, the mid-day had been passed, and there were not roads or trails to follow. So instead you set out in a light jog.

At the first instant she'd thought you'd been about to break into a sprint and had done so herself. The distance very quickly grew, and you very nearly lost sight of her. But when she looked over her shoulder to see where you were at she stopped, pouted, and waited for you to get close. Then she repeated the whole thing, three more times. By then she seemed to realize you weren't going to bite on that particular bait and huffed, turning away from you in indignation. That was when you slapped her ass as you passed by.

She yowled, springing three meters into the air, nay, rocketing high into the sky, and landed with an absolute look of stunned indignation the likes of which you'd never thought anyone would be able to display. Quickly she caught up with you with a half-glare, looking at you steadily as you kept your pace unconcerned. "Purrsian!" She proclaimed, trying to grab your attention, to no avail, you weren't going to stop. That was, until her paw-hand grasped your head, it was then that you couldn't really move any further. "Purrsian." She forced you to look her into her eyes, glowering at you for a long moment and then letting you go.

You felt like she'd just tried to scold you. Instead, you were the one to decide to be cheeky and stepped into her personal space and licked her face. Monica snorted loudly at that and looked at you with half incredulity, huffing loudly and then taking the lead again. She kept your pace, but you could tell there was something in her mind because she kept looking at you and then ahead, her ears rotating every which way. There was little doubt in regards whether it was threatening or not, but there was definite curiosity.

Soon you could hear what her ears had been picking up: running water. Your pace rose at the slight excitement, you didn't notice how she slowed down until she was standing right next to you just as you'd reached the edge of what you could only categorize as a very small river or a big stream.

That was when her paw smacked you in the back. The next moment you were drenched, sitting in the middle of the crystal clear and freezing cold stream, the depth barely enough for the water to reach your nipples. And Monica was just a couple steps away starting to laugh her ass off. "Purr Purr Purr." She kept saying while holding her sides, her melodious voice rising more and more with the laughter.

The plan was simple, you were going to take off your clothes, get clean, and tease her while doing so... maybe even tempt her into her trying the whole "getting clean with more than one's own tongue" thing. There was just one problem. The moment you'd finished drinking some water, removed the backpack, and the shirt she'd tackled you back down, grinding her whole body against you, sealing your mouth with her own, pressing her hot pliant skin with unstoppable fervour.

But stop she had, because you began shouting. "Wait, wait, wait!" It was loud and incessant and she complied once you'd managed to escape her kissing. The look she gave you was irritated and impatient. Rather than try to steer away from it, which you knew at this point was a lost cause, you instead hurried to remove the rest of your clothes so that at least they'd be drying off under the sun and away from the water.

"Purr." The look she gave you was of approval.

AAaa~aand right back to being tackled. Contrary to myth she had little care about the water, all too focused on getting everything you could offer instead. You were happy to oblige.

"Like this." You say, sipping some water, gargling, and then spitting it out.

Monica looked at you and, carefully, imitated the gestures. She sipped some water, drank some, sipped some more, gargled, and then spat it.

"Yes!" You claimed in victory, pulling her into a kiss, one she quickly reciprocated eagerly, pulling you into her embrace.

She was getting way better at this. "Purrsian?" She was flushed, her face leaning into your neck, hot breath on our ear.

"It's... ah... it's called clean breath." You said, trying to explain, unsure how much she was absorbing. She leaned back, eyes flashing with curiosity as she puckered her lips.

"That's kissing." You added, doing just that, feeling slightly overwhelmed at all the tongue she kept adding to the formula even for the lightest ones. It was like she wanted to taste all of you.

You weren't going to complain... so long as she didn't stink of rotten meat.

"Purr..." She grasped your hand and guided it towards her loins, the heat of her sex feeling like a warm oven against your touch.

"We need to return to the others." You said, kissing her cheek.

Monica pouted and gave you the sexy variant of kitty-eyes. It was your newest weakness.

"No, no, we really need to go." You forced yourself back into reality, it was going to get dark very soon, the sun might not have reached the horizon, but the forest darkened fast. She seemed to realize the intent behind your words and sighed dejectedly.

It was you who had to step away, getting out of the water that had stopped feeling cold well over an hour ago, and despite all the activity that had taken place around this particular area, you felt somewhat refreshed. No sooner were you headed to your clothes that a blur of flesh and determination had gotten there faster, your clothes getting snagged by Monica. "Purr." She declared indignantly, burying her nose on the clothes and purring, suddenly the grin in her face spoke that she wanted to keep the clothes for more than just to prevent you from putting them on.

You're willing to part with some of your clothes, but you're not too sure how to convince her that there's room to negotiate. Shoe-less, approaching her could mean she'd run, and shoeless you were going nowhere. It was clear she wasn't going to like the idea that you'd sneakily take everything away the moment she gave you the opportunity to do so. It took a lot of thinking, before just giving up and looking at her with half-hope and expectation. "Please?" You asked, now it was your turn to do the Ricky-puppy-eyes.

She huffed really loudly when she saw you looking at her like that, then pouted, then huffed, then yowled at you. Then gave you your clothes, pouting harder. There was something about the way she deflated that felt just so... un-Monica, up until now you'd seen her being full of confidence, only allowing you to get what you wanted when you really put your foot down.

You'd never thought that asking nicely would get wild-rumble-and-tumble Monica to agree to it with such minimal resistance. As soon as you'd grabbed the clothes she'd deflated further, seeming utterly defeated and demotivated as you began to put those layers of clothes she'd have to try to get you out off of sooner or later. There was a definite feeling that you had to reward her for this.

Dressing up quickly, you stopped when you were going to put on your shirt. "Monica." You called out to her, she turned her head upon hearing her name, you approached and helped her raise her arms in the air.

The woman was curious and complied, watching you move around her. When you put the shirt on her, you'd considered buttoning up the front, but... well, there were certain aspects of Monica's anatomy that made that attempt fruitless in its entirety. A pair of bountiful mounds of fruitlessness. As soon as the shirt was on, she raised both arms as she looked down at her body, carefully she sniffed the shirt on one side, then the other. Her eyes turned towards you with wide disbelief, her mouth slightly wide, the woman yowled and hugged herself before turning around towards her cave.

This time she didn't do her running shenanigans, instead appearing to orbit around you, going this way and that, smelling a tree or a bush or the ground, leaving scratches on certain trees, smelling the shirt, and continuing on her seemingly spastic investigation of the darkening forest. By the time you'd gotten back it was fully dark and... there was no fire.

Monica didn't seem to notice or mind, having puffed up as she approached, practically swaggering when she leapt onto the small area in front of the cave she called home.

You heard some laughter before you got there, and you were greeted by the sight of Katherine cooing over the shirt and Monica seeming to swell like a balloon the more Kat spoke about how well it looked on her. "Are you trying to distract from the fact that you didn't find firewood?" Your question made Kat to freeze on the spot and look the other way.

"They did find food." Alice offered, showing to you a bag filled with what looked like berries, though you'd be lying if you said you could recognize them.

"Any poisonous ones?" Kat flinched again.

"All the ones I recognize are edible at least. And look at this one." Alice brought out a fist-sized grape.

Your belly decided to remind you it had gone most of the day without a meal and that Monica had been the sole responsible for a great deal of the calorie consumption these past 24 hours. The culprit was currently biting on a ripped arm, albeit seeming very careful not to let the blood stain the white shirt... which appeared to be a task in of itself.

"...extreme care then." You muttered, turning towards Mr Gabriel. "How was she?"

"Only woke up to eat and fell asleep again." He declared, you noted the mouse was currently sleeping with her head on his thigh, but the position was such he was between her and everyone else. The old man had a gentle hand on her head, fingers idly touching her hair; there was a look of pity in his eyes as he stroked her head. "She went through a lot." He muttered under his breath, glancing at Monica for a second. "Makes you think what else is the norm in this strange place."

An idea struck you as he said this. "Has any of you spotted any animals in the forest? Any at all?"

The others looked at each other and shook their collective heads. "I haven't seen even so much as a bird." You muttered, feeling a chill up and down your spine and glancing at Monica again for only a moment. "...and she seems pretty used to eating... that."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What if..." You made a slight gesture towards the mouse, and then towards Monica. "What if they're what's normal in these parts? That they are all humans with odd animal traits and behaving wildly?"

The group's collective sense of dread increased by a notch. "Are you saying there's nothing else? Just... human-shaped monsters?" Tomas spoke carefully.

"I... I don't know." The realization shook you. "But I don't think we should operate thinking it's the case. There's a stream north of here, if we follow it, it should take us to a river, and civilization is always near rivers."

"..." Everyone was looking at you with scepticism, though they nodded. You knew they had to, otherwise, it'd mean they were giving up on finding safety.

"We should sleep." Alice broke the silence. "And tomorrow we should climb the hill before going to the river and check if there's anything we can see from up there."

"Agreed." Came the collective response, you nodded along.

"Just... one thing." Kate spoke, looking nervous. "What if... we run out of... vegetarian options?"

The dread became heavier, only the sound that of Monica eating the meat of who had once been someone riding along the bus along all of you. There was a collective shudder. "Let's pray it doesn't come to that." Mr Gabriel stated grimly.

Silently, everyone agreed, each going towards their own little corner of the cave to lay down. Kat stuck to Tomas, and May had never left Alice's side. Mr Gabriel merely laid back against the cave wall and closed his eyes with the mouse sleeping with her head on his leg.

Monica watched through those almost shining emerald eyes, taking her time to finish her meal before her focus went towards you. A smile appeared on her face and she crawled towards you, going around you once and pressing you against the floor with a kiss you felt too tired to fight against. "Meownica." She whispered softly, cuddling her body atop yours with a catty smile.

It took some effort, but with how tired you were, it was easier than you'd thought to fall asleep even while under the attentive eye of the feline woman.

Something hot and warm was what woke you up, and then, orgasm. You groaned, the intensity of the sensation catching you completely by surprise. "Purrsian." Monica spoke with a look of satisfied contempt, her hips grinding against yours, the shirt draping down her flanks and just barely hiding her nipples from onlookers, but leaving them perfectly framed for you who was currently under her.

"Monica?" You had to ask, gears in your head not quite spinning properly just yet.

"Meownica." She replied, catching your hands to bring them to her breasts and yowling loudly right after. Her face flushed deeply, her grin spread wide, the woman raising both arms to put them behind her head and moan so loud it was almost a scream. You grunted again at the sensation of tightness, noting how Monica's eyes were aimed at the insides of the cave, seemingly having noticed something... You moaned at the feeling of her instant orgasm, her inner walls clenching around you and massaging along with the feeling of the purr that just... sent you over the edge.

Starting to come down from the second orgasm, something clicks in your head and you bite back a curse when you realize she'd torn your belt and the hem of your pants to get you "out". You'd complain about it after she'd calmed down, right now she'd dismounted and had started to get you hard again using that hot mouth and very very flexible tongue. And nothing short of an absolute moron would have her stop.

With the feline taking the whole attention of your lower head, you lazily glance around in an attempt to check on things now that you had the opportunity. Which was hard because she was trying hard to make you hard. The sky was blue, but there was barely any light in the forest just yet, it was a strange twilight that made you squint. Around the cave there didn't seem to be anything, but you noticed something off about the inside of the cave.

Or rather, about how those inside "slept".

Alice and May were still, in the tense sort of way that betrayed someone trying to pretend to be asleep. Tomas and Kat, however, weren't as still. The angle made it hard to see because the muscle-glasses was with his back towards you, but you could spot the slightest hint of his hips thrusting forwards. With the back of the willful blond's head peeking juuu~ust a bit and bouncing to the rhythm of the thrusting. My oh my.

You felt like smirking, but your eyes had then wandered towards Mr Gabriel and you had to do a double-take.

At a first glance he was where he'd been before you fell asleep, sitting with his back to the cave, and the mouse girl's head on her lap. But there was a difference now, there was a sweater covering her figure and she was looking in your direction. Her eyes were wide but fogged over with lust, and she was squeaking with an intermittent rhythm that made your eyes widen. It was then that you noticed Mr Gabriel's hand was so casually draped underneath the sweater it would've been impossible to even suspect what it was that he was doing to her. Your eyes widened more and more, only to groan as Monica managed to squeeze a third orgasm from you, the young woman purring as she didn't let a single drop escape.

Opting not to say anything, you let Monica have her fill one more round before gently easing her off with some light petting. It takes her much less than previous times for her to agree, but she doesn't seem very troubled by this. Just as you'd started to look for a way to either repair the damage or replace the belt, Monica had cleaned herself slightly and with a deep sniff, grinned widely. You saw as her eyes dilated slightly, her tail gave a first swish and a second, her shoulders turning to face towards Tomas and Kat.

You look towards Monica, and make the decision within a split second, reaching out and grabbing her hand to tug softly. The key word here is softly, you weren't going to even think that you could force her, and she seemed to recognize your intent as she turned towards you with a look of curosity. "Purr?" Her single word causes everyone to tense, you can even see Tomas turning ever so slightly and looking in your direction with a bit of panic in his eyes.

Taking out the water bottle, you take a swing, swirl it around your mouth and spit it. "Kiss?"

Monica blinks slightly, her head swivelling back towards her intended targets and then back to you. You reach out and place a hand on her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Kiss?" You offer again with a look that holds a bit more meaning to it. She brightens immediately, leaning forwards and looking slightly upwards while opening her mouth. You pour some water, and she repeats the gesture you'd taught her before taking a step forwards and drapping her arms around your neck. "Purrsian." She whispers.

You guide her back down. "If anyone's awake, I'll be keeping her busy, better prepare to leave." You stated to no one (everyone) in particular.

She ignores them, her eyes solely on you, her legs locking around your hips and her lips puckering in anticipation. You can only chuckle at this, using your hands to grasp very gently fondle her chest, drawing her close at the same time she moaned. She's eager to move to the next step, already her hands moving from the hug and trying to go downwards. You stop her, returning her hands to your shoulders as you continued to kiss and fondle her large breasts, feeling their weight, the heat that emerged from them. You could feel Monica's heart beating loudly, and how her body flushed as you kept so gently stroking her.

And at the same time you kept kissing her, the feline's tongue was a thing possessed, her skill was improving by leaps and bounds, she used her greedy long tongue to taste everywhere inside your mouth and then some, she drank everything you had to offer. She'd started to grind against you but once more you slowed her down, to which Monica yowled in frustration, kissing even more fervently. Pulling her away and breaking the kiss, you see the confusion in her eyes, though since you weren't asking her to get off she was complying for now. Slowly, you pulled one of her paws and kissed her wrists, the gesture startling her further as she blinked, your lips pecking slowly up her arm.

It resulted as you'd expected, the young woman slowing down her breath but it, in turn, becoming deeper, her face flushing, her nipples becoming harder still. Her wetness was dampening the crotch of your pants as she clearly struggled to remain still for you while your lips nibbled at her neck. "Purrsian." She was breathing hard, seeming to struggle with each breath, your hands then moved towards her rump, holding her firmly, to which she had zero complaints, lips locking back on to you with fervour.

You continued like this, teasing her body. This continued for what felt like a small eternity, fondling and caressing her all over and causing the heat of her skin to just keep getting higher and higher. Feeling like it was enough of a work-up for the both of you, your right hand moved up her plump rump and pressed against the base of her tail. Her reaction was instantaneous, she very abruptly tensed all around you like a steel frame and screamed.

"RICK!" The name rung from her lips mixed in with a roar, she was clutching you so firmly it was as if she was a statue, and yet you knew she was restraining herself because right here and now she would've turned you to paste had she not been holding back. For several seconds she didn't move, and with a deep long gasp, she became completely relaxed, slumping against you with a happy purr and a lazy swish of her tail. "Rick." She half whimpered, weakly hugging you even as her head pressed against your shoulder, heaving deeply while trying to recover her breath. Your name was repeated over and over with every little breath, barely muttered while her sweat covered body kept struggling to recover.

Needless to say, everyone present was quite shocked at her declaration, of course, Katherine was the first one to comment. "Did you just fuck a new word into her vocabulary?" She was half joking half serious, to which you could only shoot her a glare.

"Riii-hi-hi-iick." Monica's arms were weakly holding your neck and pulling you into her hug, her hips were slowly humping against the hardness in your groin. It took you a second to realize that despite having been left with jelly legs from the orgasm, she was still trying to milk an orgasm out of you. You could only laugh at that, unsure whether she was just that much of a horn-ball or if it was something else or both.

"Uh, guys? Could I have some privacy?" You asked, looking at the others. There was more than one pair of rolled eyes, and maybe someone gawked at you.

It was Katherine. "You shitting me? Now is when you ask for privacy? After day and a half of fucking her in front of everyone?"

You have the decency to blush "All the previous times I really wasn't the one initiating." You muttered, frowning. "Though I have noticed some rather curious things before you guys, I could talk about those if you'd like."

Three pairs of eyes became panicked, Mr Gabriel even coughed out. "I think it'd be only fair to give it since he's the one who managed to convince Monica to stay with us."

"Meownica..." The woman spoke half dreamily, humping you again and purring. "Rick." She added. "Riiiii~iiiiiick." She draws out the word.

Waiting for them to step out, you return your attention to a Monica who'd pouted when she realized the others had left. Her complaint ended when you shifted her on to her back and lifted her legs against your shoulders... or so you would have tried, but as soon as she was in that position her legs just dropped further than you anticipated, she practically placed her feet behind her head without even trying. The sight made you gulp and throb and wonder how it was that you could find such a creature even though you were in what for all intents and purposes seemed to be a strange death world.

Pushing yourself into the completely pliant female, the desires you'd been holding back exploded out. And you began to go at her with everything you had. It was quite the experience to see her just flopping and taking it, muttering your name with every thrust of your hips. Alas, all the work-up from the kissing and the very erotic sight of... well, everything she did, turned into a short session. Not that you'd complain, you couldn't stay here fucking all day and hope to die of old age.

Well, let's not set impossible goals.

When done, you cleaned yourself (with some Monica tongue to help), and used an impromptu belt to keep your pants up before going to meet the others. Mr Gabriel and Katherine seemed in high spirits, Alice looked tired, May kept her restless expression, and Tomas seemed abashed... like always. Then you noticed the mouse-girl was being carried in the stretcher that had been originally intended for Mr Gabriel. Tomas was carrying it, with the stretcher having half of its weight on the ground, but the mouse-girl on it was currently clutching Mr Gabriel's hand and looking at you and Monica with about as much fear as such a little creature could muster.

With those wide brown eyes, it was a lot. "So, hill-top?" Alice confirmed, she didn't seem to be in the mood to take shit from anyone at this point.

"Hill-Top." You nodded in agreement, completely certain you'd rather not push your luck. You'd have said the path up the hill had nothing particular about it, but you'd be lying. Because Monica had made it become something to be noted about. The moment you had started to walk up the hill she'd stuck herself to your side like glue.

With her breasts firmly squished against your shoulder, the woman kept licking your neck and earlobe... which made walking slightly awkward. "Riii~iiick." She whispered, causing you to shudder not in displeasure.

"I think she Monica has a crush." Katherine spoke with a false scowl. "It seems my competition is all too capable."

"Are you talking of Monica? You never stood a chance against her." You retorted. "But I'd be willing to give you a chance to try."

You never thought you'd see the blonde girl become speechless like that. It was probably because you'd retorted in a very un-teacher-like manner. What was she going to do? If there were going to be complaints about your behaviour when you got back, throwing sass would be the least of your concerns. Mr Gabriel seemed very quiet about this though, you turned to glance at him and saw him still holding the mouse-girl's hand, but seeming very deep in thought about something.

A little banter continued, but it was mostly muted as all of you had to save your breaths due to the incline. Eventually, as you kept going up, the trees began to clear out, until you got a good view of everything that laid to the east.

It was a very pretty scene, the forest was beautiful from up here, and the mountain seemed quite picturesque. Not to mention there was a sense of relief seeing the small lakes, for they meant there would be readily available drinking water were you to head in that direction. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have anything resembling civilization. Not even signs of it. "Fuck." You heard Alice muttering under her breath.

You decided to turn around.

And you froze. It was barely visible, but you were sure you could see it. "Guys?" You draw everyone's attention and point into the distance. "Doesn't that look like a field and some houses?" There was a collective gasp.

"Yes!" It was Tomas, much to your surprise, who screamed out, pumping his fist into the air.

"How far do you figure?" Kat asked, looking excited.

You had to scratch your head slightly. "If we press on it, we should be able to reach those houses before nightfall... but I'm not sure how fast we can go with..."

You say nothing else, but feel Mr Gabriel stiffening slightly. "I could stay here." He spoke out. "With Tessa, so that you're not slowed down." He added with a stern voice that shocked you. "Once you get aid, you'd only need to come back for us."

Everyone shared a look amongst each other, it was Kat who spoke up first. "No way in hell, I'm not leaving my grandfather alone in a mouldy cave."

But the thought had been planted, everyone else had become tense as the idea was chewed on. Would it be worth it to take longer to get to those structures? Just how safe would Mr Gabriel and the mouse-girl... Tessa apparently... would be on their own here inside Monica's territory?

"We're not going to leave you behind." You stated firmly, keeping to yourself the thought about the mouse since you weren't too sure about her right now.

"I will only slow you down."

"Then we'll walk slower." Alice nodded, showing a slight sense of relief at the agreement from everyone. "Better late than never they say."

The chuckle that escaped you was perhaps a bit more macabre than you'd intended, you just hadn't been able to suppress the question about how many were not going to get to safety at the end of all this.

"And the others?" Tomas asked, apparently having read your thoughts.

"We don't know how far they are by now, those houses are definitely closer than they are." You stated without a moment's doubt. "If there's people there should be people capable of finding them and leading them to safety far better than we could ever hope to do."

There was a nod, but the mood had become slightly more sombre. Well, at least not for Monica and... Tessa? Monica was still biting your ear and seemingly passively listening in to whatever was being said. While the mouse was keeping her levels of horrified and keeping a hold on Mr Gabriel's hand all the while; her attention always aimed towards Monica.

"There's a stream over there." You point in a slight north-west-ish direction. "We can follow that westwards."

"Sounds like a plan."

Everyone became quiet as you began your descent.

Except for Monica who kept rubbing her breasts against your arm and shoulder. "Riii~iick." She kept muttering as you went, doing the kissy-face every now and then when your attention had turned her way. The first break was made when you'd reached the river, by now the sun was starting to blaze through the leaves.

"Man, I'd totally kill to bath right now." Kat muttered, drinking some water and refilling it from the stream. "You were so lucky chem teacher, you got yourself a hot cat-girl girlfriend and got to bath yesterday and everything." For a fraction of a second, she looked at Tomas, too fast for anyone but you who'd been looking at her to notice. "I wonder when we'll find some cute cat-boy for me to play with..."

"I'm worried about May." You don't bite the bait, giving Katherine the level look that warns her you're being serious. "She hasn't said a word, and after what she went through..."

"We all went through the same thing." Kat's response is so fast you flinch slightly, realizing this may be a touchy subject. But the tension she showed quickly vanished. "But yeah, it got her hard."

Glancing at Kat for a moment, you glance at Monica. "Monica?" You call out, and she releases your arm immediately.

"Rick!" She declares.

"That's Kat." You state, pointing at the blonde.

Monica tilts her head. "Kat?"

The aforementioned ex-student blinks in surprise and then shoots you a mock glare. "This is the lowest form of bribery you could've done, you're a monster." Despite her words, she's grinning like a mad-woman, approaching Monica. "But I ain't so cheap." Taking a step forwards, she stops right in front of Monica and puckers her lips. "Kiss?"

"You stop that, I'm trying to get her to stop jumping random people." You stated with a deadpan.

"But I'm literally asking!" Kat replied.

Meanwhile, Monica seemed to be looking for something on the floor, fortunately not seeming to have paid much attention to Kat's request just yet.

"C'mon!" Kat presses. "Please?"

"Fine, just... wait." You frown, shifting your attention to Monica. "What are you doing?"

Monica's eyes immediately lock back on to you and she puckers, clearly asking for a kiss. Blinking in slight surprise, you then frown and bring out the bottle. Except it gets snatched from your hand and Monica turns towards Kat and hands her the bottle. "Wha...?" Kat seems uncertain what's going on.

And then you start laughing, realizing that every time you'd prompted Monica to kiss it'd been after making her gargle some water to make sure her mouth didn't taste of rotten meat... or at least less so. "Wait, what's so funny?" Kat insisted, seeming more confused.

"She's saying your breath stinks." You pointed out, holding back the laugh in your tone with ease. Being a teacher certainly had trained you for such an event. "Just gargle some water and it should be fine."

"Gargle some... you think my breath stinks?" She couldn't help herself in gawking. "It's minty fresh! I still have toothpaste dammit! I brushed this very morning!"

"It's her opinion, not mine." Laughing was harder.

Disbelief is clear across her face as she stares at a growingly impatient Monica and then at you, but complies. "This better work." She muttered, drinking a bit and then spitting it out. "If this is just some joke you're making up and she won't-." And then her lips were sealed by Monica's.

And then Kat was pinned to the ground as the feline kept going. There were certainly no complaints even as the young woman undoubtedly noticed that Monica had the intention of removing her clothes next one way or another.

"Kat..." You sighed loudly, shaking your head. "We're not in a good situation right now."

"I know, I-." Whatever her response might have been it was drowned in the next kiss.

"You knew perfectly well this was going to happen." You intoned, approaching the girl as she was now trying to fight Monica off but to no avail.

"I thought you had her under control!" She cries out just before her blouse is ripped and her breasts exposed.

"Monica!" You call out in desperation, to which the feline turns her head at you, pausing just as Kat's nipple was taken a hold of in her mouth.

"Rwick?" She stated, giving the protruding piece of flesh a single long lick that makes Kat shudder.

"Oh Sweet Baby Jesus." She blushed tomato red, trying to push Monica off with even less result than before.

"Monica, stop!" You declared, approaching her and reaching to her, but stopping just shy of actual contact.

The look Monica shot you was not one of anger but rather vexation, she didn't swat you away, but instead snorted derisively and kept at what she was doing.

Which was Kat.

And then, it happened.

" ** _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY GRAND-DAUGHTER!?_** "

Monica leapt and turned around, facing towards Mr Gabriel, growling as all her hairs stood up and her body immediately took an aggressive stance. "Monica!" You stated loudly, placing yourself in front of her. The feline paused, doubt, hesitation, worry, her eyes flickered towards the red face Mr Gabriel who was breathing very heavily and almost snarling, then at you. "Stop." You stated, ignoring the cold sweat that was going down your back.

"Kat." You turned to the girl. "Get out of here, now."

She didn't need to be told twice, you waited until Mr Gabriel had calmed down, the man shooting you a glare, followed by one at point-blank range at Kat. She became deathly pale.

"Rick?" Monica spoke out, now with worry, seeming confused as to what had just happened and why you'd done the things you'd done. A great inward sigh followed as you realized that, save that moment of contempt, she'd been doing exactly what she was used to doing. She was someone who'd spent her life getting sex when and where she wanted with anyone who struck her fancy, and right now a girl had offered kissing.

You had no doubt Mr Gabriel would tell you just how much of a fuck up it had been on your part not to expect this just as much as Katherine had, or maybe he'd just let it indefinitely hang over your head like a guillotine waiting to fall... but regardless, right now your responsibility was trying to help Monica in regards to this in some way.

You took a second to glance at Monica's confusion and considered what to do here. You couldn't really hope to even begin explaining to her what "permission" meant by sheer force of the fact that Kat had been the one to ask for it. Sure, she'd changed her mind about what "it" meant, but how could you properly explain the nuances to Monica? She barely knew four words! And that wasn't without adding the grandfather's reaction.

How were you meant to explain to Monica, someone who appeared to have taken faithfully to the doctrine of "Anywhere, anywhen, no limits" to heart... about why someone else might be upset about her fucking someone? How in the world could you show her about things such as jealousy or protectiveness? You figured there might be a way were you to use other examples and then apply them towards sex, but...

The communication wall reared its ugly head once more, without finding a way around it there was little hope to properly explain such complicated ideas.

"Rick?" She asked, drawing you back to reality.

And you realized you had to make a decision about how to tackle this right now, and hopefully prepare or at least plan for coming back to the subjects at hand whenever it was that she could process the information properly.


	4. Finding Strangers

You couldn't reassure her, not really, she had been in the wrong at the last moment and you had little doubt that congratulating her directly and without reserve would undoubtedly end up being bad on two fronts. The first in that she'd do it again, the second that the others would surely know or find out you'd rewarded her. The amount of worry about the second part was far lesser than the first, especially when you considered what'd happen when you reached civilization. If she stuck around, how well would she react to things? Better start working on her learning now rather than later.

There was also the insidious thought that if she reacted too negatively to civilization then there would be higher odds she'd leave back to the forest... but you put that thought away for now. "Come." You motion her to follow, looking at her with a calm smile.

She seems to catch that there's something off about your expression, but not what; Monica looks uncomfortable as she starts walking beside you, glancing between you and the glaring Mr Gabriel.

"We will talk... later." His tone was chilly but not aggressive, his eyes didn't even move towards Monica, he just turned back towards the glowing red Katherine and continued sternly talking to her. Tomas was a couple of steps in front of them, remaining quiet. Alicia shot you a complicated look that spoke of one teacher's disappointment in another, but there was certainly something else in there that felt closer to sympathy.

Glancing at May, an idea crossed your mind. Your concern for her current state of mind had been the thing to spark all of this mess after all. The thought was that you didn't necessarily need to tackle Monica's limited language on your own. Why not have everyone help? It would certainly help her become more acclimated to the others in a non-sexual way, and with any luck you'd get May to participate too.

"I think we should help Monica learn English." You declared as soon as the whole group had begun moving as one. "It's clear what happened was due to miscommunication, and the sooner she is able to understand us and us her then the better."

Mr Gabriel stepped forwards. "My thoughts on the matter regarding causes and responsibilities are different than yours, Rick, but I will agree that Miss Monica being better capable of communication could only help."

You flinch slightly, but it wasn't as if you hadn't expected something like that, you glance at the others, and they in turn nod. "Is it even possible?" Tomas asked.

"She's learned three words since we met her." Alice pointed out. "I do not think she lacks the capacity, though this situation does have an odd 'raised in the wilds' ring to it."

"How would we do this?" Kat had spoken up tentatively, seeming rather excited at the prospect despite having gotten a severe tongue lashing not a full minute ago.

"Simple." You replied. "Since she seems able to recognize things and that things have names, broadening her vocabulary seems best." There was a long pause as you said this. "I will also warn you that, as it's been clearly shown, Monica isn't obedient to anyone, the best we can hope for is veering her one way or another. So if anyone feels like teaching her things, I should be present at the very least." There were several sceptical shared looks, but no complaints. "Well, let's start simple. Monica?" The woman who'd been following along but just keeping to herself at the edge of the group perked up instantly. You motioned her to approach and she did, taking position at the center. "Monica, Rick." You pointed at her, and then at yourself. "Alice."

"Ali... Aliihiiice." Monica nodded, approaching the woman from behind. "Alice." It wasn't until she turned to acknowledge Monica that the feline appeared content. And from there began the very very very very very slow broadening of her vocabulary as you walked.

"Monica hug Alice." You declared, and before the silver-haired woman could even comment, the feline had glomped her into a tight hog, bodily lifting her into the air and pressing her head against the teacher's before dropping her back down. The flustered woman quickly adjusted her hair and shot you a glare that held little heat.

It turned out that Monica was taking to 'being social' far better than you'd anticipated. She learned words quickly but learned words relating to subjects around physical contact far better than that of objects. That and she'd mastered the art of adding an interrogative inflexion in her voice whenever she wanted to know a particular word. "Rick sex?" She asked, latching to your arm, eyes filled with the exact sort of intent you'd anticipate when she asked such a thing.

You shook your head. "No." This was the... you had lost count how many times you'd said that. A pout followed from her.

"Monica, hug May." Kat said the next instant.

The girl in question became a statue, becoming incredibly tense as she barely turned her head to look at the completely oblivious Monica. The feline took her diminutive form into a huge hug, and then set her down before stopping and looking down at her. "May sex?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "N-no..." She said in a stutter, lips curling before turning away.

It was the first time you'd seen her react to anything. "May hug?" Monica persisted, clearly undeterred. May kept the blush, and apparently became unable to say anything, and for Monica that might as well have been all the consent in the world. She grabbed a hold of May in a great big hug that... admittedly, was a lot handsier than just a hug.

Way handsier, you were sure May's clothes had been squeezed against her figure in a very un-student-like fashion. And Monica almost got away with slipping some tongue with the girl who'd frozen up and wasn't struggling at all. As the forest had begun to darken, it was decided this was a far as you'd go and you began setting up to spend the night.

"How much farther do you figure we have to go to get to the houses?" Tomas was the one to speak up.

"I'm not sure, maybe about half a day?" You shrugged.

"Monica, stop." You called out to the feline as she was getting a tad too frisky for everyone's current level of sanity.

"Stop?" She pouted, looking at May and then at you, her eyes turning towards May.

"St-st-st-stooop." May hastily stuttered the word.

Monica sighed loudly and dropped the teenager, who hastily got some distance from the feline and curled herself against a tree, blushing up a storm and shrinking into herself.

Sighing, you felt slightly encouraged that Monica's over-affection were causing reactions from the girl. Hopefully, she'd recover more easily with this. Your eyes moved towards Mr Gabriel, seeing him speaking to the mouse girl, softly he stroked her hair as she hid behind him, fearfully looking every which way and then setting on Monica before repeating the process. You had to wonder if he was having any success because there were some signs of concern as he looked at the girl he'd named Tessa.

Tomas and Kat were in their own corner of the impromptu camp, sitting side by side with their backs to the group, they seemed to be quietly looking at something. Then there was Alice, she was taking inventory of what all of you'd been lugging around and appearing to be making sure everything was accounted for. Her forehead was very wrinkled in deep thought that looked well past what was needed to count how many water bottles each one had.

Lastly, there was Monica, she'd been sulking from the refused offer from May for only a minute before something had caught her attention. She'd approached the edge of the clearing and was now looking at the darkness of the forest. Whatever it was she was looking at, you didn't get the impression it was dangerous as she just stood there, her tail swinging left and right leisurely.

You approached Alice, the only one that looked like the most embroiled in her own thoughts... besides May. The woman raised her eyes at you the moment you'd approached before shaking her head and turning back towards the bags. "We're going to be starving tomorrow."

"Hopefully tomorrow we'll get help." You replied softly, keeping your tone low as you crouched next to her. "So?"

Alice blinked slightly. "So what?"

"So you have that look on your face that you'd kill for a smoke even though you quit years ago." You replied.

She seemed bewildered, then frowned. "You have some don't you? I think a smoke is exactly what I need right now." You nodded and then looked at the others, specifically, at the younger ones. Alice nodded. "Yeah, smoke break."

Dropping what she was doing, she stood along with you and you moved to the edge of the clearing, facing away from the others. You handed over one cig at her while taking one of your own, using the lighter to get it started. Alice didn't speak, and you decided not to interrupt the silence. Her eyes turned upwards towards the last specks of the illuminated sky that could be seen through the trees. "What if everything else is like this?"

The question came out of the blue, but you weren't very startled, having expected that she'd been chewing on one question or another throughout today. "What do you mean?"

"That Monica isn't a special case, that everyone out there are just like her."

"Sexually-hyper-charged and able to lift small cars?"

"..." A long drag followed. "Yes."

"I don't think civilization would exist if everyone were like that."

"..." Alice remained quiet, huffing some more of the smoke, only stopping to look down at what remained of the cig. "Maybe." She spoke, dropping the cig and stomping on it. "But I just can't shake off the feeling that it's a bad idea to meet whoever lives in cities in this world."

"...why?" You couldn't avoid asking.

Alice shook her head and sighed deeply. "The only three... women... we've found in this strange new place aren't just inhuman in appearance, they're just so..."

A deep sigh. "Forget it, I'm just being paranoid." Her gaze returned to the temporal camp.

"I don't think you're being paranoid." You replied with a deep sigh. "Frankly speaking, no precaution feels to be too much. I'd gladly get my hands on a magnum if anyone offered."

Alice let out a half-enthusiastic chuckle and turned to head to the backpacks. "I just hope I'm wrong." She muttered.

As you returned, the scenario from before you leaving had not shifted save for one detail. Monica wasn't there. "She sniffed something and began running that way." May spoke up from between her crossed arms, making a gesture with her head towards the spot Monica had been standing on no more than five minutes ago. You looked at the empty hole and felt your guts do a backflip.

As soon as you were told this, alarms began to ring in your head. "Everyone? I think we should be prepared for the worst... just in case." At your words, all the others had to take a long second to realize the implications before they became tense. You gathered in the center of the clearing, each with May and Tessa in the center, everyone else wielding a walking stick and looking every which way as the forest kept becoming darker with every passing minute.

Then you heard it, a shrill scream in the distance, followed by louder screaming, and then a cry that chilled you to the bone. Then, silence. Tension grew with the silence, no one could hear anything but the hands holding the sticks became tenser. Tessa squeaked from her position in such a quiet way you barely heard it. But what you did hear was the snapping of twigs.

Then Monica stepped into the clearing, looking at the lot of you with what seemed curiosity and confusion, but her focus returning to what she was carrying. With a simple bored motion, she tossed the creature she'd been dragging by an arm into the clearing. That was when you saw what (...or perhaps it was better to say who?) she'd brought.

It was a lizard-woman, looking barely conscious, her right leg bent in an odd angle. There were traces of fear in those panicked eyes. "Meownica." Monica called out cheerily as she then dropped to her knees straddling the smaller woman's belly and beginning to grind herself against it, one paw reaching up to her chest and squeezing it while her tail lashed happily, the other paw-hand making sure to keep the new female pinned.

None of the people present could tear their eyes away from the unfolding scene, let alone believe it was happening or do something about it. Then, an image flashed unbidden through your mind, that of how Monica had so casually torn off an arm from a corpse and begun eating it. Now that you paid attention, you realized she hadn't been lugging around any pieces of corpses throughout today.

Grim realization dawned on you. This lizard girl, without a shadow of a doubt, was going to become her next meal.

"She's going to kill her." You declared coldly; your eyes turned towards the others. "Monica is going to..." You become silent, ignoring the now moaning feline, your eyes are wide, your hands are shaking slightly.

"No..." May mutters in dismay.

Mr Gabriel's lips thin, Kat becomes pale, Tomas closes his eyes and clenches his fists. Alice looks at you with overwhelming concern. You feel like you have to ask, even if you know the answer. "Can we keep Monica fed?"

"We have the berries we didn't recognize and weren't sure were edible." Her voice is weak as she speaks.

You swallow, could that even sate her? Would she even accept it as an alternative? The moaning was growing louder and you realized that there wasn't going to be much time left. "Leave, all of you." You stated firmly, the look in your eyes making a slight motion towards May, the real person you'd rather not be present.

Mr Gabriel and Alice caught the meaning behind your words and nodded firmly. You turned towards the loudly moaning thrusting Monica and the lizard, taking a long moment to calm your nerves enough to make your decision while the others hurriedly moved May away from the direct line of sight.

You grimace, quickly reaching for the bag, you bring out the plastic bag holding the handful of berries left and approach Monica. The woman is grinding hard, panting, moaning, and fondling herself thoroughly. And when she notices you're approaching with your eyes on her? She goes wild, her humping increasing in pace, her face flushes hard. "Rick! Rick!" She calls out to you.

As erotic as the sight is, you can't bring yourself to appreciate it, your mind is swirling in the girl beneath her. You don't want her to die, it was just part of who you were. You'd become a teacher to help others, not to... Bitting back the vile, you bring out the largest grape in the bag, about the size of your fist, and offer it, hoping against hope that she'd take it. And that it would be enough for her to not kill the lizard-like-woman.

Monica's eyes become clear of the lust instantly, her ears perk, her nose twitches and she licks her lip. Swallowing, she opens her mouth wide and panting loudly while her tongue stuck out slightly. The wonderment at her reaction is ignored in favour of letting her take a bite. Purple juice explodes from the point of the bite, running down her chest and drenching her and her shirt completely. Closing her eyes, she moans loudly, shuddering in place and remaining very still whilst her tongue swirled it in her mouth. With her mouth closed, she purred and swallowed, collapsing atop the lizard girl with a very happy smile. "Riii~iick." She spoke, licking her lips and reaching up with her paw-hands towards you. "Sex?"

You bite your lip slightly, hiding the complicated expression that would've emerged otherwise. Slowly you shake your head. "No Monica, no sex."

Pouting, the woman is about to say something else, but is startled when the lizard abruptly starts trashing beneath her.

"Saaaaaaah!" The girl squirms, struggles and fights.

It's now that you're closer that you notice something... off. Her torso had a multiple of scars, but they were purple, the stains of the grape's juice staining the whole of her breasts and stomach. Your eyes widen abruptly, very certain those scars had been cuts and scratches not ten minutes ago.

"No." Monica states firmly, her paw comes down against the lizard's chest and pins her to the ground with such power the weaker one gasps and goes still, struggling to breathe, her hands grasping at Monica's paw but doing nothing.

You close your eyes in concentration, you might have averted the immediate danger but the matter of fact was that you weren't out of the woods yet. In either sense. How could you fix this? She had to learn, but... what? That she shouldn't eat others? You couldn't tell her that with an honest heart. You hated the idea of eating others with every bit of your being, but at the same time understood she didn't have many alternatives if there was no other food to be had.

No, what you could do was teach her not to kill this person. "Monica? Sex." You declared, seeing her jump with glee, but raising your hands right after. "Wait."

She pouted. "Wait? Nooooo." She whined, probably because the times you'd taught her to wait it had been for well over an hour.

You glanced towards where the others were, too aware the kind of nerves they were under. "She's not going to die, but please don't come over." You declared, intent on fulfilling your word. Turning back towards the pouting Monica who was completely ignoring the pinned lizard girl, you glanced at the weaker one and quickly judged she was younger than Monica, probably a late teen? Didn't matter right now, what you wanted was to convince Monica to consider her not-food.

And the feline only ever learned quickly when it came to sex.

Your brain was already spinning in circles, to be honest, everything just felt so surreal you weren't sure if you'd wake up any second now. "Sex her." You pointed at the lizard-girl as you began removing your shirt.

She glanced at the girl and shrugged, turning around to use her free hand to force the lizard's legs open and dove in, lapping at her sex with enthusiasm, her green eyes glancing in your direction every handful of seconds to confirm you were watching. Her work was thorough, within minutes the lizard had stopped struggling and was wantonly moaning, her own tail playing with the drenched folds of her sex.

Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself and approached. "Monica?" You called her, and when she raised her head in question you pulled her into a kiss as you placed yourself between the lizard's thighs. The reptilian woman's hips froze when she felt your presence there, but she needed not worry, you weren’t one with a penchant for rape. That was the point in time when your feline lover lowered her hips to the other's face. She moaned into your mouth through the kiss, apparently, the lizard's reaction definitely being one that Monica appeared to enjoy.

"Monica, new word." It was the same thing that, as a group, everyone had agreed to use right before teaching her a new word. It was a signal that you were trying to transmit something to her.

The woman had been quick to learn the meaning, quicker still to pay attention, but right now that you were kissing, fondling, and groping her? Her eyes practically shone as she regarded you, eager to learn.

"Bite." You took a bite from the last candy-bar, chewing and swallowing it. "Bite." You repeated, this time nibbling at the remains of the large grape though leaving it untouched. "Bite." You then leaned forwards and bit on her neck, drawing a loud moan from her.

Pulling back, you looked at her, waiting for her confirmation as to what it was she'd understood from you. "Bite?" Her eyes gleamed as she leaned forwards, taking your ear in her fangs with delicate ease and teasing you with her breath. "Bite?" She then leaned down and gently bit your shoulder, only scraping the skin and licking it the next instant. "Bite?" She then grasped the lizard's wriggling tail with her hands.

"Wait!" You hurriedly interrupted her.

Monica looked at you with a raised brow, the look cracking under a moan and a deepening blush as she thrust against the lizard's face. "Rick?" She gasped, taking your mouth with hers. "Bite?" She then added, grabbing your tongue with her teeth, tugging it delicately and then letting go.

"Yes." You confirmed with a sigh, then offered the candy bar. "Bite?"

"Bite." She confirmed, taking all but the last corner in a single bite, chewing on it happily, coming back for a stronger kiss right after. "Rick!" She called your name, the hand that wasn't pinning the lizard reaching up to stroke your cheek. "Rick, Rick, Rick, Riii-hi-hi-hiiiiick!" She screamed and tensed as the scaly woman brought her to orgasm.

Leaning forward she placed her head in the nape of your neck while recovering her breath, gently licking the area and breathing hard. "Rick." She hotly whispered against your skin.

The moment she recovered her breath, she lifted herself off of the lizard, stepping on her gut as she began to move to change positions. "Monica?" You called out, then pointed at the lizard. "No bite."

Your words caused her to blink slowly, as if incredulous. "No bite?" Another slow blink before she frowned, reached down for the lizard's long tail and pulled it up, glancing at it and then at you. "No bite?"

"No bite." A shake of your head.

The frown deepened, her eyes now turning to acknowledge the young girl and regarding her with the sort of look that you know would've put the fear of God in your body had it been aimed your way.

Monica snorted loudly, a 'harumph' sound following as she dropped herself into a sitting position, her ass impacting against the reptilian woman's chest and causing the girl to groan, sputter, and cough for air. "No bite." She spoke with absolute contempt, eyeing you in a very expectant way.

Slowly she opened her legs, presenting you with her sopping sex. "Rick Bite." She declared and you had to balk at her for a moment. She was demanding compensation, wasn't she?

"Yes " You acknowledged her request, and her smile instantly grew thrice as big, her legs spreading further as she began leaning backwards slightly, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

You took only a second to glance at the lizard-girl, and realized that you'd been "dry"-humping her cunny this whole time, your dick hard and now completely lathered with her juices. "Xis?" The tiny voice spoke in confusion and frustration as her hips humped against you even while she couldn't see anything from underneath Monica. Poor thing must be very frustrated, you moved one hand up the scaly thighs towards her sex at the same time you leaned forwards towards Monica, who either didn't notice or didn't care a part of your attention was aimed at her prey.

The scent of her sex struck you as odd, not because it was bad, far from it, what surprised you was that it was the opposite. This had been the first time you'd gone down on her so before you hadn't really noticed it, but she had a heady sweet scent that tingled in the back of your throat. The feline was impatient, not letting you tease her too much with your breath before a paw touched the back of your head. It didn't pull you, but it was as clear a sign that you were being damn lucky she wasn't drowning you right now with her dripping cunt as you could be.

Moving the last bit, you tasted of her sex and felt your body become hotter from the meaty taste. She was so wet, so tasty, so needy. Her whole body shuddered from the touch of your tongue, her hips humping against you, her paw pulling you slightly further in. She yowled loudly. "Rick! Bite! Bite!" She pleaded. Finding her clit, you did just that. You were caught slightly surprised, well aware how the spot ought to be supremely sensitive, a second too late you felt she might shriek in pain.

"AAAAH!" Monica screamed, you feared your guess had been right, that you'd overdone it, but it was exactly the opposite, her paw was shoving your face against her sex and she'd become incredibly tense, forgetting to breathe altogether for a very long second.

You felt amazed, you'd suspected it earlier but this was as good a confirmation as you could get that her body was surprisingly sturdier than a human's. At the same time you were working rhythm between your mouth, tongue, and a single hand, your lower half was focused on something else. Your right hand had traced a line up the lizard's thigh and was caressing her pussy, feeling her humping against you as you did.

Time itself stretched as you continued working them both, at least, until you felt something coil around your cock.

Shocked you'd have pulled back to see what was going on but Monica's paw kept you in place. Instead, you got to feel as the intruder aimed your cock downwards right when the lizard thrust her hips upwards, her legs locking around your hips the moment after. Whatever had wrapped around your cock had let go and was now coiling around your leg. Dimly you realized it was her tail. A heavy groan escaped your mouth which pushed Monica into another orgasm, but your mind was in how impossibly tight the girl's sex was, the hand that had been pleasuring her now instead of having to press against the ground to keep yourself steady.

Sex with one, oral with another, the sounds, the scents, the tastes, the heat. Everything was combining together into a frantic rhythm of slapping meat and wet noises. You couldn't help yourself and came, hard, freezing up as you did, your hips thrusting into the younger woman who's body was almost painful to push into. Monica realized something was going on as she came down from her orgasm, giving you a raised eyebrow before lowering her sight to look at her prey, who apparently had reached orgasm without a peep and that now had gone limp like a noodle. The feline then turned to look at you with a quirked eyebrow that you swear could only ever be translated as 'really?'.

Her right leg shifted, the sole of her feet pressing against your chest and forcing you on to your back, completely ignoring your groan as your cock escaped the lizard's sex with a wet pop. "Rick." She stated simply, turning her body so her head was now between your thighs. There was something about her tone that definitely sounded dangerous. "Rick." She repeated, sniffing your cock before greedily sucking at it. Still sensitive from the orgasm, you choke.

"Monica!" You try to say it as a warning, but it only seems to push her to suck harder. A stream of curses leaves your lips as her lips and tongue haven't just managed to force you into a second orgasm but were working for a third. Your half scream ends with a choke, from the corner of your eye you spot a heavily blushing Kat peeking at you from behind a tree and quickly hiding the instant she confirmed you weren't being murdered.

Yes, it was precisely that kinds of noises that the feline was getting out of you.

And she gets you twice more, completely ignoring your complaints so as to expertly bring you back to hardness and then have you explode in her insatiable mouth. All you can do is just slump back against the tree feeling like you'd been sucked dry, watching through heaving breaths how Monica looked up at you. "Rick." She declared, then, taking your hand, placed it against her breast. And waited.

"Monica?" You replied wondering what this was about.

She nodded with a satisfied smirk. Monica's lips are on yours instantly, drinking you in and enjoying your taste for several long minutes. Carefully you glance the lizard girl, she's out like a light, her tail still wrapped around your right leg, the rest of her just sprawled on the forest floor and sleeping soundly.

"Rick." Monica kisses you one last time before standing up and languidly stretching herself in your direction, heavy sweaty fleshy orbs with her hard nipples displayed at you proudly.

She walks towards the lizard and pokes her. "No bite." She calls out glancing at you. With a loud snort, she walks over towards where you figured the rest were, and after a yelp, you see she'd snatched Alice. "Alice sex."

"Monica, no!" The woman cries out.

"Take your clothes off quickly if you don't want her to tear them out!" Kat's tone is fearful and urgent, not a hint of a joke in them.

True to word, Alice's clothes are only spared because Monica has the patience to let her remove them once Alice starts to move through the motions. Whether Monica went for someone else after Alice or not you couldn't tell, the emotions from having managed to save the lizard girl's life... even if temporarily... had come down crashing on you like an avalanche. You blacked out from exhaustion before she'd finished.

Waking up call came in the form of a very loud hissing sound. You quickly opened your eyes to the sight of Monica standing next to you and holding...

!!!!!

Alarms ring in your mind as you look around expecting there to be a bloodbath somewhere, especially since Monica was currently holding a still wriggling tail. But much to your surprise you find the source of the hissing to be the lizard girl looking quite alive and well and not bleeding to death, currently perched on a high branch two trees over and glaring at Monica as Monica looked back at the lizard with a smug look.

"Yes, that's her tail." Kat, bags under her eyes, speaking while taking a swing from her water. "The others should be waking up soon."

Looking around, you noticed Alice and Tomas were laying next to one another, seeming quite naked under the sheet that had been used to cover her. May was awake and next to them, seated next to Alice with her knees against her chest and just gazing at Monica and the lizard-girl. Gabriel was leaning against a tree and sleeping deeply it seemed, Tessa the mouse-girl was hiding behind his body and peeking in Monica's direction.

"Look, about yesterday..." Kat spoke humourlessly, her chirpiness appeared entirely gone underneath the utter lharrowed ook of exhaustion in her eyes. "I forgot what Monica is, I'm sorry for not realizing the consequences of what I should've seen coming a mile away." Her eyes regarded you for a very long second. "How do you do it?"

"Do... what?" You can't help but ask, accepting the offered water to parch your dried throat.

"...her." She gestured towards Monica. "With you she's... she's almost like a person, but when she grabs someone else? She's..." Her voice lowers, something dark showing in those tired blue eyes. "Last night... it stopped being fun pretty damn fast."

You take a long moment of consideration, not so much to choose your words but to decide whether or not it's a good idea to tell them to Katherine. "Kat, look at Tessa, the mouse girl." You make a motion towards the terrified rodent-girl. "See those scars? Those broken legs? That missing ear? That was all Monica's doing."

You let the words to sink in before you continue. "If I had to guess, Monica wanted someone to fuck frequently, and obviously no one jumped at the opportunity, so she found her own toy to amuse her."

Katherine visibly shudders at your words, eyes widening slightly. This seems like the best moment to press further. "You also act like her prey." Your words come out smoothly. "Not to mention thus far all the things Monica has preyed upon happen to look like young women... with extra parts."

The young girl makes a face as if she's going to be sick, but says nothing, only nodding slowly. "I... yeah, that's... fucked up."

"I don't think she's evil, just... she doesn't have the sense of right and wrong we do." You replied.

You're about to make a comment about letting you be the one to handle Monica from here on out, that you only had to get her off a bit more, that if you tried really hard whenever she got extra randy you were sure you'd be able to fully sate her and that you were absolutely sure she'd never go for anyone else. But it was an impossible promise and you knew it.

Every day you'd been walking and the hunger had been obvious, and every little bit you were slightly more tired while Monica kept her superhuman levels of... everything. But even then, even at ideal conditions, you knew that if Monica had the itch bad enough no matter what you tried, nothing short of managing to fully restrain her or to change her mind about going for more would get her to stop once you were spent.

"Rick?" Monica drew your attention, having decided to still ignore the still hissing reptile who was, somehow, clinging to the tree trunk and slightly higher up than last time you'd checked up on her. The feline raised the paw holding the tail. "Eat?"

Lizard girl seemed to understand some of the message and her eyes widened looking at Monica with a glare and then at you with a pleading gaze.

"No Monica, no eat." You proclaim, and Monica frowns, growls, takes the tail and...

THUMP

The tail smacks against the tree a couple of feet above where the lizard-girl was perched, startling everyone. Especially because the whole tree shook from the impact. Monica glares at you before crossing her arms in the exact same way you had done to her and keeping her emerald eyes on you firm and steady.

"Kat, remember this berry?" You speak softly, not looking away from Monica's even gaze, not daring to. "Tell me there were more, because it has healing juice... also step back, slowly."

"...!" Her eyes widen, but she shakes her head, slowly stepping back from you. "There were bunch flowers, but only one berry." She hissed under her breath.

The feline keeps looking at you evenly, her tail swishing in not a playful matter, her arms firmly crossed underneath her bussom and giving the sort of sexy flair to her pose that somehow makes her seem more dangerous rather than the other way around.

You take a very deep sigh, moving to stand up and scratching the back of your head as you did. "Monica, new word." You mutter, walking under her close scrutiny and reaching the tail. "Sorry." Taking the tail, you offer it to her. "Yes eat."

She doesn't move, remaining stoic and still, she doesn't stop staring into your eyes with those infinitely deep eyes. With a nod, she takes the tail from your hand before taking a bite and swallowing it.

She's about to take a second bite but an idea strikes you and you stop her with a motion of your hand. "Monica, wait?" You asked.

The feline looks at you, then the tail, and then at you again. Grumbling, she sits down though not without letting go of the tail. "Monica wait." She intoned, not very amused by your request but allowing it, at least for now.

"Kat." You turn towards the blonde teenager, who'd now clearly calmed down from a moment ago. "I'm going to cook the tail." There's a strangled sound from above your head, but you ignore it. "You and the others look for food, especially more of those berries if you can."

"Uh, sure." She replied, half-uncertain, eyes flickering towards the uneaten remaining half, looking a tone greener than a second ago. "And... what about that one?"

"For the most injured one." You make a head motion towards the mouse girl and Gabriel. The old man seemed to be stirring and slowly opening his eyes.With a nod Kat hurried to reach her grandfather and explain things. In the meantime, you'd started grabbing some of the wood that had been gathered while walking along the stream and piled it together to start a fire. All the while Monica kept her eyes on you, seeming equal measure impatient and curious. Her hold on the tail not easing one bit.

You notice from the corner of your eye how the reptile-girl keeps looking at you with misty eyes, but not coming down from her perch, not daring to get any closer to the feline. "We're heading out then." Kat tells you, and it's only then that you realize she'd hurriedly worked around the clearing to wake everyone up and get them ready. "Gramps, May, and Tess are staying though."

A nod. "Be careful." Your eyes go towards Alice especially, who returns the gesture with a curt nod.

They leave, and you start your work on preparing a fire, it takes a while, and a couple of times where it nearly went out, but eventually you managed to get it nice an stable. "I'm not going to ask if you're sure of what you're about to do." Mr Gabriel spoke at the same time he was feeding the half-berry to an eagerly eating mouse. You grimace slightly at the thought that this was the tail of... no, don't think about it. This is for Monica, as an apology.

"Monica?" You call out and gesture at the tail.

She tenses frowns, but after looking into your not-aggressive look she conceded. Albeit looking at it with the same misty eyes the lizard-girl was probably making right now. Piercing the piece with a stick, you place it over the flames, hearing a choked sound above, and from Monica who now looked half panicked half angry, switching between deep concern for the meat and then looking at you with something like a look of betrayal.

"Wait." You practically begged her. And with some visible effort, she did, now pacing back and forth and looking at the tail with deep concern. She actually yowled once or twice. All the while, you carefully kept it from getting burnt... fighting against smiling.

Eventually, the smell of it began to spread, and you hated to admit it, but it smelled great. Sort of like bacon. "Uh..." You muttered, fighting against the very idea of tasting it.

Monica wasn't fighting though, as soon as she'd gotten a whiff she'd stopped pacing and began drooling. Her eyes were glued on the tail as the fatty melted and boiled and slowly cooked everything.

"Here." You said after deciding this was as far as you were going to make it and handing the tail-wrapped-around-stick-kebab to Monica. "Just be careful it's..."

"OW!" Monica screamed the moment she'd bit into it without waiting a single second.

"...hot."

She hadn't dropped the tail though, holding firmly to the stick and looking at it with eyes filled with betrayal. You noticed someone else was giving you exactly the same look, a certain reptile-girl that was on the lowest branch of the tree now, her gold eyes wide and misty and nearly crying.

All you could do was shrug at her, returning your attention towards Monica as she'd managed to discover the secret of blowing on things to cool them down. As soon as she took the first bite her smile practically split her face and she yowled. Making sure not to burn herself, she dug in, one bite after the other. She seemed quite intent on finishing the meal, but abruptly halted half-way through. She gained a thoughtful look in her eyes as she stared at the dying fire and then at you.

"Sorry." She spoke, stretching the hand holding the meat-on-a-stick towards you. From above, there was a cry-like sound. In the background, you heard May gag, and you had to wonder just how crazy things were going that you weren't already emptying your stomach.

You grab the stick and look at the meat. It's so succulent, the smell so tempting. Your stomach growls, you haven't eaten anything that isn't candy-bars or berries for over a day. You swallow saliva, feeling unable to look away from the delicious meat. But you stop, this meat came from the lizard girl. This was uncomfortably close to being human meat, you really really shouldn't eat this.

Closing your eyes, you sigh and return the stick to a confused looking Monica. "Bite." You say simply, watching her grab the stick and glancing between you and it. "Monica." You speak her name softly. "Bite."

There's a pout, but it seems she won't complain, taking the stick and scarfing down the meat that was left in short order. You hear a collective sigh of relief, and you're quick to realize the others had come back. "Seems it'll be a while longer before we're on the menu eh?" Kat's voice speaks first, looking more upbeat than when you'd seen her last. She makes a gesture to the others. "We found enough berries for a quick meal, and..." Extending a hand from behind her, she showed you a new large purple berry. "The bushes these grow on are odd, they're in bloom even though there are berries growing at the same time."

Grabbing the berry, you marvel that such a mundane looking thing could heal wounds so easily.

"Saaaaah." Above you the lizard-girl is looking intently, though definitely much less pouty and teary-eyed than before. Her naked ass wriggles in the air as she almost seems to be considering whether to jump from that branch or not.

"How's Tessa?" You asked towards Mr Gabriel, noting he was more relaxed.

"Her wounds have mostly stopped hurting." He spoke after a second of consideration. "Her legs though... they'll have to be reset without a doubt, they don't seem like they're going to heal straight."

"I'm sure she'll be taken well care of once we get to a village or town." Alice spoke softly. "We should depart and not waste more time."

A round of nods followed, and everyone got into motion soon after. Monica looked just happy to come along while licking the remains off of the stick. Your eyes wandered towards the lizard girl, she was still looking at you from that low branch, curious and something else, cautious? Probably. It seemed as if her indecision about what to do was growing by the minute.

Well, you did put all that effort to keep her alive, and though you wouldn't mind much if she decided to go her own way, you still would rather she came along instead. Not sure what to do, you went for the classic 'offer food' technique. So with an extended hand, you held out the remaining handful of the not-magically-healing berries. You thought she'd either ignore you or come down and agree to your offer. What you didn't expect was that, while still on the branch, she'd get close enough to be within two meters or so and then...

SHLICK

Her tongue had shot out like a dart, wet and gooey, it lathered your palm in her saliva, leaving no berries behind. Everyone present had to blink multiple times. "I like her," Kat spoke, dodging a slap to the back of her head from her grandfather. You, on the other hand, had to wonder just how was it possible for someone to have that much tongue and not be choking on it.

"You can have her, then." You shrugged.

That made everyone blink in surprise. "Wait, really?" Kat cheers.

The only reaction you can muster is to shoot her a deadpan. "She doesn't 'belong' to me, Kat, I'm not sure what's going through your head..."

"I think you do..." She sing-sang, skipping towards the tree and making shooing motions towards you. "Now go away a bit, she's obviously scared of you and 'your' kitty."

You comply with a roll of the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Alice asked nervously, you note Tomas is next to her and very tensely looking in Kat's direction.

"I think the lizard-girl isn't the aggressive sort, at least not in the same way Monica is."

"Meownica?" The person in question asked in curiosity as her name was pronounced.

"Besides, it's not like it's guaranteed she'll-."

"Ha!" Kat's voice drew your attention, making you turn around to look at her. The lizard woman was currently leaning into Kat's hand as it scratched her head, her face stuffed with some berries the young girl had likely offered. "I'm going to keep her all for myself!"

"Careful there, or you'll make Tomas jealous." You pointed out much to the younger man's abrupt blush.

"Oh, don't worry..." There was a definite glint in Kat's eyes as she grabbed the lizard-girl's hand and began walking.

The newest addition to the group followed, albeit not allowing the teenager to get her anywhere close to Monica.

The walking had become very quiet after that. You and Monica were in the lead, the feline having stopped her usual antics in favour of paying attention towards the woods with quiet stillness. But she wasn't the only one, the Tessa had stopped squeaking and paying all her attention towards Monica and instead had shrunk herself as much as possible into the jacket Mr Gabriel had given her and was looking everywhere at once.

And that had made everyone else realize something didn't quite feel right. Alice and May walked close of Tomas and Mr Gabriel, holding each other firmly. Well, everyone save the lizard-girl and Kat, both of them were still going hand by hand, and though not talking, there was a definite cheery mood about them... even if the lizard had a slight limp to her. You briefly wondered whether what you'd seen last night had been truly a broken bone or rather a dislocated joint...

The thought was pushed away as the forest began to thin out, you spotted the house, and so did everyone else. "Final-!" Kat was shut up by a gesture from your hand, even the lizard had abruptly become tense.

Monica's ears were aimed straight ahead, and as you came closer to the end of the forest and the start of the fields surrounding the house, you noticed her eyes becoming narrower, eyes shifting one way and then another. She was looking for whatever was making her tense. The whole group stopped at the edge of the field. All eyes silently scanning the area.

Alice pales and gasps, covering her mouth instantly before making some wild gestures for everyone to crouch. Everyone instantly complies before looking at her oddly. "House." She declared with a very hushed tone. As she says this, the mouse squeaks and shrinks further. You follow her finger and spot what she was pointing at.

The house was covered in scorch marks, all the windows were broken, and there were several other subtler signs of deterioration throughout its structure and surrounding cleared out area.

You can only guess it had been abandoned, but you can't really say it's ancient. Maybe in the last couple of years? The thought it taken away as you spoke something through one of the windows. Rather, someone and she is far the most monstrous looking "female" you'd come across till now.

To say that the fire was a strong bonus intimidation factor would be an understatement.

She seemed to be doing something inside the house as her eyes gazed out through the hole that used to be a window just as the flames abruptly stopped, without a moment of hesitation she turned around and back inside. "She's hot." Kat says.

Everyone glared at her and she flinched, raising her hands apologetically before mouthing a 'sorry' and sticking her tongue out.

The others (yourself included), shared a worried look amongst each other. The presence of the fire-woman was certainly not something that made things easy. But at the same time that house was the only sign of civilization you'd seen since getting to this world. And all of you were equal measure hungry and tired.

"All of you, stay here." You stated after a moment's consideration. "Monica and I will get closer." There's some attempt of a complaint, but they go quiet, nodding silently at your decision.

"If things go badly..." You bite back your tongue for a moment and then shake your head. "...if things go badly, circle the fields. This place feels like a farm, there should be a road here somewhere leading... anywhere else."

"We'll wait for you here teach." Kat said, hesitating, and then hugging you. "You're a cool teacher, don't die on us."

Her words are accompanied with the others nodding. Monica, the lizard-girl, and Tessa just look at the odd behaviour with apparent confusion. "Monica?" You call to her, and she reacts, tersely, but she's quick to stick to your side.

You take a step towards the house, and Monica switches position by taking several steps ahead. Her attention is immediately centred on the house, she walks half-hunched over, her shoulders become tense and there's an undoubtedly low growl in her chest. The field ends and a small cobblestone path with overgrown weeds marks the small road past a fence and towards the main of three buildings, only the central one being a house.

You reach the fence just as the fire-woman appeared in one of the windows in the upper floor. She's startled, freezing on the spot. You're nervous, freezing on the spot. Monica growls and extends her claws, her tail becoming incredibly stiff as her legs crouched slightly in preparation to pounce.

Fire-woman is further startled, eyes widening. "Wai-!" The word registers in your head just as Monica launches like a rocket. A cloud of dust and debris explode from whatever might no longer remain of the window.

"Lucy!?" Someone screams from your right, you notice a young man, maybe a teenager, rushing out of the small building at the right.

Right behind him someone else comes out, the young girl seeming flustered but overall more nervous and agitated than anything else.

"Hey, you!" The guy tells you; you had to wonder how old he was, 15? 16 tops? "Mister! Call your girl back! Lucy's mine, she's not feral!"

Your brain immediately kicks in. "Monica!" You shout.

The rumbling sounds that were coming from inside the building cease as Monica leaps out in a rush, landing in front of you and spinning on the spot to face the other girl. The snarl that she lets out is blood curling, it makes the new girl take a step back in shock and the boy to freeze. "Monica, wait." You call out, touching her shoulder. You notice there are a handful of burn-marks on her right arm.

That makes her stop the snarling and extended claws, but not the glare.

"Darwin!" Someone calls out from inside the house, the fire-woman stepping out, bleeding from... most places, her fur matted in it.

"Oh shit." He declared, grabbing a familiar red and white sphere from his belt and pointing it at her. "I'll let you out at the centre."

Then the most incredible thing happened. The fire-woman turning into a burst of red light and being sucked into the sphere. Your jaw dropped.

"So what's this about?" The short-haired girl spoke. "I thought only us had taken the quest?"

"Quest?" You blurt out, the gears in your brain not yet connected.

"If you're not here for the capture quest, then why are you here?" The boy took one long look at you. "Though you clearly seem to have been away from the city for a while. What happened? Got ambushed by a feral pack or something?"

You could only blink.

Ok, ok, be calm. Your hand on Monica's shoulder and the lack of an aggressive attitude from the other two make her very very slowly start to relax. You decide to talk. "Yes, we were attacked." Carefully you measure your words, though there's this odd notion to ask the boy to answer questions, you suppress the teacher inside you. "If I hadn't found Monica here, I'd have been in a lot of trouble."

Her spoken name draws her attention slightly at you, and as she does, you notice the boy bring out his phone and aim the camera at her. There's a soft beeping sound and his eyes widen slightly. "A wildcat?" The girl glanced at you with an odd look you weren't all too sure whether was good or bad. "You lost everyone else?"

Your face darkens without you realizing it, your jaw clenches slightly. "It's been a pretty horrible couple days."

The girl grimaced. "I'm sorry for your loss. My father had lost auntie Claire to a buzzbreast swarm and he's never been the same. I can't imagine how hard it must be losing your whole harem like that."

"Especially at your age." The boy spoke, and instantly got a glare from the girl.

The confusion in your face is hidden as you try to puzzle together what the hell a 'buzzbreast' was. Or why your age was important about this in any way.

"Do you need any help?" The girl stepped forward but stopped when Monica levelled her gaze at her. You noted the boy glanced at her too and... pouted? Huh.

"I'd really appreciate to get in contact with... anyone who can help." You let out a deep sigh, feeling yourself crumbling slightly. "I came as part of a group and though there are a couple with me here, the others I'm sure aren't in a good situation."

Both boy and girl look surprised. "Wait, who else is with you?"

Turning your head, you make a gesture towards the treeline. It takes a minute, but the others slowly make their way out. "There's a second group that went south." You further explain. "I doubt they have any way of defending themselves."

The girl placed a hand on his chest and nudged him away from you, looking extremely anxious but hiding it behind a smile. "Darwin, could we... talk for a second?" She asked tersely. She pulls the boy further back and gets closer as she starts whispering into his ear.

"Um, miss?" You asked, noting how tense she was becoming, more so as the others got closer.

"No, it's nothing!" She declared, stepping away from Darwin with very 'it was something' looking eyes as she coughed loudly. "We, um, were just wondering how you got here? Just curious, you know, since the nearest place is New-Bark town..."

"Look, yes, we're not from 'around here', but we need help." You said dryly, feeling your patience running thin.

And, of course, the girl did what young teenagers did and blocked everything that had come out of your mouth after 'around here'. "I told you! He's one of them!" She declared.

"One of who?" You asked, exasperated. "Look, all I'm trying is to get help! There are people who're going to die! Please!"

"Bri!" The tamer shouted, and the girl froze, the next she was being pulled into a beam of red light, leaving him alone. "Mister?" He looked at you with a face that was equal parts nervous and determined, it was an odd mix. "Look, Bri told me that when someone appears that's not from this place we're meant to tell the police about them. She said you were too dangerous."

Keeping quiet, you recognize that he's not finished and let him continue. "I don't know much about those things, but I don't think I should ignore that either. Uncle was always someone to stick to the law and she got that part of her too, sometimes I swear she's more of a Jenny than..." He quiets down and quickly shuts his mouth at the realization he was babbling. "I'm going to go now, and I'm going to tell the Hunters that I talked to someone who's not from this place. Because as a tamer that's my duty."

His words made you feel slightly surprised, doubly by the fact they came from this young boy.

Then the confidence faltered and he shrunk slightly. "So, could you... please not kill me?"

"I'm here asking for help, I'm not a killer." You say firmly. "So make sure to tell them there's at least twenty others out there, probably being chased by those ferals you mentioned." With a pause, you touch Monica's shoulder, causing her to step back.

The amount of relief that shot through him was palpable. "Thank you!" He nodded eagerly, turning to leave.

"Just one thing." You asked, and it immediately makes him freeze again. "What are those ferals you talked about?"

The boy blinked, then pointed at Monica. "You know, them?" He makes a vague gesture with his hand, becoming anxious again. "Just make sure to be careful, the quest said there was a feral cat-type around these parts!"

He turned to run the instant he got the room for it, which was leaving you increasingly sure that what the boy had shown earlier was not so much a large amount of character but of stupidity.

Feeling dejected that whatever was going on seemed to go past what anything you could've ever expected, you opted to watch him start running down what looked like the ruined remains of a road that was by now completely wrecked by the local flora. "So what was all that about?" Kat had been the first to arrive, having practically rushed, her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. "And what were those red beams about? How did the girls just up and vanish?"

Glancing over her shoulder, you looked at the others as they approached and sighed.

"So you're saying he had pokeballs?" It was the first question that had been asked, by Tomas no less, when you'd finished your narration.

An uncomfortable silence followed. "What are pokeballs?" Mr Gabriel asked, looking confused.

You rubbed the bridge of your nose, thinking back on what you knew about 'pokemon', you hadn't exactly played it, and you'd been told there'd been a series but you never did watch that either. At the time you had felt you were too mature for that.

Still, it was hard to not know the basics even if you'd never touched the media personally. "It's a device that can contain pokemon, monsters."

"You mean like Monica." It wasn't a question from him.

"Gramps!" Kat complained you could see her just about to say something else but stiffened, then glanced at Monica who was currently licking her everything clean (it was distracting and she kept peeking at you to see if you were watching). "She's not a monster." The young girl spoke softly, seeming to need it to convince mostly herself.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it. What if they used it on us?" Alice asked worriedly.

A wave of unease passed through everyone present. "I think we should run from here." Tomas spoke nervously. "He said there were laws about people from other worlds, who knows what they'll do to us when they get here?"

"They would feed us and get us away from dying from some fire breathing creature." Mr Gabriel snorted loudly. "Kid, if governments were that prone to kidnap and assassination, it wouldn't be a government, it would be a dictatorship."

"That... was my point." The youth spoke, you noted the worried looks he shot Kat. "We don't know what sort of government is here do we? For all we know we're in some sort of North Korea." There was another long pause.

You interrupted with a cough. "Anyways, he went that way, so if I had to guess, that way is our best bet for civilization." You made a gesture towards the north-east.

"Yes, rather than worry about who's in charge we should worry about us and the others." Alice nodded, obviously glad the subject was changed. "We still have some daylight we can use, but we could also stay and look around this... ruined farm? It's likely the safest place to stay the night, at least looks that way." There were a series of nods while everyone agreed on what ought to be the first thing to do.

"Let's have a quick look around first." You said. "See if we can find something useful, or food, and then hit the road." Some begrudging nods, but nods nonetheless.

You quickly decide that the best way to do this is to make a sweep with Monica for threats and leave the others to quickly search the place while you made sure there were no surprises anywhere else. The work is quick, the signs of deterioration clearly not fresh, this place has been abandoned at least a couple years. But at least it didn't seem ancient like you'd originally feared. Meanwhile, Monica had remained only half-vigilant, appearing to feel there were no threats and instead was more concerned with licking the light burnt fur of her right paw.

An hour later, you all convened together near the entrance that lead towards the north-east. You yourself had found a couple cans of food with the name "Pokechow" half worn out on the side.

You guessed it was pet food, or at least you feared it was. Their size was good enough for a ration, but... "Did you find anything?" You asked the others, to which they revealed only two more can like your own.

That was when you noticed Kat was grinning from ear to ear. You shot her a quirked brow. "And you?"

"I only found... THIS!" She declared, extending her hands and revealing the object in her hands.

The white and red spherical device looked as old and worn out as the buildings were. Everyone that wasn't Monica, Lizard girl, or Tessa, widened their eyes in surprise. "What... is it even functional?" Tomas was the first to speak, hesitating.

"I dunno, haven't tested it yet." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What if... there's something inside?" Alice gulped at her own words.

"For all we know it's just a toy." Mr Gabriel scoffed. "If it were that valuable why would anyone leave it behind?"

Point taken. You look at the device and ponder. "We should check it's empty, if functional at all." You say, and before you finish the sentence, Kat had pressed the button.

There are sparks, and suddenly the ball opens with a beam of red light that definitely draws everyone's attention. You have only a split second to see what materialized from within.

And the next a blur of white and blue had tackled her away from you. By the time your brain kicks in and does a slow-mo of what just happened, you realize Monica had pounced from her position next to you and soared towards the girl. Right this moment, the feline had pinned the girl and was starting to tear up her clothes. "MY-!" The girl shrieked in protest, trying to struggle but utterly failing. By the looks of it, Monica wasn't intent on killing, otherwise, there would be a lot more blood. Not that it seemed she was being gentle either.

Carefully, you approach from the side. "Monica?" You call out, drawing her attention towards you, she stops mid-snapping of the squealing girl's skirt.

Now that she's looking at you, you reach out and touch her flank, watching her face brighten at that. "Rick." She called out, leaning down on the girl and giving a good long lick at her neck, ending with a nip at her ear. "Bite eat?"

Very abruptly the girl starts thrashing at that word. "Mynx!" She screamed out, only then breaking into a deep wheezing sound that devolved into a coughing fit.

Monica is completely disregarding her and instead her eyes are on you, begging, hungry. "Bite eat?" She repeated, her clawed hands seizing the other's chest and with a 'woof' sound from the small girl pinning her to the dirt.

"Wait, no!" Kat calls out, and it's then that the now-mostly-unclothed girl vanished into a beam of red light.

Monica's instantly startled as she found nothing where there had once been the prey, her eyes quickly trace all around, then above, and then bellow, her ears rotating rapidly, her tail lashing. Then she takes a good long sniff at the spot the girl had been in, frowns, turning towards Kat and then towards you, her expression equal confusion and disappointment. "Rick?"

Reaching out to her, you caress her hair, and her cheek, a gesture she leans into. "Monica." You say simply, smiling at the pur she lets out. "Riiiiick." She mutters, rubbing her cheek against your hand. Then she surprises you by grasping it and gently kissing your wrist, you recognize the gesture since you'd used it on her during that intense foreplay session. The woman unabashedly reaches down between her thighs with her other paw and slowly strokes herself. "Kiss?" She breathes the word out in a moan that made you glad you were wearing jeans.

Gulping, you quickly pull out a can of the pokechow, escaping her grip much to her reluctance. She's clearly intent on what she wants and damn she made thinking of anything else... hard.

"Eat?" You offer the opened can.

Monica's ears perk, eyes focusing on the content inside the can that looks just about as appetizing as canned cat food would. She leaned in and gave it a heavy sniff. "Eat?" She looks at it confused, leaning in to experimentally lick the metallic side, grimace, and then reach down with her claw to poke at the meat.

SHLICK

The whole thing is pulled out, almost slightly larger than a fist. She sniffed it again and then plopped the whole thing into her mouth. A grin spread across her lips as she began munching on it. "Here's hoping it's edible for us normal humans too." Mr Gabriel muttered darkly.

You kept your neutral look while Monica kept eating, having completely forgotten about the seduction attempt. You're guessing that state won't last for long. "We shouldn't waste any more daytime." You muttered, gesturing at the others. "Civilization is somewhere in that direction, so we should get moving." There's a chorus of nods at your words.

You note that Tessa's grip on Gabriel's arm is quite fiercer than before, her nails having carved little streaks in the cloth of his shirt. "You ok?" You asked him, watching as the mouse-girl twitched at your words and froze like a statue.

"She's... not reacting well." He spoke with a certain level of worry you hadn't expected from him. "Every day she seems more and more scared of... everything."

You glance at the terrified thing and you ponder. "Maybe she's not social?"

Mr Gabriel frowns but doesn't say anything, instead grabbing a portion of the meat that was being distributed while continuing down the road and giving the mouse-girl some to eat. You felt some pity for her, but ultimately your focus returned towards the road, or more precisely everything around it. There was a foreboding sense as you walked as a group, Monica keeping near you one way or another throughout that time, it seemed that even when she went slightly ahead or out of the way to check on something, you were always within her line of sight.

The hours bled by without much incident, no one felt like talking and it was reasonable considering your water had gone down to about a fourth, and Alice had quickly pointed out they should save it for tomorrow. Eventually, the tree line that had returned broke out once more and everyone paused.

You looked at the village, it looked tiny, maybe three thousand people tops. But there were undoubtedly signs of life, even from this distance and with the darkness falling down on you all, you could still see people.

"It's getting dark." May broke the strange state all of you had gotten into from the sheer relief of seeing civilization. She was right too, the village was far enough that all of you together would need at least four or so hours worth of travelling after the sun had gone down. And that wasn't including that it'd be likely the darkness would only make you go more slowly.

The others remained silent however, seeming lost in the sight of the village, of salvation that was so close you could taste it.


	5. Chapter 5

"We push forward." You mutter. "The sooner we get there the better."

Everyone grimaces, but there aren't many complaints to be had, you could all feel that if you delayed any longer you'd crumble from the sheer exhaustion of everything that's happened in the past several days. The only one who doesn't seem bothered at all by this is Monica, the feline woman seems perfectly happy to be prancing around the group even as it starts getting so dark you need to take out your phones to illuminate a path. Still no signal even though you were so close to civilization... did people here use cellphones? Or was it something else?

"Mreow?" Monica's voice startled all of you to freeze.

The cat woman had caught a whiff of something, turning her head and becoming tense as she glared at a bush. Silently, she got closer, lowering her body into a stalking profile. All light is immediately cut off, out of fear of drawing the attention of whatever Monica had detected. You noticed the lizard girl glancing nervously at a nearby tree, as if considering whether to climb it or not.

"BOOB!" A new voice shrieks, followed by the sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves.

More rustling followed by severe coughing that you recognize could only belong to Monica. You hastily light your phone back up and see her stepping out of a thick cloud of pink dust that was slowly settling down around her. The feline coughs and gasps, but quickly calms down. "Mreow..." She purrs, her hand goes to her chest, the other reaches between her thighs.

"Monica?" You ask her, noticing something off by the very intense self-loving she was giving herself right now.

"Riiiiiick." She hisses, pinching her nipple and pumping her fingers into herself, the slickness increasing into a gushing drip. Her eyes snap open to look at you.

And you notice the predatorial lust in that gaze. "Riiick." She half moans and half whimpers, stroking herself harder as she takes a step in your direction.

A sense of danger surges through you as you realize the lustful fog in her gaze was only becoming stronger.

You knew this wasn't the best idea, but was there any good alternative? She would undoubtedly catch anyone she wanted were they to run. "Prepare a fire, anything to signal the town. I'll keep her distracted."

"Oh, you mean like last time?" Kat didn't sound sarcastic, she was scared. "Professor, she wasn't that horny and she still raped half of us."

Alice was hyperventilating. "We need to run."

"You run she'll pounce!" You stated.

"Then keep her distracted!" She said back hastily. "If we get to the village we can get help!"

"They're an hour away at least." Tomas said.

"Riii~iick..." The word made everyone shudder and see Monica as she stalked closer.

"Kiss?" You offered.

And the next instant she was upon you, her lips meeting yours fiercely, arms wrapped around your head, hips grinding against your crotch. The scent of her arousal was clear as day, but there was something else mixed in, something new, something... fruity. Her tongue wrestled with yours and overcame it with ease, the others were quick to start moving away, but it became apparent Monica hadn't been exclusively focused on you as her hand had grasped at someone else. Tomas.

"Run to the city!" Alice shrieked as Monica had grasped your shirt.

"Um... professor?" Tomas spoke worriedly as the feline was keeping an iron grip on his shirt while making out with you.

Everything was devolving into a panic. "Bring help!" You tell Alice, leaning in to kiss Monica hard, something she is eager to respond. "Tomas, I'm going to need your help here."

"Buh, what?" He sounded panicked, even while the feline held him in place.

"Fighting against her or trying to stop her is going to do nothing good to anyone involved." You manage between gasps, reaching towards her breasts and squeezing them and causing her to moan.

Tomas hesitates and then leans in, touching Monica's shoulder which causes her to loosen her grip on him, eyes parting from yours only long enough to shoot a contented look at the young male before returning to you. "Rick." She gasps, the hand between her thighs reaching up to grab one of yours and pulling it down to the warm wetness found therein. "Rihik!" She cried out, reaching climax.

Your eyes dart around, feeling how the situation was escalating more than calming down. Your eyes met the lizard's. "Want to play with us?" You offer sweetly, begging softly and praying. The scaled girl blushes but doesn't step forth. "Please?" You say, trying to reach out to her, before Monica realizes what you're doing.

A long lick to your cheek, Monica grabs you by the shirt as she saunters towards the lizard, obviously intent on adding her into the mix. But the lizard girl quickly and immediately decides she does not want this and leaps further away and moves in a beeline towards where the others were rushing for aid. Monica doesn't seem to care enough about the subtraction of the potential participant in her private party and turns back towards kissing you intensely, pinning you against the tree while dragging an ever-increasingly nervous Tomas who looked like he was less and less sure regarding what he had to do.

Realizing that it's likely a mix of bashfulness, nerves, and fear, you ready yourself to tell him what he should do in a bit more detail.

"Stroke... stroke her tail and back." You order Tomas, matching him jolt back into consciousness. The young man begins to move into position, something Monica only prevents until she realizes what he's aiming for. After that she leans back against him, ass pressing on his groin while her breasts mashed against your chest. The sweet scent lingering in her body permeated into you, and all attempts to guide or control the situation slowly spiralled out until at some point you realized that all four of you were nothing but a rutting mass of flesh slapping against flesh.

Going on and on, until you start to feel your body groaning and hurting from... you weren't even sure of what, just that your mind felt frayed and your body beaten. "They're over here!" You barely hear the words, seeing the movement of light somewhere not too far away before blacking out.

You woke up with a heavy groan, the sound originated from your body not liking the fact that it existed and was alive. Your brain was in a similar state, the sensation very much like having gone drinking... and drinking too much. Everything was spinning a bit, and everything was hurting. Awesome. Obviously, if you were dead, you'd be feeling nothing. At least you hoped being dead didn't mean pain.

Eyes opened to a white roof of a room you didn't recognize but that certainly felt like it belonged in a hospital. Sure enough, the bed was in a small hospital-like-room that had only one bed, and you were currently wearing nothing save the blue paper gown that hospitals usually had. The light streaming from the window was a curse upon your eyes and head, the bed uncomfortable and the pillow stiff.

"Ugh." You groaned yet again, shifting into a sitting position and covering your eyes with your hands while you pondered where exactly you were. Or what was going on for that matter. There was a beeping sound to your right, you shifted your head to glance at the machine monitoring your vitals. Though you felt slightly confused by the lack of cables and tubes...

Frowning, you glanced at yourself and then the machine, yeah, definitely no cables or tubes. Odd. Further inspection reveals a couple of silver patches plastered to your chest, no thicker than a band-aid. You take one off and grimace at the feeling of glue pulling out hair. The machine beeps angrily at that, the readings becoming erratic for a moment. Huh, wonder how that worked?

"You're awake." The voice made your head shift towards door#1, there you paused and blinked a bit trying to get past the pain from looking at light directly.

"Good day, sir." The woman speaks with a bright smile, looking at you through the look of professional courtesy as she approached. "It is good that you were able to sit up on your own." A slight frown. "Are you in discomfort? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Just... uh..." You swallow slightly, trying to make sense as to how could it be legal to have a nurse dressed like that. "Just a bit sore everywhere."

She pouted. "We can't have that." Taking a step closer, she touched your wrist and... something happened, it was as if a soft cool breeze coursed through you. The headache was gone the next instant like it had never been there. "It seems it is mostly muscle exhaustion." She proclaimed, her hand remained softly grasping your wrist, the smile on her face becoming warmer. "You were quite lucky, not many can claim to have survived taming a frenzied strength-enhanced pokegirl."

"Yeah..." You weren't really sure what your answer should be here.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir." Her smile broadened slightly at the last word. "I will need to ask you some questions to verify you are fully cognizant and there was no brain damage. Would you prefer I ask them now or would you rather to have a minute and recover your bearings?"

The others! Your brain kicks in and you feel the panic.

"My companions." You say nervously. "Are they...?"

"No need to worry, sir; you were the worst for wear of everyone." She spoke soothingly, leaning down to sit at the edge of the bed, her hips brushing against you through the bedsheets. "Though there were slight signs of starvation, it was nothing good rest and a good meal couldn't fix."

You sigh in relief, leaning slightly back. "Where are they?"

The nurse gave a slight nod and her smile became more reassuring. "Though I am not sure regarding every one, I am quite certain I saw at least Mr Gabriel and Miss Smith eating lunch not that long ago." That makes you nod slightly, the feeling making you relax further. "Now, sir, if you wouldn't mind?" The woman asked as she made a gesture towards the clipboard, the tone making certain to tell you that it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Sure, go ahead." You comment, shifting to a more comfortable position, your hand landing on her knee as your mind pondered on a question Alice had made. What if they were all like Monica? The uniform and her attitude certainly leaned things in that direction.

The nurse didn't even blink at your gesture, seeming perfectly content with your fingers brushing against the soft skin on her knee. Instead, she seemed to shift to a more professional tone as she cleared her throat. "First, could you tell me your name?"

"Rick " You speak honestly, looking into her eyes. "What's yours?"

Your heart is beating faster than you expected as you ask this your fingers move just slightly further up her and towards her thigh, not quite yet touching the edges of her very very short skirt. A slight flush and a cough follow as her legs twitch ever so slightly, her eyes dart towards the monitor machine and you can tell she's struggling to hide something from appearing in her face. "Dia." She declared. "Next question." She managed to regain full professionalism in her expression. "How old are you? What do you remember about your last birthday?"

"I'm 28 years old and... on my last birthday I went out to get some drinks with a couple friends." You declared honestly. Fingers drum slightly against her thigh and she tenses, the blush pushing through her attempt to remain stoic while asking the questions, her legs spread ever so slightly. "Ahem." She coughs when your fingers brush further up her thighs and draw slight circles against her silky skin, you could reach her skirt, but you keep your touch out of its reach. "Next question, sir."

"Of course." You feel too shocked by her reaction to really react in any other way.

"How many living relatives do you have? Could you tell me their names?"

"Where do I start?" You chuckle. "I have a very big family, a lot of uncles and siblings and nephews." You add. "None on my end though, unmarried."

There's a moment of tension and surprise in her expression as she nods, dutifully writing it down. "So next-."

"Miss Dia." You interrupt her. "Or would you rather just Dia?" You add, looking intently. "You look stuffed in that uniform, wouldn't you be more comfortable unbuttoning it a bit?"

As you say this, your hand takes action and moves further in a single fluid movement than it had previously, pulling her skirt slightly upwards until your fingers dance on her hips.

Though the angle doesn't give you the greatest of views, you have no doubt she was wearing nothing underneath the skirt.

She blushes. "Just Dia would be fine, sir." She speaks through the blush, now fighting to contain a grin even as her nipples make an appearance, poking out from underneath the outfit's shirt.

The hand holding the pen moves to unbutton the bottom one, allowing the skirt to fully free her hips from their constraints and revealing only the slightest hint of navel from above her thigh. "And I do guess the room feels a bit hot right now." Somewhere in the back of your mind you're realizing that Alice wasn't wrong, that there were others just like Monica, that somehow sex was far far more normal here. It feels somehow daunting, but your brain isn't really allotting resources towards such considerations.

"Next question." She didn't drop the clipboard, but she did scoot herself slightly further up the bed, leaving herself within easier reach of your hand. "Where is your current residence located?"

"It's at..." You take a second, needing to remember the name of the not-quite-big city and then saying it. "...at least that's where I lived until... whatever brought me here."

The soft-touch moves around the hip, feeling a slight firmness underneath the plump hips, and then shifting towards her thigh. Her legs spread ever so slightly to accommodate you as you then move towards the inside. You can feel the heat tempting your touch, but you restrain yourself and instead keep touching her thighs. You get close, very close, and Dia shudders as you do, but as you hold back from reaching towards her sex, she whimpers softly and only spreads her legs further for you.

"This is so... different... than with the younger tamers..." She mutters in a hot breath, she drops her pen, hand reaching to grasp at the hardness growing between your legs through the bed-sheet.

"No touching without permission." You stated firmly, and her hand recoils as if she'd been shocked.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't..." She's quickly starting to apologize, but you gesture at her uniform.

"Next button, Dia." You instruct before smirking. "And didn't you have some questions for me? Or are you done?"

"No, I um..." The pink-haired young woman bites her lower lip, smiling slightly as the second button pops open, her bellybutton now clearly visible. "I... ah..." Her concentration seems to be all over the place, swallowing loudly and appearing uncertain as to what to do. "May I?"

"Not the kind of question I meant." You point out, feeling like the mix of absurdity and humour make the situation all the more surreal.

"Yes, yes, of course." Dia gulped, glancing at the clipboard hastily. "Next, next... Where are you currently? Anything you might know about the location you are in right now would work."

"Good girl." You say, your words lighting up her cheeks a tomato read even as your fingers move up to cusp her breast through the cloth of her uniform. "And to answer your question, it seems I'm in a hospital of some sort."

"Yes... ah..." Dia arched her back against our touch, her fingers moving to undo another button. "You're in New Bark Town's pokecenter."

"Good to know." You squeeze slightly, pinching her nipple. "I do have a very important question." Leaning forward, you lower your voice slightly.

"Anything... sir." She breathed heavily, the clipboard clutched tightly as if she was afraid she could drop it at any second.

"May I touch you, Dia?" You ask calmly, well aware of the handful of breasts you were currently holding and squeezing, she more so.

"Yes please." She didn't hesitate. "Please touch me." She declared blushing harder as she leaned towards you, appearing intent on a kiss but stopping shy of it. Silently asking for permission.

Your fingers release her breast as the other hand reaches to touch her hip, her response automatic as she turns and leans slightly backwards to lean towards you as you unbutton her uniform. Dia is deathly still as her eyes watch your hand in fascination, she's using both of her own for support against the bed, her shoulder so close she's almost touching your chest. A gasp escapes her with the final button, cloth falling to the sides and exposing her hard pink nipples and the valley of her tummy underneath. The young woman's breath hitches and holds when you reach the lower end of her navel, fingers homing in on the heat.

Softly touching the outer folds, she sucks in air and goes still, face reddening. Then you plunge into her, just a bit, but enough for her to let out the held breath in a choked moan that was far more surprised than anything else. "Oh!" She speaks through unparted lips. One digit finds her clit without barely any effort, a teasing flick against it results in her whole body shuddering from a jolt, the spark of pleasure shocking her. Dia now fully leans her back against our chest, biting on her lower lip to silence herself, both hands clutch at the sheets of the bed tightly while she's doing her best so that the only movement her body does is to spread herself further open for your exploring fingers.

"Please." She begs, pulling herself closer against you, keeping her hips restrained in their desire to hump your fingers.

With your other hand you pull her closer to you so she has better support, one hand reaches up to grasp at you but she stops, panting, moaning, struggling between the impulse and the fact that you hadn't given her permission yet. "Good girl." You whisper, using the hand that had pulled her closer to move her hands towards her thighs, she instantly puts them to use to spread her legs further open, fingers digging into the supple flesh with every stroke of her sex.

The free hand grasped at her breast and she was left all the more enthusiastic of the attention. Twice she came before she slumped against you, twitching as her body gushed from the excitement. "That was..."

Her rump pressed against your hard-on and she pouted, her grip on her thighs relaxing as she gave you a meaningful look. "May I, sir?" She bit her lip as she said this, turning her body around and once more stopping herself from a kiss without permission. "I wish to make you feel good."

"I know." You replied amusedly while giving her a light kiss. "And you may."

A giggle escaped her and her hands quickly got to work, removing the bed covers and what little of the gown could block the way. Her eyes shifted to look at your cock and they practically glowed with fascination as her hand grasped at it.

"It's so... big." She whispered under her breath, continuing further down until those soft pink lips wrapped around it.

Flattered by her comment, you felt you ought not to disappoint in other regards either and encouraged her to continue, looking into those odd scarlet eyes that shone with inspiration. Then... then she showed you that no one in your life had ever truly given you a blowjob. Even Monica with all her enthusiasm paled in comparison to Dia's technique. The nurse was a vacuum, an experienced vacuum that knew exactly where and how to apply pressure with that soft tongue to draw you into an orgasm that lasted far longer than you remember male orgasms should feel like.

You needed a second to recover your breath, and were about to move, but she held out a hand. "Please, you are a patient." She declared with what seemed to be the only piece of resistant in her. "I can't let you exert yourself."

And then she gave you the sort of argument regarding why this sort of nurses was far superior to those on Earth.

"Thank you, sir." She declared after the short rest the both of you had shared, quickly moving to put her uniform back on.

You were the one feeling like you should thank her, but refrain from the comment, instead switching to something else. "When will I be allowed to move around? I also need some clothes."

"It is also advised you have bed-rest until tomorrow." She spoke with a nod. "Also, I will make sure to bring you some clothes, just..." Pausing, she looked at you with a very appreciative smile. "Briefs or boxers?"

"Uh... boxers." You commented, watching her leave and deciding that this was as good a time as any to head over to the bathroom. There was a big shower, and one you opted to take advantage of. The warm water was a balm to your soul, and it gave you the opportunity to think. The revelation slowly dawned on you of what you'd just done. Your cogs began to turn ever so slowly as you tried to piece things together.

In this world there were pokegirls, that was the name Dia had given to Monica. By the looks of things, pokegirls were human women with... something else, power, parts that didn't belong. Was Dia one also? You were half certain it was the case, now that you were looking back, the way your headache had just poofed with but a touch had been rather odd. The second revelation was that pokegirls wanted sex, or at least it seemed that way with every case thus far. Monica had been all up for rape, the lizard girl had been very happy to get your attention, and the mouse girl had looked quite happy having Mr Gabriel's fingers all the way up her snatch that morning.

And now Dia, a suspected pokegirl, hadn't just accepted all your advances but also eagerly participated and even thanked you after.

Things were... weird, to say the least, though you also figured that "ferals" had something to do with pokegirls, right now you were missing information. "This is a new world." You muttered, washing your face and cleaning off some of the scent of sex. It was a very strange one to say the least.

Carefully you checked the door to your room was closed, and then moved towards the window to take a look outside. It seemed you were on a first floor, the sights before you those of being within a small village lost somewhere in the mountains. And walking down the street you saw no less than four women with varying "odd" traits to them, four more that seemed "normal" save for the outlandish hair-colours, and one teenager walking with a brunette who was stuck to his side like glue.

Your eyes moved towards the door that lead out of the room as the sound of knocking drew your attention. "Your clothes, sir." Someone who wasn't Dia stepped inside, her hair just as pink, and the look in her eyes quite lascivious. It made you feel slightly self-conscious, but she stepped out before you could really say or do anything. It was a simple thing, a pair of white socks and boxers, sneakers, a baddy shirt, and some sweat-pants.

They fit well if perhaps on the large size. You'd moved to open the door and found yourself face to face with a very tall woman who'd been reading a book she put away until the door opened up.

"Good day, sir." She stood up and approached, blocking your path. "Please remain within your room, my Master has been informed that you have woken up and should be here shortly." You look at the clothes she wears, the muscle she has, and the way her body handled itself, and you suddenly had little doubt she could snap you like a twig if she wanted to.

"If you're going to keep me here, we might as well talk." You shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. "My name is Rick, and you are?"

The woman looks at you for a moment. "Leo."

"Your name is... Leo?" You asked.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" She asked coldly.

"No, no, I'm just... nevermind, Leo, I'm sorry if I slighted you." As you say this you give her a respectful nod.

"...don't mention it." She seemed slightly weirded out by your response, crossing her arms and just standing there, watching.

"So... uh... do you know Monica? The... feline... wo-... pokegirl that had been with us." You correct yourself, feeling it was wrong but not knowing a better way to express yourself.

Leo seemed to think for a moment. "The purrsian? She's in stasis right now."

Well... that was certainly a new word. "What's stasis?" You ask calmly.

The woman seems to blink at that for a second. "Oh, right, outlander." She nodded before shrugging. "It just means she's... sort of frozen up? I don't really know the details, but she's in a pokeball and asleep."

That really didn't sound pleasant, at all. "When will I be able to fetch her?" You ask.

Leo shrugs. "Not my call to make, nor was I told anything about it."

That leaves you feeling slightly deflated but equally worried, just what sort of laws were in this world? What would they do to Monica? "Will she be ok?"

"Sure, she's feral so I doubt they'd just scrape her." Another shrug, the look on her face tells you she couldn't care less about Monica's fate. "Worst case she'll get partnered up to some happy young tamer with a bloodgift that can keep up with her."

Though there is a small voice in the back of your head that tells you she'd likely be better off with someone who wouldn't be under risk of dying from a crushed spine when fucking her... the rest of you seethes silently at the thought of... everything, how she seems to be considered no more than property, nor that they'd "give her away" like that.

But maybe you didn't have the whole picture, you couldn't let yourself show that feeling. Instead, focus on... something else, answers. "What's a feral? I've heard the term a couple of times already, but I never did get much of an explanation."

Leo quirked a brow while looking at you amusedly. "Feral is what happens if a pokegirl doesn't fuck often enough."

"And you're a pokegirl?"

"Yeah." The look she gave you had a warning in it. "I have a Master, and I'll kill you if you try anything like you did with the Joy."

"No, I don't..." Your eyes were wide in shock, something felt like it clicked. "What does going feral... imply?"

"Going feral means going insane." She now seemed irritated at the questions. "Brain goes cuckoo, only runs on instinct like..."

"...an animal." The words escaped your lips and they made your eyes to keep widening. "And the only way to stop being feral..."

"Is fucking a human, yes, you seem to know something after all." Leo then cocked half a smirk. "You've got balls having caught a wild purrsian like that."

There was a question in your mind you wanted to ask, but dared not speak out loud. If these women, these... pokegirls... were as powerful as they seemed, and going feral meant going insane... then why wouldn't they just rape whoever they pleased? What sort of society had been built for them to just not straight up laugh at the concept of "master"?

You were missing information. "I think that will be enough, Leo."

Upon hearing the words, the woman turned her head and visibly perked up upon seeing a man wearing a blue uniform. Quickly she bowed. "The human tamed one of the Joys and has kept to his room."

The man acknowledged her report with just a nod as he looked your way.

"Professor Rick? I am Major Huge." He spoke politely. "Would you mind if we step inside and speak privately? I take it you must be feeling very confused about the situation."

"Sure." You reply, not really sure whether there was even an alternative.

Stepping inside, he follows, but Leo doesn't. Seeing you notice this, he merely shrugs. "She's there for your safety as well as my own."

You're sceptical about his explanation but don't comment.

Huge points towards the only chair in the room. "Would you mind?" At the shake of your head he takes it. "Professor Rick, though I am certain you are already aware of this, this is not the world you originally lived in." Your silence is enough to prompt him to continue. "Now, I'm not sure how often such a thing may happen where you came from, but in this world, having outlanders pop in has happened often enough there are some laws in place for such events."

You gulp.

"They are, frankly speaking, vague, because the sort of outlander that can pop up can be anything from a fire-wielding demon, to... well, just your average human being." He smiles ruefully. "Protocol dictates that we are to assess the threat level of the outlander along with a psychological profile. If they are harmless and willing to cooperate, there would be no problem and they'd be allowed freedom just like any other Johto citizen."

You notice he didn't point out the alternative. "And what would... cooperating imply?" You wonder.

"Not much, just don't murder people nor start a revolution." A calm shrug. "You would be requested to donate some sperm and to have a blood sample taken whenever you get to a pokecenter, but that would be it."

That seemed... slightly reasonable. "Why the samples?"

"I'm afraid you don't have the clearance for that." His face tensed slightly before laughing. "Actually, not even I have it, I'm just relaying what the people with fatter paychecks told me to warn you about."

You muse those words carefully, not feeling quite trustful, but not finding much you can really say about it either. "There were others." You point out. "We were all in a bus before appearing here, we split up in the woods."

"I am aware, we talked to your companions." He nodded solemnly. "Several hunters have been dispatched yesterday, and though the information is still coming in, I've received confirmation several survivors have been found."

"What happened?"

He gave you a wry grin and shrugged. "At best I can guess that the group you split up from split too; until they're brought here we can't really know the details for sure."

"Is there... is there any way I can help?" You speak nervously. "We shouldn't have split from them, we had Monica and..."

"Don't blame yourself." Huge spoke with a terse nod. "Even with a pokegirl, out there in the wilds such a large group of humans would undoubtedly be easy prey. Having come here was the option that most greatly increased their odds of living."

You nod, feeling half pitiful but keeping the emotion away for the time being. A heavy sigh follows. "What happens now? You just walk away and I'm free to go?"

"Not quite." The major replied. "You'd be required to take some basic citizenship tests that are mostly a questionnaire and interview regarding what you can do and what you'd like to do. After that... you'd have a choice."

"Choice?" You wondered.

"Yes." The man became solemn again. "Right now you are, to put bluntly, creditless. There is nothing to your name other than the clothes you were wearing."

"And food costs money." You grumbled at yourself.

"That would be the gist of it, yes." He looked apologetic. "For now the test would come first, depending on the results you would have certain options available... or not."

There was something about the way he said this that caught your interest. "You're here to make an offer."

That made the man laugh. "Sharp, I like it." The look on his face became sharp. "You know what happens out there, you've lived it, unlike what many tamers think, pokegirls aren't just a pair of tits that spit fire to fuck at your leisure. They are powerful, and they are dangerous."

You could only nod, waiting for him to get to the point.

"You? You were out there with only your wits and some other humans, and yet you bagged yourself a purrsian without help and kept the rest of your team alive." He spoke with a growing smile. "We already asked the others and they attributed their survival to you. Judging by their retelling of events, though there were mishaps that could've been avoided had you better understood what a pokegirl is, your skills in keeping the feral from just up and slaughtering everyone not to mention turning her obedient... that's something that might be of use to the hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Right now I can't give you the full tour, but think of them as a group of experts who're expected to go places and solve problems." He declared. "Most times they are dangerous problems."

"I... see..."

"Once you've done the tests and been properly briefed about... well, gosh, I guess everything?" He chuckled. "Just know that you'd have my letter of recommendation."

A long pause as you breathed things in calmly, chewing through what he was doing. "That was the carrot, where's the stick?"

The smirk broadened ever so slightly. "There is nothing I could or would doing to you, once the test is passed you are a Johto citizen and you'd be allowed to choose your own path."

"There's a 'but' in there." You declared.

"The purrsian." He said flatly. "She is a breed too dangerous to be considered a Pet, as thus, ownership of one without a license is illegal; following protocol, she was balled, put into stasis, and is now considered league property, to be sold at an auction or given to some new tamer."

"..." You glared at him.

"Of course, were you to accept becoming a hunter, I am very certain the league wouldn't mind granting the uncommon-rarity pokegirl as your starter."

"..." Your glare kept deepening.

"That will be all for today, Professor." He stood up, offering a hand to shake that you didn't take. "Your exam was scheduled for tomorrow morning, and if you have anything you'd like to know, I'm certain the nurses would be more than happy to clear out any of your doubts."

He moved to leave. You allowed him, keeping your eyes steady on the back of his head, your own churning through the possibilities of what you'd just been told. By the looks of it, this felt akin to a government official flexing his muscles to get what he wanted. A part of you was certain he didn't only have the needed backing to do this, but that the local law also supported him. Or at least that was what he would like to make you think, as far as you knew there was some law that prevented him from doing this.

Not that you'd know, you'd definitely have to look for someone who did. There was also the issue about the others, Dia had mentioned seeing at least a couple of them eating lunch, and lunch sounded like a good idea right about now (it had been sounding like a great idea for the past few days, actually). Dia was probably the friendliest and most knowledgeable information source you could trust right about now... at least that was the feeling you got from the session you'd had with her.

You also wondered where the others might be too. Taking a deep breath, you moved to leave the room, and after peeking through the open door and confirming Leo was no longer there, you decided what to do next. Following the signs, you eventually reach what seems to be the cafeteria. At least you're sure it's the cafeteria, since it has a multitude of vending machines, some chairs, and tables.

Much to your surprise, though most of the options required "credits", all the machines had an option was didn't, rather than having a name, those particular options had drawings of water and plates on them. Figuring it was the option for piss-poor patients such as yourself, you selected it. You got yourself a nice glass of water and a bowl of what could only be described as dog food pellets. Looking at it, you felt the hunger from the past couple days going away, the hell was this supposed to be?

Sighing deeply, you looked out the window, glancing across the street and towards what seemed to be a restaurant. A particular pink-coloured hair drew your attention.

She wasn't Dia, but she sure looked close. You sighed, what were you supposed to do when you didn't have money? Your mouth watered from envy.

...no, you refused to eat this. Putting the kibble aside, you drank the water and returned to your room, hospitals were meant to feed their patients, right? You began looking around for whatever option was the one meant to call a nurse over. You soon found it, a button with a painted nurse's cap on it.

It didn't take five minutes for someone to show up.

You felt slightly baffled at the fact that, though as pink-haired as the previous nurse, this one wore actually reasonable clothes. She also seemed older than Dia though you couldn't really tell by how much. "Dia's currently taking her break, I'm Doctor Hale." She introduced herself, there was a moment as she looked you over, though there wasn't that naked hunger you'd started to associate with pink-haired women. "You seem to be recovering quite well, what would you need assistance with?"

"I'm sorry to bother, but I'm hungry and I don't really know what to do here." You speak politely.

Your choice of words make her blink, and then laugh softly, to which you looked at her curiously. "Sorry, sorry, it's just... refreshing. Dia wouldn't stop saying how much of a charmer you are, seems she wasn't wrong." She waved away your unspoken question, giving you a sultry grin. "Yes, we do have food, but no, it's better you don't eat what's available for free in the cafeteria."

Pausing, she looked around her pockets and pulled out a colourful piece of paper. "This is a coupon; since you're not a tamer and are currently classified as a disaster victim, the league will cover for your meal expenses."

"That's... nice." You grabbed the coupon. "Why... wasn't informed of this earlier?"

The woman gave you a wink. "Because Dia was probably got a little bit distracted."

You can't stop yourself from blushing slightly. "Uh, so how much..."

"Did she brag, swoon, blush, and croon? Plenty." The woman laughed softly at your grimace. "You really aren't from these parts are you? It was hard to believe until now."

Her words made you glance at her oddly.

"Would you mind if we continued talking over lunch?" You asked innocently. The doctor's face lit up with a smile at that before she laughed again. Pausing, she glanced at you before smiling a bit more coyly. "Ask me for dinner when you're not a patient and I'll think about it."

Huh? You watched her leave feeling slightly confused, or rather, not quite sure which would be the better way to take this. It was certainly oddly reassuring not everyone in this world would jump your bones at the drop of a hat. Maybe. Feeling desired like that was certainly very... new. Your stomach growled to remind you there were other things that should be taken into consideration right now. Such as food. Food was important and you'd been abusing your digestive track for well over four days.

The way out of the hospital was easier to find than you thought, finding a black haired girl sitting bored behind the desk, but perking up instantly when she spotted you and thrusting her chest out. That was one mighty chest, but you'd just had a cup-of-Dia, so the effect was mitigated. Stepping outside into the sun felt good, and you were left feeling slightly dazed right after when you realized that of every person within your immediate line of sight, four out of five were women in varying states of undress. And most of them had at least one thing about them that definitely didn't count as "normal", ranging from odd hair colours to wings and fur and... Your brain sort of fritzed for a bit. Stomach growled you had a mission.

Right, food. There had to be a place decent enough around here, right?

Meat, definitely meat. And this time it wouldn't be the flesh of a sentient person. You hoped at least. Your nose lead the way, and it didn't disappoint, the sight you saw at the entrance of "Super B Diner" was certainly quite the delicious meal.

The fact that she was a feline and made you think of Monica had nothing to do with your selection. "Master, thishishshogud!" The feline declared while eating the burger with absolute adoration in her eyes as she looked at the man seated opposite to her. Stepping inside, you realize the sight was a common one.

"I wuv you Master!" A blonde proclaimed while taking in a delicious looking meal. Variants of the phrase were being spoken everywhere you were paying attention to.

"Good day, Master." The voice was aimed your way, and you turned to face what you had to figure was a waitress.

"Welcome to the Super Burger, table for how many?"

"Just one." You replied, feeling slightly confused by the look she gave you right after.

"Right this way!" She kept the cheery expression and led you to a table near the centre of the diner. "Here you are, Master." She handed you a menu. "I'll be right back to take your order."

Without skipping a beat she went to take the plate to some other table, making some other woman squeal and thank her master for having been brought here. What sort of place was this? Wasn't it a restaurant? You wondered as you read the menu of various types of "meat between pieces of bread", there was nothing odd about it though the prices had a lot of zeroes, but that may just be a currency thing since you had absolutely 0 frame of reference.

But the more you looked through the menu the more you started noticing things that were "off". For example, there were no soft-drinks, it was either juice, beer, or water. Then there was the "meat" part, you noticed there were 4 "types": Kangasscunt, Slowlectra, KATTLE, and 'Farm'. The 'Farm' option cost over ten times more than any of the others.

Who the fuck was the one who'd decided the names here? Also, was "kangasscunt" and "slowlectra" a type of pokegirl? Did that mean they... ate... pokegirls? Your brain stuttered slightly at that. "Have you decided on what to eat, Master?" The perky waitress was by your side right away.

"Uh... do you accept vouchers?" Your brain was considering whether it would be a better option to just walk out or not.

"Sure thing! Just not for farmed meat, cows are very expensive to grow!" She declared cheerfully. Actually, was there anything about her that didn't seem cheerful? You looked back at the menu and gulped.

"A beer." You said with a heavy and very tired sigh. "Also, what would you recommend with KATTLE meat?"

"Hm..." Tapping her lower lip, the girl placed the other hand on her hip. "I'd recommend the Kang-Deluxe since Mary's been gorging on some good stuff yesterday, but KATTLE meat?"

You watch her consider it and your brain is trying to interpret what she meant regarding "Mary".

"I guess the tartare would be a good pick if you're not squeamish about raw meat..."

Her words cause a knot of tension in your neck you hadn't expected, it came from the image of Monica as she fed on the corpses. Your stomach revolted and had it not been empty you would've certainly hurled. "No... nothing raw please." You declared, calming down quickly.

"Sure thing, then I'd say the next best thing would be steak."

There's a lag on your thoughts. "That's not on the menu."

"Nope." She winks. "Most food here is feral-born friendly, so the tamers don't have to worry about teaching them how to use a fork and knife."

"I'll have that, then." You nod, offering the coupon.

"Sure thing, Master, one steak and one beer coming right up!" She snatches the paper and walks off, leaving you to your thoughts. Most of those thoughts were that you'd likely have to work through some of the things that had happened while in the forest, you doubted you had come out unscathed.

"Is this seat taken?"

Rising your eyes towards the source of the voice, you have to do a double-take.

To date, those were the largest breasts you had ever seen, her body seemed disproportionately meant to emphasize their very existence, her long blue hair framing her shoulders and those breasts at the same time. And though you hastily averted your eyes from looking directly at them, you realized the girl was still looking at you with a look of not really giving much of a shit regarding where your gaze had been.

"Sure." You reply, not quite sure whether to feel awed or sorry for the beanbags attached to her chest, but certain there was a part of you that was reacting to their presence. "And you are?"

"Rachel." She replied with the same lack of shits to give her expression showed, opening the menu as she did.

You frown. Rachel stops the waitress with a gesture, actually, the moment she'd made the gesture it felt as if everyone was looking her way. "Bring me one farm-burger with fries and an apple juice."

"Uh... sure thing." The waitress wobbled slightly before agreeing. The odd woman leaned back on her chair, regarding you for a moment before her attention shifted towards the other patrons in the restaurant, seeming bored as she watched them eat.

"Rick." You reply to her introduction, even if slightly, late, option to leave her be since it was clear that she wasn't just not interested in talking but also someone very dangerous.

She didn't respond to your name, only glancing your way for a moment before just going back to looking around. You feel your eyes drifting towards her chest again, but you refrain yourself, remaining calm and patient while waiting for your meal. Just how long would it take?

"Here's your beer and... your apple juice!" The waitress happily spoke, placing the drinks on the table and wandering away with what seemed to be a bit of a hurry to get away from the horned woman sitting in front of you. You couldn't really blame her.

Quietly you sit on your own chair, mentally counting seconds and definitely not looking at her overly massive breasts. You were starting to feel slightly uncomfortable but nothing you couldn't really ignore.

You've had worse, and frankly speaking, Dia had made sure you felt content. The beer remained untouched, it didn't really feel like the right time to take any of it, but you noticed the woman glancing in your direction one more time before setting about her eyes into the crowd once more.

Mentally you start going over what you'll need to do after this, probably best to find Dia or the others and talk things through... hm... you start wondering whether it'd be a good idea to maybe specifically-. "Ah!" Someone's voice sounds out, you turn your head to see the waitress falling down next to your table, spilling the couple drinks she'd been carrying all over the floor.

Rachel turns to look down her nose at the waitress, her expression seeming silently judgemental. "So sorry." The waitress quietly shrank while she rushed to pick up the glasses.

"Need help miss?" You stand up without hesitation and reach out to offer a helping hand to the waitress.

"Th-thanks, Master." She declared nervously, accepting the hand and quickly letting go when she glanced at the horned woman next to you. "I will have everything cleaned up right away, no need to help me."

"Sure." You reply amicably, sitting back down.

A slight chill runs down your spine and you feel like a flash of heat coursed you from head to toe right after, the odd feelings makes you frown and then you glance around, and start noticing something... odd. The women, uh, pokegirls, they were acting strangely. No, yes, stranger than before, it was subtle, but as soon as you paid attention you realized it was happening everywhere at once. All the girls were sporting slight blushes, and doing those million small gestures to signal their interest in their partners. They'd lean forwards or carefully brush their hand against their arm or fingers. And the others weren't being subtle either.

Actually, now that you were looking at it, you could see one of the tables that previously had three people sitting now had two. Occupant number three appeared to be under the table... though from this angle you couldn't do more than imagine what she was doing down there. Your eyes return towards the large breasted horned woman, your eyes becoming drawn to her chest once more, but you resist yet again. This time you see that the way she was looking at the other patrons was more akin to a hungry wolf looking at a herd of sheep.

Very suddenly you had little doubt that, somehow, she was doing something, or had something to do with the growing flirtatiousness in the crowd.

"I'm guessing you find this amusing, miss?" You asked dryly, watching her with a flat expression. Rachel glanced your way and went back to looking at the crowd, completely ignoring your comment.

Your frown deepens. "It's very rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

At your works, she merely makes a silent 'harumph' sound. "I'm not interested in eunuchs."

"It must be hard living among teenagers." You commented with a roll of your eyes. "First person who can control themselves and you think he's an eunuch."

"Impotent then?" She replied without missing a beat, keeping her eyes on the others and seeming bored with the conversation with you. "You need some dust to get hard?"

"Your meal, Master!" The waitress brought a much appreciated moment of distraction as she placed the platters in front of both of you. "Hope you enjoy your meal!"

Rachel kept an icy look on the woman until she hurriedly left. Her eyes glanced at her food before looking at you without much interest. "Is that why you don't have any pokegirls? Can't get it up without aide?"

You smile at her words, calmly digging into your meal. "It looks to me like you're the one who can't get some cock without using your powers." You avoid the grin from spreading further. "Wonder what'd happen when you meet someone who's immune to them?"

The look on her face was akin to getting slapped, her eyes were wide, a flabbergasted look plastered all over. Her jaw clenched, fury rising like a bubbling volcano. "I will show you!" She seethed.

A flash of heat passes through you, and you hear moans all around you, but to you it felt more like showering in hot water more than anything else. The look on the woman's face is priceless as she went from rage to even more vastly stunned than before, and then even greater anger. The woman opened and closed her mouth, an attempt to say something was made, and she failed.

Realizing she couldn't even speak, she instead let out a scream, hands throwing her plate across the room before she stomped her way out. The spectacle had been enough to break the mood in the room, many eyes shift towards you. Calmly, you drink your beer and carry on with your meal.

As you begin eating, there's this tiny little part of you that kind of maybe feels a bit bad of the massive burn you'd dealt to the titty-bitch. But you quell the feeling without much effort. The waitress comes around after the scene to pick up everything, you feel like you're at least partially responsible for it and apologize for the other's behaviour, to which you only get a beaming smile and an apology in turn.

"She wasn't your girl was she?" The waitress asked, seeming worried and relieved in equal measure.

"Never met her before." You shrugged.

"Oh, that's good." She nodded. "Girls like her are always trouble."

"I'll keep it in mind if I ever see her again." You shrug, about to turn to leave before noticing her hand gently touching your wrist, you turn to look at her curiously. "Yes?"

Keeping the smile, she placed a piece of paper in your hand before quickly going to cheerily attend another table. As you step outside, you look at the paper.

> **_20:50_ **

Huh.

You glance at the restaurant for a second before pocketing the paper, your head trying to wrap around the things that had happened throughout the past three hours alone. Honestly, it felt slightly boggling. Focus, focus, your brain returned to the task at hand, right now you were looking for information and you were absolutely certain it wasn't impossible to find it.

Dia was still in the hospital, somewhere, while the others... you weren't sure, but you doubted they'd stay in their room if they could explore. At least so long as they weren't May. Maybe May was also in the hospital somewhere? Scratching the back of your head, you considered other options, maybe you could go to the police equivalent and ask for help? With how responsive everyone here was to basic courtesy you had a certain level of assuredness that you'd get at least some clarifications about some things. Or perhaps asking around for Huge or the hunters and learn more about them... if they were important enough they ought to have a building and someone stuck with the task of answering questions?

Decisions... decisions...

The police ought to know a thing or two, right? Better go and find someone you could ask for help. As you start walking around, you start to notice just how intrinsically geared for sex this society is. On the subtle side of things, a lot of the girls would do things such as straightening up or thrusting their chests out or increasing the sway of their steps the moment they realized you were looking at them. On the not-so-subtle side, you'd passed no less than three instances of people fucking while most of the bystanders would just give them a look and carry on.

Some onlookers even participated.

You... opted to continue on and ignore them... also to give them a wide berth. There was one problem with your attention not being entirely in the direction you were going though, because eventually, you felt like you'd become lost. Whatever part of the... small town? You were in, you were absolutely sure you didn't know too well how to get back to the hospital.

"Help, please!" Someone's shout drew your attention. "Please! This isn't some sort of kinky roleplay! I'm serious!" Walking towards the source, you found a bushy-tailed pokegirl (couldn't be anything else, you figured), half crying for help from the passerby's who kept coy grins and amused expressions as they went.

"I'm a real officer!" She proclaimed loudly. "Please help me out of these cuffs!"

She noticed you looking her way and perked. "Please help me, I swear this isn't some kink-play, my partner cuffed me and ran off!"

"Just a minute." You declared, moving behind her and realizing that the cuffs had been duct-tapped to the metal. "Do you happen to have a knife? I'm going to need to cut this a bit."

"Belt, back side." She replied, her tail moving to the side to reveal the pouch with a small knife in it. "And thank you so much, it's almost been half an hour of being here. The Chief's going to chew my tail out."

"What's your name?" You offered, calmly starting to cut off the tape. "I'm Rick." She perked as soon as you had cut her loose. Her wrists were still cuffed to one another though, so you then had to unlock one of them.

"Officer Trish, kitsune at your service!"

You didn't laugh mostly out of respect, though you did feel incredibly amused. "It's nice meeting you, officer." You declared with a courteous nod.

"And you as well, sir." Her ears rotated this way and that as she picked up her gun and placed it on her belt.

"Actually, this meeting is rather fortunate." You added, catching her attention once more. "I was looking for some help from an officer."

"Oh!" Her ears stood up, and her face reddened slightly. "I'm flattered, but officers aren't allowed to tame while on duty; you'd have to wait until my shift ends."

Though you weren't certain what 'tame' meant, you could take a wild guess and be fairly certain you'd got it right. "No, it's a different sort of help. You see, I'm not from around here and have some questions about the law I could use help with."

"Oh!" She perked further, nodding enthusiastically. "Then you can accompany me to the precinct! I'm sure Bea would love to help you with whatever doubts you may have!"

Someone was definitely all smiles and cheer once free of her conundrum.

"Why did you think I wanted to tame you?" You wondered as the both of you walked.

"O-oh? No reason in particular, sir." She waved off your inquiry almost in a rush, her eyes seeming to very intently glue themselves to the front. "Unless you're interested?"

"I was curious." You shrugged.

"A-ah, yeah, yes, obviously." A quick nod and a quickening of her heels.

"Why is your uniform like that anyways? Isn't it impractical?" You continued asking.

"That's because..." She goes silent, you notice a bit of tension. "I just need to earn a position as an actual officer."

"Wait, you're not a real officer?"

"Yes I am, just... a rookie." The woman deflated slightly. "So most of what I've done is fine people."

"That's rough, but I'm sure you'll make it if you put the effort." You reassure her.

"Really, sir?" Her tail began to wag happily. "If Sir thinks so then it's definitely a possibility for me!"

You'd feel bad if you corrected her abrupt source of optimism... so you don't. Instead changing the subject. "So how did you end up tied up like that?"

The happy mood turns into a growl. "Stupid Elise ditched me."

"So to do that she tied you up?" You wondered.

"I wouldn't have let her if she hadn't!" Trish fummed. "I'm sure she even broke protocol and went somewhere to get a taming or something, she never follows the rules!"

"Why hasn't she been fired already?"

"Dunno, she's not fucking the Boss-man, at least not that I can smell it on her, so..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How is the town? I'm new here so I'm sort of clueless, what's the law around here? Anything I should definitely be aware of?" You ask curiously... and a bit cautiously.

"Uh... don't join a Team, don't kill, don't steal, and don't talk about pokegirl rights out-loud in front of anyone with a uniform..." Her eyes quickly looked at you. "If that's something you believe in, sir."

Not quite sure how to take the last bit, you keep your expression neutral and didn't comment. "Anything interesting happens recently?" You wondered innocently. "Oh, totally, yesterday Boss-man said that we'd be getting some outlanders!" She then sighed wistfully. "Man, it'd be so awesome if they're the nice types. Did you know I once saw the legendary Ranma?"

"You did?" You prompted her to continue.

"Oh yes! He was so dreamy!" She gushed loudly, with a slight squeal. "Though at the time I was only a kit, a shame. But maybe I'll catch the eye of one of the outlanders!"

"Maybe." This time it was a bit hard to hide the amusement over her enthusiasm. "Would you run away with them?"

"Never!" She became serious quite suddenly, but with a pout, which took away a lot of the edge to her words. "I'm going to be the best police-woman in New Bark town!"

Well, she seemed enthused once more.

"So what do you think about Ramna?" You wondered. "Seems an interesting fellow."

"He was called the Stallion!" Trish almost leaps as she said this. "Rumours said he was so good at taming that he once made a psydyke to swear loyalty while riding his cock!"

"Ahem, yes, very... impressive." You muttered. "Anything else, besides his... taming abilities?"

"Oh yeah, the Speech!" As soon as she opened her mouth she shut it. "Though I'm not supposed to talk about that, it's against the law."

"Please, don't get yourself in trouble over me." You insisted softly, though inwardly now felt curious about this 'Speech' she mentioned.

"Yes, yes, thank you sir, you're quite kind and understanding." She gave you a wan smile, almost bittersweet. "Oh, we're here."

The 'precinct' was a three-floor tall building with a blue rooftop. Trish lead the both of you straight inside through the main entrance, bypassing an empty receptionist desk and taking you somewhere near the back. It looked like a breakroom. "Bea, Rick, Rick, Bea! I have to go make a report or the Boss will chew me out later!"

Feeling slightly whiplashed, you glanced at 'Bea', and then at the orange tail of the 'kitsune' as she vanished through the door.

"Hello?" The woman asked curiously. "May I help you, sir?"

"Hello, my name is Rick. I'm what you'd call an outlander?" You introduce yourself. "I was looking for some legal help since I'm literally new to this world."

"Oh, ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Trish always dumps me with every little legal inquiry as if I'm some common-..." Pausing, she did a double take. "Wait, did you say outlander?"

"Yes, and I-."

"Outlounder how?" Bea suddenly wasn't even paying attention to the book she'd been reading. "Does your world have magic? What about technology? Do you have powers?"

Her sudden closeness combined with the intensity of those blue eyes made you feel overwhelmed. "No, look, I just wanted..."

"Legal advise, yes, whatever, I'll listen." She impatiently tapped a foot against the floor.

"When I got here I befriended a... feral purrsian but-."

"But the League took her away from you because you didn't have a license, right?" She replied, then waved you off. "She's League property now and you should be able to buy her back; though I'd recommend that if you have the funds they'd be better spent on something else, cat pokegirls are too much about sex and too little about brains."

"Well, I..."

"So tell me more about your world." She disregarded your words again, interrupting. "How are the ruling powers structured? Is there a separation of powers or is it all in the hands of just a couple of people?" Her enthusiasm was increasing the more she asked.

"Wait, wait, wait." You quiet her, raising your hands in an appeasing gesture. "Let's make it one question for another, that sound good?"

She opened her mouth and closed it with a snap. "Fine, under the caveat that if a question can't be answered then a new one can be asked without cost. It's also my turn." She said. "Could you list the different types of government your world possessed that have been functional for a period longer than fifty years?"

Your mouth became dry just considering the question, and the look seemed to be one she was familiar with. "Was the world divided into countries rather than kingdoms and/or empires?" Her tone was certainly... unamused now.

"Yes." You nodded, not really sure how to handle the situation, you'd never studied politics and this woman was asking some things you'd be hard-pressed to find out without at least googling it. And there was no google here.

"Your turn, ask." She spoke with a droll tone.

"What are the various tamer professions?" You asked.

"Tamer is a profession." She replied. "But I'm guessing you mean what 'jobs' are available that involve handling pokegirls. Those would be: Tamer, Breeder, Watcher, Researcher, Craftsman, Master Tamer, and Hunter. There are also specialized jobs that put you into contact with pokegirls such as police officer, but those can fall within the other categories if you broaden the definitions enough."

With a pause, she sighed. "My turn now I guess. Is there such a thing as a 'Republic' existing in your world?"

"Yes." You nodded. "The oldest modern republic is the United States and it's about two hundred fifty years old. But if you consider republic-like traditions, then Greece had its roots a couple thousand years ago."

"Huh." She actually seemed marginally impressed with your answer.

"What does a Hunter actually DO?" You ask.

"Hunters are dogs of the government." Bea shrugged her shoulders. "A dangerous feral shows up? The hunters are sent to kill her. Some troublesome Teams? Hunters. Some rebellious person is starting to rock the ship? Hunters."

"So... what, mercenaries?"

"More or less. They are a special sort of tamer so to speak. They work for the government so they're considered agents of the League and carry the advantages such a position gives. More often than not there are bounties they can hunt down at their leisure, but they're also on speed-dial and if they're called they must answer or get court marshalled and summarily executed." She waved her hand vaguely. "Think about it like being part of a loosely held military unit that uses live-fire to train its recruits."

"I... see..." You don't really know how to properly react to this news.

"My turn, has Communism happened in your world?"

"Yes, sort of, lots of countries have declared themselves communist, but whenever you look at them there's plenty of holes on that statement." You reply.

"Interesting." She smiles with a nod for herself.

"The League told me that to keep in its good graces I need to make a blood and sperm donation whenever I reach a pokecenter. Would you happen to know why they'd be interested in such a thing?"

As you said this, her eyes widened like plates and she froze, an abrupt look of shock, and even fear, crossed her expression. "Next question." She spoke sharply.

"..." You were almost gaping at her.

"Please, next question." She spoke in a rush of words.

The first question to come to mind was the one you spoke. "Just what is a pokegirl?"

"Yes, yes, pokegirls, yes." She nodded hastily obviously relieved by the change of subject. "It's... this is a big question, so sit tight."

________________

> Three hundred years ago there was this man, Sukebe, a mad scientist by any standard, some even claim he wasn't human. He was the one to create pokegirls to wage war on the world. There's... some complicated details regarding they whys and hows, but the simple of it is that he took the base genetics of humans and mutated it. The results were pokegirls. Females that held in their hands' powers and abilities the likes of which humanity couldn't stand up against.
> 
> The war seemed like Sukebe would win, but there was a flaw on pokegirls, one humanity quickly began taking advantage of. You see, most likely on accident, pokegirls had this innate ability to form low-level psychic bonds with humans. Basically, there are a multitude of variables such as emotional connection or feelings of submission, but you see, it always boils down to the fact that if a particular human fucks a pokegirl often enough, she would develop this bond with them.
> 
> The bond is a pokegirl's life. It will take root deep in our thoughts and the stronger it becomes the clearer its influence. Though there are exceptions and variants, the bond will generally cause the pokegirl to feel the need to do what the person they're bonded to tells them to do, and above all, it makes them wish to protect them. In simpler terms, it is akin to making them feel they are part of their "Master's" team, and a subordinate. Some may even die for their master due to this bond.
> 
> However, never forget though that bonds manifest differently upon different breeds and individuals. And they can often evolve and change depending on circumstances. Hell, most bonds can even be destroyed and overwritten by a new one if a girl is stolen and tamed often enough, it's how humans waged war amongst each other after Sukebe's fall. But going back to the original war, as you can guess, during the war things were going fine and dandy with humanity winning, but then the red plague hit. A disease that exclusively attacked humans and almost everyone, and one that left nearly all female human survivors sterile.
> 
> Humanity fell to the brink of extinction, and all the pokegirls that didn't have a hubby to fuck on the regular went feral. Being feral means losing higher cognitive functions and running solely on instincts, every single pokegirl has a clock inside them, and if they don't fuck before it reaches zero they go feral. So the feral population, because it could parthenogenetically reproduce, began to take over... well, everywhere. Humans were pushed into smaller and smaller areas they could hold on to and fortify and defend.
> 
> Now, before you ask, the reason humanity has managed to still exist was because of pokewomen. You see, when a pokegirl is born she is a kit, like normal babies, she's young and not fit for reproduction. Then her first puberty hits around her 16s and she becomes a pokegirl. But at this stage of her life she can only reproduce parthenogenetically, basically creating clones of herself with minor variants. It isn't until she reaches her second puberty around her 40s that a pokegirl becomes a pokewoman and is able to become impregnated the "normal" way that human females can.
> 
> Lastly, there's this thing regarding threshold, it's complicated but I'll keep it simple: human females, if they have any pokegirl ancestry, will be under risk of turning into a pokegirl throughout their years of puberty; and the process is called threshold.

_________________

Numbly you stare at her as she explains this, feeling like your brain sort of fritzed out. You realize she asked you something at some point and that you answered it, but for the life of you you can't remember what it was.

Bea was going to say something before her wrist beeped, an alarm. "I've got time for one more question." She declared, snapping you out of the fugue.

"What are the requirements to become, and duties/responsibilities of, a Tamer?" You feel there may be other questions you could ask, that you could've asked, but frankly all of this is so... overwhelming.

Bea laughs at the inquiry. "You only need to be human and able to have sex as a requirement; and as far as duties go, you just need to move about the place, hunt some ferals, and maybe prove you're putting effort into making your girls stronger by passing some trials and earning badges at the various gyms."

A heavy sigh, you've heard this before. "Let me guess, it pays peanuts."

"The League pays you a basic stipend, but you can sell ferals, and if you challenge or are challenged by other tamers you can bet money." She shrugged. "There's also the whole sport of it, competitions and championships if you win there's plenty of money and fame to be earned there. Anyways, my-."

Her words cut off as the alarm beeps again, and this time she curses before giving you a hasty look. "I have to go, how can I contact you?"

"I'm currently living in the hospital, afterwards? Not a clue." You replied.

"Dammit." Bea muttered under her breath. "Well, whatever, I'll find a way. I've got to go." You glance at the clock, it's 18:07, you wondered what would be so important for her to have to rush like this. You remembered the note from the waitress with the 20:50 time on it, and then took a second to consider if it'd be worth seeing her to begin with. The thought was put away in favour of something else, mostly that you should probably meet with the others at some point and compare notes with one another.

If they didn't know what you'd just learnt... it'd surely be a bomb for them.

And maybe they had something of use for you in turn. Besides that, however, there was the whole "you've woken up and not talked to any of them" thing, which was a tad unnerving, did they know you'd woken up? had they been trying to find you? Or... were they trying to avoid you?

A grimace appeared on your face as you walked out of the police station, you couldn't really blame them if they'd rather not see you. It wasn't like you hadn't taken some poor choices while in the wilds. But it was all speculation, for all you knew they hadn't been told. A deep breath as you took in the small streets of the small town... and the people going about their life. Where to now?


	6. Chapter 6

You head over to the hospital, it's the likelier place you'd find the others. And Dia. The trip back is faster than you'd expected, the hospital is actually relatively close to the station, you had just done a very large round-trip around the place before finding Trish. "Mas- I mean, sir!" Dia's voice is the first to greet you as you enter, as she'd been talking with the receptionist. She quickly waved her hand at you and beamed with a million-volt smile.

"Hi." You greet back, seeing her then blush and approach you.

"Are you feeling ill anywhere?" She asks, grasping your hand and focusing for a moment.

"I'm fine." You nod.

Still, it takes her a moment to confirm it seemed, because she only opened her eyes a handful of seconds later. "Yes, it seems you're recovering well." She hadn't let go of your hand and was instead grasping it as she talked, looking into your eyes with wide happy eyes. "Did you just try to call me Master? Why?" As you ask this, your fingers brush her hair behind her ear.

She blushed up a storm at that. "No, it was nothing."

You notice the receptionist snickers at something, you're suspecting she can hear you from way over there but say nothing of it. "Could you take me to the others I came in with?" You speak softly, noting how she leaned into your touch. "I'm worried about them, and I would greatly appreciate it. Maybe enough to take you on a date tomorrow..."

Dia's breath hitches and becomes a flurry of bumbling words before managing to conjure something intelligible. "Just one minute!" And runs off.

Now the look the receptionist is giving you is a scowl. You awkwardly scratch the back of your head. Maybe that last part was a bit... No more than thirty seconds pass by before Dia came back in practically a sprint. "Currently only miss May, her guardian miss Alice, and miss Katherine are here." The scowl from the receptionist becomes sterner now.

You blink as you realized exactly what your words had done to the poor girl. You had, basically, dangled your attention as bait on a hook to get her to do "a favour" for you, and seeing how she appeared to be crushing on you quite hard... The feeling was quite disgusting towards yourself, you would need to be a bit more careful with your words in the future.

"Thank you so much, Dia." You decide to keep to your word rather than play her. "At what time would you get out tomorrow?"

The smile she gives you is positively hyper. "I get off- I mean! I get out at nine!" She declared loudly. "Is there anything else I could do to help?"

"No Dia, you're a lifesaver as is, and I think you have work to do."

"Thank you, sir!" She proclaims before rushing off.

The receptionist isn't quite happy, but she certainly seemed much less irked at you.

With an apologetic smile, you move towards the inside, heading to find the others and talk to them.

Because you didn't want to interact with the receptionist, it took you a bit of guesswork to find what room the others are in, but eventually, you find it. It seemed they'd been expecting you since Dia had barged up and then ran off. May, Alice, and Katherine. The three women are in what's quickly clearly May's room. The little girl is in the bed reading a book of some sort, while the other two were seated at a small couch near the window.

"Hey." You greet them, and their greeting, in turn, is a slight shrug.

"Feeling better?" Alice asks politely, she seems tired and distraught.

"For having been out like a light for a full day, can't say I'm feeling bad right now." Came the reply. "Did Major Huge...?"

"Talk with us? No, only her girls did. Asked us some questions and told us we'd go through orientation tomorrow." Katherine replied, there was certainly a bitter edge in her words. "They took Liz and the kitty one, said something about interrogation."

"They've got Monica too." You pointed out with a scowl. "Claimed I didn't have a license to own her."

"It's sickening." Alice's glare turned outwards, to look at the street and the people walking by. "According to the law of this place, pokegirls are objects, not people."

There wasn't really much you could say about that except feel yourself seething on the inside, how could they come to the line of thought that people like Monica or Trish or Dia were mere objects? "Any word about the others?"

"No, they said they were looking for them." Katherine shook her head, looking gloomier than ever.

"Major Huge mentioned they'd found some people, but that news was being slow." You muttered.

"Figures." Kat grumbled.

An extended silence stretched out as it seemed they weren't volunteering to continue the conversation.

"I found some information about what jobs one could take." You comment, sharing with them what you'd learned from Bea.

Alice gives a weak nod. "Yes, those are the ones if you want to go around fucking pokegirls." The tone seemed bitter. "And if you don't want to use your human-card and aim for something like... accountant, or just teacher, then no one's going to be interested because pokegirls will do it better and for only some sex and somewhere to spend the night."

Definitely bitter.

"You're also forced to enslave them." Kat muttered darkly. "Feral girls you catch and either train or sell, and there's this sickening sport of two tamers having their girls fight and whoever wins can take one of the other's girls for them to fuck into submission or sell."

Hugging her knees, the girl had a long look in her eyes that appeared haunted. "And the the cycles..."

"Cycles?" You have to blink.

"Brainwashing." Alice is pale as she talks, appearing as withdrawn as Kat was. "They have these machines that brainwash pokegirls, they even set levels to it, and level five will erase them."

A sense of dread creeps through you. "Wait, when you mean 'erase'..."

"No memories, no personality, nothing, just push a button and you're left with a body that'll obey the orders given to it." You realized Kat's eyes were reddened. "But don't worry, they will develop a new personality after a while." Her tone seems to be mocking someone as if imitating the words she'd been told at some point.

"Jesus." You cover your mouth in horror.

The thought of something like that being done to Monica, or anyone for that matter, it's chilling.

"Gabriel and Tomas said they were going to try and see if they can find any information about a way back."

"Back?"

"Back to our world." Alice nodded.

"I'm not sure leaving is going to be easy." You muttered, scratching the back of your head. "There was this boy that mentioned this might be like pokemon, and frankly at the time I disregarded it, but right now this seems all too similar in a freakish kind of way."

"Never heard about world-hopping in pokemon." Kat muttered.

"Neither did I." You nod.

"Then what's the alternative here, Rick?" Alice glared at you. "Starve to death because we didn't want to participate in enslavement, or participate in it and ruin God only knows how many lives?"

"No, Alice, no, I never said that." You sighed, breathing deeply. "Look, there must be something that can be done in the meantime. I mean, even if there IS some sort of world-hopping machine, I doubt we'd be allowed to use it just like that."

Alice gives you a withering glare and you raise your hands in a sign of appeasement while thinking things through. "They did insist I give samples whenever I got to a new pokecenter, so maybe that's a bargaining chip we could use."

Carefully you take a minute to consider why the League would be interested in those 'samples', frankly speaking, it didn't seem to make much sense. There was the thought they'd use it for breeding, but there didn't seem to be much of a reason to. A part of you tickled in the direction of Bea's words regarding threshold, but you discard it, for all you knew women born of pokegirls turned into pokegirls simply because they always were ones.

Maybe the League wanted the samples to keep an eye on you? Major Huge had commented that practically anything could be an outlander, so perhaps it was just protocol to ensure you didn't abruptly react to something and slowly start turning into some Cthulu monster or something. It would also serve as a perfect way to keep tabs on your location since they'd always know when and where the last sample was given.

You shook your head, either way, it didn't seem like fighting over the whole sample thing would do you any good. Major Huge had said even he wasn't sure why the League was insisting on this, only that it came from higher up. This meant that you couldn't really use it to convince the Major into anything since he had to follow on that command.

A heavy sigh as you shook your head, this was getting a bit big for you, you felt. "What are your plans? What will you do while looking for an answer?"

"Tamer." Kat muttered. "I'll team up with Tomas, we'll save up as we go and see if we can find something. We'd call everyone if we discovered a way back." A heavy sigh. "And Mr Gabriel said he'd apply for breeder if there are no alternatives."

You glanced at Alice, and rather than answer she just looked out the window with a sour look in her face.

"Watcher." May muttered, much to your surprise, then glanced back down to her book.

"And you?" Kat's eyes focused on you at the same time Alice's had, both of them seeming paying close attention.

You sigh heavily. "I honestly don't know. Right now I just want Monica back, and the best way for that seems to be to become a Hunter." A groan follows. "It's either that or being a Tamer I guess..."

"You shouldn't try to get Monica back." Alice spoke up, her eyes suddenly seeming determined.

"Where does this come from?" You couldn't avoid wondering.

"Rick, she's dangerous and nearly killed us twice while you were 'handling' her." She spoke sternly. "She literally ate some of our students. She ate Gloria like she was a snack."

You gulp but scowl right after. "It was an emergency..."

"She had a 'pet' girl she'd crippled just so she could fuck her when she felt like it. She almost gored the lizard girl in front of us without a second thought because she felt hungry." Alice didn't relent. "Rick, Monica is a sadist murderer that just happened to like the way you dicked her. You may be safe but no one else would be." She crossed her arms. "She's better off with someone who would actually knows and is better prepared to teach her to be civilized."

"You mean the slavery you're against."

Alice now growls. "Need I remind you exactly how 'in control' you were when she took a whiff of that pink cloud?" The memory is blurred, but still feels intense, of your body hurting all over, and how close she had been from unintentionally killing you.

Your mind turns back towards the 'meals' she'd had, and how you didn't remember seeing any recognizable faces. Was it accidental? Intentional? You weren't sure, but it made your stomach feel revolted at the awareness of how dangerous Monica was and how unprepared you were to truly render her 'safe' to be around of.

You practically bite your tongue to keep yourself quiet, knowing full well that her words were true. But honestly? You were as fed up of this situation as much as she was.  
This world wasn't one you could agree with, it fucking treated people like objects for crying out loud. How could you agree to it?

Didn't make it any less the world you were currently at though.

"You know what? You're right." You growled. "Had I had a fucking clue what was going on and what Monica was, and had I been better equipped, then all the fucking mess would've been far less messy." Your voice sounded louder. "But you know what? It wasn't, and I wasn't. I did what I could to survive, and Monica helped. Without her we would ALL be dead right now."

She flinched.

"We were fucking stranded and at the whims of a feral who didn't kill us because I was a fun fuck to have." You said dryly. "But you didn't mind that did you? Because it wasn't you who was fucking her. Let me guess, you also told yourself that it was perfectly acceptable that I was the one doing the fucking because I was a guy?"

A second flinch, bigger this time.

"Yeah." You sneer. "Just because murder came in a nice package doesn't mean I was any less aware I was fucking a killing machine. That first time? It was hell, I can still fucking smell the blood and shit, I can still feel my hands shaking thinking that the woman presenting herself for a fuck will rip my arms off if she feels the whim for it." You continued in a deep growl, the memory was blurry now, but you ignore that; you step towards Alice. "Without me, ALL of us would likely be dead too, and you'd have nothing to worry about regarding slavery and abuse because you'd be some other feral's meal."

Alice is rendered mute now, you press on.

"You know what? I agree I'm totally unprepared to handle Monica, and I also agree slavery fucking sucks." A dark look crossed your face. "But I also agree that if you don't adapt you will either die or end up dragging someone else with you." Crossing your arms, you take a moment to control your breath. "So I'm going to adapt and I'm going to learn what it means to have a pokegirl, and I'm going to learn how to continue not dying."

Turning around, you leave the room, feeling too hot-headed to properly say or do anything else. Your mind was fuming and you were definitely not up to make any more rational decisions until you calmed down.

A sob was heard behind you as you closed the door, a pang of regret making it through the frustration.

"Sir." Dia was right there, looking at you with shocked eyes.

"How much... how much did you hear?" Was all you managed to mumble.

Silently, she steps forward, dropping the clipboard, wrapping her arms around your neck and kissing you. "I'm going to make it all better." She whispered, letting go only long enough to take your hand and guide you into an empty room. Then she did as she promised.

By the time you'd recovered the entirety of your senses, the both of you were naked, sweaty, and cuddling one another, your head laying in her breasts as her fingers gently massaged your scalp. "That was... not my best moment." You confessed, feeling like her touch on your head was magic, easing away everything that was wrong with the world.

"You've been through a lot." She replied without missing a beat. "It's nothing to feel ashamed of."

"I just..."

"Shhhh..." She soothes you gently, kissing the crown of your head. "Nothing to be ashamed of." She repeated.

"I don't feel you should be like this with me." You muttered under her breath. "You're special."

"No I'm not, sir." She replied. "I'm just one little flower in a field."

"I mean it." You reply.

"I'm just one in millions." She replied. "Every pokegirl out there would risk life and limb just to draw the attention of a good male, even if it meant sharing him with a dozen others. And you, sir, are a very good male."

You had to ponder on that, was this how beautiful women felt like? This... odd awareness that the world at large thirsted for them? That you could get sex just by giving a couple of flirtatious comments here and there?

It wasn't a comfortable feeling. Your eyes glance at the clock on the wall, it reads 20:20. The memory of the note the waitress left you rings a bell, the time it said was only half an hour away. But... Did you really want to go?

"You know, I know you still have work to do." Your words cause her to sheepishly smile. "I'm sure I could find a way to get you to not leave the room though."

The smile became slightly eager, mixing with a blush.

"But I won't." You said, kissing her erect nipple. "I'd rather neither of us got in trouble with your bosses, so hop to it and we'll meet once you're done."

She blinked at that, dismayed and then excited over the idea. "Yes sir!" She made a mocking salute before helping you up. As Dia moves to pass you your pants, something falls off and she notices it. It's the note. The pink haired nurse curiously picks it up and looks at it. "This is?" She asks you.

With a shrug, you tell her that the note came from the waitress at one of the burger joints. That she seemed to have taken a liking to you after you'd helped her out when she had a couple of mishaps. Dia just blinks and nods as you talk. "And does sir intend to fuck her?"

Your mind goes back to the words you'd spoken to Alice, and then to those Dia had mentioned. Slowly, you wrap her around your arms into a hug, one she drops everything to return. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not interested in fucking her." You declared honestly while in front of the beautiful young woman you'd just fucked. the feeling is... strange and awesome at the same time. "I'd be lying if I didn't say that it wasn't until right now that I'd considered I could do so with you."

Dia's expression turned from confusion to a blush and was followed by a slow bashful nod. "So this is what I want you to do." You continue, grasping her ass with a bit of force and watching her squirm and giggle. "After you finish work, I want you to get prettied up, maybe prepare some gear. I'll be bringing her and you'll catch her by surprise."

Dia blinks for a second, then gulps and nods with a very large blush. "Sir, you could..." A momentary pause followed with her cheeks turning beet red. "You could use my place."

"Your place?"

"Ah... it's just a small flat I'm renting." She replied.

"But I don't know where you live." You point out.

"I could... come with you to the date instead?" She quickly shakes her head. "Sorry, dumb me, sir wants to surprise that waitress." Her hands grasp your neck and she leans up, asking for a kiss that you give her; the girl melts into your arms. "I just want sir to tell me what to do..."

You remembered what Bea had told you about the bond, and how its manifestation could generally be with a desire to follow the one they were bonded to. But here you were guessing that in Dia's case it was showing in a slightly more pronounced fashion... either that or she had these sorts of tastes before. You felt this was as good a time to ask as any. "Were you always this... submissive?" You wondered, caressing her neck and watching her sigh under your touch.

"Never like this." She mewled softly. "It's so... warm."

This emboldens you further. "And what about threesomes? Did you ever consider having one before?"

"I've..." A deep sigh follows. "I've had many already, sir."

Well, you couldn't say you were surprised by the admission, but it still made you feel like grinning. "And would you like it more if it were an order than a request?" You wondered.

Dia shuddered, closing her mouth slightly and looking at you with the first signs of worry since entering the room. "I have it that bad, don't I?" She muttered in a whispered voice. "I-I thought I'd always enjoy this, but never..."

"...never this much?" You ventured, caressing her neck again and watching her melt. "I want you to be hot and ready for when I show up." You said with a dominant growl. "I'm going to come into my room here and I want you prettied up and ready for me."

Swallowing hard, she bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Now go, hurry." You say. "Do your job and don't get into trouble."

"Yes, sir!" She speaks more playfully once she'd managed to escape your grasp. You opt to go to your room and clean up.

Once cleaned up you head out in search of the restaurant, and find it soon enough, with the lights out and no signs of movement. Seeing very few people moving about, you wonder where the girl was, but see no signs of her. Maybe you came early, or perhaps she was running late. You opt to wait a while longer. And then a tad more.

And then a bit more just to be on the safe side. But as you grow increasingly certain that the agreed upon time had come and gone, you become surer and surer that you were stood up. A pang of uncomfortableness passes over you and you sigh. Guess this too was to be expected, the girl probably found someone else who caught her fancy more.

Sighing, you're about to start heading back when a hand touches your shoulder. You turn around and find... not the waitress.

"You look lonely, wanna fuck?" She asks crassly, slurring the words a bit and grinning the moment she sees you checking out her body. The stench of alcohol lingers heavily around her like a fog.

"Sorry, no." You reply, moving a step or two away from her.

She doesn't seem dissuaded, stepping closer. "C'mon, I can smell it on ya, you want this, right?" Taking a swing at her glass, she empties it right away.

"Not interested." You say once more, firmly this time.

"Bah, liar, you're all the same. What you really want is to be smothered in these, right?" She gropes her large breasts freely, squeezing them and bunching them up together. "Just round of fun and I'm sure you'll forget whats-her-face that you were waiting for."

Talking doesn't seem like it's going to work, so you opt to just turn around and start walking away. But she reaches out before you can take more than a step.

"Don't ignore me." She hissed, grasping your wrist. The hold is weak and you slip your hand from between her fingers with just a twist, and then start walking faster.

A growl, the glass in her hand snaps. "Hey!" She shouts loudly, starting to move towards you with intent.

"Feral help!" You scream and instantly bolt, unwilling to find out how dangerous this girl could be once turned forceful.

"Feral? What? You crazy?" She shouted as she began to chase you.

She didn't make it ten steps before something rammed against her, knocking her on her ass. Instantly afterwards there's the sound of something pressurized being sprayed.  
And then everything became calm. Your steps died down as you glanced over your shoulder at the drunk woman, she's now laying on the ground with her eyes wide and looking completely catatonic.

The one who'd knocked her down stood up, her right hand had been holding some can of some sort but she put it in her pocket before you could see what it was clearly. "Are you ok, mister?"

As she asks this you notice that there are pokeballs on her belt.

"Thanks, got completely blindsided by her and I didn't like my odds." You spoke calmly, glancing at the downed drunk. "She going to be alright?"

"Her? Oh, I guess she won't be." The woman replied, unclipping one of the pokeballs and tossing it at the drunk. She vanished into a stream of red light as the ball began to wobble. "I'll be taking her to the police station, if she's government property, pretty sure she'll be put up on auction."

You felt a pang of guilt at that. "And if she has an owner?"

"Then he or she will get a hefty fine since she apparently had no ball linked to her." The girl shrugged. "So you're ok old man? Would you like me to help you to the pokecenter so they give you a check-up?"

"I'm fine. Thanks though. Name is Rick, what's yours?" You laugh slightly at the idea of being called old, and frankly, a part of you understands where it comes from, most people here seemed to be in their teens.

"Giselle." She replied with a nod. "Well, if that's all, I'll be going on my way then."

"Thanks again." You said, watching her leave and wondering if there might have been anything interesting in the encounter... definitely nothing at all. Briefly, you wondered if all tamers were this competent, and then put the thought away. Oh well, whatever this chance meeting may have brought, you were sure it was less important than Dia waiting for you at the hospital. So you headed back to your room to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'm sorry." She spoke from the bed, the smell of sex heavy in the air. "I just couldn't wait any longer..."

You locked the door behind you.

* * *

You woke up to the feeling of breasts on your thighs and a mouth on your... oh, oh yeah, you could definitely get used to this sort of wake-up call. "Good girl." You spoke the words and stroked her hair through your fingers while she enthusiastically redoubled her efforts. Once done, she was more than happy to join you in the shower as both of you cleaned one another. She then insisted to help you dress up, something about the act of putting your shirt on for you seemed to drive her wild. So you had her against the door until her legs gave out.

Dia was... it was odd, you could fuck her unconscious, and the moment she woke up she'd be up for as many rounds as you could give her. It somehow reminded you of Monica, that she was just one big sex-magnet and you were a lump of iron. "Good luck with the test." She kissed your chin, the first time she did so without waiting for your approval or instruction. Maybe she didn't count it as a kiss unless it was on the lips.

"What should I expect?"

"Just a lot of questions you won't know how to answer, and others that you should." She said cheerfully. "And then an interview with a psychic, just standard things."

"Psychic?" You had to pause. "As in can read minds?"

"I'd say they're as afraid of you as you are of them, but it would be a lie." Dia shuddered. "They often enjoy making others nervous or uncomfortable."

"Done and done." You chuckled awkwardly, bringing a giggle out of her.

"Don't worry too much over it, you're a good person."

As you were about to turn to leave, her hand lingered in your chest. "Yes?"

"It's been very fun, sir." She replied with a heavy sigh. "Would it be too much to ask if tonight after the..." She blushed furiously now. "...the date... that you spend the night at my place?"

"Where is this coming from?" You couldn't avoid asking.

"Sir, once you've made your decision, I doubt you will be staying in New Bark, and... I belong to the hospital."

Oh.

OH.

You look at her and feel an odd tightness in your chest. "Is it possible to buy you from the hospital?"

She nodded slowly. "You would need to convince Doctor Hale to allow the transaction, but even then, you... would you have me?"

"Only if you'd want me to."

Her face lit up and quickly the sweetness degraded into a bitter edge. "I-I I think I would just... would you have enough?"

Both of you knew the answer to that, you were broke, not enough even for a chocolate bar much less a nurse. Unless the economy was really fucked up and chocolate was rarer than... ok, maybe not something you'd want to find out and feel depressed over. "No " You said with a weary sigh, scratching your head. "But something to keep in mind."

She nods and sighs, shakes her head, and then smiles as if there had never been anything wrong to begin with. "You should go, there's probably someone already waiting for you somewhere out there."

"I'll be seeing you." You say, certain that at least that much is certain, kissing her forehead... huh, for the first time. She gushed, redder than you remember her seeing, before covering her face and rushing out. You step right after her, looking around before finding your way towards the entrance. There you find a man wearing a police uniform and Mr Gabriel. Next to him you saw a mouse pokegirl, and though it took you a very long second, you quickly realized it was Tessa.

Except she didn't have so much as a scratch on her, not even a scar. You marvelled at the fact she looked to be in pristine condition. The meter-forty tall thing was glued to his side, but looking far calmer than when back in the woods. "Oh, good day sir." The man in uniform approached you as soon as he saw you. In the corner of your eye you could see two women wearing uniform standing at the sides of the entrance door. "I am officer Pablo, I'm here to escort you and Mr Gabriel to the precinct for the test and interview."

"And the others?"

"They went on ahead." Mr Gabriel spoke up.

"Yes." officer Pablo nodded. "Would you need anything before heading out? We can wait for you here."

"I'm good, let's go." You nod. "Morning Mr Gabriel." You added as you glanced at the old man. "How are things with Katherine?"

"Thorny." He replied, seeming to deflate. Tessa reached to pull his hand and kissed it softly, looking into his eyes with those big blue ones. The gesture brought a smile to the man. "But she's her own woman and she has to make her own choices."

"I guess that's life." You shrugged slightly, then gestured at Tessa. "How is she? She seems new."

"I'm was surprised as you are." He replied, caressing the girl's blond hair and drawing a happy chirp from her. "They put her into a ball, and one hour later out she came without so much as a scar."  
"How come they let you keep her?" You asked, curious.

"Temporary Pet Owner license... or something like that." He took out a little card from his pocket that had his picture on it.

Looking at the card, you note the two women start walking at either side of your group. "How does that work?"

"I can answer that." Pablo replied. "Under extreme situations, the League can grant special licenses so as to avoid those people later on getting into trouble due to some technicality like having used a pokegirl that saved dozens of lives even though they didn't have a license to own her."

A very very very very long pause followed the silence of Pablo having said what he had. Wait, what? You probably needed to rewind and re-hear it all more slowly.

You wish you had your phone with you to record this. Wait. Where WERE your possessions? Sure, you hadn't missed them much, but they must've ended up somewhere, right? Maybe there was a drawer in your room you hadn't checked...

"And would there happen to be a temporary equivalent for something like tamer grade? Such as if, say, you'd happen to have tamed a purrsian while not being a tamer so as to save everyone's life?" You ask the very definitely not specifically important question. Mr Gabriel glances at you with a smirk as he seems to have deduced why you were asking.

"Oh, definitely." Pablo nodded amicably. "It's a bit more complicated though since it would be necessary to undergo a stricter interrogation process regarding the details of the event. Under lie detection spells too."

"I... see..." You mutter, rubbing your chin. "And is it retroactive?"

"It would have to be, since I doubt they'd do the interrogation before the emergency happens." The officer chuckled.

And quite suddenly you realized that Major Huge's biggest tool to convince you to join the hunters had not been Monica herself but instead hiding a tiny little tidbit of information from you.  
You wondered why he'd do this, and figured that from his perspective, a pokegirl more or a pokegirl less wouldn't be worth that much to negotiate over. So 'giving her away as a favor' for you would be quite the bargain if in exchange he got to recruit someone he found to have some worth or at least potential for it. You grinned ever so innocently.

"I take it you plan on getting her back?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup." You reply calmly.

Gabriel looked at you for a very long second, then shook his head. "I hope you know what you're getting into." Pablo looked at him, and then at you.

"He's the crazy bastard that tamed the feral purrsian your partners were whispering about."

The officer looked shocked, though the two women didn't seem to outwardly react. Pablo looked at you with a long look. "I thought you'd be younger." Gabriel laughed at that, and you ignored the sting, instead just shrugging.

"So... a breeder?" You glanced at the man.

"It's farming... with pokegirls." He replied with a heavy sigh. "I don't really know what other option would do my bones any good, I'll probably find a ranch somewhere and lend a hand and be content with that."

"What of... getting back?" You asked.

"I'm too old to be running around looking for something that may not be there." Gabriel replied calmly. "If someone else finds the way, I will gladly take it, if not, then I'll just find something to be glad about here."

A wise approach to things, you figured, or a lazy one. Or both. "So you and Tessa..." You teased, to which he glanced at you.

"Problem?"

"I just never took you for the type."

"I never took you for the type to do the things you did either. But here we are." He replied.

"Fair."

"Damn straight."

You'd reached the precinct, Pablo and the two women guided you through the building and into a small green room. There you found Tomas seated and waiting. "You will be called one at a time. Mr Gabriel, you will be expected to recall your pokegirl before starting the test." The officer instructed and then left.

"Hello." Tomas greeted, looking slightly sullen as his head practically hung from his shoulders. "The others already went inside."

"Everything alright?" You asked the young man, and he shook his head slowly. "Want to talk about it?"

He shook it again. Gabriel looked at him for a long moment. "It's Katherine?"

Tomas nodded.

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

Another shake of the head.

You sighed, scratching your head and sitting down, wondering what else you could talk about. "Find anything worth mentioning?"

Tomas remained quiet for a very long moment, then spoke. "This is Earth."

"What?" Both you and Gabriel asked, stunned.

"This world... it's not pokemon, it's Earth." The young man spoke sullenly. "Their history matches ours until around the 90s, then Sukebe showed up, and... it's been three hundred years since." 

This made you frown slightly. "Three hundred years?"

A careful nod. "The Leagues, they are what had once been our countries." Tomas continued unprompted. "Sukebe did a war on the world, he lost in the end, but governments fell, the plague annihilated almost everyone, and the leagues are what came out of that." A little hesitation as he squirmed. "And what Sukebe himself brought... this... there's so much that doesn't follow pokemon at all, just one look at the dex, and most breeds aren't related at all, it's as if..."

You frowned. "As if?"

"As if this Sukebe went into the pokemon world and only copied certain things. Like the pokedex, the pokeball, the... legendaries."

You and Gabriel glance at each other not sure how to take this information. "Legendaries?"

"Pokegirls like none other." His tone had a ghastly fear underneath. "They're so powerful they erased entire countries from the map. Venezuela? It's a giant crater now. Australia looks like it was a piece of glass that got smashed up. Most of Europe is gone, and America as a whole is just... pieces."

"Wait, where are we then?" Gabriel asked.

"Somewhere American mid-west... what's left of it." A dejected sigh and a shake of the head. "Everything's so fucked up."

"And we're in a world where humanity has had to endure this kind of thing for three hundred years." You speak, somewhere in your voice there's awe as well as horror. "That explains a lot." Mr Gabriel only nodded.

Silence followed, but soon the other door in the room opened and Tomas was called over. He gave you a nod and walked through before it closed. "C'mon Tessa, into the ball you go." Mr Gabriel spoke, drawing out a pokeball from his pocket, and recalling the mouse once she'd kissed his cheek.

"She's cute."

"Don't make it weird." He replied, to which you could only shrug.

Eventually, it was his turn, and like with Tomas he stood up and left. "Be seeing you." And he was gone, and you were alone. A long minute passed, then another, and then one more. Then it was your turn.

The girl who called your name guided you into a small room, the smell of cigarette smoke was clear the moment you stepped through the door. "Please take a seat, sir." The owner of the voice called out from her spot next to the window.

You moved towards the only other chair and sat down.

"I am now officially starting the recording of this meeting. My name is Irene, owned by officer Clementine, serial number: 21351-D." She looked your way, and you felt the faintest sense of something happening in your mind, but you couldn't tell what it was since it vanished quicker still. "Current time is 10:04, and interviewee is a one outlander ID: 43F named Rick A."

A long drag from her cigarette. "Legally, I am required to tell you that I am an Alaka-wham, a highly proficient psychic pokegirl and that it is required of me to read your thoughts throughout this meeting. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes." You speak out.

'Don't think of her massive tits and how soft they probably feel.' You focused on not thinking that, though you did until you didn't.

The woman didn't react, nor did you feel anything odd. "First, please state your name, year of birth, place of birth, and nationality before coming into this world."

Your answer was succinct and honest. "Very well." She didn't nod as she instead shifted her attention to read something, a book? You couldn't read the title from the angle. "Under the consideration that you have only had exposure to pokegirls for less than a month, please elaborate your thoughts regarding who and what they are, and how they should be treated."

You began considering the option, but the pokegirl spoke up before you could say anything. "The interviewee considers pokegirls as people, ones that are highly dangerous but equally capable. He considers that though they are fun to dominate in the bedroom, outside of it is a realm they should have greater independence to make their own decisions. With a caveat that ferals are no better than animals at the very least until tamed."

With a gesture of her hand, a pen jumped to the air and began writing down something on the notepad that was next to her. "Next question." She turned the page of the book she read, without physically touching it. "Given the option to choose between saving your life or saving Monica's, the feral purrsian you'd tamed after reaching this world, which would you choose?"

You begin to open your mouth, but she interrupts. "The interviewee would attempt to save himself three out of four times." She turned the page. "Next question: If selling Tessa, a titmouse, from Gabriel was a viable way to keep everyone fed for another day or two, would you?"

Again you open your mouth, but she talks before you can say a word. "Interviewee clearly sees the titmouse as a possession, and strongly feels aberration of stealing that which belongs to someone he values. He also considers that a titmouse should be worth more than two days of food."

There's a cocksure smirk of amusement as she says this. "Next question: If you had the ability to turn either Tomas or Katherine into a pokegirl you could then force yourself onto, bond, and order them to save everyone's life, would you use this power? Who would you turn if you didn't have an alternative?"

"Interviewee shows very high emotional distress over the question." She speaks barely an instant before she posed the question. "Aversion over the matter, in order of negative response, being first the forceful turning into a pokegirl, second rape, and third gender reassignment. In the off chance of having absolutely no way to avoid to make the choice, he would choose Katherine."  
Anger starts rising inside you as she continues what you can only describe as increasingly sadistic interrogation.

"Interviewee also questions the sanity of the interviewer and those who designed this test." She added without missing a beat, her disregard of you absolute as she kept her eyes on her book.  
"Next question: If you were starving to death and had no food sources, would you rather kill Monica or Dia, the female nurse that works in the New Bark Pokecenter whom you've been fucking all night?"

You don't even try to open your mouth, glaring at her. "Interviewee would rather strangle me than answer the question. However, he would kill the purrsian, as he feels deep down that she is an existential threat to his continued survival. There are clear signs of trauma and as the New Bark psychic counsellor it is my recommendation he not take her as a starter pokegirl and she instead be put through a level 5 and sold to-."

"ENOUGH!" Your hands slam the desk with a bang.

The pokegirl raises her eyes from her book for the first time since the interview began. "Subject has a powerful aversion to engaging in physical violence purely out of light instigation and without survival instincts being engaged. Physical capabilities match those of a human without blood-gifts, mental acuity degrades with heightened emotion."  
Cold calculating eyes look at you. "It is advised you sit down so we may continue."

Grinding your teeth, you do as she told you, taking a good deep breath to calm down. She keeps her eyes on you ten long silent seconds before she turns to her book again. "Under the ideal circumstances that you could keep both Monica and Dia, would you consider settling down as a teacher?"

You consider her words, but keep quiet, expecting her to speak out for you once more. But she doesn't. You frown before you talk. "Maybe, I don't know, I just want to see what else this world has to offer."

It's only then that "Interviewee sees teaching as a means to an end more than a passion or an objective to be achieved or strived for." Was all she opted to add in, waiting until she turned the page to ask the next question. "Would you kill for money?"

"Depends on what I'm killing." You spoke honestly before properly considering it and shrugging.

"Interviewee shows aversion of death but comprehension and acceptance of it as a necessary result to certain circumstances." She added her little piece of commentary. "Would you do something you'd consider morally correct even if fully aware that thousands of innocents would die because of it?"

"It woudln't be that morally correct, then?" You muttered.

"Then it is advised you keep your mouth shut about imagined existential crisis lest important people have your brain turned into a meat smoothie during a pretend interview." She said coldly.

You shook your head, certain you just heard her say something, but... "What?"

"Excuse me?" She glanced at you and you blinked, wondering why she was asking that.

"Please repeat your answer." She said. "You stuttered."

"Oh, sorry." You nodded, pushing away the sensation of mental cobwebs. "It wouldn't be that morally correct."

"Subject shows a willingness to attempt peaceful solutions and approaches to the problem if given the chance rather than lean towards extremes." She said calmly. "Last question, tits or ass."

Your head feels slight whiplash at the question, but the answer rings loudly within your head before you can try to even hide it.

**_TITS  
_**  
You try to mentally add some context to the answer purely out of embarrassment, but it's too late as she gives you a cocksure smirk, her massive larger-than-cantaloupes breasts bounce and squeeze themselves without outside prompting from her hands or arms, a sight truly to behold.

"Congratulations Mr Rick, you are an official Johto citizen... once you sign some papers." She said. "I will waive the required mandatory test for a tamer position since you only really need to know in what hole baby's come out of and which one has teeth to be considered smart enough to be a tamer."

"...thanks?"

"Though you will be a tamer once everything's signed, you will still need to get a physical in the pokecenter as well as have some samples taken." She added in a droll tone. "You will be handed your pokedex and explained the details regarding how getting a starter then."

"But I'm..."

"Not applying to be a tamer, but being a tamer is still the minimum requirement to taking any other position." She finished the sentence for you. "Regarding the retroactive temporary emergency tamer license, you would need to request the interrogation under lie detection magic from the chief directly, you will be able to find him taking a right turn once you leave this room."  
A series of papers were pulled from a drawer and set on the table. "Any questions?"

"Did you enjoy this?" You can't help asking.

And then you see her shoot you the first smile since meeting her. "Pureblooded humans are refreshing to read since everyone else has developed some minimum level of psychic resistance over generations of pokegirl blood being added in. It's like not having to swipe at cobwebs whenever entering a room."

"I... see, just... how does being a psychic...?"

She cocked an eyebrow, and made a wave with her hand, and then you... you understood. Your mind and hers were... they were one, for a split second, only an instant, and yet... yet you saw yourself as she saw you. It was... it was like trying to describe a colour that hadn't existed for you except during that brief glimpse. Your mind, it was chaos, layers upon layers of streaming light, thoughts, ideas, memories, everything mingling with everything else in bigger and smaller and greater ways and...

"Huh." Her word made you blink away the fireworks. "Yes, like that, that would be the answer you were looking for."

An odd sense of gratefulness passed through you, though also overwhelming awe at the fact that her every second of existence had her in contact with many more minds than just your own. "I... thank you." You spoke honestly. "I guess I'll... head over to the chief's office once I'm done reading these."

"Take your time." She said, pressing a button on a device you hadn't seen her carrying. "Good luck with the chief."

"Shouldn't you... uh... be here in case I have doubts about this?"

"You won't." She spoke with confidence and left.

And you read the documents and had to agree, they were contracts stating things you'd expect out of something made for someone becoming a citizen to a new country. Oaths to follow the law, acknowledgements of the Johto league and those working for it as representatives, and a bunch of legalese that said the same things except with four pages of text. There were no papers regarding the position as a tamer, but by the looks of it you'd likely get to take a look at those at the pokecenter.

Once you'd checked and re-checked everything and that there weren't things that were too fishy (there was that one line of "in service of the League", but by the looks of it it seemed more of a patriotic angle than anything else), and with the papers in hand you followed Irene's instruction and sought out the "chief". Finding him was easier than you'd thought, as one of the doors you saw had exactly such a name inscribed on it. You knocked.

"Come in."

You did.

"So you're the infamous Rick." The man spoke from behind his desk. You noted there were two others in the room. Huge and Irene.

"Is this the part where you say 'We've been waiting for you'?" You spoke blandly, opting to ignore Major Huge for now.

"That would be too cliché." There was a hint of humour in his eyes as he spoke. "This is Major Huge from the Hunter's lodge, I believe you've met him already."

"Indeed I have." You replied, only now acknowledging him. "I do wonder why you're here now of all times, Major."

"I just came to give some papers to the Chief of police, and it just so happened you were taking your examination so I opted to stay and chat." He replied with a neutral smile.

"So, Rick, I take it you came here to ask for the retroactive temporary tamer license as Irene informed me?" Chief cut off before anyone else could say anything.

"Indeed. I hope it isn't too much trouble." You stated neutrally, the only thing you gave Huge being a meaningfully raised eyebrow.

"It wouldn't, but it also would." Chief replied cryptically. "You see, the Major here came with a written recommendation for you to become a Hunter, claiming that your level of competence is above that of any tamer. Irene corroborated that your mind-set alone would make you a great asset to the League."

A long pause followed as he kept his eyes on you. You frowned slightly. "My taking Monica back would be the complication, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "By Irene's estimates, were you to take Monica and become a hunter, even with a Rapha such as Dia, you would most likely be dead within the month."

Opening your mouth, you closed it, then considered. "I take it that the hunter position is harder than I originally anticipated?"

"It is, very much so. After all, it is usually reserved for Tamers who have proven themselves for at least a year or two." Major Huge said plainly. "And the problem with your purrsian being the strongest member of your team is that she is poorly trained and poorly educated, she is feral born and doesn't know... well... much of anything, a complete lack of experience."

"So... what? How did you expect me to become a hunter in the first place?" You countered.

"This." He took out a pokeball and placed it on the table. "She is an experienced Battle Angel who lost her tamer recently, and though I am certain that doesn't mean much to you, to give you a frame of reference, she could hold her own against four Monica's at the same time."

You're still not quite sure what he means, but trust his estimate to be accurate at least. Which is impressive. "So you want me to exchange Monica for this one?" You asked, making a gesture towards the pokeball.

"I would like to stress that this is entirely your choice." The Chief stated.

"And what of the part you said that if I became hunter you could pull some strings?" You asked dryly.

"Circumstances changed, she wasn't on the list of options then, nor had we the advice of New Bark's best psychic prescribing you to not take your purrsian as a starter were you to take the Hunter job." The Major shrugged. "A misstep on my part, for that I apologize."

"The decision is quite simple, Mr Rick." Irene spoke up from her seat. "Become a Hunter and take the battle angel but leave Monica behind. Or request the retroactive temporary license, take Monica, but don't become a Hunter."

"What if I want to be a Breeder?"

Chief barked a laugh. "Feel free to apply once you have your Tamer license completed, same would go for the other positions such as watcher."

"And I have to make the decision now?"

"I'd rather you've made your choice before leaving, but I understand if you feel there might be some questions on your part." Chief replied. "Feel free to ask."

"What if I'd want to come back for my purrsian at a later date?" You asked. "If my understanding is correct, your caveat is that my life expectancy would be shortened were Monica my starter. So would it be possible she remain on stasis until I came back for her?"

"That's..." Chief and Major looked at one another.

But it was Irene who spoke up. "Mister Rick, this offer you are receiving is already well outside the standard protocol. Hunters are required to be tamers that have proven themselves capable for over a year. While you have had none. Not to mention that Tamers are seldom allowed to have a starter that is of Rare rarity rating."

You frowned but understood her point, you what you were asking was basically to be given everything. For these people who thought of pokegirls as... "Mister Rick." Irene interrupted your thoughts. "For the League a pokegirl is a tool, and that is because the League has to handle thousands of pokegirls each day, and very rarely do any of the inexperienced and untrained ones show any trait that isn't present it nearly all others of the breed. Both in personality as well as capabilities."

Yes, you understood her point, and reminded yourself this world had seen three hundred years worth of pokegirls and ferals. You had not. "Would I receive aid to purchase Dia from the pokecenter if I take either option?"

"I would make a personal loan with no interests for you to pay back at your leisure if you take the Hunter position." Huge stated.

"It would still be possible were you to opt to become a tamer, but it would be harder." Irene added. "You wouldn't have the Hunter's backing to convince the head of staff of the pokecenter, and you would need to sell a couple common ferals as well as add in the starting funds you'd receive from the League."

A sigh followed her words, it seemed things wouldn't be easy for you. "Just what advantages could I have as a hunter that I wouldn't as a tamer?" You asked scratching your head.

Chief was the one to speak up. "You would have access to information Tamers wouldn't usually get, or that they would receive with a delay, as well as contacts." He stated. "As a government official, you wouldn't be required to pay for the usage of public facilities such as-."

"I believe what you would find most useful is that Hunters are forbidden to participate in salvage battles while tamers aren't." Irene spoke up.

"Salvage... battles?" You didn't like the sound of that.

"If a tamer challenges another for a salvage battle, unless there are special circumstances at hand, the challenge cannot be refused," Irene explained. "Both challengers decide on the bet, usually a pokegirl, and the loser has to pay up."

The reaction that comes out from inside you is quelled and calmed down, the outrage reduced. These people didn't make the rules, and they were also trying to clear out your doubts for this decision.

"Well, that's that." Irene spoke up, dusting off her lap. "Gentlemen, you owe my tamer dinner."

Then she was no longer there, and you had to blink for a second. "Tamer it is, then." Chief nodded, Huge seemed disappointed.

"I seem unreasonable, I just grew attached to-."

"Your cat, yes." Major Huge stood up. "I wish you the best, Rick, I truly do, that way maybe we will meet again." He offered a hand to shake and left without further fanfare.

"You will have to excuse Major Huge, he's seen many prospect tamers lose their spark to the circuit."

You feel slightly worried about his words. "Is it that bad?"

"Odds are none of those you will begin with save perhaps the non-combatant will still be at your side by the end of the month." Chief shrugged. "Contrary to common belief, the starters are usually lost rather than stick around throughout the tamer's career, it's just one of those 'survivor bias' things going on."

"So... things aren't looking up."

"No, they are not. And Huge had tried to save you from that grinder... in his own way." Chief extended a hand to take up the papers you'd signed. "I don't really expect anything to go askew, so by tomorrow morning everything should be in order and in the right hands so to speak. I suggest you go take that check-up and get briefed on what responsibilities and rules you will be expected to follow."

A pause as he checked that your signature was indeed on all the papers. "Unless you have something else you'd like to say?"

"Do you have anyone you'd recommend to give some tips?" You asked awkwardly.

Chief placed his hands on the table for a moment, then let out a very long sigh, reaching into his belt and pulling out a pokeball. With a flash of red light, a pokegirl materialized.

"Mary, dear, could you kindly guide mister Rick towards the pokecenter?" Chief spoke. "He's going to get checked for his tamer's license."

"Oh, a tamer at such an age?"

"He's an outlander." Chief explained.

There was a shared nod between them, a message you were not privy to. "Very well, Master." She bowed her head and motioned for you to follow. "I take it you know nothing, correct?"  
"It would be best to consider it that way, ma'am, and thank you."

"Oh, you're such a sweetie." She waved at you as she covered her smile with her hand. "Ah, to be young again, I remember when I was a starter girl, all fresh and full of energy."  
"Was it Chief?" You wondered.

"Oh dear, no, I had forty eight tamers before I landed on Chief's firm lap." She laughed softly. "I was quite fortunate, not many girls manage to land a stable Master." She looked at you kindly. "I take it you have many questions?"

"How... do you avoid the salvage battles?"

"You can't, not really, you can try to avoid them but sooner or later they will come." She replied casually. "You can trick the others into thinking a girl is not worth their attention over another, or you could willingly sacrifice an undesired member of your team. Your best bet is to make sure that your team is in top shape for the fight, so when you get challenged after a long day hunting, it's best to insist it happen at a certain time and date such as the morning after." A wary sigh followed. "But in the end, it is almost assured it will happen, and you must ready your heart for it."

Nodding numbly, your mind kept throwing questions your way. "How does it work, exactly?"

"One tamer challenges another, and tells them what they want. The one challenged determines the kind of battle that will take place and what would be a fair equivalent prize; then they battle." A momentary pause. "The pokedexes record the whole conversation, and if an agreement isn't achieved then the recording will be reviewed and either a third party will deem a fair price, or it will be determined someone was sabotaging the negotiations and as such will be declared as the loser."

"That's harsh."

"That's how it is." She shrugged. "Fortunately salvage isn't the only form of battling, there's just combat and sex battles where the only thing waged is money, and variants of both."

"What about food? Money?" You muttered. "Housing? Equipment?"

"You will receive about... 30 thousand SLC to purchase your starter and the basic equipment. After that you can earn money through quests, battles, or gyms."

"And I'll have to buy my own food."

"Or hunt or scavenge it." She nodded, her tail waving lazily behind her. You noticed many of the girls who looked your way while on the street would give both of you a very wide berth. "Lodging in the pokecenter is free the first two nights, after that you would be required to pay as well."

You held your inner grumbling in exchange of the next question. "What about training? Or making easy money?"

"Oh dear." She covered her mouth. "As a starting tamer, you are required to challenge a gym at least once a month and you cannot challenge the same one twice in a row, you also have a requirement to have sold at least fifteen ferals in that same span of time."

"So the system is meant to promote travelling... and keeping the roads clean of ferals."

"It is a very important job." She nodded. "Outside of training in the wilds, the best alternative for a starter tamer like you would be challenging tamers to standard fights."

"What if I applied to being something like a Watcher?" You asked.

"Then you'd be tasked to heading somewhere isolated and... watching." She smiled. "Your harem wouldn't be allowed to be more than 3... or was it 4? No, 3 girls. And your only career path would be to carry on these observation missions until you've learnt enough to aim to become a researcher."

"Harem size?"

"Tamers have a standard of 6 plus a non-combatant, but those numbers can be extended with special licenses." She said. "Ones you can only apply to after a certain amount of time spent as a tamer, the first one being after six months."

"Of course." You begrudgingly acknowledged. "What if I just... tame some feral and don't catch her?"

"If you got caught, the pokegirl would be taken from you and you would have to pay a very heavy fine."

"Wait, how would they know if a pokegirl belongs to me in the first place?"

"The pokeballs." She smiled impishly. "They register the information with the pokedex, and the Pokedex updates the Leage databases whenever it connects with the system. Since you can only access your money through usage of your pokedex, then..."

"Oh." A long winded sigh. "What about purchasing medical or other supplies?"

"Standard store is the one with the green roof." She pointed at the building in question. Her steps stopped as both of you reached the front of the 'pokecenter'. "Anything else I could clear up for you?"

"Any tips on taming ferals?" You wondered. "Not just the... sex, the... everything else."

"I understand your question, dear sir." She spoke softly, nodding. "Feral borns usually see sex as sex and everything not sex as not sex. More often than not they will accept anything in a taming so long as they enjoy it, or feel that they should be enjoying it. But this does not mean she will apply it outside of taming."

"Oh." You muttered, that certainly explained some things.

"Usually it's best to use sex or treats to convince them to do things, until they become accustomed to obeying. Buying an English T2 would also hasten the process of her learning the language, but they're very rare and very expensive." She paused, then sighed wistfully. "If worse comes to worse, you could also put her through a level 4. It wouldn't erase her mind nor any memories, just leave her dazed for a while. It would definitely teach her obedience if perhaps in a slightly more robotic way."

"I... see..." You nodded. "Lastly, there's this nurse I wanted to..."

"Trained and experienced nurses are much more expensive than just buying ones from a ranch." She said. "Though it will always come down to whoever owns her at what price she'd want to sell her to you." A wink followed. "If you do manage to get her, make sure to label her as a non-combatant, that way she won't be able to get taken through salvage battle." With a pause and a bow, she turned to leave. "I wish you luck."

She walked away, and with a sigh you turned to face the pokecenter entrance.

With a wary sigh, you enter the building and head to greet the receptionist. "I'm here for my mandatory check-up to become a Tamer?"

It's not the black haired one you'd seen scowling at you but instead a brunette. The look she gives you is one of incredulity, and you can sort of understand why considering the average tamer began at their late teens and you were... almost twice that.

But after she's checked the system it appears you are indeed scheduled for it, so she guides you through the steps.

Half an hour later and a little bit of missing blood, you have taken to sit down on the bed in your room and you were now holding the "pokedex" (a red tablet sort of device that said it's battery life was of eighty years), a "Taming for Dummys" book (First half of which was 'how not to die fucking...' and then a list of pokegirl breeds), five empty pokeballs, and a bank account with 30,000SLC. The brunette had told you that they had no readily available starters on hand, not that you wanted one what with Monica... and that as such you got the money instead. You were lacking gear, and Monica was meant to be given to you by tomorrow morning after passing a brief lie-detected interrogation.

A heavy sigh followed as you tried to decide what to do now that you had most of the day ahead of you and a promised date with Dia come night-time. First things first, the pokedex. You open it up and fiddle with it for a bit before finding your user profile. It showed a very long string of numbers and letters as your "DNA: ID", an image of your fingerprint, your picture, name, and age. And a lot of empty boxes such as "Alpha" or "Last Gym".

Moving around the settings, you discover that you can block others from reading your personal information... well, you can block most things except for three key pieces of data: Your name, the number of pokegirls assigned to you, and their breeds.

But everything else you can hide from prying eyes so you set it up that way. Then you notice the dex is telling you you have five unused pokeballs, and realize it somehow detected and assigned them as yours. Curious. The dex also has other functions such as scanning pokegirls to tell you their breed and if they're owned by anyone, and you can also access the encyclopedia-like database at any time to read up on pokegirl breeds.

It also has a sort of email function to it, and, as the nice lady had mentioned, it also held your bank account in it. There were other functions to it, but they seemed less important for now so you moved on to the book "Taming for dummies".

What you gathered from the first half of the book was that you definitely needed some restraints (Medium at least, priced at 5,000 SLC), to always have spare pokeballs, and that you should definitely be open to raping a wholly unwilling pokegirl a couple of times or four and/or putting them through some taming cycles before she becomes complacent to the idea. Doubly so if it was a willful kind of feral.

Fun.

The latter half of the book gives general tips on things such as type-advantages between pokegirls, ways you can manipulate gift your pokegirl with various activities to promote obedience (most of which were variants of cuddling or eating), how it's VERY illegal to teach any non "smart-breed" pokegirl anything besides how to read and write. And generally, the what was left of it made you feel bad for these girls who're being toyed with to the point all tamers are expected to have such a book suggesting things such as "tell her you will make her the alpha if she behaves better" as standard manipulation.

Oh, yes, and it also emphasizes that harem dynamics will become very important once you have more than one pokegirl as they have powerful tendencies to desire status, or to at least be aware of their own status, so designing an alpha that represents you in your absence is the best way to go. All of this makes you sigh and shake your head in dejection. You'd said you'd adapt to this world, but it still felt like bullshit.

Oh yes, and it also mentioned the five taming cycles. It seemed that pokeballs would automatically apply level 1 cycles while the rest required to specifically pop the occupied sphere into a special machine. With the descriptions being as follows:

  * Level 2 is enough to bring a grouchy or otherwise obstinate pokegirl back in line. Pokegirls who are already fully obedient tend to enjoy level 2 cycles as a reward, since they find them soothing and relaxing by reiterating what they already know.
  * Level 3 usually used on captured Feral pokegirls that are too dangerous to Tame before being fully subdued, or if they are too strong for a pokeball to condition. It tends to leave them lightly dazed for several hours but understanding that they are to obey their new masters.
  * Level 4 Taming cycles are extremely strong, being used mostly to 'correct' pokegirls who are lesbian in taste so that they are either bisexual or heterosexual (Tamer's choice, the machine has either setting, though it defaults to heterosexual with mild bisexual tendencies). A pokegirl run through a level 4 Taming cycle tends to be dazed for days on end afterwards, having trouble thinking clearly and following complex instructions. They tend to be almost mechanical in disposition until about a week afterwards.
  * Level 5 Taming cycles are the highest. These cycles completely wipe away a pokegirl's memory of herself, save for her name. She still understands that she's a pokegirl, and basic things such as having a master, being in a Harem, etc., but she knows nothing about herself, and tends not to care either. This option is advised for Threshold girls who are so miserable with losing their humanity that they can't stand it anymore.



Fun.

With that little nightmare out of the way, you decide to look for Doctor Hale and start bargaining for Dia. The woman was easy to find. "Fifty thousand." She didn't even look up at you the moment you'd found her walking down the corridor, she was currently reading something that seemed very technical.

"I appreciate you being forthright at least."

"I appreciate you aren't a manipulative sleazeball." She replied, noting something down on the paper before looking up at you. "She has four years worth of experience in this rinky-dink place, she's had to assist operations with the worst types of tools we had on hand, and she's the best part of my day any day. I appreciated that you were giving her some attention that went past just taming her, but I don't like the thought that I will have to train someone else to her level." A heavy sigh. "But I respect that you're making an honest attempt and weren't just all talk. So fifty thousand."

"I only have thirty."

"I know, and I wouldn't give her to you if you claimed everything you had on hand right now was fifty."

"Because then I'd be a stupid tamer who bought a pokegirl and didn't have any of the gear essential for everything else." You nodded.

"Bingo."

"Loans?"

"We're on need of one, not open for giving one." She replied.

"I could offer a chunk of my liver." You said with a snicker.

"Don't really need it." She had an amused grin.

"Sperm and blood from someone with 0 pokegirl ancestry?"

The amused look died then and there, her lips thinned. "The sort of place you'd be getting into where they'd buy such a thing wouldn't be a safe one."

"Tell me more." You say.

"There are people who are... very enthusiastic about the idea of having progeny that doesn't have pokegirl blood in them." She stopped for a second, becoming tense. "Powerful people who'd make you disappear and milk you dry for the remainder of your life so they could sell the 'service' to others with the same interests."

"...not someone to mess with."

"Not at all." She shook her head. "And they wouldn't hesitate to off everyone who knew you existed just to save themselves the hassle of anyone looking for you."

"..." You remain quiet, considering the implications.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." You said, aware that maybe one day you would be tempted to making such a deal, but that day isn't today.

"Then that is all I have to offer." Despite her words, she nodded. "Better off if you didn't take that route."

"So what now?"

The doctor shrugged. "Catch ferals, salvage girls from other tamers, do some quests, or don't do it and leave Dia here with a sweet memory of what could have been and not the bitter ones of what would be." She shook her head. "Up to you, really."

"I still want her." You speak honestly. "But it's best if she stay's, maybe when I've saved-."

"Don't." The Doctor looked at you sternly. "If you're half the tamer she believes you to be, you will have found a decent enough healer by the time you've saved up enough to come back and buy her. Only two outcomes come out of that. Either you've grown so fond of the 'other' healer you can't get rid of her, and thus Dia becomes second fiddle in a position that only needs one. Or you do get rid of the 'other', in which case I would have to question your morals considering you'd have known them for far longer than Dia."

"What-."

"So what I'm saying, Rick, is that you don't tell that girl you will come back for her." The Doctor stated flatly. "She would be holding that candle for you for God only knows how long before filling with bitterness. And if a good partner showed up she'd likely turn them down out of the illusion you sold her. And I would be there to watch her crumble a little bit every day. So don't you dare tell her 'maybe one day'."

She crossed her arms firmly. "If you come back you come back, and if she's here then she's here. But don't fill that girl with empty hopes and dreams."

"What if I get the money before leaving?"

"Then you got the money before leaving and there's nothing further to discuss is there?" She spoke flatly. "Just remember that you probably have about four nights left before the pokecenter starts charging you premium for your stay. A price I can assure you is not cheap."

"I won't give her false hopes, but I won't give up." You replied.

"Then make sure she doesn't hear a word." The doctor stated. "Break her heart when you leave, because if you die or you end up finding 'something better', then it's better you don't leave her tortured waiting for something that won't come."

You nod in agreement, that though you had no intention of giving up, telling her about that would only be detrimental if anything but your return happened. And frankly speaking, you'd nearly died a couple of times already. "Thank you." You say, giving your honest thanks before turning around to let her carry on with her work.

As you do, your head starts to churn through options regarding what to do between now and your date tonight. You still had maybe eight hours or so so plenty of time for anything. But what?

Besides food, of course. You checked your pocket and confirmed you still had three vouchers left. Time to gather everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to gather everyone. It takes you a bit much more effort than you'd originally thought, but you manage to get everyone to join up in a pizza place that had a lot less pokegirls squealing about being brought there. You did have to do a bit of trickery though, since you were 90% sure Alice and probably Kat too wouldn't be too happy to be brought over... but May didn't mind to make it look like her idea.

Completely out of your radar, the silent girl had begun showing signs of getting better. At least she now wasn't acting catatonic. You suspected there was more at play behind that little smile she brought out when you'd asked, but you weren't going to pry if she wasn't going to share. Still, there was a heavy glare from Alice as you approached the table, and a slightly uncomfortable look from Kat. Both of them seemed to be waiting for you to be the one to start the conversation.

Sort of understandable considering how you'd left things off last night. "Last night I... lost my temper." You speak calmly. "I could've said things differently. I'm sorry for that."

"Yes, you could have." Alice snapped, before huffing and shaking her head. "But I guess the same could be said about me, I'm sorry too."

There's a bit of relief that drains away from the air as she says this, and everyone starts by handing over their coupons to the waitress and choosing their meals from the menu. "I'm officially a tamer." You declared. "I'll be getting Monica tomorrow after some business with the police."

And just like that the tension came back. "What about you guys?"

"Breeder, I'll be applying for the ranch in Ebony Town, it seems they always have an open spot or three over there." Mr Gabriel is the first to speak up. "They aren't exactly nearby though, could get there cutting through the wilderness but fuck that." You checked the dex map and felt like there was some irony in Ebony's location, it was likely the one you'd have ended up at had the group heading south had any good luck left.

"I'm a tamer, though I've yet to get a starter." Tomas spoke sullenly, you noted he was on the opposite side of the table from Kat. "Not sure where I'll go, I'll keep looking into... you know..."

"I heard about this Championship and I think I'll try my hand in it." Kat spoke with such conviction it was almost a growl. "No going back for me." And then you understood Tomas' mood.

"Watcher." May said. "Need helpers first."

And that was all that came out of her. All eyes drifted towards Alice. "I... I'm not sure, I'll probably apply for a teacher position, maybe, I don't know." She shook her head before looking sullen and dejected, it seemed she still had some chewing to do to what you'd told her yesterday.

"I talked with Doctor Hale about how dangerous it could be to be an outlander." You started the conversation topic. "Basically? She said that there are people out there with very deep pockets that would be willing to strap us to tables and bleed us for the rest of our life merely because we have no pokegirls in our family tree."

"Jesus that's fucked." The abrupt dark theme hit hard and got a reaction out of Tomas.

"Aye, I don't think we should trust anyone with the tidbit of where we come from." You continued. "And look, as much as I know none of you are very comfortable around Monica, as far as I can tell she's still our best option out there in the wilds."

"For now." Kat stated flatly, crossing her arms. "We'll each get our own girls, and I doubt Monica is much of a team player. Liz very much doesn't like her."

"Liz? The Lizard girl?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "She stuck to me after the interrogation, poor thing was pale like a ghost."

"Then you already have a starter don't you?" You pointed out.

"I guess." Kat shrugged. "Still got paid to get one though."

"What about the other one, the... Mynx was it?" You inquired.

"Apparently she had family she wanted to return to, if they pay for her the money would go to Alice." Kat stated, receiving a not-too-happy look from your fellow teacher. This felt like quite the tone shift for her since last night, had your words back then cause this? You weren't sure if that was good or not. Maybe both?

"If we travel as a group, we should pool our funds too."

"I'm not going." Alice stated flatly without a moment's hesitation.

"I'll go... on my own." May added quietly, much to everyone's shock.

But the other three remained silent, Kat was considering it seriously, and Tomas was just looking at Kat nervously. "I'm in." Gabriel said. "Not going to lie, I don't want more than Tessa, doubt my heart would survive."

That seemed to make the decision for Kat. "Then I'll join too."

"And me." Tomas blurts out instantly after before nervously scratching the back of his head. "At least until we split."

You nod, and turn to May. "Are you sure you'd rather leave alone?"

"Yes." She spoke, and didn't explain further.

"So this is why you gathered us didn't you?" Alice sighed, seeming dejected now.

"Seems like a pretty decent idea to me." Mr Gabriel spoke. "I'd die out there even with Tessa by my side, this seems the most reasonable approach." His eyes turned towards you. "But just so you know, we will be heading straight towards Ebony, I'm not up for adventuring around the place."

"Will you be alright by yourself May? I'll admit I'm still worried about you." You focus on the younger girl.

She gives a bit of a nod. "Found someone."

Again the desire to push for more information surges, but you're certain she won't share more than absolutely necessary. "Are they strong?" You asked.

"She is." Another nod.

A pokegirl? Curious. "Ok, I won't ask any more if you don't feel comfortable sharing."

May nodded a third time and returned towards her meal while you then turned towards Mr Gabriel. "I agree that your destination ought to be the first one."

"Good." He glanced at Kat for a long moment. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Last night, teach, with what you said, it... got me thinking." The girl faltered before speaking up. "I'm bisexual." The words felt important even if... well. "Though I know all of you knew already, I think."

"Not much of a surprise sweetie." Mr Gabriel spoke softly.

"I never felt like I could say that openly back... back then, back in that other place. Not without being a freak or needing to stick myself to a rainbow flag or some shit because if I didn't I'd be shunned or thought of as some sort of tease who really is just into guys." She inhaled deeply and let it out. "Here? Here what I've got and who I am is flat out normal or desired even. No shunning, no commentary, no nothing. I can be myself and not have to worry that some idiot is going to take it the wrong way or some bitch will opt to scream bible verses in my face because of who I happen to like."

Alice and you flinch, both of you remembering that particular incident. "So yeah, fuck that place. I'm staying here dangers and everything." She spoke out.

"That s... nice." You say, feeling like you don't really have much else to say about the subject. Kat certainly seems to think that's enough of an answer and nods. "So, back to the matter at hand, let's talk how we ought to spend the funds..."

...

...

Alice had left by now, and so had May, saying their goodbyes after the ninth round of who would want how many pokeballs where; only May having given her contact information since Alice had none.

Surprisingly, Tomas had been quite enthused to talk about basically everything he'd learnt from the K-Mart about what could and couldn't be bought in this dingy little town. And all the while, you'd been making sure that there would be an extra 50K tucked in a corner of that original 120K from the shared funds (20 to 30 would go to tomas' starter too, though he needed to call the Ebony ranch to transfer a girl over first).

After several hours of checking and rechecking it all, you dropped the bomb. "The pokecenter is offering one of their healers for 50K." Everyone went quiet, looking at each other. "It would totally suck if someone broke a leg in the wilderness." You added, reminding them of the state Tessa was in.

"I'm all up for it." Mr Gabriel commented. "Who'll own her tho?"

Suddenly you saw Tomas straightening up at the sound of the question, a hint of eagerness in his eyes at the prospect of a nurse. You almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"The nurse in question is called Dia, and it's someone I've been... uh... taming." You admitted openly.

"Nice!" Kat declared, offering a fist to bump, which due to the laws of the universe you had to reciprocate even if begrudgingly.

"Who wants to bet this whole meal and gather-up was just so you could take her with you?" Mr Gabriel hit the nail in the head and you flinch. "Well, whatever, she'll do us good anyways. Don't want to end up dying to an infection in the middle of nowhere."

Everyone turned to Tomas, the only one left that could dissent.

He huffed and just crossed his arms. "You owe us, since you'll be keeping her."

"Seems fair to me." You replied. "I'll pay twenty from my-."

"Ah-ah-ah." Mr Gabriel's eyes sharpened abruptly. "Are you saying that the shared funds each of us came into with 30 thousand you entered with just 10?" The look on his face had serious frown to it.

"Ah." You paused, nodding at yourself. "So, in the end, I'd be owing 50 thousand."

"That would then be paid equally among all of us. Meaning you'd really owe 37,5 thousand because one fourth would just go back to you." Tomas did the math impressively quickly.

"We won't charge interests, we're nice that way." Kat cheerily grinned.

"Thank you for accepting my selfish request." You nod at each of them in turn.

"You're just a good salesman." Mr Gabriel replied.

"Now let's talk ferals and future earnings." Tomas was on what you could only feel was a vindictive roll. Was this revenge for stealing away his dream of hot nurse sex? You could only guess.

"I don't think we should consider all we earn to be put into the pot because otherwise, teacher would be indebted to us for the remainder of this little league of travellers." Kat snickered.

"I agree, since we'd certainly end up in situations where we will have to purchase things for ourselves rather than the group like small luxuries." Tomas nodded. "Now what percentage would be fair?"

"Why split it?" Your question left everyone blinking.

"We just put everything into the pool and also draw from it. Pokegirls bought would only be an addition to the team as a whole even if she'll be on only bonded to one of us, and as for luxuries? just set aside a part of the pool for each." You explain. "And we adjust how much of that 'luxury' chunk is based on the needs of the group. We have nothing to worry for and have everything covered? Then we set a third of the pool for personal items. We're in deep shit? Then nothing of the pool goes for luxury."

"And in one fell swoop, you'd get rid of your debt." Mr Gabriel now laughed openly. "Fine, it seems fair, I'm in." Kat just shrugged.

Tomas glowered for a second and sighed. "Fine." Then he paused for a moment, clearly seeming to be running some numbers in his head.

"There's a pokegirl I want as a starter, the elf breed." Tomas pulls out his pokedex and shows you the entry.

"Thing is, she's uncommon, so the ranch at Ebony would normally sell them at 50 thousand."

"And we can't pay 50 thousand." Mr Gabriel nodded.

"But we can pay 30 thousand." Tomas replied. "Which is the price they'd sell a feral that's barely been awakened from feral state and gone through the basics."

Everyone paused, reading the entry. "...says here feral elves are basically in a comma." You pointed out.

"Yeah..." Tomas grimaced. Looking at the young man talking about 'buying' a pokegirl in such a way, you're reminded he didn't seem to be in Alice's camp of thought too strongly. Or perhaps it was something else that was letting him so easily consider the purchase of what would amount to as a slave by the mere fact that he was just looking at numbers and text rather than the reality of the situation?

Something to consider, you guessed. "It'd tighten our budget though." Tomas added, apparently he was the only one with some deeper understanding of the agreed upon budget, frankly you were thankful that he'd been the one taking notes and not you.

"How tight?"

"If we don't hunt enough ferals we'd probably end up better off scavenging food rather than buying it." He replied. Everyone flinched a bit at that, remembering surviving on berries and not very happy about that.

"I think it would be worth it." You nodded. "An elf seems very useful in the wilderness, heck, I'm sure that with scavenging alone she'd make up the price difference right away."

Tomas looks proud of himself as well as somewhat relieved, nodding. "I'll send them an email." He paused as he was about to stand up. "Uh... we're going to need to distribute the money."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Pokedexes don't allow for 'one shared account', they hold the money individually." He said.

"Oh, right." Everyone nodded.

"I'll buy the equipment with Kat." Mr Gabriel spoke with a tone that allowed for no negotiations, it appeared he had something he wanted to talk about with his granddaughter.

"That leaves 30K for me and 50K for Rick." Tomas pointed out.

"We'll be flat broke for a while." You muttered everyone sighed in dejected agreement.

"I think that covers everything." Mr Gabriel declared as he finished up the last bite of his meal. "Unless I missed something?"

"We should spend as much as we can in town, at least until they start charging us for our stay." You said. "Get used to how things operate, maybe hunt some ferals."

A round of nods. "I'll be getting Monica somewhen tomorrow morning. What about you?" You asked.

"With luck I should have an answer in a couple hours, and the transaction made by tonight." Tomas stated.

"We should meet after lunch tomorrow, then." Mr Gabriel spoke.

"Let's exchange contact information just to be on the safe side." You say, to make sure everyone would be able to contact the other.

"Shame these things don't have a call function."

"Apparently they don't have much in the ways of antennae." Tomas pointed out. "Because there are a lot of ferals that are attracted to radio waves and the like, so they'd definitely want to keep such functions deactivated in the pokedexes."

You frown at that. "Wait, how does long distance communication work, then?"

The young man shook his head. "As far as I know it's likely with cables buried underground, but the alternative is that each city has a small comms tower somewhere and they developed something to make them more sensitive and to filter out the noise." He scratched his chin, seeming thoughtful. "Either that or the pokedexes work via signal bursts at set times of the day so they're not constantly emitting, but they could still passively receive."

You didn't want to think much of it since that aspect of the sciences had never quite been your strength. "Well, so long as it works." You stand up from the table. "Gentlemen, tomorrow after lunch then, in front of the pokecenter."

"We'll be there." Mr Gabriel nodded, as did the other two.

So after this very productive conversation and negotiation, you left the restaurant and considered your options. Right now it was still several hours away from the agreed upon date with Dia, but... hm... you DID have 50K in your account and an agreement with the doctor. But then again, maybe you'd want to do somehting else? This town seemed to have plenty of bachelorette pokegirls, so maybe finding and convincing one to join you might not be that hard to pull off.

Or maybe it had just been Dia's case and recruiting someone or finding someone to recruit wouldn't generally be such a simple matter.

Time to buy Dia, no second doubts about that. So you go straight towards the pokecenter, feeling slightly giddy even though deep down you knew you shouldn't really feel this way about literally buying someone as if they were property. But you were 100% sure she'd love it when you revealed the surprise, and that alone was enough to heighten your mood.

So you go inside, and begin walking the corridors in search of the good Doctor.

And you find her, talking to Dia about something on her paper, the both of them looking very serious as medical jargon was being exchanged. "Sir!" Dia spotted you before you could even think of hiding, waving at you happily. Doctor Hale besides her gives you an odd look but says nothing as you sheepishly approach, your cover now blown.

"Yeah, uh, remember that, uh, thing we talked about?" You stutter only slightly as you gesticulate as best you can without really knowing what else to do. "I, uh, found the money I needed."

Doctor Hale's eyes widen like plates for only a split second before she hides it behind a face of impassive indifference that could only have been managed through years of practice. "I see."

"Money for what?" Dia asked curiously.

"Just some medical supplies." The Doctor answered, shooting you a look.

"Yes, could we iron out the details in your, ah, office?"

"Of course." She nodded, then turned towards Dia, handing her the papers. "Please see to that this is done by today."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded, turning to beam at you. "I can't wait for tonight's date, sir."

"Me neither." You reply, watching her go as the Doctor took the lead down the corridors and out of the nurse's sights.

You don't make it into any office of any sort before Doctor Hale practically shoves you against a wall. "Talk, less than a day ago you were twenty thousand credits short, no starting tamer makes that kind of money without doing something they'll regret."

"We pooled our funds together." You explained. "I'm an outlander, and I'm sure you're aware others came in with me. We talked things out and decided that having a healer that could help us all in our travels would be a better idea than having no healer."

She eyes you dubiously. "And ownership of Dia would go to...?"

This time it's you who push back, stepping towards her. "Me, exclusively and in every sense of the word." It takes you a second to realize you actually feel slightly insulted at her insinuation.

Apparently, she found your response appropriate. "Very well, I honestly didn't expect you'd pull off something like this and..." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I think I'll have my girls print out some posters to promote new tamers to move in groups rather than alone, maybe that way I'll have less idiots to patch up or bury."

She extended her hand towards you, expecting something, but you only blinked.

"Your dex." She stated.

Oh. You give it over, unlocking it for her, and she grabs something that looks like a sturdier version of the pokedex from her pocket. Typing something into her dex she then touches it up against yours. There's a beep.

"Confirm the purchase."

Bringing up your dex you see Dia's information sheet, her breed is a Rapha, and it shows she has four years worth of medical experience in a hospital. Purchase price of 50K SLC. You hit agree.

Your dex beeps and Dia appears under your "harem" tab, you change her status to non-combatant that very instant. "Come with me." Doctor Hale stated, and this time guided you to what was undoubtedly an office this time, albeit very run down. "This is Dia's pokeball." She showed you a normal looking ball with Dia's name and a number put on it. "This ball is not permitted for tamers, I suggest you smash it and then catch her with one of your own. Thing is, if you smash this ball now she'd scan as 'open season' until caught on another Pokeball."

"Open season?"

"That any tamer can ball her up. He'd get into trouble, but you could very well end up with a day or two with her in his harem for him to do anything he wants until she's finally handed over." Hale spoke drily.

"That's..."

"That's how things work here." She spoke firmly. "Don't forget, pokegirls are objects here. Nothing more."

"I'll... I'll keep that in mind." You nodded.

"Good." She said as you pocketed the red and white sphere. "And with that one great nurse will hit the road..." Doctor Hale sighed and then shot you a look. "Make sure to come here with her tomorrow, I have some words for her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She declared. "Now shoo, I'll probably find something that needs to get done soon."

"Thank you." You nod at her as she returns the gesture and you leave.

Your steps take you to your room, and there's just something about it that feels different than the last time you'd been in it. You felt like things weren't so out of hand or out of control. Or that you were now truly feeling as if this new life you were taking wasn't just bleak death and being cornered. A quick look at the watch told you there were still practically four hours worth of time before the agreed time with Dia. But did you have anything to spend it on?

There was nothing immediately necessary, so that left with things you could do either out of curiosity or something new.

As far as you could think, you could look for someone to talk up, or perhaps visit the library. Maybe head over to the hunter's place and see if you could find someone to ask for advice? Or maybe just look for someone to talk to. Hey, maybe search for other tamers and watch how they worked or interacted? Or better yet, just walk around and see what other weird things or traditions were held in this world?

There's got to be a library in here somewhere, right? You start walking around.

And walking.

And walking. And dammit, where the fuck was this place?

You eventually relent and ask someone for help.

They point you to a single lone house, with only one floor, and nothing else to it except a signpost that read "Library" next to the door. Was this the best that could be aspired for a town this small? Or was it that it was just this bad in the pokegirl world?

You entered.

"Aaaahhhh~!" A cry drew your attention, and you sharply turned to see someone as she stood near the left corner.

"Oh yes, tame that bitch ha-ahEEK!" She noticed your presence and her hand abruptly pulled out of from inside her underwear. Her breasts, however, remained plainly in sight. You take the opportunity to look around, there's barely maybe a hundred or two books? Only half of the house was dedicated to books, the other half was behind a wall and a door with a sign of "authorized personnel only".

This looked like a place that had been built out of a hobby more than anything else. There was also a computer near the corner, but it looked odd, the screen was completely flat and there was no keyboard, only a mouse. A modified television perhaps?

"Hello, sir." The girl bowed her head, blushing up a storm.

"Is this the library? New Bark's library?"

"The one and only, sir." She nodded.

"I'm looking for books that could a help a new tamer; stuff about hunting and taming and general advice?" You ask politely.

"Uh... is it for your son perhaps?" She inquired. "Usually the Tamer's guide for dummies works best."

"...anything more advanced?" You wondered.

"Maybe? There's not many books on that." She gestured at the leftmost shelf. "You should be able to find something there."

"Thank you, miss." With a sigh, you head over to the wall and begin looking around for something useful.

Listlessly you begin looking through the feeble wall of what you now realize are mostly sex novels under the guise of "romance" and "training for tamers". And as you do you can hear the clerk in her chair going back to what she was doing earlier but trying very hard to remain discreet and unnoticed. Which failed completely.

Looking about, you then glanced at the terminal and went to look at what it held. And then you were slightly surprised.

It seemed to hold in its memory banks the entirety of what amounted to be the internet in this world. At least the publicly accessible part... maybe there was more, but it seemed quite extensive as it was.

Where was this thing drawing the data from? It seemed to be from somewhere else in the town. Further tinkering showed that the reason it had the internet sites as a "picture" was because things weren't updated in real time but rather periodically. Even what few forums there were there were timers counting down "until next update" (which was ever twelve hours by the looks of it).

Your exploration took some hours, but eventually, you found a forum dedicated to feline pokegirls. Because of course there would be one, it was the internet, and it seemed some constants were present in all worlds. There was one particular topic that specifically asked about the "rowdier" feline pokegirls and how to handle them.

You had a bit of trouble deciphering the lingo and memes (what few they were, and they sucked), but eventually you managed to get some tangible information that was of use for you. It seemed that feline pokegirls of the higher calibre had this bad habit of keeping 'taming' and 'obedience' as separate things. You could tie them up and dominate them and do everything and they could beg and love every second.

And as soon as they were outside the bedroom, they'd just do their thing and completely ignore their masters. This 'issue' was doubly so with feral-borns since they tended to have troiuble understanding the desire or nature of the order in the first place. The page went into detail that though there were several approaches in varying degrees of... brutality, the one that most had agreed on was to put their girl through a level 3 or 4 (depending on how strong their wills were), and while their minds weren't quite all there they had them obey non-sexual orders and then reward them through sexual means.

Apparently, their brains would more easily take in the lessons and after they regained their senses a certain degree of sexual nature would be applied to their obedience. Then reaply the cycle and start over, repeating the process throughout a month or two before they were wholly agreeable to obeying inside and out of the bedroom. You... you weren't quite sure what to make of this advice but took it anyway, maybe it'd serve for something, or maybe not. Gods you hoped you wouldn't come to think of pokegirls like this ever.

Then again, as you saw the cat bring herself to orgasm for what looked like the tenth time by now, you could sort of understand why it wouldn't be that hard to think of them as animals. Sighing, you checked the clock, still an hour to go before the date, maybe you could do a bit more quick research, or maybe not.

You figure that it's just better to head back now, take a good long shower, try to prepare as best you could given the feeble circumstances and limited (nill) funds. Eventually, Dia knocks at your door and you answer, seeing her... a complete mess, as if she'd just been put through a tornado. "Sir, I am sorry for the delay, but please wait for me at the entrance. I will be as quick as I can."

You agree, not seeing any sense on refusing her, and she rushes off.

At the entrance, you wait for maybe half an hour, before someone taps your shoulder and you turn around to see Dia again.

"Hello, sir." She declared, smiling albeit slightly nervous. "I am sorry for making you wait."

"Nonsense." You wave her worries away. "You look spectacular, the wait was worth it."

"Th-thank you, sir." She blushed. "I'd been saving it for a special occasion."

"Let's take a walk." You say, draping your arm over her shoulder, feeling her press herself against you.

"I like this." She whispered, wrapping her arms around your chest as you walked, and seeming to just swell with pride whenever someone looked her way.

"I do too." A kiss on the crown of her head.

Pausing for a moment, her hand let go of your chest, and she grasps the arm that was on her shoulder... and nudged it downwards, until you were brushing against her braless breasts through her dress. "Better." She added, looking up at you for the approval in your eyes.

You replied by groping her, squeezing her boob and drawing a moan out of her. "Better." You nodded.

If before she was proud now she was positively boastful, you couldn't help but notice how she'd let out the faintest moan from your touch as other pokegirls looked her way, some showing clear envy of her situation. "Where would you like to eat?" You asked. "I don't know too many places here."

"Anywhere, sir." She shuddered and kissed your chest. "I just want to make it special for both of us, I don't want to forget tonight."

There's a twinge of bitter-sweetness to her tone that you recognize in her words. Without hesitation, you lean in and kiss her, groping her body freely, feeling her lean against you with near desperation for your touch. "Anywhere that would give us some privacy while we eat." You said. "I'll make sure tonight is not a night you will ever forget."

"Yes... sir..." She gasps, only letting go once you had begun the motion to set her free of your grasp. She points you in the right direction.

It doesn't take long to reach the place she had in mind, not that it would take long to go anywhere in this small place.

"Welcome, table for two?" The waitress ask and you just nod, being led into a gloomily lit interior, a place that was mostly split into smaller areas, divided by wooden walls from one another, and with a small lamp to illuminate. You note that the lamp has a small cord you can pull to completely cut off what little light it gave, most other patrons certainly had done so.

The table itself was a small square thing, and the seats on either side more akin to booths that allowed up to two. You wonder whether it would be more entertaining to sit across from her or beside her.

You move to sit on one end, and without letting go of Dia, you motion for her to sit on your thighs.

The girl seems hesitant for only a split second. "Yes, sir." She speaks in half a squeak, blushing as she takes the position you'd advised but halting in thought and then rising her skirt so her bare bottom was in contact with your lap.

"I will be right back to take your order." The waitress speaks with a sultry grin, but you ignore her in favor of Dia who had shifted so she'd sit on your right thigh, allowing her to turn to face your direction, her pink eyes deep pools of desire, her hands softly on your chest.

"I've always wanted to come here." She admitted, only then turning to look at the menu. "I've heard the fruit is very good, though I think a... sir would enjoy something meatier."

"I'd like to know more." You spoke, softly caressing her thigh, gesturing the waitress to bring the fruit-platter.

"More, sir?" She asked, confused.

"About you." You explain.

"I... there's not much about me to tell, sir." She spoke softly. "Compared to you..."

"Sh..." You quiet her with a finger before she can say anything else whilst within likely hearing range of plenty of the other patrons. "I still want to know you better."

"Yes, sir." She nodded meekly, blushing. "I'm just like any other rapha, I was... born in a ranch, never really met my mother. There I helped a bit with the doctor to heal the scrapes and bruises that happened often. When I was thirteen I was bought as an assistant for the New Bark Hospital, and... I've been working there since."

Nodding, you see the platter of beautiful fruit arrayed on the table and take a piece of apple and move it to her lips. She obediently bites on it, savouring its juices. Then something connects in your mind. "Does that mean you're seventeen?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded, munching on the fruit you'd given her. "My name day would be in two months."

"Name day?"

"When I was given my name, Dia." She replied. "We pokegirls celebrate the day we were given a name because it is more important, it usually marks how long we have been with our Masters since it is traditional to give a pokegirl a new name when gaining ownership of them."

Huh. You take a bit of fruit and then give her a bit in turn, considering what to do or say next.

You reach out and turn off the little lamp, summing your surroundings in darkness. Dia wiggles her hips on your leg and it takes the both of you several long seconds before you can properly see in the now incredibly dim glow of what few patrons were keeping their own light on. "Don't downplay yourself too much, Dia." You spoke softly, feeding her another piece which she obediently ate. "Doctor Hale had nothing but praise for you, and you have many years of helping people despite your age." Wrapping your arm around her hip, you tease at her breast. "Including me."

"Sir..." She speaks in a slight whisper, leaning in for a kiss you're more than happy to give.

The mental question regarding the current date is quickly answered by your remembrance that the computer calendar had said you were somewhere nearing may. "You're really incredible, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." You speak softly, kissing her forehead. "If not for you, I am sure I'd be in a far worse condition."

"It... it was nothing, sir." She mumbled, even in the darkness you needn't see the reddening of her face to know the blush was there.

The hand on her breast moves down and teased at her hip, and Dia shuddered before leaning back, her hands separating from your body and pulling the whole of her dress off of her in a single motion. Her naked body is revealed to you, devoid of anything else save her shoes. Without a word, Dia picks a piece of something, something juicy, and while looking into your eyes pressed it against the base of her neck, allowing its juices to slowly trickle down her chest. The glimmer of its fluids almost an enchanting glow in the darkness.

"And what do you enjoy doing in your free time?" You ask, reaching to lick at the nape of her neck, recognizing the flavour as something similar to the purple berry you ate in the forest. "What sort of places do you go to?"

Your lips and tongue slowly work your way down, feeling her body becoming hotter against your body, the nubile woman arching her back to give her a better view and an easier taste of her skin.

"I... I like watching the sex matches." She spoke with a slight moan, shuddering when your lips closed around her nipple. "I often... I often go to watch them dominating one another."

There's definitely a grin to her admission, fingers holding her hips, faintly realizing she'd picked another piece to squeeze on her other breast. "I'd often masturbate while I watched."

"You don't say?" You chuckle, switching to the other side to follow the trail of tasteful fluids, now reversing course up her chest and towards her neck.

"Yes sir, I'd always get off harder when they got tied up." She continued, rubbing the fruit against her earlobe, then her jawline, and then leaving the piece on her lips.

Your tongue trailed the route she'd left for you, drawing shudders from her as you claimed her lips and the fruit that laid therein. Moaning, her hands grasped at your shirt and her hips attempted to hump your leg but failed as you were holding it in place.

"And what else would you do in your free time?" You whispered into her ear, this time placing the fruit on her mouth and enjoying how she suckled your finger to clean it of the traces left behind.

"Read, read lots." She admitted, appearing bashful even though she didn't explain why.

"And what did you read?" You press the issue just how your mouth presses against her breast, teeth biting softly on her nipple.

"Stories, sex stories." There's a heavy gasp, her hands reaching down between her thighs. "Stories of being owned, ah, of... hi, of getting tied down and tamed like a bitch in heat." Her fingers are now pumping against her sex, the fluids starting to dampen your thigh.

"Is that what you'd like?" You wonder openly, stroking her navel with your fingers and promoting her own to work faster, your mouth reaches to her ear and whispering with a growl. "To be tied down? Fucked until you can't stand and then fucked some more?"

There's something about the word, 'fuck', that triggers her, she cums and starts grinding harder still. "Y-yes, yes sir!" She cries, a whimper, a moan, struggling to hold herself upright, something your hand helps her plenty. "P-pluh-pluhease..."

"Please what?"

"Sir, please... f-fuck me." She begs, her arms are shaking as she gives herself a second orgasm.

This one hits her like a freight train however, her whole body begins to shake violently before she manages to clutch herself against you and choke a scream against your shoulder. She's rigid like a board for a good long ten seconds before flopping down, entirely limp, hips humping against you in irregular spasms. "Please... fuck... me... sir..." She gasps the words, barely managing a whisper, fingers digging into your shoulders. "Please make it... real..."

"Sh..." You let her ride out the quakes of her self-given orgasm for several good long minutes, letting her recover her strength and her coherence. Only then do you ask. "You seemed to enjoy that."

"I did... I did very much, sir." She huskily whispered, kissing your neck. "I've never cum so hard from my own fingers, sir, thank you."

"Good girl." You speak, stroking her hair, kissing her neck, caressing her body. Every gesture is received and appreciated, goosebumps spreading through her skin. "I want you to take me to your place, Dia. I'm going to tie you up."

"Y-Yes..." She gasps, shuddering intensely under the near ticklish touch of your fingers. "Yes sir..." She moved to stand. "Oh."

"What?" You ask, then follow her gaze, your thighs now ruined by her juices.

"Sorry, sir." Dia spoke bashfully. "I didn't..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it can be washed off latter. Right now there are more important things" You laugh, kissing her to distract her from the worry. "Now, about going to your home..."

"Oh, yes sir." She nods eagerly, reaching to her dress.

You stop her, and see her look of confusion. "Turn around... hands behind your back." You say in a surge of courage.

Revelation crosses her face, blush and a grin spread across her lips. "Yes, sir." She does as told, turning away from you, thrusting her ass towards you as she pushes her wrists together behind her back.

You manage a light knot, not really intent on making it tight and it be more of a presence than an actual restraint. And once you're done you realize Dia is... slightly different, no, not quite. She's the same, she's just... standing straighter, baring her neck and thrusting her tits out, nipples erect.

You realize she's proud, full of it actually. "Guide the way." You command though there's a waver in your voice, a pang of uncertainty within.

"Yes, sir!" She now speaks eagerly, happily. The both of you leave the restaurant.

"Best of luck." A voice whispers behind you as the door closes.

The streets have more people than you remember, and as Dia takes the lead, you feel as if far more eyes are looking your way while the nurse moves slow deliberate steps with swaying hips and an inviting gate. She says nothing but her body speaks of her joy and pride at being exactly where she was now. You're mostly thankful that the darkness of the night hides your blush, barely keeping pace with her even as she seemed to be grinding every step.

Her route is longer than you'd thought, with many times leaving you wondering whether you'd gone through the same place multiple times or not. "This is where I first masturbated outside my bedroom." She whispered at you as you passed a corner. "And this is where I was first bound by a boobisaur."

"That's nice..." You mumbled.

"We're here, sir." She gestured at a particular door of a particular house. "I share it with three others, but they won't be here tonight." Her eyes gleamed in the darkness. "I will be yours all night, sir." A wink followed. "The keys are in my dress."

"You know, you've been a very bad girl." You say, leaning in to kiss her, fumbling to remove the dress and fish the keys from within.

Dia gasped slightly, then smiled innocently. "Will sir punish me?"

"See? You're doing it again." You opened the door, kissing her again, pulling her inside and locking behind her. "You keep saying that word."

A slight confusion follows. "'Sir' this, and 'sir' that." You say, squeezing her breast under your palm, grasping roughly. "It's 'Master'."

Dia stops, blinking as she looks at you as you hold her pokeball, the one with her name. "I don't... understand." She says, then gasping as she watched you snap it.

The thing was surprisingly easy to break, you only had to stomp on it. "Wait, you could...!" A moment of panic followed.

"You're mine, why would it get me in trouble?" You take out the pokedex and showed the purchase agreement.

Dia takes the device from your hands so quickly you couldn't have stopped her even if you wanted to. Her eyes skim the screen once, then twice.

Her eyes become moist. "Sir, I-I-I...!"

Flinging herself against your chest, she burst into tears. The tears become full out bawling. She's crying, crying loudly, screaming as she held her face against your chest. It's... it's far more intense than you'd thought it would be. "Master, Master!" She wails before going into incomprehensible babbling. "I have a Master." She kept sobbing.

"Sh... there there..." You mutter, feeling lost at the powerful release of emotions from her.

She was just a seventeen-year-old girl in your eyes, how could this have gotten her so riled up? You'd never thought... you had never anticipated how much she'd wanted this. A shudder ran down your spine at the thought, the little question. Did they all feel like this? "I'm so sorry, si-Master, Master, I'm so sorry." She managed to babble as she dried her tears and runny nose. "I probably ruined the moment didn't I?"

"Nonesense." You replied, caressing her hair.

"Please, please Master, let me... let me..." She began to reach for your pants, but you stopped her.

"Take me to your room." You spoke gently. "I want to tie you up."

Face turning deep scarlet, mixing embarrassment with... so many more things you couldn't quite put words to, she nods and leads you to her room. It has pictures above the nightstand and posters, and there were many books, and a couple of knickknacks. "Just... just one minute..." She halts, gulping air and looking at you. "Master." She speaks the word as if tasting it, smilling as she said this and reaching to open some drawers.

She says nothing, watching her put on a new dress, a skin-tight one, different from anything you'd seen her wear until now. Her every movement is a tease towards you, an invitation. You realize she's trying to make her dress-up as much an act to arouse you as much as one to dress herself. You opt to remove your clothes while she's doing this, revealing the effects of her efforts in the form of your rock-hard cock. "Now... please, Master, the wrists," Dia speaks, leaning on the bed.

You get the clue and grab the remaining things, slowly binding her and spreading her legs, locking them in place with a metal bar. Her wrists now completely bound. As you do this you tease her nubile flesh, caressing her ass and thighs, touching her neck and breasts, playing with her, watching her and enjoying her every gasp and her every wiggle.

"I want you." She speaks honestly, looking up at you with devotion. "I want my Master."

You can only grin down at her and grow harder at the sight of the incredibly sexy creature that so openly and honestly desires you.

"And I'm going to take you as my own, Diane." You say, pushing her legs slightly up so as to better guide yourself.

"A name!?" She shrieks when you thrust into her.

She's wet and tight, she's drenched and her body instantly spasms into orgasm. The tightness of her cunt around your shaft increases, throbbing as her sex tries to milk you. But even with the increased tightness, she's so wet it's easy to pull back and thrust back into her. Diane moans, throwing her head backwards, a second orgasm. "I'm yours!" She gasps.

Her words spark something inside you, something possessive, you thrust harder and she responds in turn. A heavy groan, a third orgasm. You pull and push back inside, Diane thrashes fruitlessly against the restraints, her wrists held above her head by your own grasp. The more you take away from her movements, the more powerfully you thrust, the more frequent her orgasms hit her, and the tighter and wetter she becomes.

It's a hypnotic rhythm that overtakes your conscious mind. She's yours, everything that she is, is yours. You pound her without any preambles or softness, and she revels in every bit of control you take from her. At some point you came, and then you had her lick you back up even while the whole of her body remained tied up. Then you fucked her throat and she came again without even touching herself.

Diane begged for every bit of abuse you gave her and then begged some more. The hours just melted away, until your body couldn't hold any longer and you collapsed, panting hard. "Don't untie me, Master." Diane spoke as you'd been just about to do that very thing. "Please."

Trusting her to know herself better than you did, you obliged, pulling her against yourself. "I'm all yours, Master." She whimpered as you held her tightly, her hands playing with her sex and your cock as it was nestled between her cheeks. "Forever."

One lazy fuck later, you fell asleep.

You woke up painfully hard. That was the first thing you realized, the second that Dia... no, Diane was grinding against your cock. Her ass cheeks were quite the soft surface for her to use to tease you, and indeed she was doing so, grinding and moaning. Then you realized she was touching herself.

"Master..." She whimpered, lowly, trying to restrain her tone, appearing not to want to wake you up. How long had she been at this? The girl must have been quite pent up.

...though knowing better, you suspected this was her default, she wanted you this much, she desired you this much. So much she couldn't contain herself the moment she woke up even when you'd fucked for hours. Pride surged through you.

Not saying a word, you reach down to her cunt and pump your fingers into her. She squeals, wiggling in delight as you drench your hand in her juices. Then gasps in dissapointment as you pull the hand away, the nurse doesn't see that you use it to lube your cock. But she does feel as you change angles and begin to align yourself. She thinks you're going to fuck her pussy, shifting her ass back to give easier access.

You instead thrust into her ass. "MASTER!?" She screams, only to moan a long guttural and very loud moan the moment you pull back and thrust back in. "MASTER!" She squeals, her fingers digging into her pussy. You turn the both of you slightly, pressing her face against the sheets. She's kneeling and she's raising her ass against you now that you've given her a way to do so, and now you have her hips firmly in your hands.

"Master! Master! Master!" Each thrust is met with a cry for you, a reminder of her state as your property. You don't stop, you don't slow down.

SLAP

The noise is loud, her ass bounces from impact, and her ass tightens so much you groan. "MASTER, YES!" She hisses, becoming half mute as she bites the bedsheets and moans against them. Her fingers never stopping against her pussy.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

You shudder and feel yourself getting close, you don't have enough concentration to manage more abuse on her ass cheeks, but you do reach down to grasp her hair and begin to rampage against her rump mercilessly.

"YES! INSIDE! YES! MORE! MASTER MORE!"

Diane came with a spray of juices against your thighs, and you followed an instant after, painting her insides white and pulling out.

"Yesssssss." She hissed, gasping, panting, heaving air, all four fingers of her right hand buried deep in her cunt, her other hand abusing her clit for all it was worth as she spasmed in slow long orgasms.

"That was... I could get used to that." You said.

"Anything, any time, anywhere." She panted, giving you a smouldering look even as she played herself into one last quaking release. "Master." She added with an intoxicated tone to her voice.

"I've got... Oh shit, I've got stuff to do." You gasp, recovering your breath and reaching for your dex.

It was seven in the morning. Diane giggled. "I usually woke up very early, force of habit." You feel like you ought to slap her ass a bit more roughly this time. "You still have time, three or four hours?" There's a teasing in her tone. "Quick nap?"

You're not sure though, the session left you more awake than asleep to be honest. "First things first." You reach for your clothes and dig through them. The nurse shoots you an inquisitive look but never gets the chance for more as you toss the pokeball at her and she vanishes into red light.

The pokeball didn't wobble, merely dinged a successful catch. Your pokedex dinged a second later to show Diane had been captured and was now your non-combatant. There was mild surprise that the restraints had been sucked into the device with her. Maybe they were considered clothes too?

With a heavy sigh, you look around the room for a bit, noting that though there were many pictures, there didn't seem to be much that was truly considered a personal belonging past that. The books were all labelled as property of New Bark's library (and all about the sort of reading you'd expected from what Diane told you). And the nicknacks were more akin to small hand made objects like a little bird origami.

It felt as if everything was there under the intention of being easily tossed away at a moment's notice. As you walked around the house in search of the bathroom, the other rooms you stumble upon show the same kind of minimum decorations. You realized that there was likely either a rule or a mindset of wanting to be ready to drop everything and leave. With a new Master no doubt.

It's slightly saddening. Were all non-owned pokegirls just mulling around counting the days until someone came to swoop them away? You had to ask yourself how much of this was cultural and how much biological. The questions were pushed away once you reached the single bathroom. There you prep the water nice and warm before releasing Diane into the stream and watching her have a slight panic attack. "Master!" She complained at her treatment, and you can only laugh.

The complaint is short lived once you start to clean her up while she's still restrained. And there were absolutely no complaints when you pounded her against the tiled floor. Only then did you set her free, and only then did she opt to help you get cleaned up as well. And suck you off. Jesus, it was like your hormones were going a thousand a minute, as if you'd been sent straight back to your teens!

You came hard down her throat, and frankly, you felt completely spent. "I'll get the clothes cleaned up, Master." Diane offered right after the shower came to an end. "Would you like breakfast as well? I already had mine." She licked her lips.

With a chuckle you let her do her thing. "Do you have something I could wear?"

"Not unless you'd rather wear a thong, Master?" Diane giggled from the bedroom.

So you wrapped the towel around your waist and went about to check the pokedex entry for Diane's pokegirl breed.

Which was frankly somewhat surprising, you didn't have much of a sense of scale as to how good this could be, but felt it would be of incredible use regardless of what happened in the nearby future. "So what will you be needing to do, Master?"

"Go to the precinct, answer some questions, get Monica back." You explained. "She's the feral purrsian that I tamed in the wilds."

"Oh, will she be your alpha?" Diane asked as you glanced through the purrsian dex entry.

That explained so much. "Alpha?" You wondered. "You mean as in the second in charge of things?"

"Yup." Something delicious was being cooked, eggs? And something else. "Alphas are meant to represent their tamers when they're not around, as well as keep the other girls in line, not to mention that they are the last authority with only the tamer being above them." She was naked as she cooked the eggs and the fruit. "Or well, it always comes down to the tamer, how much duties are given to the alpha is always for the Master to determine."

Noticing your attention, she wiggled her hips towards you. "Monica...doesn't have the temperament to be an Alpha, at least not yet." You pointed out.

"Huuuu." Diane appeared thoughtful at your words. "Do you have any other girls?"

"No." You shrugged.

Turning around, she took the plate of fried super-sized egg, and fruit. "Then why not make me your alpha, Master?" She wondered, batting her eyelashes at you prettily as she set your plate and sat down.

You consider her question. "From what I've read, alphas are supposed to be able to dominate the others in the harem and enforce order. Do you think you would be capable of doing that?" You glance at her.

"Hm..." Diane seemed to consider things for a moment, then tilted her head slightly. "She is feral born, so all I'd need would be to teach her she's not above me, yes?" She shrugged. "Then all I'd need to do is to approach her after she's been hunting all day and she's hurt, tired, and expecting me to heal her. One good incision on her lower back would leave her paralyzed and at my mercy until I decide to heal her back up."

You balk at her words, completely forgetting to chew.

You remember to breathe. "I don't think to ambush her like that would instil any long-term respect. Just resentment." A pause. "She would eventually challenge you, and potentially kill you by accident."

"Only if she's stupid." Diane smiled, it was eerie how cheerful it was. "Master, fear and resentment are good ways for the girl to stay where she should be for long enough for respect to grow. I'd certainly not do such a thing if she were reasonable and accepted your command were you to nominate me as your alpha." Pausing, she nibbled on a piece of fruit. "After all, were combat-capabilities the only measuring stick, then harems managed by smart breeds who specialize in strategy and tactics would be impossible."

"Uhm..." You swallow.

"And it would be even more problematic were a new powerful girl that could only be beaten by the combined force of everyone added to the harem." Diane continued. "Then what would happen? The new girl would beat the alpha in a one on one who was there by strength and take control of the others and there would be much dissaray since she'd definitely start favouring some girls over others."

"Uhm..."

"But against the healer? What could they do? If they went against Master's word and killed me, then they would be as good as dead in the next feral attack." She continued. "Not to mention that just how she could 'accidentally' kill me, so could I 'accidentally' not be able to save her from her internal haemorrhaging."

"Uhm..."

"Far too many tamers end up hurt because the management of their harem fell on the hands on the one who was strongest in an individual fight." She shook her head. "That is a fate I'd be quite willing to get beat thrice half to death to avoid for you, Master. No matter the cost."

And there was the creepy happy smile from a second ago. If you got something clear, was that you really shouldn't mess with the healers.

"You've really thought about this Diane. Thank you." You patted her head.

"I've seen many dead tamers, I don't want Master to end up on a slab." She pouted, nodding.

"Well, Monica is certainly not in the right state of mind to be an Alpha... and you do make a lot of sense." You scratch the back of your head. "Look, you know I'm an outlander, so all of this is... a bit much."

"I know, Master." She nodded. "And I will absolutely help you however I can."

"As long as we're clear on that..." You nodded.

"Then would I be your alpha, Master?" Her eyes sparkle.

"Provisionally." You declared.

"Until I'm proven incapable or when someone else proves she's better." Diane nodded. "I won't disappoint you, Master."

You just want to be able to finish breakfast without feeling like there was a dangerous knife aimed at you. Were all pokegirls this serious about status? You could swear there was a comment about that somewhere you'd read... probably a yes. Finishing your meal, Diane insisted on cleaning up, before going to sit on your lap and sing-song a little tune. Then she handed you your pokedex, the one you hadn't been aware she'd taken, and you realized she'd marked herself as your alpha in the listing.

...she was a bit scary.

"What now, Master?" She asked. "You mentioned you had some things to do? But there should be at least an hour or two worth of time before people finished their morning coffee. Would you want to bind me and tame me again?"

You glanced at her. "You're a lot more forward than last night."

"I want my Master to fuck me." She spoke the word with intent. "I want to please my Master, however, whenever, and wherever he desires me." She smiled bashfully. "It's a dream come true, one I just can't get enough of."

"I'm glad you feel that way." You commented, patting her head. "Though also a bit disconcerting, are you sure this isn't the bond being a bit too aggressive?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, smiled, and kissed your neck. "Maybe it's just that I've always wanted a Master and now I have one."

"You're weird." You chuckled, kissing her forehead and causing her to blush.

"Not too much I hope." Diane pouted. "I've known a lot of pokegirls who're waiting for a Master just as much as I was."

Somehow you don't doubt that. "Speaking of, what about your roommates? Do you have anything you have to take care of? I plan on staying around for a handful of days."

"Not really, this is a poke-flat." She shrugged. "Pokegirls owned by institutions rather than individuals come to live in these, our owners pay the owner of the place a fee for our stay and when or if we have to leave then that's that."

"Well, besides that, I meant if you wanted to tell them goodbye or something."

"I guess? We never did get along that well, each of us had our own schedules and rarely would we meet up."

"Weekends?" She blinked at you as if you just grew a third eye. "You know, five days of work, two of rest?"

"Oh." Diane blinked. "That's cute."

What? "Shouldn't we be going on our way, Master?" She prompted before you could ask about what she meant with 'cute', you shuddered at the thought of 7 workdays a week.

"Yeah, we probably should." You nodded, sighing deeply and putting that thought away for later.

As you stand up and she cleans up the plates, you head towards the door and quite abruptly Diane fidgets.

"What?" You asked, curious.

"Could Master recall me?" She asked.

Pausing for a moment, you thought about how a 'Master' would consider the situation, and then remembered her little moment where she took your pokedex without permission, as well as the other things.

"Diane." Your tone was harsh enough to make her flinch, it was the same tone you used with rowdy students. "I'm your Master, right?"

"Yes Master." She agreed to instantly.

"And do you take your Master's property without their permission?"

"No Master."

"Then why did you take my pokedex?"

Realization crossed her eyes and she flinched, shrinking. "I'm sorry, Master."

"No, you don't say 'sorry', you need to say why you're sorry." You push.

Now she seems half her original size. "I'm sorry for having taken something that was yours without your permission, Master."

A nod. "Apology accepted." You said. "Also, though I appreciate you being cute and sassy, if I ask you a question I expect an answer."

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry for not having answered your question, Master." Her head bowed. "We pokegirls work every day, all day most of the time. When things get rough we are popped into our pokeballs and put through a healing and cleaning cycle, which rids us of our tiredness and grime, and then made to keep on working."

Jesus Christ. You want to hug her, no wonder she was desperate for getting out of here. But you don't, not right now, you're teaching her a lesson. "Good, apology accepted." Sighing, you pat her head. "There now, back to the matter at hand, why would you want me to put you into your ball?"

"I just... wanted it." She blushed with her admission. "I don't want to be in it all the time, not even frequently, just that right now it felt... apt."

"Ok, sure, I'll recall you. But I don't want you leaving naked." You say this, but just as she's about to nod and go put something on, you lean in to whisper into her ear. "I want you wearing what you had in bed last night."

She blushed and nods, rushing to leave and dress up, bringing your clean clothes (whoops, totally forgot about that, but it was Rick, not the QM), and once she vanished into the beam of red light off you went. The police station was open, but the girls you saw there were all dead inside, mostly just going through the motions as each of them was struggling with the presence of coffee in their lives.

"Uh... hello." You speak to the clerk at the entrance desk, the only one who seemed cheery... and you were suspecting it was out of obligation. "I'm Rick, and the chief said I had an interrogation to answer or something along those lines?"

"Certainly, sir, would you kindly give me your ID? It is in the upper corner of your tamer profile in the pokedex." She states, and you follow the instructions, giving her the numbers. "It shows here that the appointment is for ten sharp, it seems you are a couple hours early, sir."

"Oh, ok, I hadn't been told..."

"There's a note on your profile mentioning you have slight amnesia?" She looks at you with some pity. "The pokedex has a message function, you should see in your inbox the appointment."

"You're right, my bad, thanks for the help."

"Anytime, sir!" She cheered up even more as you said this. Sighing, you glance at the dex, two hours, you figure Diane did warn you you'd have time to spare since you'd woken early. So what to do?

You glanced at the inbox, you'd completely forgotten about it. And there you found three emails. One from the police precinct detailing the time of the interrogation, another from Tomas that simply read "Elf came last night.", which was sort of surprising, how had they got her here so quickly? The third email was from Doctor Hale that was also quite simple in format. "13:00".

She was a very busy woman it seemed. You had to ask directions before you reached the "Hunter's Lodge", which was basically a very big house built on wood. There weren't many signs of movements within, or rather, none at all, but when you knocked a sleepy looking mouse girl opened up. "May Dory help you, sir?" She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, I came to check on the situation regarding the rescue?" You wondered and then watched her blink oh so slowly.

"Which one, sir?"

"The... the group towards the south? Split in two, one made it here and the others are being rescued?" Another owlish slow blink. "The one of the guy that tamed a purrsian?"

"Oh!" She nodded. "Yes, Sir Major Huge is the one overseeing the operation, but Dory isn't allowed to know details. Should Dory call Sir Major Huge for you, sir?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, please." You nodded.

"Dory will look for Sir Major Huge, sir." She nodded, and closed the door.

You waited, hearing some muffled sounds inside. Then a drawn-out full-bodied sigh that was unmistakable even through the closed door. The door opened, and Huge appeared, bags under his eyes, and looking very much like someone who should be rushed into a bed and left there for a couple of months.

"Rick." He greeted you with little mood for people rather than just you in particular.

"Major Huge." You nodded. "I just came to check on the situation regarding the others?"

Huge looked at you for a moment and then nodded. "Three currently in intensive care, four well enough they weren't rushed back and should be arriving before sun-down, and the rest of the team I sent are following the trail of what we suspect is the last group, three large." A pause.

A long pause. You suspected for the longest of time that he had just frozen up.

"You got Dia into your team didn't you? Managed to legally buy I mean." He pointed out, your shock must have been clear because he continued on. "Doctor Hale is my neighbour and a good friend."

"Ah."

"Your talents really are wasted as a tamer." Huge stated flatly. "If you're still interested, I could put you under probation."

"What's that?"

"We give you a mission or two, you pass, you get reviewed and if you did well enough you become a hunter. You fail or are deemed unfit for it and you carry on as a tamer and can't apply again for two years." He explained.

"What do I get?"

"Nothing." He said. "If you're interested and able to do so then you do it and become a hunter, if you're interested but fail or do some... unethical things, then you can't apply again for two years. If you're not interested then you carry on."

"How dangerous a mission is it?"

"You'll know if you agree. It's not something your average seventeen-year-old tamer could pull off though." He shrugged.

"And if I die in the process then nothing lost, right?"

"I made the good offer yesterday and we both know what you said about it." Though there's a definite irked tone to his voice, it seems mostly tired and impassive. "Interested?"

You shook your head. "Sorry, it feels like it may be a bit too much for me."

Hales just shrugged. "Your pick." He was turning to close the door, but stopped for a second, then sighed. "Look, I know that tamers don't appreciate advice on how to handle their girls, but I take it from a veteran; it doesn't matter what mess they have in their heads outside of combat, but if they don't take their tasks seriously when shit hits the fan... then sooner or later, it will cost you."

"I understand." You nodded.

"I hope so." He sighed. "Don't think this is burning a bridge, Hunters are here to help, our doors are always open for everyone."

He then closed the door. Welp, that was that, and though it wasn't 10am just yet, you were sure you could walk slowly enough to get there punctually. Unless there was some harebrained idea you could check up on quickly.

As you walk towards the precinct, you try to think about how to handle the Monica situation. Frankly speaking, both Huge and the psychic Irene had left clear that she was not someone you could truly rely on out in the wilds or when dangerous things were afoot. She was easy to distract, so much so her distraction was the cause of you nearly dying to her sex-frenzy. Hell, thinking back to the night she caught the lizard, had there been another feral just waiting in an ambush she could've slaughtered you all while Monica ran off to hunt Liz.

She also instantly jumped that girl that belonged to the tamer without thinking it twice. Maybe that one had been a good idea, but what if she hadn't answered your call? Or worse, that you'd learned she wasn't a threat beforehand? Monica would've still jumped. That was also without counting all those times she just straight up nearly killed someone just because she fucked them. Or those times she actually killed them.

She had absolutely no discipline, did as she wanted when she wanted, and anything and everything she'd done that could be of use was more of a fluke than anything. No, she was a wild thing that needed to be brought to heel. And you HAD to do it even if she kicked and screamed all the way. Because the alternative was dying. As much as you hated to admit it, as suggested in the forums, those taming cycles seemed like the best method to quicken the process. You weren't too sure on HOW effective they could be though, Monica was quite the willful pokegirl.

A part of you felt disgusted at this realization. That you were balancing between your morals and your survival, that you were so easily coming to terms that you had to, basically, torture and brainwash a young woman to ensure your own survival. But wouldn't this also be for her own good?

How sure were you that if she didn't learn to obey she wouldn't just up and attack some random pokegirl or person in the middle of the street due to a misperceived slight or simply because she thinks it would be a fun thing to do? She was wild after all, and some inconveniences would have to be experienced for her to adapt to civilized existence. Hell, she barely knew English, how could you even hope to explain to her the whys without first having her obey and slowly learn about the reasons behind it with time? It was at this point that you reached the precinct, and you put those thoughts away.

"I'm here for the..."

"Yes, Mouse told me you'd be here soon." The voice came from... a very beautiful blue eyed angel.

Yes, an angel.

"My name is Harris, I'm going to be your interrogator for the session, though Chief gave me a heads up that it's only mostly a formality. This way please, tamer Rick." She lead the way, and you could only watch in fascination as she walked down the corridor.

"You must get that corny pick-up line all the time." You comment as you follow her.

"Pick-up line?" She seems confused as she looks at you over her shoulder.

"You know, 'Did you fall from heaven?', that one." You comment.

"Oh, no, sir, I'm just a pokegirl, not one of the angels of myth." She laughed softly.

That response sort of left you unsure what else you could comment.

"Here we are." She pointed you to a particular door, inside it was a room much like the one you'd been in with Irene. "Please, take a seat."

As you sit down, she takes a stool to do the same, though strangely enough, she does so besides you rather than in front. She seems to realize the way you're looking at her is one of confusion. "This is for the spell, please extend your hand." You do so, and she grabs it. Her hands are incredibly soft.

"Now, I have begun the recording. I will hear your testimony regarding the events that happened since you crashed into this world, and unless there's something I will need to clear up or that I've detected to be a falsehood, I will allow you to continue undisturbed."

You nod hesitantly.

"Please, begin."

"So we were riding the bus on our way to have a day walking around the mountain..."

"...and that's when we were found by what I'm guessing was a rescue party." You ended the narrative, feeling like no time at all had passed by. Harris barely made any questions throughout, just a couple confirmations here and there and that was it.

"Thank you, tamer Rick, that was very illuminating. Into both the circumstances of your arrival as well as how people in your world think." She smiled softly. "Though the interrogation is over, and I'm sure the Chief will give you Monica as soon as he reads the report, I would love to hear more about how you've adjusted to this world. If you don't mind, of course."

"Is this off the record?" You asked, remembering some of what you'd seen on television at some point about these sorts of things (or was it the internet?).

"Yes, the interrogation has ended and was sent to Chief for his review." Harris replied amicably. "Nothing is being recorded now."

"Well, I... truth be told, girls here are... much more eager than I'm used to." You confessed. "It's a little disorienting sometimes how easy... sex... can happen." A pause. "Before, it was more like you had to actively look for it, put so much effort, and now... I feel more like I have to stop myself from having too much."

"That's... a shame to hear." She spoke, pouting, seeming genuinely interested. "That in your world men and women have such a hard time sharing physical intimacy with each other. Why is it?"

"We don't have a 'hard time' sharing physical intimacy, it's just not as much part of every-day life as it is here." You scratch your chin. "That and, well, people tend to be pickier with who they're with, women especially. We aren't very keen on having unplanned babies, plus there's this whole risk of venereal diseases."

A momentary pause. "And the men/women proportion is about the same, so more often than not people try to have only one partner."

She blinked in surprise at that. "Oh, that sounds quite nice!" As she realized you were remaining quiet so she could elaborate, she did. "Pokegirls here rarely if ever have a partner all for themselves, not to mention that it is common to have had at least eight or nine different masters at the least before settling down."

You glance at her, wondering if you ought to comment or bring up some other subject. "And the cause of all that bouncing around from Tamer to Tamer... is that more often death or loss in a Salvage Battle?" You asked.

"Those are only a few of the reasons." Her face fell slightly. "Other times we are sold due to the harem being too large, or because we don't get along with the other pokegirls, or because they're interested in someone who's stronger or better." A sad shrug. "Other reasons would be for exchanges, or simply because we are a donation to someone or an institution."

"That doesn't sound like a good time."

"Such is life." She said. "Our fates are our Master's to decide, except on the day of Sadie Pokens."

"What's that?"

"Once a year, all pokegirls are allowed to decide on who their Master is. All tamers and pet owners have to set free their pokegirls and they wander around and if they find someone they like, they give their pokeballs to that person." A slight smile. "It is nice that the League gave us that day for us to decide, even if for just one evening."

You hold your comment regarding that thankfulness. "And when is it?"

"Oh, June twentieth, at least here in Johto." She answered.

That was about a month or so away, maybe a bit more.

"And... I know this sounds a bit weird, but honestly, I've been asking all over the place." You said. "Is there any way to bring a feral in line, after taming, that doesn't involve... you know, the cycles?"

Harris gave you a pitying look. "I know it might seem a cruel option for someone from your world, but there's a reason why the cycles have been around for over a hundred years now." There was a bittersweet edge to her eyes. "Just understand that, so long as it's not a level 5, she will still be herself, and obedience is a luxury tamers cannot ignore."

"Have you been put through a level 5?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I was told I was a threshold, that I hadn't been able to cope and had tried to kill myself. I am very glad they erased those bad memories of my past, I just can't consider how awful it must have been for me to desire death in such a way."

"That's... a bit sad." You said. "You could say that, in a way, the old you died, couldn't you?"

"No, not really." She shook her head. "Even if all my memories are gone, it's the same soul. The mages have done much research, and the level 5 doesn't change one's own soul."

You felt like there was some existential crisis regarding magic and the existence of souls to be had. But put it to the side, like a lot of scary thoughts you didn't want to dwell into right now. "I've heard about Teams, but not what they are." Instead of digging deeper into the existence of 'souls' and where they went when someone died... you changed the subject, abruptly.

"They are..." A pause as she appeared to consider it for a moment. "I believe the appropriate terminology would be 'Criminal organization', though I know I read somewhere than in the old world groups like theirs would've been called 'Terrorists'. They are tamers who do terrible things such as murder or theft, some of the more notorious ones being well known for their philosophy of killing anything they don't take." A long pause and a shudder. "Some of them even use loveballs to turn humans into pokegirls."

You feel there's a 'What!?' you ought to be saying, but can't quite make the sound.

"Terrible people." Harris spoke, nodding at herself. "They must be detained and punished, such are the infamous 'Teams'."

"I think I'd rather steer clear of them."

"You'd be wise to do so, yes." She nodded, there was a pause and a beep from the door. "Oh, it seems our time is up." Standing up, she motioned at you. "This way, tamer Rick."

She led you towards Chief's office.

There you found him as before, alone this time, but with a pokeball on the table. "I have reviewed the interrogation and deemed the retroactive tamer license to be acceptable. As such, I am returning the Purrsian to her rightful owner." He motioned at the ball. "If you'd please sign here as having received the pokegirl, we can each be on our way."

It was a simple receipt so you didn't hesitate to sign.

"That'll be all, tamer Rick. On behalf of New Bark Town, we thank you for your service." He waved you off.

"Uh... wasn't there some sort of quest or reward regarding Monica?" You suddenly remembered the words from the tamer you'd met back then. Chief and Harris glanced at one another. Harris shrugged and shook her head.

"We... will check the records." Chief looked back at you with a certain level of doubt. "Though the purrsian is indeed considered a feral to be aware of, it's not a breed we give rewards for capturing. If there was an associated quest, we will send the details and who to ask for the reward to your pokedex."

You nod. "Ok, thank you." A pause, then a more serious look. "Really, thank you."

"Don't mention it, it's our job." Chief waves you off goodbye.

"May the Gods bless your path, tamer Rick." Harris bowed her head as well.

And thus, you leave. And as soon as you step out of the precinct, well aware that you promised to meet Doctor Hale before lunch, as well that you'd meet the rest of the team (And Tomas' new elf) around lunch, you still turned your thoughts towards Monica. You just got her back, and there was nothing you'd want more than to greet her. But you knew your memories of her behaviour were twinged pink because... well, all the fucking.

So you took a minute to halt your steps and consider how you would proceed with her. What you were going to do besides greet her. Thrice you'd been warned by professionals how dangerous her erratic and uncontrolled behaviour would be if she were to become distracted or disobey when things got tough. And now it was time to choose a strategy for the training you would give her, because you very much doubted she'd learn in a week much less a day.

Forum suggestions:

> Put her through a level 3 or 4, followed by using her dazed and obedient state post-taming-cycle to give her orders and reward obedience to non-sexually related orders sexually.
> 
> This would, for example, involve having her attack a feral on command, to stop, at your command, and then ordering her to have her way with the feral.
> 
> But it would be at it's most effective when also giving her orders she'd be against under normal circumstances.
> 
> Such would be ordering her to NOT involve herself while you fuck someone and only after she's kept herself restrained reward her. Or ordering her to submit to someone she wouldn't want to and only once she's shown deference fuck her.

Heading towards the pokecenter, you walked up to the receptionist. It wasn't the black-haired one from yesterday. "Is Doctor Hale available?"

"She is currently busy, but I will ping her and she'll be here when she's freed up." The receptionist spoke, grimacing. "It won't be soon though, some urgencies came in rolling last night."

Oh, right. You could only shudder at the thought. Had your condition been bad enough you'd been put into intensive care?

A second shudder. Glancing at the waiting seat, you then feel the weight of Monica's pokeball on your hip. You gulp. "Are the... taming machines usable?"

The girl merely points towards the Red and white box that's at the side of the helpdesk. You'd never noticed it, and now that you do you realize it's barely the size of a small fridge, with a small digital screen on top. Approaching it you notice it consists of three four buttons.

Two are up and down arrows, with the current number showed being a 2, the other button had what looked like a pair of tits and a dick on it, the fourth was a green "GO" button. Since it seems you'll be waiting for a while... might as well pop Monica in now? You'd keep her balled until tonight and that'd be that. No difference, right?

You sigh heavily, put the pokeball into the indentation, press the number up to 4, then as you press the third button you notice that either a cock, some tits, or both show up on the screen. Figuring that when both show up means setting the preference to bi, you then hit the green button. The machine sucked the pokeball and locked down the next second, the screen turning off as a timer showed up counting down from hour and a half.

Scratching the back of your head, you glance at the receptionist. "Would you happen to have a training room I could reserve for tonight?"

"Room 002." She made a gesture with her hand. "I will need your pokedex for a second though." You hand it over and she passed it in front of a detector that beeps before handing it back. "Starting at 21:00, your pokedex will be a functional key for the door."

"Neat."

"Also, regarding your pokegirl, I will put her in storage until you come back if you're not around when the cycle finishes." She gestured at the machine.

"Oh thanks." You nodded. "Though I'd rather stay around until Doctor Hale is done.

"Are you sure? It could be a while."

"...now that you mention it..." You glance at the door. "I don't think I'll take long."

"Sure." The smirk she threw you spoke of intentions you really hadn't considered.

Rather, your mind was on the memory of Diane's current clothing selection. Rushing back to her place, you open the door and release the pokegirl as you step inside, closing the door behind you with Diane's key.

"Huh?" She seemed confused as she looked around, realizing she was released right where she'd been recalled. "Master?"

"I did what I had to do, and I'm going to take you to see Doctor Hale now." You explained, then looked at her naked body, the supple tightness of her 'dress', and the way she was looking up at you... a grin came to you. "But I'm going to do you first."

Diane didn't even hesitate, eyes shifting from your face to your crotch as she liked her lips in anticipation, her hands already caressing her body and presenting it to you. God, you couldn't get enough of that sexy bod. Unzipping your pants, she's drawn to your growing erection as if it had a magnet. Hands and lips attaching to it and starting to work on it.

"Oh, didn't know you'd bring a guest." A voice interrupted you from the hallway.

"Not a guest." Diane gasped, slavishly licking and kissing your cock, rubbing it against her face and breathing deeply. "Master."

"Oh, congrats." The girl spoke nonchalantly. "Guess I'll be moving to the good bedroom."

Rather than respond, Diane opens wide and swallows you down her throat without so much as a gag reflex. "Hot." The naked woman speaks as she keeps drying herself, watching the both of you, not going anywhere.

The pink-haired nurse makes approving noises as she draws a groan from you, relishing on your fingers instinctively digging into her scalp and forcing her to subtly follow your tempo.

"Rick." You say to the stranger as an introduction.

"Rita." She replied, her eyes having fixated somewhere around Diane's lips, likely your cock.

The thought of asking whether she'd like to see you do something in particular to the slutty nurse passes your mind, but doesn't quite make it out of your lips. The words die in your throat as Diane takes you deeper down hers. Groaning you find yourself being pushed nearer to the edge.

"Hot." Rita says once more, squeezing her own breast and blushing ever so slightly as you reach orgasm and cum, the slutty nurse eagerly drinking every bit.

"Not going to go out and find some fun?" Diane asked, pumping you without a care in the world as she glanced at the room-mate.

"Can't, got a second shift coming up in... twenty." Rita sighed, rubbing the towel on her head. Diane looks up at you, then at Rita, then up at you again, and grins. You feel her silently urging you on.

You remind the words you'd told the angel back in the station, and gulp. "Why not join us for a round?"

Rita blinked, cocking a brow at the both of you. "Sure, could definitely use the pick-me-up." Placing her hands on her hips, she glanced at Diane. "Any preference? So long as it doesn't get on my hair and I'm not late I'm game."

"Master?" The nurse purrs, you swear if she swells in pride any further she'll pop.

"To the room, then." You say, tugging a grinning Diane as Rita lead the way. "On your back." You added, and the muscled girl grinned as she did as told. Then you raised her legs to your shoulders, marvelling at her flexibility, and Diane began to guide you towards Rita's sex. You realize she was already ready. Or maybe pokegirls were always ready.

You press in and Rita takes a sharp breath. "Oh." She says, chuckling. "This is going to be good."

And it was, both girls eager and energetic to bring about as much entertainment from what's officially the first real threesome in your life (Monica's rampage with Tomas didn't count). "Definitely needed that. Thanks for sharing." Rita spoke with a grin, not bothering to clean herself of the scent of sex as she walked out the room.

"No... problem!" Diane shrieked between thrusts, reaching her own orgasm soon after and shuddering pleasantly.

"Not more." You warn her before she gets to begin implementing any more of those ideas in her perverse mind. "We've got appointments to keep."

"Yes Master!" She nodded, moving to the bathroom to clean herself. "Master?" She called out after a moment from within the bathroom. "I was at your mercy and in the ball all morning, did you not wish to let me out in my current get-up somewhere public and fuck me? Or does Masters preferences lie elsewhere?"

"I'm still getting used to this... I'll work on it, but for now I'd prefer our intimacy to be kept, well, intimate." You say, drying off with a towel.

Diane's head pops out of the bathroom and she is GLARING at you, which stops you on the spot as she then walks out of the bathroom and straight at you, never losing eyecontact with you for an instant.

Then, in a movement so fast you flinch. She hugs you. "I'm sorry, Master."

You pause, completely not having expected this. "Sorry for what?"

"I didn't take Master's feelings into consideration, I assumed Master would love to dominate me in the same ways I wished to be dominated." Her hug tightens. "Master does not need to 'work on it', if Master likes it better in private then I will love it in private." She looked up at you with shimmering eyes. "Master, please, never force yourself to do something you're uncomfortable with for my sake; whatever it is that you desire, I will enjoy it as long as Master does too."

You're left in a slight awkward silence with the hugging girl keeping her glimmering puppy eyes aimed up at you.

"Diane." You caressed the girl's hair. Yes, she was seventeen, nearly half your age, as capable as she was, there was a wide gap between the two of you in terms of experience. At least when it came to things such as emotions.

Not that you dwelled too much on them, you were a manly man. With a pet cat. "Don't think of this as your failure, I need to try things outside my comfort zone. Think of it as my prerogative for myself, that I must try new things or end up stagnating." You told her. "I want to do things that you like, even if I'm not used to them, I want to see what of those new things for me I like doing and which I don't. And above all, to learn which ones I must be able to do regardless of my preferences." Gently, you lean down to kiss her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." She melted against your chest, laying her cheek against the warmth under your shirt. "Master is wise." She muttered.

"I'm just old, it comes with the years." You chuckled. "Like the lower libido."

"Master's libido is definitely not low." Diane giggled, rubbing her naked breasts against you.

"That's more to do with you and less to do with me."

"We could test it?"

"We're on a schedule."

"Pooh." A pout.

"Let's get dressed, get washed and let's going."

"Master, if I may?" She paused, looking at you.

Her silence clued you in that she was waiting for you to let her or not. "Yes?"

"I'd rather... smell of you." She blushed slightly.

"Minimal washing then." You said, but her eyes were looking longingly at your shirt. You instinctively covered your chest with your hands. "This is my only shirt." She pouted but nodded.

And once the both of you had cleaned up and she'd dressed on that dress she wore last night for the date, the both of you went outside. "Since Master is going to be here for a couple of days, I guess I could help Rita empty my room." She smiled coyly. "Only if Master wishes to have more fun with Rita."

You don't sigh, instead giving her an inquisitive look. "What do you know about her?"

"That she works at the warehouses, helping unload and load cargo and then helping distribute it around town to the various merchants and what-have-you." She replied. "She's made a couple deliveries to the pokecenter, she's definitely stronger than me."

"You're strong?" You ask, surprised of her comment considering the frailty of her body.

"Would Master like me to show?" She asked coyly, looking around and finding a bench. "Here." She stood on the bench. "Now, Master, stretch your arms upwards."

You do as she asks, wondering what this was about. She grasped your wrists and... pulled you upwards cleanly off the ground. It takes her effort, but not only does she manage it but the movement catches you by surprise and you almost stumble. She's not just strong, she's stronger than you. Your eyes blink in shock as you abruptly see this submissive-loving girl under a new light. She would've could've been bending you over had she wanted to.

"See?" She declared with a wide grin, making a power pose for you, its effect completely lost on her soft body. "I'm strong."

"Yes... yes you are." You pat her back, helping her down from the bench and carrying on to the pokecenter.

You made the note to keep reminding yourself that pokegirls could very likely be many times stronger than they looked. "Ah, sir, the cycle is done." The receptionist greets you as you enter, pulling out a pokeball and handing it to you. "Also, Doctor Hale should be in the break-room if you wish to talk to her."

"Thanks." You nod, walking along the corridor and following through towards the kibble dispenser from the first day.

There was Doctor Hale, slumped on a chair, eyes closed, head hanging back against the wall, and a heavy smell of disinfectant hanging in the air. "Five more minutes." She muttered as soon as you got close.

"Think you can give her a pick-me-up?" You whisper at Diane.

"I just picked you up, Master." She snickered, to which you rolled your eyes.

"I can hear you." Doctor Hale muttered. "It's not funny."

"And is a clean-up in roof four funny?" Diane asked innocently.

Hale let out a fast exhale that nearly turned into a snort, nearly. "You're a rancid chewed up piece of bubblegum." She opened her eyes to look at the pokegirl directly.

"The room is always brighter after you leave." Diane replied with a smirk.

"I have dildos with more backbone than you."

"The prescription for people who have to work with you is alcohol."

"Bitch."

"Granny."

"I'm fired."

"You quit."

Both of them immediately broke down into a fit of laughter. You wisely let them have their moment. "I'd say good luck, but knowing you it's your tamer who I should be telling it to."

"I'll miss you too, ma'am." Diane hugged her tightly. "Not the smell tho."

"Shut up, you." She hugged her back, and they kept it for several long seconds. "There, off with you before I need to clean my clothes of snot."

With a nod, Diane walked towards you, leaving a kiss on your jaw before she touched her pokeball and vanished into a beam of red light. You saw a faint tear run down her cheek before she vanished. "She's officially yours now." Doctor Hale took a long breath and sighed, calming down.

"I won't be leaving for at least one more night, maybe one or two more."

"But not as my patient though." She made a vague gesture in your direction. "You've been discharged, you're a tamer now."

"Would you like my number? You know, at least..."

"No, not really. Don't." She shook her head. "It's better to say goodbye and carry on, trust me, too many sad endings."

You nod grimly, understanding her perspective. Then you come up with a question you hadn't really come up with but that this strange sudden surge of inspiration hit you. "How... are they?"

"Alive, some may take a while to get well."

"I see." You nod, relieved. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, it's my job." She waves you off.

"For Diane too."

Hale just nods and you leave. And from there you let Diane out as you exit the pokecenter, the girl silently clinging to your arm and you let her. As emotional as this moment was, you felt that it would sort of be ruined when you came back to the pokecenter tonight... oh well, you'd probably not see the good Doctor unless something very stupid happened. Wasting some time, eventually, you head over to the agreed upon location to meet the others.

There, you see Tomas in all his shirtless glory and looking like a bundle of nerves as nearly every pair of eyes within visual range of him was looking in his direction like a hungry wolf looking at a steak.

Just how had he managed to get ripped like that? You felt a twinge of envy yourself.

"You should be proud, Master." In front of him was the person wearing his shirt. "You trained your body well and should show it more."

You guessed she was the elf he'd been talking about. Diane glanced at the elf and you could almost see the cogs in her head turning before she glanced at you, your shirt, and then back at the elf, her lips narrowed.

"Mister Tomas." She bowed in greetings of the young tamer. "It is nice seeing you after the check-up."

"Hello... Dia..." Tomas looked up at the pink haired girl, then at you, then comprehension crossed his face and he deflated slightly. "Rick."

"Yes, yes, this is the nurse I was talking about. Her name's Diane." You nodded.

He deflated a bit more visibly now. "This is Freya."

"What a weird name for a boy." Diane said with that tone of innocence that you just weren't sure how she could've faked it.

The elf froze, twitched, and glared at Diane. "I am an elf."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it was just so easy to mistake you for one. I'll make sure to keep it in mind." Diane kept the sweet saccharine tone. "I'm sure you'll grow up to be a strong pokegirl one day."

Tomas appeared a little too self-absorbed over the defeat in a contest he never told you he was participating in to realize what was going on.

"Play nice Diane, we're going to be spending a while with them." You patted the nurse's shoulder and gave her a look that held a warning in it.

"Yes, Master." She nodded.

"I'm Rick." You introduce yourself to the elf. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Extending a hand, she looks at it before shaking on it, seeming marginally confused by the gesture.

“Master?” She asked, glancing at Tomas who just sighed slightly. “He is my former chemistry teacher, and we’ll be traveling together.”

“Oh.” Turning back towards you, she bowed. “It is an honour to meet my Master’s Mentor.” The young man seemed to be dubious as he clearly wanted to correct her, but faltered and just didn’t, sighing instead.

“So… what’s going on?” You changed the subject. “Couldn’t help noticing your current shirt predicament.”

“She was naked save the shoes and gloves.” Tomas muttered.

“Don’t worry Master, I know how to make usage of the foliage to make myself some clothes if you wish me to wear any.” Judging by the look in her eyes, she really didn’t want to go around naked. “I’d just need some plants and to have a day or two.”

“That’s… convenient.” You nod for a moment. “And can you make clothes for others or does it only work for you?”

“I can definitely make clothes for others if Master wishes me to do so!” She puffed up at the question. “But then I’d definitely need more materials and time.”

“You’d be the easiest to dress then?” Diane quipped, but shrank as you looked at her sharply.

Freya didn’t seem to notice the little thorn in the comment. “Yes, I’ve the most practice making clothes for myself when necessary.”

“And how old are you, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Me? I’m just forty, plus however long I spent hibernating.”

You could’ve heard a pin drop a mile away from the following silence had it not been for the background noise throughout town. Your hand covered Diane’s mouth before she could even think of uttering a single word, instead you smiled slightly. “That’s… quite surprising.”

“Elves have longevity, we age very slowly.” A heavy sigh. “It’s a shame that my previous tamer died in the wilds but that’s how things work sometimes.” Tomas then decided to lose a shade or two of colour.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You mutter.

“No need, sir, I like my current Master much more.” Freya brightened up, clinging on to the young man’s arm. The gesture gave him back some of the lost shades of red. And then a couple more.

“Ah, you came early I see.” Mr Gabriel’s voice drew your attention as he approached, Tessa by his side, Kat and Liz at the other.

“More companions, Master?”

“Yes.” Tomas nodded, and you picked on the fact he abruptly straightened his back and didn’t look Kat’s way. “Mr Gabriel and his girl Tessa, Katherine and her girl Liz.” He pointed at them in turn.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Mr Gabriel spoke with a pleasant tone, but you could see in his eyes that he was silently trying to peer through Tomas’ choice in tastes.

“You’re cute.” Kat said.

“Thanks!” Freya puffed up (not much to puff tho).

“So this is the healer you were talking about?” Mr Gabriel immediately switched the subject, his charm went up quite sharply as he took Diane’s hand and kissed it. “Again, thank you for your wonderful work in these old bones.”

“It was nothing, sir, I was just doing my job.” She blushed slightly.

“Oh, Dia, yeah, you’re the groppy nurse for the tamer license.” Kat snickered.

“It’s Diane now.” The nurse corrected, then huffed. “And it was you who wanted to get overly handsy, I was just conducting a physical test.” You felt Diane glance at you in doubt, but not comment on anything else. Had she wanted to say something? You put the thought aside.

“It’s good to know we’ll have a capable healer in our team.” Mr Gabriel added, then turned towards you in a slightly less pleasant tone than when talking to the cute nurse. “What about Monica?”


	8. Chapter 8

“I have her back, but I’m going to have to work on her training before we can properly rely on her.” You shrug, keeping the details vague, quite certain they wouldn’t exactly be too happy about the idea of the taming cycles being used. Well, maybe not, frankly speaking, everyone seemed to be adapting to this world differently. But right now didn’t seem the time or place to broach the subject.

“Definitely wouldn’t want her out and about in public.” Mr Gabriel shook his head.

With a long sigh, he made a gesture towards the pokecenter. “We made the list and the costs. Here.” Katherine brought out her pokedex and showed you.

“All in all, we’re left with 7.900 SLC total. Which isn't much at all; especially since that food we bought should be rationed for emergencies.” She said with slight distaste. “I can’t imagine how much of a nightmare it’d have been had we tried to get all of this while on our own at the beginning.”

"Paralysis collar?" You asked.

“It's for you.” Mr Gabriel tossed you a collar, and as you looked at it, you quickly realised it wasn’t an ordinary one.

“I've seen those before, Master.” Diane explained in a low tone. “It lets you inject the wearer remotely, or it will trigger on its own if they get too far from the remote… though the second feature can be turned off.”

“I… see…” You frowned, unsure how to take this, but already guessing where they'd rather that collar go.

"Diane, take a look at the list, do you figure we're going to be missing anything medicine-wise with you coming along?" You opt to not mention about the collar and chance subject, your question open for everyone to hear.

Her happy smile switched to a serious look of concentration. "Most of everything, really. P-Meds are good to keep me from expending energy that could be used on more important or serious injuries, but you'll definitely want something like antidotes and other status cleansers."

"Status cleansers?"

"Pokegirls have powers that can paralyse or put others to sleep, or push them into a lust frenzy..." There's a meaningful look in the way she says this, and you can only nod.

"Status cleansers, yes." You agree, then glance at the others. "Information-wise, did any of you learn anything worth sharing? On my part I learned about Sadie-Pokens and Teams..."

One short explanation later.

"And that the survivors on critical health came in last night but are alive and recovering."

"That's good to hear." Katherine said. "I... guess on our side of things we learned that the one that gave Monica a dose of lust-dust was probably a boobisaur."

She brought out her dex to show you the entry.

"Apparently they're the most frequently found feral around New Bark, and that any tamer looking for anything different or rarer would have to go further out into the wilds."

"We also learned that though New Bark is a key stop for everyone coming and going to Indigo, barely any trade is really done here." Mr Gabriel added.

"Not much from me." Tomas shook his head. "I've been looking into alternate routes to Ebony since walking there for a month seems a bit too much, but though all the 'shortcuts' we could take are for two week's travel tops, they go through rough terrain and are likely to have some dangerous ferals."

"I'd definitely rather not go through that risk." Mr Gabriel spoke firmly.

"Agreed." Tomas and Kat nodded.

A pause, everyone looked at one another. "So what are our plans now?" You asked before any of the others could.

"Freya, clothes." Tomas spoke immediately.

"Ferals, maybe?" Kat seemed uncertain.

"Unless any of you got anything worth while, then I'd rather take a nap." Mr Gabriel said openly.

“I’m going to be training Monica for the next day or two, and really shouldn’t be taking her out until I can trust she’ll behave.” You spoke firmly, your tone and words catching the others off guard. “What happened when we were trying to survive was because we didn’t know what pokegirls even were, and since she’s going to be our strongest combatant, I really shouldn’t neglect teaching her that she can’t just do whatever she wants.”

“That’s… commendable.” Mr Gabriel nodded, the doubt going away with the second word.

“We’re also going to need to come up with a schedule to keep. As far as I can tell we have a quota we have to fulfill regarding ferals and gym battles, and I’d rather not know what happens if we don’t meet it.” You added, then turned towards the shirtless ex-student. “Tomas, we’re going to need Freya’s help too, you did well in picking her, I’m sure she has experience and knowledge about how to survive and move through forests we could learn from.”

“Uh…” The pokegirl seemed suddenly very uncertain. “Master, I, um…”

“I’ll have something talked out by the time she’s done making her clothes and weapon.” Tomas promised, looking quite proud quite suddenly.

“That’s good.” You nod, then turn to Kat and Mr Gabriel. “That leaves you two, got anything besides feral catching in mind?”

“Not really.” Kat shrugged. “I was going to use it to get a feel of how it works and see how good Liz is at it before we hit the road.”

“Tessa isn’t for combat.” Mr Gabriel shook his head. “She’s got a good pair of ears and eyes, but she was feral like Monica, so I’ll be needing the time to teach her.”

“Master, if I may?” She waited for your approval before speaking up. “There’s something called an English T2, it will instantly teach any pokegirl you use it on to understand and speak English.” A grimace followed. “But it’s expensive, 60 thousand credits because it is reusable. And it’s not easy to find, even those places that sell it don't have it available often.”

“If it’s reusable we may be in luck if we find a tamer willing to share theirs.” You pointed out instantly.

“I’ll look around since the rest of you will be too busy with other things.” Mr Gabriel nodded.

Was there anything you were missing here? Because it suddenly seemed like the next two days would be quite intensive for all of you. Maybe something to do with the survivors? Or would you rather not get that involved with them? Or was there something to improve upon this two-day planning of yours? “Diane, any idea who may own one of those T2s already?” You asked the nurse.

“The proffessor might.” She replied without missing a beat. “New Bark’s professor has his lab at the outskirts, since he’s usually the one handling the starters, he may have something.”

“I will start there, then.”

“If that’s all, I think each of us has a plan to follow.” As you said this, you motioned at Mr Gabriel to stay a second while the others left. “Just one thing, Tomas and Kat… they seem to have had a bit of a fallout.”

“You’re telling me.” He sighed deeply.

“I’ll try to talk some sense into the boy, we can’t really afford discord in the group if we can prevent it.”

“I will see what I can do about Katherine, but I can’t promise anything, she’s just like her mother.” He shook his head and waved goodbye at you, heading out.

“Let’s go to the center and see if we can get that training room early.” You commented.

“Yes, Master.” Diane followed dutifully, albeit seeming to be mulling something over.

You reached the pokecenter, and asked about an available training room. “Sorry, they’re booked until nine.” The receptionist shrugged. This one was the black haired one, and now her face was so impassive you were sure she was gleefully holding back a glare.

“Master.” Diane asked as you stepped outside the center. “I… may know something that maybe I shouldn’t tell you about on account on doctor-patient confidentiality, but now that I’m no longer a nurse I could maybe have no problem telling you…”

You take a second to process what she said. “You have a secret about someone in the group you think might be pertinent.”

“Only slightly.” She replied. “Maybe. I’m not sure. But I do know they wouldn’t be happy if I learnt I revealed it, and as a…. former… nurse I wouldn’t reveal it unless you ordered me to.”

“Oh.” You said the single word, scratching your chin in consideration.

“If it’s related to Kat or Tomas, I am ordering you to tell me.” You said plainly.

“Yes Master.” Katherine nodded. “During her check-up for the tamer license, Katherine was feeling down, so I tried to get her to talk about it.” A slight fidget. “She’d said that the male she was interested in wasn’t interested in her because… and I quote: ‘He felt disgusted I told him I fantasized about a threesome with this older man we know’.”

Oh.

**OH.**

“Welp.” You scratched your head. “Yeah, definitely don’t tell anyone you told me that.”

“Yes Master.” She hastily nodded.

A sigh followed as that talk with Tomas you just promised felt like it was going to be heavier than originally anticipated. “What now, Master?”

“I want to train Monica still, though it seems we’ll have to improvise the first part at least.” You scratched your chin, moving thoughts from that awkward situation that’s on the horizon and yet to come to the present situation that was definitely to be tackled right now. “Got any suggestions?”

“I… don’t have experience training pokegirls, Master. That said, for what I’ve read, while the pokegirl is dazed they will have higher retention in regards to what things their suppressed mind learns?” She spoke with a slight uncertainty. “And teaching her in a multitude of circumstances would undoubtedly be more useful than if it’s just within the same environment every time.”

That made sense, and also thought about the potential ‘rewards’ the forum posts had commented about regarding ways to reinforce the obedience and to more strongly have her link it with sexual situations. That left plenty of options. You just had to think of a good place to start, maybe not go the full nine yards but go baby-steps?

"Let's start simple and work our way up." You sighed heavily, quite aware that though the description of the effects of the taming cycles were left as 'dazed', you really hadn't seen to what extent or exactly how this worked.

So the both of you walked towards a rather solitary corner of the town and released Monica there. In a flash of light she appeared in all her naked glory, just how you remembered her. Except for the look in her eyes, it was unfocused, as if she were half asleep. "Monica?"

"Riiiiiiiick." She drawled, lips only barely twitching as she stayed where she'd been summoned.

"Come here." You ordered, and as you spoke she began to move, her steps far steadier and surer than her half-lidded eyes would've led on.

"Master." Diane muttered in a low voice. "Reward?"

"Oh, right." You reached up and pulled Monica into a kiss, gently stroking a breast and then letting her go. "Did you like that, Monica?"

"Like." She mumbled half coherently.

The nurse noticed your surprised look at Monica's comprehension. "Level 4 cycles instil a series of ideas and concepts into the girl, it shouldn't be surprising they taught her some words in the process, otherwise she wouldn't be able to understand the orders to follow in the first place."

Made sense. "Monica, kneel." She did, another kiss. "Stand." Obedience, kiss. "Go there and come back." More obedience, more kisses, more gentle strokes and caresses.

But as you went the sense of oddness permeated Monica's every action. The more you did the hotter her body was becoming, the clearer the signs of her arousal. And yet, she kept barely reacting to much anything that wasn't directly stimulating her and in the moment. "It tapers off as time goes on." Diane said. "It shouldn't mean the lessons were any less effective."

With a nod, you start testing the limits of Monica's vocabulary and mental capabilities. It takes well over two hours, but you determined that:

> A) She had little memory, any order you give her had to be in the moment as her retention was bad enough she'd forget an order after a couple of minutes unless it was something active like walking in circles or doing some other action.
> 
> B) Her concentration was only able to be on one simple thing at a time, and she would do things passively at best, not reacting to stimulus unless it was somehow deemed to be dangerous in some sense.
> 
> C) She could still be very easily distracted and just remain standing there dazed until told to do something else.
> 
> D) The closest thing to 'resistance' to orders was a delay in carrying out, as shown when Diane gave a command rather than you.

Besides these rules, her vocabulary had been greatly extended compared to when she was feral, though almost all of them were in relation to possible commands tamers would give. 'Come here' 'Go there' 'Attack' 'Stop' 'Eat this' 'Rest here', and so on. So with the remainder of the time left you taught her a word that hadn't been in her vocabulary 'Copy'. It was meant so that you could give a command and Diane would do what you expected Monica to do in turn.

It took you an hour and a half of repetition, over and over and over, before the not-quite-there Monica caught the meaning. Another hour to push in the notion that she was to do the thing Diane had done whenever given the same order, and not just to copy her at that one time. It was clear Monica was slower than she was as before the level 4, her mind wasn't all there. It was to be expected and it still pained you to see how she struggled so hard to comprehend new ideas or concepts as if she was a completely different person. Even the incentive of sexual pleasure didn't seem to get a reaction out of her other than her body's natural response.

"Don't worry, Master, she will come back in a day or so. This is why we must teach her well." Diane reassured you.

You nodded. "Monica, follow me." You ordered once you checked your watch and confirmed that it was time to take the training room.

Even through the crowded areas, Monica kept close behind you. Though you did have to remind her she had to keep on following you the couple times you'd stopped to take an appreciative look at the town and crowd. The training room was, in a single word: intimidating.

It was a light purple coloured large cement box with no windows and only one thick metal door. There were metal hoops at regular intervals on the walls, in four rows: at four meters, three meters, three meters, and at ground level. They looked thick and heavy and sturdy. There was a rack of whips, sticks, and other tools that could've been considered as much for torture as for sex. The floor near the walls was padded but the rest was cold hard marble, with a series of drains throughout. Two temperature-regulated hoses hung from the walls at opposite corners, beneath them very long lengths of rope of varying thicknesses.

There was a bed on the corner farthest from the hoses, four meters by four meters and its mattress wrapped in some latex-like material that was way softer than it had any right to be but that was definitely every bit water-proof. The shower was a glass box underneath the hose farthest from the entrance, soap and shampoo was dispensed straight out some holes in the wall via a couple of buttons. The red clock telling the time was above the shower and it could be turned off so as to end any sense of time there might be left. The desk-clerk had been clear: you break it, you pay it. You steal it, you pay double.

You weren't expected to clean the gear yourself, but you were expected to give the desk a head's up when you were done. "I always wanted to try it." Was all Diane said before guiding Monica towards the centre of the room while you closed the door. Once the pokedex got about a meter away from it there was a hydraulic hiss.

"The panic button is over there, there, and there." She pointed to three large black buttons, one next to the shower, the other next to the door, the last next to the bed. "You press them and the room will be sprayed with paraspray. It's an emergency option in case the pokegirl goes wild... and they will charge you 60 thousand if it turns out your life wasn't at risk."

"Oh."

"Let's get started." You said. "I wanted to get Monica to fight temptation and all that, but..."

"Why not?" Diane asked. "She's going to be retentive, teaching her to wait until ordered seems best now that there's nothing her mind could be drawn to and we could repeat it every so often as she slowly regains her senses."

"...sounds good." You said with a nod. "Also, keep in mind we're going to have to take shifts, I want to completely exhaust her as often as I can manage."

"It should also help her more easily accept me as alpha." Diane now beamed.

"That too." You patted her head. "Now go to the bed and masturbate."

Your tone sent a jolt through her, and Diane stripped as she went to the bed, starting her masturbation quite eagerly. "Watch her." You commented, and Monica's eyes had the slightest hint of focus as she turned towards the pink-haired pokegirl. Diane masturbated and you told Monica to wait and stay put. You repeated the order every time Monica's focus began to slip. You groped Monica as you did this, you played with her body, teased it, even slipped a finger into her a couple times.

And she remained still despite the growing arousal. "Pin her down." At your command, she leapt like a spring, pinning down the unresisting Diane. "Roll over." Obedience, moving to lay on her back. "Let her fuck you."

One quick shared orgasm, and off to repeat it again, though this time Diane brought a dildo she also used on Monica when you gave the order for Monica to get fucked. You added variety as you went. Some times you would have her wait, approach at your order and stop mid-way, or right before reaching her. Others you'd make her step back. Some times she'd be told to attack and dominate, others to submit.

Over and over and over, three hours worth of sex, stopping, and going. You recalled Monica and took a nap with Diane. "I wanted to fuck Master." Was all the complaint she managed before just dozing off. Your dex woke you up half an hour later, you grabbed a bite from the food the other's bought, gave some to Monica, and while Diane kept sleeping you continued the training. This time you went towards submission. Obedience of things Monica definitely wouldn't have wanted to obey doing. You had her masturbate and stop just shy of orgasm.

Over. And over. And over.

You placed a remote vibrator up her snatch and had her walk around and obey general orders, amping the intensity every time she obeyed. One order led to the other and then the other. It was an exercise in mutual frustration, as you would have her work herself up and then shift her to focusing on a specific not-very-sexual task. Then back again once she'd gone down. And back up. And the reward would be sex. Every time you felt like this was as far as you could go something sparked within you and you push further, Monica's overly stimulated body enjoying your sexual releases as much as her own.

When you collapsed, warm hands greeted you. "Well done, Master. Now it's my turn." She replied, the aches and wariness oozing off as she left you to sleep, her own shift beginning.

Morning came and you woke to Monica's tongue bringing you to orgasm. Your eyes looked at her looking back at you... a little less blankly than yesterday. There was a spark there, a little more thought behind those deep pools. "Tighter lips." Diane whispered and the feline responded with the tightening of her mouth, you groaned. And you came. "Good kitty."

Monica purred at a buzzing sound, you realized Diane had a remote control on her hand. "Been giving her 'Good Kitty' as a sexual reward, Master." Diane spoke.

"What else?"

"Only that." She replied. "For the past... nine hours."

You blinked at that. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"I wanted her to be able to cum with the phrase." Diane shrugged and then yawned. "Don't think it's quite possible with a single session, but I'm sure we can strengthen it."

"This turns you on." You realized.

"I may or may not have a fantasy of being able to orgasm to a certain word-combination." She slumped next to you. "Good night, Master." She collapsed in tiredness right after, and you guessed it was your turn.

You reinforced everything from the day before, albeit rather than a masturbating Diane you used yourself as bait. This time you could see the hesitation and twitch of the tail at the desire to approach each time. But she dutifully stayed still until ordered otherwise. Over and over again, the repetitions kept happening. And though there was certainly a bit more Monica there, there was certainly a lot more tiredness too. Eventually, you softly fucked her to sleep and ordered her to cuddle Diane.

The feline happily obliged.

A quick shower and you stepped outside to take some air, feeling like the time spent inside the room had been a dream. It had now been twenty-four hours since you'd released Monica, and you still had one more day to go according to your itinerary. A quick meal of tasteless HumanChow, some water, and you went to stroll around the block and stretch your legs. You realized your pokedex some mails.

The first one was from Mr Gabriel. "No T2 from the Professor, trying to figure out alternatives.".

The next one was from Kat. "Caught 1 feral, sold her for 2,000. Sold Mynx for 5,000. Total funds: 9,300 but -2,000 from daily food for Mr Gabriel and Tomas, -500 from mine, and -1,800 from the girls' food leaves us at 5,000.".

The third was from Tomas. "Am at wilderness, Freya's looking for a tree to make a bow. Caught 4 feral boobisaurs. Found strong non-feral and she joined us. Will be back tomorrow.". That one actually surprised you, it seemed Tomas had found someone interesting.

There was one more mail, from Chief. "We found out the quest you asked about. It was a quest to capture or kill the feral purrsian and find a blonde titmouse or her remains. Quest giver is a one 'Howard' that lives at (Address). Quest reward for the blond titmouse alive is 20,000 SLC. The reward for her remains and confirmation of purrsian caught or killed being 10,000 SLC."

You rubbed your chin as you read that one, feeling a little too sure that the mouse the quest was looking for was Tessa, but wondering why it was that there was a reward to begin with if the pokegirl had every sign of having been feral born. Since you had absolutely no clue where Mr Gabriel was, you instead wrote a mail, detailing the quest the police had informed you about, who was the quest-giver, and their address. You then told him that you also had no intention of contacting him unless Mr Gabriel wanted.

You knew the information would tear him up, but you also knew it was the right thing to do. Then you decided to look for Alice, try and talk to her. But she wasn't in the pokecenter, and the receptionist was the black haired one, only being helpful enough to tell you that Alice was discharged during the morning. With a long sigh, you decided this was good enough for your break and headed back into the pokecenter. If Alice left then there wasn't much you could do about it, and as to Tomas' girl, you doubted he'd give details rather than just wait until tomorrow.

So getting back into the room, you approached the bed to lay in it, and like a magnet, both pokegirls there pulled themselves up to hug you from either side. Falling asleep for a quick nap was a simple matter after that.

"Good Kitty" Brrrrrr, you heard the sound of something vibrating.

**Purrrrr**

And you came to the Monica vacuum machine. God, you really wanted to wake up like this every day. "Awake, Master?"

"Rick?" Monica asked, a little more light than last time present.

"Yeah, let's keep going." You nodded.

And you did, going over everything again, and having to adjust as you went because now Monica was starting to show signs of both resistance as well as a return of her personality.

Staying when there was someone eager for a fuck was clearly a struggle, resisting and not jumping a fight against her own slowly emerging will. A fight between her bond as well as conditioning against her own lust and impulses. It was a far more intense thing than before, you'd had to recall Diane to get her out of Monica's way when she pounced, you had to verbally reprimand her each time. And when she did it properly, the reward was more involved as well.

Though there were breaks and naps, you kept going until Monica started showing heavy signs of exhaustion and only then did you pass the baton to Diane and went to sleep. Waking up to another blowjob to an exhausted Diane and a Monica that seemed to be keeping herself awake by the very lust that pushed her to blow you. This time you could tell Monica was either fully lucid or so close to it there was little different, so after sending Diane to sleep you decided to put the final nail in the coffin. You teased the feline's body hard, edging her again and again, and fucking her only half-way. You upped her frustration, and you'd then order her to stop just as she was about to give in. "Monica." You'd say emphatically before returning to the teasing.

She yowled, and you'd kiss her. "No, stay, wait." And over again.

And then she flopped, slumping on the floor, looking up at you in exhausted defeat. "Riiiiiick." She spoke. "Please."

"Good Kitty." And so you placed the collar you'd been holding on to all this time around her neck, and then thrust into her with the hard-on you'd been tortuously fighting against this whole time. Monica flat out went mute, convulsing. Both of you came on the spot. Then she started to glow a blinding white light, and you started to very abruptly get worried.

"What?"

**WHAT?**

You immediately stepped away from the pokegirl, and watched as the light died down and Monica was back to being Monica but not quite exactly you remembered her. Her face was the same, but... almost everything else about her wasn't. Her hair was white and short, her breasts larger, and the paws and fur that before took almost a third of her body had now greatly receded. And as promptly as she glanced your way with those red eyes now mix of fire and sea... she fell asleep.

"Boobcat." She muttered, and you blinked.

WHAT!?

You recalled Monica, you recalled Diane, showered, and stepped outside to put them both through a heal cycle. The free one. Then you released Diane and explained the situation to her, and why you were sort of panicking.

"She evolved!?" She freaked. "You evolved Monica!? Master!"

"I'm sor...ry?" She'd glomped you in a hug, then let go.

"I mean, it's... definitely going to complicate things, a bit, but this is good news! Monica's stronger now!" Stopping, she looked at you seriously. "Let's go to my place, I've got just the thing."

You did, wondering what she was talking about, and after she shooed you away from the room, you heard the pokeball's release followed by Diane giving orders, shrieking, moaning, and then giving the orders again albeit with a waver.

Then they opened the door. "I present you, the new Monica."

Monica had clearly been bribed with cream, where Diane had gotten it though was anyone's guess. "Rick." She smiled and approached, kissing you. "Monica good?"

"Good kitty." You said, and she purred, shuddering at your words and kissing you again. Then glanced at Diane. "These clothes?"

"Something from one of my roomates they won't miss." She shrugged. "I think Monica's training can be considered done for now, I'd advice against putting her through a four again for a while and instead just focus on reinforcing what she's learnt."

"Noted." A pause. "You going to empty this place?"

"Soon." Diane spoke cheerily. "I think we should be looking for the others, no? You'd said two days, but I don't remember that you set an exact hour and place."


	9. Chapter 9

"You're right." You say, sending a quick message to everyone to meet at the pokecenter once they get back.

Pausing, you kiss her, deeply. "And I'm not forgetting your orgasm-on-command request... we'll have to figure something out."

"Y-y-yes!" She squeaked, blushing furiously.

Monica looked at the both of you with amusement. "Diane get sex?"

"Not now." You replied, slightly surprised at the question and keenness to the feline's eyes.

"Oh." Then she nodded, not seeming that disappointed.

You had to remind yourself that, apparently, the larger-breasted pokegirl somehow had a lower libido than before (even if not by the greatest of margins), so it felt sort of odd that she didn't seem keen on initiating things right now. Heading towards the pokecenter, Monica followed the order to trail behind you, but you could tell her attention was everywhere, her eyes and nose and ears twitching and turning as she took in plenty of what was available to her.

As you reached the pokecenter, you spotted a familiar someone.

And realized that she had, somehow, modified Tomas' shirt into part of her new gear. "Freya?"

"Sir." She nodded. "Master asked me to wait here and tell you and the others as they came that he would be taking one of the shareable rooms, number 05."

"Oh, thanks."

"Diane." She nodded at the nurse, then glanced at the feline.

The nearly two and a half-meter tall woman leaned very low, breasts nearly slapping the elf's head, and then taking a good long sniff of the air around the elf. "Tomas." She spoke, apparently recognizing the scent.

"Indeed, I belong to Master Tomas." Freya nodded.

"Your new clothes look good on you, Tomas must be proud." You point out.

"Ah, yes. He liked them too." She nodded albeit slightly hesitatingly as the tall woman looked from you to the elf and back.

"She good?"

"Uh... yes, she's good." You muttered, not quite sure about Monica's angle.

"Good Kitty." Monica leaned down to lick the elf's face.

The diminutive pokegirl shrieked and leapt away. "I-I-I'd appreciate if you didn't do that."

"Sorry, she's... feral born and tamed not that long ago." You apologize for her, glancing at the confused looking Monica. "Come here."

"Yes."

She moved to stand beside you, straightening up. Your shoulders could make for good shelves for those breasts, your head snuggly in between... er... focus, you were talking with Freya. "So how did the hunt go? Tomas mentioned catching four ferals."

"It was... the new girl." All pride left the elf, and you noted how she glanced down at her chest with slight dejection. "A pack of boobisaurs stumbled onto us while I was still making some clothes, and she subdued them before we could react."

"She seems strong."

"She... is. Very much." The girl's pride now looked hurt. "If sir doesn't mind, I'd rather not talk about her."

"Don t worry, you'll get stronger, that's what evolution is for, right?" You spoke, trying to cheer her. "Tomas mentioned you having to find a tree for something. Did you get that sorted?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded, instantly perking up. "I found a good tree to sing my bow and arrows from, I'd been worried because my previous bow... burned."

"Sing?"

"It's..." Freya hesitated. "We elves can create a weapon from trees, if the tree is willing. We prefer those weapons than human-made ones."

"Seems... important."

"Very much so, to us the weapons we sing from trees are a dear partner, a part of us in a perhaps not completely literal sense." She explained, showing the bow in question but keeping it very close to her person.

You nodded at the new information. The more you learn.

"I know you asked not to bring it up, but do you know what breed Tomas' new girl is?"

"Infernal." Freya shook her head.

"Not nice I take it?"

"A literal succubus." She added with a snort, crossing her arms above her chest.

Your brain began to sound an alarm. "Flat-girl, Master is calling to check if any of-."

"So you were a tamer after all."

You could practically feel Diane bristle beside you while Monica looked without giving any signs of a reaction that you could detect from the corner of your eye.

"I became one recently, actually." You replied calmly, overlooking the fact that her breasts definitely seemed smaller than last time, less unwieldy. "Still, Tomas managed to make a succubus submit to him? He has quite the talent."

That impassive expression of her doesn't so much as twitch, but you feel like she did it, felt it in your soul. "It's more of a partnership of convenience."

"You don't say?" You prompt, all saccharine... and holding Diane's shoulder. You couldn't see her face but she felt pissed.

"Until it stops being convenient..." She turned towards Freya. "Master wants to talk to you, go."

Freya glared daggers at the naked pokegirl before going into the pokecenter. No sooner had the door closed did the succubus switch from impassive into a glare. "Talk, why are you here? You followed me?"

"Cut the crap, I've had to deal with children smarter than you and Tomas is my student." You say flatly. "Four ferals attack and you instantly show up to wipe them out? Who are you trying to fool, some stupid teenager?"

She flinched, face turning into clear displeasure now. She's about to open her mouth but then snaps it shut. "It was pure coincidence."

"No, it wasn't." You reply. "And though I'm no mind reader, I am fairly sure that what you're trying to do is crawl back and beg for what you didn't get the other day."

Displeasure twists into furry, she raises her hand, but stops as soon as she looks towards Monica. The anger smooths and vanishes into a pleasant smile. "I don't know what you are speaking of, sir, after all, my one true interest solely lies in the lap of my Master and what's found therein."

There's a definitely haughty 'harumph' as she turns around to leave. And fuck you hate to admit it but that ass is a piece of art. "I take it you know her?" You ask Diane as soon as the tit-pokegirl was out of sight.

"She's come up to the pokecenter to get healed, she's... not been very nice." She commented with an undertone of things far worse than 'not nice'.

"How bad?"

"I'm sure someone would've 'accidentally' popped her ball into the level 5 sooner or later." She spoke coldly. "A wild one like her is never welcome."

"Wild one?" You frown.

"Not feral, but not really owned either." Diane spat. "Girls like her are the reason Mao got where she did and killed as many as she had, we're better off without pokegirls like that."  
You could only arch an eyebrow, feeling like the words towards the succubus may have come from more sources than just the infernal.

Flicking the pokedex open, you scanned her, and it beeped back at you after a second.  
"Owner: Tamer Tomas. Breed: Succubus. Name: Rachel"

Huh, you didn't think that the scan function would tell you if a pokegirl had an owner, but apparently, it did. Wonder how it pulled it off? Still, there was this one worrying thing hanging just below the information about who her owner was.

This big flashing button saying "Challenge Tomas".

You really didn't like that level of streamlining things. There was probably someone somewhere who was very proud of their hard work and you really wanted to kick their teeth in right about now. Fucking engineers, fixing problems no one had by ways that cause more problems to others.

"Tell me what she did?" You asked Diane, rubbing the bridge of your nose as you considered the future troubles this little button could give you. "And I mean exactly, what is the worst that she did."

"Oh, uh, ah..." Diane hesitated. "I only heard about it from the others, but apparently she gave her tamer a tongue lashing and had him give her away to another."

"What?"

"She threatened her tamer." Diane's face scrunched up as she shook her head. "Abused his kindness and left him for another. She was so lucky to have someone who wouldn't punish her for such crass actions and even then she betrayed him."

"Oh." You scratched your chin, not quite sure how to respond. "And who's this Mao you mentioned?"

"Another betrayer, a tiggress." The nurse's exasperation was apparent. "Around sixty years ago or so, a pokegirl named Mao Shin Mao betrayed her tamer, killed him, and began a rampage, killing other tamers and their loyal pokegirls while recruiting others like herself in an attempt to destroy the leagues." A growl escaped her. "It's thanks to that whore that the leagues had to tighten control on pokegirls, because otherwise, the bad pokegirls would just start slaughtering innocent humans again. As if there aren't few enough of them already."

You can only nod at the little tidbit of history, scratching the back of your head and slowly coming to understand some of the opinions you've seen so strongly prevalent throughout the tamers and pokegirls. Eyes drifting towards Monica, you realize it had been those very opinions that had insisted time and again to put this pokegirl through a level 4 taming cycle.

"Rick." She smiled at your attention, and you relaxed a bit, it wasn't as if you'd erased her, right? And she did show a remarkably higher degree of self-control now.

"I'm... going to go talk to Tomas." You sighed, now quite sure that the conversation had to happen sooner than later. "I'm going to recall you girls for a bit."

"But!" Diane's eyes widen and a complaint begins, but she stops, then nods. "Yes, Master." She took a step closer and hugged you. "But if anything happens, let me out first."

"Nothing bad's going to happen." You replied, giving her a kiss before recalling her. "You too Monica."

"Rick, kiss?" She asked, and you did before she too became a beam of red light.

You went into the pokecenter and walked around until you reached the room you'd been told Tomas was in. Opening the door, you found Tomas inside, talking with Freya and writing down on a notebook. Rachel was near the window, lazing against the glass and looking outside with boredom.

"Rick." Tomas greeted you, the word drawing the attention of the succubus who stared daggers for only an instant before it hid behind a mask of neutrality.

"Hey, you doing ok?"

The shirtless teenager blinked a moment. "Never been better, why?"

"Could it be in private?" You asked, making a motion to show your girls weren't out right now.

"Oh, uh, sure." Tomas hesitated a second, glancing at the other two. "Mind stepping outside and wait for the others at the entrance?"

"Yes Master!" Rachel spoke cheerily, the first to hop to her feet, approaching Tomas to give him a kiss and walk out, not so much as a twitch of hostility in her movements. The young man's face lit up at that, smiling at the gesture.

"Yes, Master." Freya spoke albeit a bit less enthusiastically, her movements gracefully slow as if trying to stall for some more time. She hesitated to kiss him and it turned into a hug he returned happily. And then there was just the two of you.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He said as he pocketed the notebook.

"First things first, Rachel? That's quite the catch." You approached amicably, patting Tomas' shoulder. "I read the entry, that's one dangerous lady, she'll surely be of great use to the group."

"I know, right?" He was flustered. "She got rid of those ferals in a flash, she's strong, and she..."

"Is sexy as hell." You finished for him as he stuttered. He could only nod. "I mean, she's a 'succubus', they aren't known to 'soul-sucking man-eating demons' through their ugliness, right?"

He chuckles and nods. "Though she's... sort of not mine? We made an agreement."

"Do tell." You urge.

"She told me she's looking to go to Kasul, but that she can't exactly go around without a tamer or she'd risk someone trying to catch her." He said.

"Did she tell you why she's going there?"

"Said she'd rather not talking about it if she could avoid it, so I didn't push." He sheepishly admitted.

"Hm..." You paused, scratching your head. "If she's with you 'out of convenience', then what about all the 'Master' thing?"

"Not wanting to draw bad attention, also said it'd boost my image since tamers who've dominated a succubus are seen as very valuable." He said.

"So she's smart, hot as hell, and strong as fuck. And she put down some ground rules that sound reasonable." You said. "I know that the world we came from that would've been perfectly reasonable, but... have you considered what they mean under this world's context?"

"What?" He had to blink at that.

A heavy sigh. "Tomas, you know how girls are treated here don't you? You can't be blind about it."

"Yes, it... sucks."

"A lot." You agreed. "And it's so ingrained into the culture that the girls themselves acknowledge this." You continued. "But isn't it... odd... that this isn't the case with Rachel?"

A sudden thoughtful look crossed Tomas' face. "What do you think it is?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I've barely had much of a chance to talk with her, she may have just grown up in the woods or something. I'd like more people to think more freely like that if I had a say about it, actually." You shrugged, patting his shoulder. "I might as well mention that Diane told me Rachel got rid of her last tamer publicly and not that long ago."

"Oh, yeah, she told me about that and that there would likely be people who looked at her badly in town. Her previous tamer had been under the same agreement." He admitted.

You could only nod at his words, it made sense she wouldn't keep him in the dark of everything. Though you couldn't be sure whether it was true or not nor could you prove it. "As long as you're careful, I'll trust you can handle her." You lied through your teeth, the reason you were here being exactly that you didn't trust he could handle her.

Maybe that'd change after this conversation. Or maybe not. "Thanks." The young man said.

You nodded again, feeling like this was as far as the conversation went. But there was a sudden troubled look in Tomas' face that kept you where you stood.

"Rick, the, uh, time Monica got the pink dust..." He hesitated. "It was weird for you too, right?"

You visibly grimace. "Yeah, it was. I don't like the idea of that being... something that just happens, here." A pause, then a cough. "I mean, at least not with two guys."

Tomas' face abruptly lit up and you paused. "Wait... Freya and Rachel?" He sheepishly nodded.

You chuckled. "Congrats on that." You gave him a friendly shove. "Just remember Freya's part of your harem, and she's not there with a contract with an expiration date."

"What do you mean?"

"Just saying." You shrugged, quickly hiding the intent of your words. "Monica demanded a lot of attention after I got her back, and Diane felt neglected and told me as such. It's weird having to juggle attention to more than woman at a time."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." He nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

You couldn't really expect much more out of him,. An idea dinged in your head. "Well, anyways, I think I should go apologize to Rachel."

Tomas could only look at you in startled confusion. "She came out being... defensive, and I took it the wrong way. Shouldn't have done that."

The young man glanced around for a moment before staring down at his notebook. "Then let's go outside? I don't exactly have a way to calling her over."

"Sure."

You lead the way out, and find the succubus just leaning against the pokecenter's outer wall, seeming occupied watching the people walk past while Freya was on the complete opposite side the the entrance, sitting on the floor and carefully looking at her bow.

"Master." The elf nodded respectfully.

You could see the motions as Rachel turned her head in your direction, her eyes landed on you for a fraction of a second, serious, before drifting towards Tomas and the smile surging through her lips but never touching her gaze. "Master!" She jumped to glomp the young man in her naked embrace, the actions having flowed so quickly and smoothly you would've never noticed a thing had you not been looking for it.

Tomas just looked at you, since it had been you who'd asked to do this.

Deep breath, you're an adult, you've had to do this hundreds of times. Might as well pull all the stops. You look seriously at Rachel, who instantly tenses and looks back at you whilst Tomas managed to untangle himself from her grip. "Look, I just wanted to say sorry for how I treated you. I took you for a not very nice person and it was just me jumping to the wrong assumptions." You speak clearly and firmly. "I'm thankful you joined Tomas' harem and that you're going to take good care of him."

Stepping forwards, you offer a hand to shake. "So with the spirit of wanting to set things straight, I'd like to propose we start with a clean slate."

"What?"

Her expression is completely dumbfounded, looking at you and your hand as if a bomb were about to pop out of either and blow up in her face.

"I said that I'm sorry for my earlier behaviour and wish to start with a clean slate." You reiterated, ignoring the slack-jawed look Freya was shooting your way.

"I meant why." Rachel switched to a frown. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I said why I'm apologizing." You spoke. "I said clearly what I'm sorry about and I am saying I'm sorry, and this is the part where you can decide whether you accept that apology or not."

Another long dubious look. "And what if I don't."

You had a series of words that came to mind regarding what you could answer her, but instead, you just shrugged. "Then you don't and I won't have to waste effort being nice to you."

"Rachel, I think-."

"Tomas." You glance at him. "This is my apology, and it's her decision."

"I'll take it."

Both turned towards the succubus, she'd grasped your hand firmly though still looking somewhat confused about it. "I'll take your apology." Her skin was incredibly soft, and she let go a moment after. "Is that it?"

"That would be it, yes." You nodded.

The pokegirl was glancing at you and then her hand as if checking there was no trick or prank involved. "Ok." She declared, appearing to remember where she was and that there were people watching, she almost flinched as she turned back towards Tomas, glomping him once more. "Your teacher is weird, Master." She cooed, nibbling at his ear and kissing his neck. "Are all your friends like that?"

The instantaneous switch towards bubbliness had everyone mute for a moment. "Uh... no, not really, only Rick's like that." He muttered.

You just stood there trying to figure out what to do with your hands, that strange sensation you got whenever quite not sure what to do to continue the scene.

"Oh, right. Monica evolved last night." You broke the silence. "Completely caught my by surprise."

You released the feline, she was quick to glance around before finding you and pulling you into her arms. The height was perfect for your head to find itself pressed against her pillowy chest. "Rick." She spoke, giving a lick at your ear, but stopping as she noticed the others present. "Tomas."

"Monica?!" The young tamer gawked. "She evolved? How?" He looked at you for a moment and then back to the busty feline.

"Uh..." You scratched your head, being allowed to turn around but the pressure Monica put on you from behind never quite going away.

"Master, that girl is a boobcat." Rachel quipped. "They evolve by..." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper, and Tomas' face became beet red. Rachel's eyes flashed as she looked at you from where she stood behind her tamer.

"Rick." Monica wrapped her muscular arms around you and pulled you further against her very large chest.

"Good kitty." You said, reaching up to touch her hair, hearing her purr at the gesture.

"I'd like to fuck her, Master." Rachel spoke from where she was, holding Tomas from behind much like Monica was doing to you.

"What?" Two males said in unison.

"Sex battle. I want to sex-battle that kitty. You know, let us girls have some fun." The succubus' tail swished. "Pretty please?"

Tomas and you shared a doubtful look.

"I don't see why we can't do it later. But first we should wait for the others to come and catch up with them." You comment with a bit more honesty than you expected.

A part of you was very curious about Rachel's capabilities, and the functioning of a sex-battle. And no, it wasn't just the part between your legs. As it conveniently turned out, you didn't have to wait much. How convenient for the narrative flow of things. Your eyes caught Tessa walking besides Mr Gabriel, the look the man had seeming a bit too hard and stony. So it seemed he'd decided not to give her up. But had he talked with Howard? You couldn't tell, maybe not.

"Hello." He greeted formally, glancing at Rachel who shot him a wink he ignored as he turned towards Monica.

"Gab." Monica said, your head still firmly between her breasts.

"Monica?" He looked surprised.

"Gab." She leaned down as her eyes focused on Tessa who instantly moved behind Mr Gabriel. "Food?"

"Not food." You and Mr Gabriel spoke at the same time.

Monica sighed in disappointment. "Not food."

"She does look delectable," Rachel spoke raunchily.

"She's the new girl." You commented to Mr Gabriel. "A succubus."

"I didn't need to be told that to know it." The man shook his head. "I just hope this won't come to bite us."

"I'll only bite if you ask nicely, sir."

Everyone ignored that comment.

Oh right, you hadn't let Diane back out. You corrected that. "Master!" She said as if more people in the scene couldn't potentially be too many. Her glare towards Rachel was immediate, but she kept shut and quietly in the background where she ought to be right now. Kat showed up not far after, though no pokegirls were with her, so it was likely they were in their pokeballs. The instant she showed up the tension rose, you felt Tomas stiffen slightly and Kat's eyes widen at the sight of the succubus.

And Rachel picking up on the subtle cues like a hawk looking for a mice to gobble up. "Hello miss, I am Rachel, Master Tomas' succubus." Her tone was cheery and her extended hand a perfect friendly imitation of the gesture you had in turn shown her.

But the impeccably amicable words seemed to have come at exactly the wrong moment, Kat brusquely shook the hand and quickly let go. "I'm going to get Liz healed." She muttered, walking past Rachel and nearly powerwalking her way into the center.

"Diane, play nice." You pat the nurse's shoulder, killing the glare and it turning into a look of surprise before nodding. "Yes Master." She said though seeming slightly confused as to why you'd give her such an order.

"I can play quite a lot, if you ask nicely." Rachel quipped.

"I've got to ask the receptionist about Alice, apparently she left somewhen today." You shrugged your shoulders, motioning your two girls to follow as you go inside.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't seen her." Tomas nodded oblivious to your real objective.

And Mr Gabriel seemed focused on something else, so that meant the only one who thought to pay attention to your actions was... Smirking at you as she pressed her breasts against Tomas' back.

Rachel was sharp and trouble, you just hoped not too much trouble. Heading inside, you waited until you were well away from the now-closed door before pulling Diane close. "I want to keep the friction between the members of the group to a minimum. That does not mean I think nicely of her, it means I put getting along above my personal feelings on the matter."

"But... why?"

"Because if there's friction at the wrong time, we die." You said flatly. "And being nice now doesn't mean I can't choose to be an asshole later."

"Oh." She nodded at your words. "I understand, Master."

As you approached the desk, you saw Kat fuming while watching the taming cycle machine with doubts. "Try to see if you can find out something about Alice's whereabouts while I talk to Kat." You said to Diane and she quickly complied.

"Got problems?" You asked Kat.

"I caught one more boobisaur on my way back." She said, she was tense and you could guess it had less to do with her dilemma. "I asked around and they kept saying that putting a feral through a level 3 helps a lot to get things started more smoothly. And fuck I don't want a face-full of dust or anything like that."

Monica, still behind you, wrapped her arms around your torso and once more pulled you between her breasts. "Kat." She called out the young woman, who merely glanced her way.

"Yeah, hello Monica." She replied looking back at the taming machine and biting her nail in thought.

"Capturing ferals, hard?" You asked, trying to divert her attention.

"Not very, she wanted to fuck, I had Liz pin her down, fucked her, and she went into the ball at the first try." She shrugged. "Felt more like a transaction, wham, bam, fucked, move on, next." She tensed slightly but forced herself to calm down.

You regarded the teenager for a very long and silent second. "I put Monica through a level four."

THAT caught her attention. "What." She wasn't even asking, just... blinking dumbly at you in disbelief.

"I put her through a level four." You said. "It was horrible, she came out more robot than person, and I used the time to train her into not attacking people and knowing when she had to stop." Carefully, you reached up to touch Monica's shoulder, she purred. "I have absolutely no intentions of putting her through something like that without being absolutely sure she'll need it, but I also can't deny the results."

"I, but..." Kat hesitated.

"And don't tell me about it being cruel. Monica killed several people without really understanding it, and I need to prevent that from happening again." You quickly add before she can recover her breath and say anything. "As much as I like Monica, I have a responsibility to ensure we don't all end up dead because she chose a bad time to go rape one of us."

"The... collar..."

"Useless if it's a crisis. What am I going to do? Leave her paralyzed because she's ignoring me to tell stay near us and not run off to chase a harmless feral that happens to annoy her?"

"Riiiick." Monica tightened her hold around your chest, kissing your ear softly. "Monica good?"

"Yes, Monica." You said. "Could you stand there for a moment?"

The feline grumbled, but acquiesced, letting go of you and stepping away, looking at you with a pout. "Good kitty." At your words she brightened slightly, staying where she was a bit less dejectedly than a second ago.

"Rick, she..."

"She is a pokegirl." You replied, turning to look at her. "She deserves every bit of respect and attention and affection any other person would, and I've little doubt she is also incredibly smart. But she is not a human, she's a pokegirl; assuming you have to treat them like humans will eventually get you killed."

"But they're like..."

"Diane can lift me up as if I'm just a heavy sack of potatoes. Yes, that Diane, that girl who looks like she can barely lift a backpack." You pointed at the nurse as she was chatting with the receptionist. "And Monica can separate my head from my shoulders before I could realize what she'd done." You then gestured at the feline. "If you're thinking they are humans, you're wrong."

"That doesn't mean you should treat them like... animals."

"And that collar you gave me was to... emphasize her humanity?" You say, watching her flinch. "Look, we both know that this isn't really what's bothering you right now. Tell me what's going on between you an Tomas."

"What? No, nonono." She shook her head abruptly, panicked. "That is none of your business."

"If you have something you want to keep secret I'm all up for that, don't give me any details, I just want to know what was that stunt you pulled out there with him and the succubus."

"Oh, so she's a succubus... of course." She snorted, frustrated. "Teach, look, he thought we were a thing, and we weren't, there was nothing there, zero, zilch, only some casual sex."

"Doesn't seem so to me." You replied honestly with a shrug.

"Well, it wasn't, I wanted some good cock and he gave it to me and he got mushy and thought we were a thing." Kat crossed her arms.

"And that's all there was?"

"Yes."

"I see." You go silent, glancing towards Monica for a moment, counting the seconds in your head.

"It's just..."

Ah, there it is. "Yes?" You prompt.

"He judged me, ok? He... I told him something, something personal, and he... he said he felt disgusted."

"And what else did he say?"

"That he... hadn't thought of me being that way, that he wasn't sure... of us."

"I thought there was no 'us'." You pointed out, seeing her slumped shoulders.

"No, there wasn't, it's..."

"So let me get this straight." You don't let her form the words. "You told him, honestly, how you felt about something. And he replied honestly how he felt about that, and you're angry about how he is?"

"Yes!" As soon as she said that she flinched. "No... I don't know, ok?"

"That seems like a fair assessment."

"What?" She snapped, indignant.

"The 'I don't know'." You said. "Don't you think that you should've cleared that out with him?"

"Clear what out?"

"His feelings."

"What do you mean." It was more a confused phrase than an actual question.

"I mean that maybe there was more to it than just what he said." You shrugged. "Boys tend to have trouble sharing their feelings, and I bet Tomas isn't exactly used to opening up to people."

"You think I should forgive him?"

"I think you made a rushed decision." Your eyes turned towards the glass doors, and Tomas blushing up a storm as Rachel was clearly molesting him. "And Rachel isn't exactly the best influence on him."

Kat looked stunned, glancing at him and then at you. "What about her?" She seemed defensive of her tone, but clearly angry.

"Well, she's a social predator, and Tomas is more of a shy mouse even though he looks like he could bench-press me." You pointed out. "Not to mention she's a pokegirl."

"Even if she were human I'd kick those oversized tits off had I a chance." Kat snorted.

"But she isn't." You sighed a bit. "I suggest you read up on the breed, she's definitely strong and a powerful addition to the group, but they're not exactly the best sort of girl to have around when she's not put her in her place."

Kat opened her mouth and snapped it shut, not saying anything. You guessed this was as good as you could hope for. "Diane, you done?"

"Yes Master!" She called out, joining your side as you walked up to Monica.

"Good kitty." You congratulated the feline, kissing her, the girl returning the gesture eagerly. "So what did you learn?"

"She left with someone, a tamer." Diane said. "It was a blonde one, female and around her twenties."

"That's it?" You blinked.

"She hadn't healed his girls so she didn't show up on the records, sorry Master." She pouted.

"Don't worry, you did good too." A kiss on her forehead was all she needed to un-gloom right away.

You stepped back out. "Well, it seems Alice left with someone, but no clue as to who only that they're a female blonde tamer." You stated with a shrug.

"Hope we can find her at least, say goodbye." Tomas pointed out. "And... now that I think of it, May just up and vanished didn't she?"

"Her contact information says..." You muttered as you checked the pokedex. "Last point of contact being New Bark and... three hours ago. Must mean she walked out of town not that long ago."

"Seems she took to being on her own like a fish to water." Mr Gabriel commented. "I wish her the best." His eyes looked at you. "So what now? We've gathered, and by the looks of it we're low on funds. Got any ideas to share?"

"Between Monica and Rachel, I figure we'll be able to catch a lot of ferals. Especially if Freya and Tessa could help in locating them." You pointed out.

"But I don't want to hunt ferals." Rachel pouted, snuggling against Tomas. You ignored her.

"There's also the issue about salvage, but I've got some ideas to avoid that. We'll talk more about it in detail later." Your words instantly make Tomas and Mr Gabriel perk up.

"What did I miss?" Kat spoke as she stepped out of the pokecenter, her eyes had focused on Tomas first but switched towards you.

"We're going feral hunting it seems."

"Again?" She sighed, quickly distracted from whatever thoughts she'd been thinking. "I just put Liz through a healing, next one's not going to be free."

"It's free if you can cover the cost with enough caught ferals." Diane pointed out.

"And where do we expect to catch that many?" Freya asked. "Near the city what few ferals there may be will all be weak due to them being hunted all the time. And we know not of any areas nearby known for gathering ferals."

"Isn't there some sort of notice board for tamers?" You wondered.

"Check your dex, Master, while in the city you should have access to it." Diane pointed out. You followed her instructions, and soon found what she meant.

"Let's see..." You flick through the digital board and start to mentally catalogue the 'quests' as well as the information provided, sifting through and leaving behind only the things that were of interest.

-Buzzbreasts detected north of town. Hunt them down before they form a hive. 5,000 SLC per feral buzzbreast. 12,000 SLC if there's a queen and she's confirmed caught or killed.  
-Pack of Dog-girls seen near south end of town 2 nights ago. 1,000 SLC per dog-girl.  
-Two weeks ago, tamer was attacked by a feral Purrsian and killed in Road 28 (East of New Bark Town), one of his pokegirls was a witch and wasn't found with the body. It is likely she went feral by now. Police department offers 3,000 SLC for her capture or kill before she accidentally starts a fire.  
-Dave (a farmer) has complained his crops have been (throughout the past week) being attacked by a pack of feral kitsunes. He offers 2,000 SLC per captured feral.  
-South of town, a herd of Milktits were scared away from their tamer last night by a tamer battle that happened nearby and only one has come back and badly wounded. She claims there's a dangerous feral nearby who began to hunt her sisters. Kill or capture the feral and bring back as many of the remaining 12 milktits alive as possible. Reward: 1 milktit, 2,000 SLC per live milktit, and 10,000 SLC for the feral.

You take a second to show the quests you'd filtered to the others. "Milktit run, definitely." Kat said. "Those girls turn grass into milk, food isn't cheap."

"It seems... dangerous though." Mr Gabriel said. "It's south of town, and I don't think I need to say we were running away from the ferals there." He scratched his chin. "The pack of dog-girls sounds like a good way to get the feel for what we can do."

"The witch." Tomas said. "I think... we owe that much since..." His eyes flickered to Monica. "And I don't want to find out we die to a forest fire when we leave New Bark either."

"She's the purrsian everyone was talking about?" Rachel purred, smirking very broadly. "That... is interesting."

You feel like asking, but know she'll likely deflect it, sighing as you considered your options, noting how only Rachel had spoken up, all the other pokegirls seeming to be waiting for their master's decision on the matter.

"I think we should try our hand at the milktit one." You finally decide, and the other two grimaced at that. "Kat's right that food expenses are cutting our funds short and right now we aren't exactly in a state were we can splurge if we can avoid it." The others begrudgingly nodded at your words.

"Master?" Freya drew Tomas' attention, even with Rachel currently one step away from starting to remove pieces of cloth from him. "I think we should prepare before heading out."

"What a cute little button, all worried for Master's safety." Rachel cooed at the elf. "Don't you worry one bit, I will make extra sure Master will stay safe and sound no matter what. kay?"

"She does have a point though." Tomas had to pry himself a bit away from the naked woman's grasp, now turning his attention fully towards the elf. "What do you suggest?"

"Well... what do we have?"

"I've got the list." Kat offered, now approaching the elf with her pokedex. "Let's review this for a sec."

Your eyes glanced at Rachel, the infernal pokegirl haughtily stepping away from the others and lounged against the bench, not seeming to much care about what was being talked about. "Help them out if you've got any input to give." You told Diane.

"Yes Master." She replied, approaching the two women.

The trio was quick to come to conclusions.

"We could add things to the list, but these are the more important ones we can think of." Kat finally revealed, showing what you had available.

"Think we ought to buy anything from the list before we go look for the milktit farmer?"

"Well... let's go get some supplies then." You muttered.

The shopping list was split up, and each group set out to find their own piece of it, having only enough to buy the items on their list and little else. Kat opted to go in Tomas' direction. You weren't too sure what her plans were, but God you hoped she had something good to bring out of them.

Half an hour later, everyone had gathered at the south of New Bark. "Quest has a set of coordinates." Tomas pointed out, they weren't too far from where you currently were, only a handful of hours.

"Twigs and grass hurt my feet." Rachel pouted, hugging Tomas once more, kissing his neck and ear. "Could you recall me, please Master?"

"Sure." The young man replied simply, and she vanished into a beam of red light. There was a sort of collective sigh at that from most present, not that Tomas realized.

"This way." Freya said, aiming the rest of you down a path through the grass that looked like going any other way through the grass, but much to your bemusement, you realized there was a far greater scarcity of twigs and rocks.

Silence followed the group, Gabe and Tessa walking in the middle, with Freya ahead with Tomas and Kat behind, and you with Monica next to you. Diane having also been recalled for the sake of reducing risks of getting your emergency medical aid hurt. Kat was currently talking to Tomas, her own girls recalled.

"Seems so peaceful." Mr Gabriel brought up while you walked.

"Weird, I know." You muttered, finding that your eyes always sought the trees in the grass and looked around them, looking for something to move and trigger your sense of danger higher.

Peacefully moving through the field, Monica ever close to you albeit far more calmly and quietly than you ever remembered her being, it took several hours before Freya spoke up. "Over there." She pointed at a fence that cut off the wild grass and marked the start of crops and some medium sized buildings further ahead.

You circled the fence, finding the entrance. There was a pokegirl there, sitting next to the gate.

You scanned her.

Owner: Mc Donald, Breed: Minotaura, Name: Bell

"You are tamers." There was a definite edge in her words that felt... off, distant. "Came for the quest? To save my sisters?"

"Where's your tamer?" Kat asked in worry.

"Master is inside." Her hand pointed somewhere south-west, eyes half-focused as she shuddered. "The spiders are in that direction."

"Spiders?" You shuddered slightly. "Any specifics you can give us? Any details or things you remember might be the key to saving your sisters. Let's start from how this incident started."

The bovine pokegirl shrugged from her seat. "It was dark, we heard an explosion, we saw fire, we panicked and ran." She pointed at one of the houses, half of it burnt down. "We heard screams, we ran faster, I tried to keep my sisters together, but we got into the woods."

"Did you notice anything?"

"Some of my sisters went missing without anyone noticing. When we did notice, it was when I was pulled up." Her eyebrows lowered, scowling. "I struggled, managed to evolve, ran. Woke up with some webs still stuck to my back, Master healed me up."

You nodded at her explanation, it was rather... bare bones, but you felt like she wouldn't really tell you more of use about the incident.

"And your tamer knows anything?"

"Master had been looking for us, only found me. Set up the quest right away, is trying to find the others."

"You poor thing." Kat muttered from behind you.

You could sort of understand her point.

"Could we talk to your tamer?"

The pokegirl showed some distaste but didn't comment, just standing up and walking through the yard towards the house.

"I think we should look up spider breeds." You muttered to the others. Everyone brought out their pokedexes and began reading.

Spinnertit, spidergirl, spiderwoman, tarantella, arachnae, wolf-spider, xerablondi, joulogumo... And Widow. Oh fuck that was nasty. You couldn't properly believe that such nightmareish being existed, but considering the bright red flashing warnings that came with the very hideous pictures as examples of what to expect against such monster...

SHUDDER

If there was ever a warning about a Widow in the vicinity, you were turning the other way and running. "At least it's not a Widow." Kat seemed just as horrified as you. "Otherwise there wouldn't be a farm left to begin with."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I'd thought the only ones who'd respond to the call would be some inexperienced tamers." The voice came from the person walking out of the house next to the Minotaura.

"Thank heavens someone with experience showed up. I'm old Mc Donald, it's an honour to meet veteran tamers." He spoke with renewed hopes.

"Though your pokegirl filled us in on most details, we would like to confirm whether there was any additional information you had on hand?" You asked calmly. "Any clue about what type of spider it could have been?"

"No, not really." He shook his head. "Never known spiders ta' be in the forest, always cats and dogs, must av moved there recently." He scratched his head. "Not ta mention I was too busy dealing with em tamers who thought their cock's the biggest thing in the League and the fire at the time."

"No respect." Mr Gabriel spoke sternly.

"I know! And now the League is 'investigating for compensation' and shite." He grumbled. "When all ma girls are out there probably dead or scared to death! Please, you gotta get em back before is too late, without ma girls the farm won't survive."

Mr Gabriel took a step towards you, lowering his voice. "I think Tessa and I are better staying here than going with you. When the fight starts, we'd only get in your way." You looked at the other two, the three of you looking very uncertain.

"I think it'd be best, yes." You nodded at Mr Gabriel, turning towards the farmer. "Knowing the names of your girls would help. Do you have their pokeballs? That way we'd be able to recall them."

"Under the ruble." He pointed at the half-demolished house. "Some of em likely broke, not sure, having mah girl help me clear it out and try to not have everything else fall down on my head."

He then proceeded to give you the names of the girls, all 12 of them. But you wrote them down because of course you weren't going to be able to remember them during the heat of the moment once things began moving.

"Thank you, Mister Mc Donalds, my friend Gabriel will be staying here and keep an eye on things while we head to the woods."

"Be my guest!" The man nodded, looking at you with pleading eyes. "Just... please get my girls back, without them mah farm's toast."

"We will do what we can." Kat reassured him.

The three tamers turned to leave, Freya and Monica followed, with the feline sticking to you at the level of proximity of constant physical contact one way or another. It wasn't until the farm was well away from view that you sighed. "So what we're looking at is either one or several ferals that like to attack from above... I don't like that."

"Why not?"

"Remember the kid that went into the woods alone and screamed?" Your words make the two tamers become pale. "Yeah, I saw him getting yanked upwards into the branches and vanish... or at least I'm mostly sure of it."

"Spider?"

"Probably." You muttered. "Still, we can't really treat this like dealing with some random ferals bumbling around, it's one or various predators we're looking at."

"I don't have much that could help." Kat frowned. "Liz can climb trees but I doubt she can really win in such circumstances, and the boobisaur... I haven't even tamed her."

Tomas grimaced. "Freya is crazy good with her bow and arrow, if she can see them she can shoot them." At his words, the elf nodded enthusiastically. "And... Rachel, she's strong, but I honestly don't know how good she'd be at close up against something like a spider pokegirl, and I also don't know how well she can handle distance attacks."

"We also can't trust she'll do what you tell her to do." Kat stated flatly. The young man didn't bother to try and correct her.

"Diane is not for combat, only healing." You stated. "Monica..." You glanced at the feline, she smiled back. "I'm sure she can do a lot up close, but has nothing for far away."

"At least we know the general direction, right?" Kat tried to cheer up, pointing south-west. "We just keep going that way until we hit the treeline."

"Seems a good four hours worth of walking." You muttered, seeing the trees at the distance and doing a quick estimate. "It would start getting dark by then."

"Both Rachel and Monica should be able to handle darkness." Tomas pointed out. "The rest of us though..."

"Do we even want to be near the trees when it gets dark?" Kat asked nervously.

"What I do know is that the longer we take the fewer pokegirls there'll be that we can save." You commented wryly. "Though it's also true that it seemed they were active during the night, maybe they hide during the day and finding them then would be harder."

"And if we lay a trap?"

Everyone turned to look at Kat, she shrugged. "Dunno, have Rachel run around whining that she's some poor lost whore and wait for the spiders to attack?"

"That's... not very nice." Tomas frowned. "And I don't think she'd agree to it."

"Fuck what she thinks, you're her tamer Tomas, not her bitch." Kat snapped, making him flinch. "She's our strongest girl, not a fragile vase."

"Laying a trap sounds like a good idea, actually, though perhaps we're best clearing out in what way first." You spoke before Tomas could complain. "The idea of laying a trap to what, to me, seem to be a group of ambush predators... will undoubtedly be something they should be less likely to be expecting."

"Trap the trappers." Kat said.

"Trap the trappers, yes." You nodded, then turned towards Tomas. "Besides that, Tomas, you need to understand that Kat has a point. I don't know enough about Rachel, but tell me if I'm wrong in that she's not the sort to not do something you tell her to do just because she doesn't want to do it?"

"It makes sense, she's a person." Tomas muttered.

"She is probably the most powerful pokegirl in our group." You countered. "If you, the one who is responsible for Freya as well as the rest of us, tell her to do something she'd find unappetizing, something that if she didn't do someone else could end up killed... could you trust she'd do it? Without that trust, we can't really consider her a part of the group at all."

"But..."

"It's the reason I spent two days training Monica." Your words were soft. "And though she definitely has a lot of growing to do, Monica has behaved very good since I've had her out hasn't she?"  
Tomas glanced at Monica for a long second. "I mean... I guess... she hasn't attacked anyone or anything like that..."

"Exactly."

"But..." He hesitated again. "Look, I don't think I can really do that sort of thing, I'm not... I don't like being that way."

"You don't need to, Master." Freya had stepped up as he'd said this, looking up at him with hope. "Not all pokegirls are meant to be compatible with all tamers. Some of us work better and appreciate things such as the soft warmth and enthusiasm Master has." She smiled softly, then frowned. "While others would see it as a weakness and take advantage of the kindness, treating their Masters like a disposable pushover."

As she says this, you wonder, it would make sense to consider that some pokegirl personalities would mesh best with that of some kinds of tamers. What about you? What kind of girl did you figure meshed best with yours? You thought back to Diane, enjoying the restraints, and then Monica and how thoroughly you'd managed to keep pressing on to be able to train her and help her learn.

There was a certain thrill in that, in that little beg she made before evolving, in that little moment where she gave in... Hm... you shake your head to focus back on the present, what to tell Tomas...

"Tomas, what're your thoughts on what she said?" You asked carefully, nudging him to answer Freya's words.

"I... do think that not everyone is compatible with everyone else." He muttered, scratching his head.

"She's worried you're being taken advantage of." Kat said.

"I'm-I'm not." Tomas became defensive. "Rachel and I made a deal, she's not 'mine', so I don't own her. She's just around for her convenience until we reach Kasul."

"Do you think she'll stick to the plan the rest of us come up with even if she's not in agreement?" You asked clearly.

"I think? I guess? I think it'd be best to ask her whether she'd approve of it or not." He said. "Since she'd be a part of it after all."

Freya's face scrunched into a scowl, hidden from her tamer's sight. "Isn't that unfair to Freya?" You asked, seeing the elf abruptly panic at being brought up. "She's just as much a part of this as Rachel and yet you don't feel the need to ask for her opinion. You only have asked her for counsel regarding how to best do one thing or another, and even though we're up against what's clearly a very dangerous feral, did you ask her if she wanted to risk her life for this?"

"I... didn't." Tomas muttered, turning towards the horrified elf before bowing her head. "I'm so sorry Freya, Rick's right, I shouldn't have pulled you into this if you didn't want to."

"Master, I just wish to be of use to you." She replied calmly, shooting you a look that was half warning and half gratefulness.

"But I took it for granted, I shouldn't have done that." He emphasized, pulling out the succubus' pokeball and releasing her.

The naked pokegirl took a second to look around before turning towards the tamer who released her. "Master!" She cheered and glomped him with that naked hug. "Will Master be taming me now? Out here in the open where everyone could see?"

"No, look, Rachel, we're here to hunt some feral spider pokegirls and rescue milktits. You know, the quest from earlier." Tomas explained. "Do you think you could lend us a hand?"

"Anything for Master." She spoke with absolute sweetness.

"No, listen, I'm serious." Tomas looked at her. "You don't need to keep the act, I know that you're only ever going to do what you want to do so I'd rather be clear on what that is."

"Oh."

It was like watching a wax figurine melt. The smile vanished, the perky gropes, the closeness, everything that she'd been doing that had screamed 'friendly and flirty' just... dissolved, leaving her with that impassive look you'd known her best by.

Tomas almost gasped from the abrupt shift, Freya had an arrow knocked, but had yet to pull on the string.

"Whatever, speak, what plans of yours do you think you're going to get me involved with?"


	10. Chapter 10

"We'd like you to give us some aerial cover, spot the spiders and keep them distracted while we free the milktits." You said.

Rachel sneered. "Some stupid feral spider is not worth 'distracting', I can just squish them." She paused, looking at her fingernails for a long second. "How about you send kitty to draw their attention and I just kill them off after they stop hiding?"

"That's too risky." Tomas immediately pipped up.

"Not my fault you don't know how I work best." Rachel replied. "Since what you want is the 'real' me, you better start getting used to it."

"I think you don't get it." You said flatly, glaring at her. "I'm not going to send Monica like some sort of overblown bait." Monica appeared to have caught your tone and growled slightly.

Rachel looked up at the feline before shrugging. "Sure, then don't count me in." She replied.

"And what would you propose instead?" You asked. "As an alternative to using Monica as bait."

She glanced at you, crossing her arms underneath her hefty bosom and shaking her head. "That is the plan I'm willing to go with." She said matter-of-factly. "But it seems to me you don't really care much about those cows because you're just wasting time trying to convince me to do something stupid like fly between trees when there's spiders and webbing involved."

Her eyes turned sharply towards Tomas. "Since I'd much rather be back in the ball than dead, just recall me already, maybe whoever rescues me from your corpse will be more worth my time."

"Not going to fly away?" Kat sneered.

"It's my ball." She snapped, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

You take a second. "Wait." You raise your hands to stop Tomas before recalling her, dimly noting her pokeball was coloured differently than the others but you didn't get much time to see exactly how. "What if you walk in disguised as a harmless human? Just use your aura and maybe the lust dusts from Kat's boobisaur and fuck the ferals into exhaustion?"

That definitely perked Rachel's mood, the scowl turning to a grin and then a smile. Gently she tapped her chin as she made a show out of considering this. "Sure, but I'd never be able to pass off as a human, pokegirls tend to have a way of knowing these things most of the time."

"So... what? Pretend to be some harmless pokegirl." Kat shrugged, wanting to have the conversation move along.

"No such thing as a harmless pokegirl walking around the woods just as night falls." Rachel's eyes were on you as she said this, seeming as if about to eat a meal. "But were it... say... a stupid tamer and his pokegirl...?"

"I won't let you take Tomas with you like that." Freya snarled, now aiming her bow.

"Sure, whatever, I wasn't talking about him." She completely disregarded the elf, looking straight in your direction. "I was talking about you."

You feel like all too suddenly you're back to that first time you encountered Monica, you're in front of the feral who'll fuck you whether you want to or not, and who'll kill you if you don't do well enough. Carefully you juggle what you know about succubi and ferals. So long as Rachel overpowered the feral's sense of lust she'd win. Would she be able to ensure you survived the ferals' lust though? "I'll have your word that if things go sideways you're not going to ditch me." You said flatly, also intending to have Monica as nearby as you could hope to have her because of course you didn't trust Rachel as far as you could throw her.

"Cross my tiny little black heart." The succubus drew the two straight lines within the valley of her incredible cleavage. "So I take it that that's a yes?"

"Rick." Kat was looking at you worriedly, Tomas seemed unable to know what to feel at all.

"Yes." You sighed, turning to look at Monica. "Stay with Kat and obey her."

The feline hesitated at your order, looking at Kat and then at Rachel. "You he-." Rachel was going to say something, but your hand pressed against her mouth.

"Not one quip, not my girls." You said flatly.

Rather than reply, her lips part and she sucks on your finger, a shudder passes its way down your spine and you retrieve the hand before she can do anything more to your index and middle fingers.

"Rick." Monica said.

You kissed her, and heard Rachel make a silent gagging sound. Juvenile. Next you released Diane, who after a brief explanation about what happened and what was about to happen put her close to hysterics. It took a bit of hard commanding before she could calm down.

"Be careful." She still looked anxious as all hell though.

"I will take very good care of him." Rachel cooed, batting her eyelashes. "Children better go to sleep early, lest they test their curfew." You glared at her, and the succubus only cooed louder. "Oh, Master, don't look at me with such heat or else I'll just... melt." She latched on to your right arm and pressed herself up against you, exactly how she'd done Tomas. "Shall we?"

You could feel her presence quite sharply, it wasn't like in the cafeteria where it was some sort of nebulous aura. This close? It was like she was stroking your whole body in some kind of touchless-invisible erotic massage.

And with every step you took, her eyes would glimmer sharper, deeper, amused and focused.

"Don't let your guard down." You stated. "If we get ambushed, things could go badly fast."

"They're ferals, and they've recently had a feast." She purred, her hands caressing your chest and you feeling like you had to struggle to avoid showing an obvious response. "The last thing they will have in mind once they set eyes on us is being violent."

There was a certain ruthless calculation to her words, indeed, the milktits that had escaped last night had been caught, or at least some of them. If the ferals had been hungry, they'd had a good opportunity to have their fill and still have to spare. A memory of Monica's breath stinking of death and flesh and blood was a very good way to kill the fledgling of arousal the succubus was trying to spark. There was a frustrated sound from Rachel as the disgust coursed through you. Wait.

Your mind turned a bit towards the pokedex, and remembered succubi didn't eat actual food, they fed off of the arousal of others. So... they had to have some way to feel or perceive the feelings of others didn't they? Or at least arousal, otherwise they would never be sure whether they were feeding or not. No wonder she was good at manipulation, if she knew exactly what the target was feeling then it should be far easier to adapt her approach.

"Master." She purred the word and yet, somehow, managed to put into it an edge of... mockery. "Are you ready?"

She asked this just as the both of you had reached the edge of the woods. The sun was nearing the horizon, the air carried a slight chill but one that Rachel's naked body more than compensated for. The forest in front of you was darker though, already in a more umbral state, the tree tall and imposing and dark. Monica, Diane, Kat, Tomas, and Freya were behind you, several dozen meters away, watching you and Rachel as you stood in front of the sea of vegetation, about to take the role of bait and trap all in one.

Corpses flashed across your vision, Charles' screams reach your ears and you feel like you're about to face off with the very thing that had caused that chilling sound. Your heart sank, and honestly, you'd very much rather be anywhere else. "If you do your job, I'll do mine." You state.

"Are you sure, Master?" She asked, a finger trailing against your throat. "It feels to me like you're one giant knot of nerves ready to snap at the first sign of danger."

You look at her, and realize she's right, your whole body is tense and you feel like you would be just about ready to jump and run at the first sound of rustling leaves. A very deep breath followed, you took a moment to focus on each part of your body and relax it. Starting with your head and working your way down to your feet, finally paying attention to the tightness in your chest to keep it under control. Your heartbeat slows to something that's not beating like a drum.

A grin cracks your serious face. "I don't know, Pookums, but we'll see." You step forwards before she can, her stumble forcing her to let go of your arm as you take the lead.

Rachel recovers from the little slip-up surprisingly fast. "I've never heard that name before, Pookums." She mouthed it for a moment and then latched back on to your arm, the seductive act coming back up. "Would Master mind telling this humble girl what it means?"

"I won't." You shrug simply, eyes on the trees, looking for... anything, anything at all that could seem off. "You familiar with local spider population?"

"No, but I am familiar with spiders in general, they've got legs for miles." She was all grins as she spoke. Her hand caressed your chest, fingers trailing downwards. "If you caress them in juu~ust the right way, they'll just melt away."

As she said this her touch felt aflame against your skin, the touch far more than just her fingers, feeling like there was far more to it as she trailed downwards, sparking pleasurable waves within you.

You visibly shudder at her touch, but your hand gently stops her fingers. A spark of glee appears in her eyes, at least until you move her hand away. "Where are the ferals?"

"I don't know, Master." She hid her scoff behind a pout. "But I'm sure they'd come if we made enough noise."

"Then let's keep moving." You replied.

"Master is so forceful." She rubbed herself against you, the constant close contact something you're starting to hope you can filter out of your brain soon. Rolling your eyes, the both of you continue down and through the trees.

The teasing continues all the way throughout. Rachel keeps trying to prompt a reaction out of you and just ignore her as best you can. Her touch is... leaving you hot, but not yet bothered, it's like a low level simmering. You also realize that she isn't putting out that odd feeling of... arousal... that you'd felt from her that first time when she was trying to make everyone around her fall down into a lustful state. Then, out of the blue, she stops you, her grip becoming firm only long enough for you to realize you should stop your steps.

"Don't react, don't say anything, we're here." She whispered with enough seriousness to hint at the nature of her words. "Three, above. They know we're here and they're watching, cautious." You can only nod as her seriousness melts back into the playful façade, smiling from ear to ear as she leaned to whisper into your ear. "This is where you tell me you want to fuck me, Rick."

It's a growl hidden behind the lustful smile, her hold around your neck inescapable. A threat.

Growling, you instead say nothing, moving to shift her position and finding that she weighted far less than you anticipated. You pin her against the tree and kiss her deeply. Rachel yields under your assault, she tries to say something, a taunt no doubt, but you don't let her, your hand grasps her impressive breast and knead it without much care of whether or not she enjoys it and instead on the fact that this bitch had put you on the sights of dangerous ferals just so she could fulfil some petty comment you did days ago.

The slut moans openly, shuddering to your touch and hugging herself to you, pliant, soft, warm, inviting. Her tongue invades your mouth, and then further in, you freeze in shock, and bite, pulling away as you do. Rachel squirms as you keep her tongue between your teeth and scrape it. "Phack." She gasped with her tongue still outstretched before it escaped and pulled back into your mouth.

Her whole body pulsed, heat spreading into the air around you like a mantle. "Fuck." She said now that her appendage was free. Her eyes shine with hunger, her hands reaching for your shirt and ripping it open. As they do, you feel the touch of heat in your chest, the caress... and yet there were no fingers to be found there, her hands too busy shredding your shirt to pieces as she's enjoying your increased nakedness with every passing second.

"Stop fucking playing and focus on the ferals." You growl with a growing sense of exasperation.

Very suddenly her hands are on your chest and there's distance between you, the pokegirl is looking at you with serious eyes, then she scoffed. "Well, that certainly didn't kill the mood."

"What mood? There was no mood."

Rachel snorted, crossing her arms. "Sure there was, but you happened to remember you have a massive stick up your ass."

"Wha... we don't have time for this!" You hiss.

"Of course we do, we have the rest of your life to argue." She spoke with haughtiness.

You freeze as her words bring a trickle of nervousness down your spine. "Fine fuck, you're hot, ok? You don't need powers to make that obvious." You said. "It's your personality I've got a problem with."

She stretched a hand and patted your cheek in contempt. "Was that so hard? Girls like it when a man gives them a compliment."

You growl as she goads you on, enjoying every single second of control she holds over you. You tense as you're going to snap, but she raises a finger. In your pause she moved forwards, kissing you, stealing your lips and switching positions, pressing you against the tree. Rachel's silky soft hands grasp at your body and move down to your waist, her hold is firm and you hate to admit it it's as strong as it was pleasant, she wasn't a succubus for nothing. With your body becoming warmer every passing second, your belt drops, and next she moves to lower your pants.

You don't struggle to escape from her grasp, you feel like it's a waste of effort, you'd only get out if she let you. And you had doubts she wanted to, right now she was damn enjoying her power over you.

Fine, then that just means you have more you can focus on and less to worry about. Besides, she was covering one side of you and the tree the other, that meant safer... right? The moment her kiss breaks you lean forward, reaching for a breast and popping her nipple into your lips. Rachel moans as a surge of lust courses through you. Her fingers caress your naked back, her tongue dancing on your ear. "That's right, that's how it should be..."

Ignoring her words you press on, caressing her breasts and sucking them, the pokegirl quite thoroughly enjoying your ministrations. Her tail slithered and pressed against your crotch, teasing your hardness. "Seems someone enjoys my tits." She purred.

You begin to exaggerate your motions a bit, making louder noises with your lips and throat. Gutural grunts escape you and you use your right hand to grasp the infernal's tail. Rather than shove it away you begin strocking it, the soft leathery and yielding substance quite warm to the touch. Rachel moans loudly, way louder than before, your thumb and forefinger begin to work on the spade of her tail, the other hand reaches for her neck.

"Oh, that's... nice..." She muttered between breaths, and her body pulses with... something, something nice, something that makes your mind feel ever so slightly fogged at its edges. It's pleasant, licking and kissing Rachel's hefty breasts, your hands busy with her body, her own just pressing and wriggling against you and enjoying your touch.

A sound of a branch snapping draws your attention but Rachel prevents you from looking away from her chest. "They're enjoying the show." She whispered, shuddering. "Oh, they're enjoying it quite a bit. I can work with that."

You're not sure what she meant but as she said this her whole body trembled in a small orgasm. Suddenly the air lost all its chill, it was warm, it was soothing, your body felt as if it had just been jolted with a surge of arousal. The erection from before jumps to rock hard, you groan. "Oh, you're loving this too, aren't you?" Rachel laughs, pulling your head against her tit and moaning loudly.

"And you aren't? You just love being a naughty bitch. You're a bad girl who secretly wants to be put in her place." Your words make her shudder.

"Put me in my place, eh? Master?" She laughed, moaning as you continued your teasing. "Ah... that's the spot." A soft gasp while your thumb trails a particular crevice of the spade. Switching to the other breast, you continue to suckle. The sound that caught your ear at the corner of your vision making you shift your attention ever so slightly to the side.

There, you see her.

It takes considerable effort to not have a surge of panic, not when the spider half of her body was about the size of a freaking horse! "She likes your style." Rachel gasps, managing to lower your pants with one hand. "The other two are considering things though."

Pausing long enough to glance at the smug succubus, you raise her hefty boobs and drop them slightly to wiggle them about. "What now?"

"I think my breasts are a better target for that mouth of yours right now." She purred, one hand stroking your hard cock. "She'll get closer soon enough."

Lust surges through you and you decide to step things up. Using to your advantage of how Rachel was too distracted with the breast-teasing as well as her lightness, you surge away from the tree and swivel, pinning her back against it. "Yeah, I'll put you in your place." You stated, pulling her tail towards her crotch and shoving it inside. Rachel reached up to steady herself, grasping the tree trunk, widening her legs to allow your fingers to push inside along her appendage. "Oh fuck."

"This sounds about right." You roughly command, biting her neck and digging your digits into her ready sex.

Tree bark splinters under her fingers and her tail begins to pump into her. Wet fingers escape from her folds and begin stroking her thighs, Rachel looks up and moans with the return on her snatch the next instant. Careully, discreetly, you glance sideways, noting the spider, and how she's not moving from where she stood, looking at the both of you hungrily but not moving.

At either side of her you notice two more girls. But they're not like the spider, they're human... or they look human, mostly, their incredibly long hair changing colouration as it went, like an oddly schizophrenic rainbow.

Rachel's body pulses again with power, it feels like a small bomb going off, you actually have to take a second not to orgasm as her body shines with some kind of invisible lustful glow. Your eyes can't see it, but your body feels it, feels how it stokes the fires of your arousal... and those of everyone nearby. The infernal clenched her teeth, the rhythm of her tail pumping against her sex going faster. "Oh fuck me." She moaned, reaching for your cock and stroking it, ever instant of ministration a torturously perfect touch that is very quickly and very suddenly pushing you towards the edge.

You keep your fingers deep in her sex, continuing to work her up, entirely ignoring her request. She doesn't complain but whines instead, humping your hand and grinding hard as you kept going harder.

Rachel reached orgasm, and she didn't stop, her body kept accepting your attention, her breasts eager for your touch, her cunt sopping for your fingers. "Fuck me... already..." She spoke with a growl even as her body reached another climax.

"Tar..." A duo of voices abruptly broke your attention from the succubus, your head turning to see the rainbow coloured ferals approaching, fingers hands slowly exploring their own bodies. The closer they got the clearer the signs of their lifestyle became to you, there was dried blood pouring down their lips and neck, smeared due to sweat or other reasons. Their bodies had many scratches all over, and their hands looked calloused.

But they were every bit the sexually prepared pokegirls you'd expected. "Tar..." They spoke again, one reached for your naked chest and stroked it, the other reached... down....

"No!" Rachel snapped, grabbing the one that had been aiming for your crotch and pulling her into a kiss by her hair. A sweet scent reached your nostrils and you shuddered, the first of the ferals claiming your lips with her own as the second began to return the kiss to the succubus quite eagerly. The infernal's tail escaped from the confines of her own sex and wrapped around your cock with a snap of movement that was rather astonishingly controlled.

Her tail began to tug at your cock towards her sex.

You don't let her pull any further. "No." You say firmly, watching her glare at you through the deep-mouth exploration she'd been doing to the feral pokegirl. "You want my cock, you earn it."

She growled this time, and was about to break from the tonging she was dishing out before your hand grasped the spade of her tail and placed its flat edge against her sex. Your hand began rubbing the rubbery substance against her clit, and Rachel all but melted from the contact as she let out a shrill scream and leaned against the tree for support once more. The feral she'd been attacking began to take the initiative, rubbing her body against Rachel's at the same time. The succubus groaned, any attempt to regain the upper hand tharted by her tail being rubbed against her sex.

You in the meantime had shifted focus towards the feral currently in front of you, leaving Rachel to the side with just your hand while you began making out with the rainbow-haired girl. She didn't moan so much as she began rubbing herself against you, her hand grasping your cock and placing it between her thighs as she rubbed her needy sex against you. "Tar." She sighed pleasantly.

Rachel gasped as she managed to turn towards the last feral, the white haired spider-tank who was slowly kneading her own breasts but wasn't really appearing to consider getting closer. "Come closer, it will feel good."

You had to give points where they were due, the sex pokegirl knew exactly how to sex someone up even with just her voice. Those words... they just made you ooze and feel like there wouldn't be anything you'd be willing to try out. The feral didn't stand a chance, she moaned and approached, eerily silent in her eight legs. She stopped beside one of her sister-ferals. "Ara ara." She said down at all four of you, smiling widely while her leg gently pried the feral whose heavenly thighs your cock was nestled in.

There was a complaint, but the feral appeared to have enough sense not to fight the spider-tank's decision, instead, turning towards the succubus for attention. "Ara ara." The feral said once more, looking down at your cock and licking her lips.

Her lips that hid a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and two prominent fangs.

There s just something about staring at the mouth-equivalent of a wood chipper as it looked at your cock and licks its lips that just... triggered every survival instinct in your body at once. Who would've figured? If you're going to do this, you're going to have to fully focus on her. And you weren't going to hold back, not when your dick life was in the line.

Remembering Rachel's advise, you step closer, smiling up at her lustful expression, extending your fingers to stroke the caparace of those spider-legs. It's smooth, polished, and resilient, but somehow the feral can feel your touch to a degree. "Ara ara." She appears to be smart enough to realize you're looking to be the one initiating this, and letting you as she enjoyed the sensation, extending one of the legs so you'd have easier access.

You kissed it, and Gods above, you hoped you were doing the right thing here, grasping at the appendage like a long lost lover and stroking its length, ignoring the slight cold sweat that was running down your spine. Her body suddenly... shimmered, and the leg you were holding went from a spider one to one much more recognizable. Suddenly her face was much closer. "Ne." She said, fingers stroking her own soft legs in invitation for you to continue.

You do, managing to guide the pokegirl to sit on the floor so your ministrations in her legs were something far more comfortable to take. Face reddened, eyes amused (all eight of them), and body seeming equal parts ticklish and aroused by the soft touch of your fingers, the pokegirl's hands keep caressing her body where she wants your attention to head to. First was her calves, then her thighs, and then she caressed her hips, her navel, her stomach, her breasts. You follow the lead of her fingers, but they soon return towards her calves and feet.

Taking the opportunity to lower the intensity and take a breather, your eyes drift towards the trio behind you. Rachel had regained the upper hand while you'd been distracted and was now kissing one feral while the other's face was burried between her legs. The succubus looked at you with a look of equal parts lust, smugness, and frustration. Having learnt of her weakness though, you snatch her tail and in a single movement press it against her clit. The result electrifying and causing her to lose strength in her legs. She crumbled. "Fuck!" She cried out from the orgasm from combined clit-surprise and eager feral.

As soon as she was on the ground the other two pounced her, assaulting her body far more unrestrained at the same time they were rubbing themselves into further orgasms. A hand grasped your jaw and turned your attention back towards feral #1. Slowly, she showed how the hand she'd been using to guide you trailed down her neck, between her breasts, through vast expanse of her flat tummy, and finally stopping at her sex, wet and inviting. You gulped.

You immediately comply, trailing kisses down her front, and guiding yourself between her legs. Her body tastes of sweat and copper and her sex is warm and inviting. Nails dig into your back, drawing blood and stinging in pain. She bites into your shoulder and you thank your stars she'd turned from the form where her teeth were shaped perfectly for shredding skin and muscle.

The sex is soft, tender, despite her constantly scratching at your skin and wailing. She's an oversensitive wreck and loses herself to the feelings all the way until you come and she does too. "Switch." Rachel hadn't missed a beat and pulled you away from her as she descended on the feral like... well, like a demon possessed. Kissing, nibbling, grinding, groping, stroking... everything.

The arachnae went from being quite content with the fucking she'd received to utter and total sexual exhaustion at the hands of the sex-demon. And in the meantime, your attention had been shifted towards the other two ferals. The two ferals who were now upon you and demanding as much attention as their elder sister had. You comply, to the best of your ability, all the while the spider in the background was reduced to a whimpering mess of moans and gasps.

By the time you'd left the first feral all but too tired to continue, you were feeling quite winded yourself, doozy even. You had to lean back and take a breather. Rachel once more didn't give the ferals the option to do much, the remaining girl assaulted soon after the succubus had been done with the first, and pushing her to the very same result. Seeing her like this, a wave of awe (which you quickly suppressed) made its way through you because by the time the final feral had fallen, Rachel hadn't even begun working up a sweat.

She wasn't even winded. The succubus stood atop the fallen ferals in all her glorious nakedness, but her eyes were not in the unconscious victims but in you. They were strange, wary, and something else. A smirk made its way to those perfect cock-sucking lips. "Hm..." She was thinking about something as she saw your panting and quite winded form. But the moment came to an end before anything could be said, something strong and soft and warm approaching at impossible speed before wrapping her arms around you in the tightest hug you remember ever receiving.

"Rick." Monica's voice rung loudly, taking in your scent deeply. "Rick fuck."

"That he did." Rachel spoke, the grin spread with a look that told you there was an idea she was toying in her mind but for some other time.

"Master!" Diane was the next one to reach you, then screeched. "You're bleeding!"

That you were, your back had been turned into bloody rags. You cursed at the sting of her touch but it soon became soothing.

"Only superficial marks from a job well done." This time Rachel laughed. "You should heal it partially, let it scar, it'd make him look manlier."

The nurse had a not very friendly look in her eyes towards the other pokegirl, arms protectively wrapping around your head as if you were seconds away from being taken from her. A gesture that greatly amused the infernal. Through the corner of your eye, you could see the other approaching, and that they were not alone, as it appeared they'd found the milktits.

"It's ok Diane, just heal it up." You muttered, not too keen on carrying around scars. Your hand petted her head.

Diane nodded and relief instantly washed over you, the wounds getting closed up within a matter of minutes. "Let's catch the ferals."

The nurse came prepared and handed you over the greatballs and some pokeballs. You quickly use them up to catch all three unconscious ferals. But paused as you glanced at the Arachnae, realizing she was wearing gloves and had the remains of a shirt (or was it a bra?) on her. It was a clear sign she wasn't feral-born... or at least you hoped as much. Ferals didn't tend to wear clothes or make them, right? As a matter of fact, you were pretty damn sure Monica would be sans the maid uniform right now were it not because she'd realized it drew your eyes to her chest whenever you lost focus.

Kat and Tomas reached you only minutes later. "About time." Rachel said with a roll of the eyes.

"Are those all?" You instead focused on the milktits.

"There might be others, but it seems they ran too far, and..." Kat grimaced. "Odds are they're not coming back."

All five milktits shook their heads and dropped their ears. You'd never seen such a concentration of breasts before and it took you a moment to realize the gesture had left their chests wiggling for a bit. Death, and sex, and this world just kept feeling crazy. "So... the ferals?"

"An arachnae and two tarantellas." You explained, letting them to take the time to read the entries.

"Oh, these seem awesome, we could totally try and sell the silk." Kat spoke with enthusiasm.

"I'm... not interested in any of them." Tomas' eyes were on Rachel. "You ok? Need healing?"

"I'm not someone who'd have gotten wounded over something like this." The succubus replied with a derisive snort, also ignoring the glare from the elf next to their shared tamer.

You take a good long sigh and opt not to get involved in that since, well, you weren't asked to and you had something else to focus on. Did any of the captures interest you?

"The arachnae, I'm interested in keeping her." You commented. Rachel made a noise you couldn't interpret and thus ignored.

"She seems cool, at least by the entry." Kat scratched her chin, considering things for a moment. "I'll keep both tarantellas then."

"Both?" You asked, blinking.

"Sure, why not? My team is lacking firepower anyways." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Once the boobisaur is tamed I'd just have to shift focus to them instead."

"It's your call." You scratched your chin. "Though I think we should meet up with Mr Gabriel first, I came up with a potential idea about how to... bypass salvage battles."

"Oh! Sure. Let's go." Kat nodded.

"It's dark though." Tomas pointed out. "Should we spend the night? I'm not sure travelling around is a good idea at night, we've risked enough as is." Memories take you back to the last time you'd opted to travel during the night, and you shudder from the encounter.

"Yes sir, please." One of them stepped ahead, looking at you with pleading eyes. "My sisters have barely had the chance to rest and I fear the night would only prove more dangerous."

"No worries, that's what we'll do." Tomas nodded with a gentle smile, the pokegirl blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, a camp sounds best." You nodded. "Mr Gabriel will have to wait for us, and Mc Donalds for you girls."

"Thank you, sirs." The milktits bowed.

"Hey, you." Rachel pointed at one of the girls, the one with the biggest breasts. "You're full, aren't you? Come here."

The pokegirl hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Rachel inspected the nude girl for only a moment and then pulled the tit onto her lips, starting to lick and suckle at it. The milktit instantly began moaning loudly. Since the succubus appeared to be enjoying what she was doing. "Uh... Rachel?" Tomas asked. "I think you should let the girl alone."

The succubus only rolled her eyes and carried on.

"Please sir, don't mind her, we milktits will become very uncomfortable if your breasts are allowed to swell too much." The first milktit spoke, smiling at him.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind..." Tomas dropped the issue.

You sighed but didn't say anything, Diane still working to fully soothe your wounds and your back to return to normal. "I'll take first shift." Kat pointed out. "I'll have my girls with me so it won't be much bother."

"Let's set up a perimeter then." Tomas spoke, taking Freya and finding a good area to set up, then having the milktits move to the centre and the others to set up to sleep around them.

You didn't much like that the pokegirls were the safest in the group, but you were also quite sure that in reality, you were likely the safer one, what with Monica and Diane stuck to your side even after you'd been recovered from the cuts.

"Uh, sir?" One of the younger milktits spoke up as everyone had begun settling down for the night. "Would you like some of my milk? Lady Katherine commented you were the one who took care of the spiders, and I'd... um... been taught that I should always show my appreciation."

Your eyes glanced at Diane, who merely shrugged, and then at Monica, who wasn't even paying attention to the bovine; the feline instead was keeping her tail touching your hip, but her eyes watching Rachel as she greedily kept molesting the girl she'd called over. "Uh... sure, anything I should be aware of? I've never drunk it... fresh... before..." You muttered, feeling your face becoming slightly hotter.

"Don't worry, Master, fresh milktit milk is perfectly safe and nutritious for humans. As a matter of fact, it would do you quite good to help with the recovery of your stamina." Diane listed off, before pausing, blushing, and lowering her voice. "Though for a pokegirl such as myself it would be different, untreated milktit milk would cause my breasts to swell and to start lactating." At her words there's a chorus of giggles from the milktits, Diane's face becoming redder but her eyes remain on you intently.

The pokegirl who'd been initially offering approached, kneeling beside you and smiling sweetly at you as she cupped her breasts and raised them for your inspection. A droplet of milk dribbled down both nipples. Monica's attention had shifted, staring at the milktit and then at you, seeming curious as to what was going on.

“Wow, that sounds incredible, actually.” You stated, slightly surprised just ‘milk’ could do the things Diane claimed it could do. Though as soon as you said this you realized the nurse’s eyes had been speaking of a silent request, and… truth be told, you’d be lying if you didn’t say it was a rather intriguing prospect.

“Oh, it’s nothing, sir.” The milktits was now blushing up a storm.

“I’d say it is.” You replied. “Actually, would you mind if my pokegirls joined me?”

Diane smiled and blushed, but the bovine girl blushed harder. “Not at all, sir. Please, dig in.”

As she said this, the reality of the situation sort of dawned on you, the fact this strange beautiful woman was offering… well, milk, and that you’d readily agreed. Between that and all the other new things you’d been trying out through these past few days, you felt like the previous you would just flat out refuse to believe he’d ever become what you were turning into. What WERE you turning into?

With a gulp as you reached out to the soft tender chest of the bovine pokegirl, your mind telling you she’d prove quite easy to break in, that you only needed to do something akin to what you’d done to and with Diane to make her pliant to your will, that once under your control she’d make for a great support for the team in terms of lugging around equipment as well as keeping everyone well fed...it was then that you had the answer. You were becoming a tamer.

The night’s activities had been few, much to Monica’s frustration. Both she and Diane had found the milk to have left them eager to spend that energy with you, and you in turn, though feeling completely revitalised physically, felt a level of mental exhaustion you just couldn’t really put up with. So it turned into snuggle time for everyone until your watch-shift came. Then, Diane forbid you on taking any part in guard duties and left you next to the milktits who were more than happy to glomp you into a pit of pliant flesh the likes of which no mattress could ever compare. You quickly fell back asleep, trusting that if there was anything out there that neither Monica nor Diane could handle, then you definitely couldn’t either and as such you’d just peacefully die in your sleep unaware.

Fortunately though, you didn’t get eaten by a feral, so you had the pleasure of waking up in a brand new way. There was a boob on your face, a nipple in your lips, and delicious sweet thick milk flowing down your throat. You were surrounded by softness and your mind was half-hazy as it enjoyed the meal. The one the breast was attached to appeared to be enjoying it about as much as you were, if not more.

Mind returning to you slowly, you eventually let go of the girl’s tit and looked up at a milktit different from the one from last night blushing and smiling down at you. “Good morning, sir.” She greeted you. “Did you like my milk?”

“...yes, thank you.” You reply courteously, not very sure what else was apt to say in this situation. “Delicious.”

“I’m glad, sir. Help yourself whenever you’d like.” She added.

“I’ll… keep that in mind.” You sit up, glancing around, it’s early in the morning, not dawn quite yet but nearly so. Most of the others were asleep, Diane had been curled in your lap. The one currently on duty were Freya and Tomas it seemed, both of them sitting besides one another and intently looking away from a source of sound that was only now reaching your ears. Turning your head, you laid witness to Rachel straddling Monica’s abdomen as the feline was currently squeezing and suckling at the engorged tits for all they were worth, one hand deep between her own thighs in fervent masturbation while doing her best to empty the succubus’ massive breasts of all liquid contained within.

Moving out of the pile of pokegirls, and shifting Diane so the girl who’d been feeding you would switch to her (she shot you a knowing wink as the nurse started to sleepily lap up the milk), you stretched your legs, thanked that your pants were still on, and realized that Kat was on the opposite side of the pile. Her back was turned to you, one hand was on the milktit’s mouth, the other between the pokegirl’s thighs as she was eagerly sucking the milk. She was probably thinking she was being ‘discreet’ as she was finger-blasting the pokegirl who clearly struggled to not make so much as a peep.

The others were, mostly, asleep, though you spotted a few were eyeing the female tamer as well as you with slight blushing smiles. With a slight groan and a crink you got rid of from the odd sleeping position, you walked over to where Monica and the succubus were currently being busy with one another. “Good morning.”

She opened one half-lidded eye at you, and smirked. “Hello.” She wriggled her ass in the air. “Come to do what you couldn’t finish yesterday?”

Her tail waved high in the air, and you snatched it before she could do anything about it. “Just chit-chat.” You spoke, plopping down to the ground with your legs crossed.

“Riiiick.” Monica moaned, eyes unfocussed and entirely lost in the lust, beginning to pump herself harder. Rachel turned the cat’s head so she’d go back to suckling, something she did albeit looking at you through lidded eyes.

“I see you’re giving Monica some breakfast.” You pointed out casually, your thumb rubbing down the middle crevice of the leathery appendage.

She shuddered, her hips grinding slightly against the feline beneath her. “It’s more of a… ha… to reduce the pressure.” Slowly she licked her lips. “I’m also getting breakfast while at it.”

“I see.” Your finger’s movement in the spade was a slow grind that matched the rhythm her hips had begun to use as she humped against Monica’s chiseled abdomen. “You know…”

Monica’s muffled moan against Rachel’s chest made you stop, watching the succubus bite her lower lip at the feline’s rough appetite for her milk. “Y-yes?”

“...if you wanted to sex battle.” Grriiiiind, and squeeze and… she moans. “...you could’ve at least waited until I woke up.”

“A… a sex battle?” She stuttered between gasps, managing a derisive snort. “You mean a… ah… warmup? No one here could… could… could match me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know about that.” You said plainly, drawing a large circle that made her groan before very very slowly starting to move the circles into smaller ones.

“Oh fuck.” You hear her whisper under her breath, either unknowing or uncaring that she’s humping Monica’s torso at the same pace your fingers were drawing circles. You slow down and she does so too, then speed up gradually again.

“Good work with the spiders by the way.” Changing the subject, you’re moving the circles into small and fast and then turn them into slow strokes following the spade’s center all the way to the tip. “Not quite sure why you cut my fun short with the arachnae.”

Rachel didn’t respond, her hands were grasping her chest just as roughly as Monica was, milk now dribbling down faster than the masturbating feline could handle. Her mouth was firmly shut while she was working herself into a sexual frenzy. “Though if I’m being honest, that moment when you just begged me to fuck you? That was quite the highlight.”

“Fuck me.” Rachel gasped, sucking in sharply, squeezing her nipples and causing milk to spray out.

“Yup, just like that.” You chuckled, now pushing your touching of her tail into override, holding it firmly and strongly with everything your grip could give while your thumb pressed against the spade and drew a single depression of flesh that was dragged towards the tail’s tip.

“Oh yes, just like that, Rick, fuck me. FUCK ME RICK!” She screamed, going rigid, breasts spraying milk all over Monica as a wave of lust burst from the succubus and brought the feline to orgasm, it’s power enough to give you a moment of pause before you realized your knuckles were white from how strongly you were holding the succubus’ tail.

With a calming breath, you let go, watching the succubus instantly crumble like a puppet without strings and heaving for air through a flushed face and half-open eyes, her body still trembling from the aftershocks. A chill ran down your spine as you realized everything was deathly silent save the heavy breathing of Monica and the succubus. It was then that, without needing to turn your head, you knew that every pair of eyes within the camp were now upon you.

The only way to deal with this... is to pretend there was nothing to react about at all. "Well, that's that." You reach to Monica and kiss lips softly as she panted for breath, giving her breast a squeeze and realizing it hadn't just grown larger since last night but was also now dribbling.

She sighed pleasantly. "Wait for sex." You told her softly, kissing her cheek, and her eyes smiled.

"Rick good." She muttered, something about her tone showing a lot of eagerness over the prospective fuck you'd just promised. She did need a bit of pampering after all, yesterday she'd been a very good kitty what with how she'd managed to obey and not rush to your side until told to.

"Monica good." You replied one more kiss and gesturing her to come along. Rachel was tossed off without a second thought, the infernal just rolling with it and laying on the dirt, looking up at you with a gaze that spoke of powerful intent. To what? You couldn't tell.

You shot the succubus a smile. "Thanks for last night, without you it wouldn't have been possible to catch those ferals." Your words are true. "Also, next time you want to fuck Monica, ask first."

Looking down at your feline, you tap her nose, drawing the coy smile she wore to an end. "No fucking her without permission." You point at Rachel as you say this.

Monica pouts. "No sex?"

"Need permission." You declared. "Ask."

"Oh." The pout lessens. "Fuck her now?"

Chuckling, you roll your eyes. "No, now we leave."

You only glance back at Rachel once before heading towards the milktit pile, the succubus is looking at you with narrowed eyes, seeming deep in thought. It was a look that reminded you of your students when they were in the middle of an exam they hadn't figured out. It had confusion in it, but a determination to seek an answer.

You walked straight up to Diane who was openly glaring at Rachel before looking at you with confusion at your approach. "Sleep well Diane?" You asked her, offering a hand to help her up.

Kat, who was openly gawking, was ignored.

She hesitated, conflicted, then sighed and smiled. "Yes, Master." She took the hand.

In one fluid motion, you pulled her into a deep kiss. "Good, how are your breasts?"

A stutter and a blush, she leaned closer to you to whisper. "They're ready for you, Master." Rachel was no longer in her mind at all.

"Then we should get going because I plan to deal with them in the pokecenter." You whispered back. "Think you could organize the milktits to start moving? I'd appreciate it if you made sure they're well taken care of during our way towards the farm."

"Yes, Master." She nodded hurriedly, reaching the nearest milktit and immediately nudging her to sit up, starting a physical inspection of her.

Your attention drifted over the milktits. "We should get moving, your tamer is very worried about you and the sooner we get you girls to him the sooner he'll be able to calm down. Diane here is a Rapha, she will give you a quick look over to make sure you're all well and then we'll set out."

Nods followed your words along with a couple 'Yes, sir's. Kat is still gawking. And in the corner of your eye you could tell Tomas was currently looking at you with a steady fixed gaze that spoke of sheer and incredible disbelief at either what you'd done to Rachel, the ease with which how you were currently ignoring what you'd done to Rachel, or both.

You ignore Tomas, if he wants to approach you he will. Frankly speaking, you're not even quite sure what to tell him. There's a mild sense of shame within you, a little voice telling you that it was wrong to 'steal' from him. But it was quieted, there was a certain amusement in the thought that pokegirls actually belonged to people, that in this world they were property that came with an ingrained desire to 'belong' to something, or someone, in their own way.

And Tomas had missed the memo.

Overlooking the milktits, Diane moved faster with you nearby, quickly confirming that everyone was in good health and ready to hit the road. "Let's go, then." You commanded. Kat hadn't uttered a word, Tomas hadn't approached you, Freya had remained next to her tamer, and Rachel hadn't. The succubus opting to just take to the air, remaining well above the group, so high up she was barely the size of your thumbnail.

You began walking, Monica took a position out front, Diane at your side, the milktits behind. Tomas and Kat behind the herd, you were rather sure they were talking to one another, their words were unintelligible, but Tomas' tone was indignant while Kat's was neutral. With Diane shooting you unsure looks that would quickly become lustful ones as soon as you made an obvious look towards the two damp spots in the front of her dress, the walk towards the farm was an easy one.

Several hours later and with the sun beating down from above, you'd reached the farm. The first person you saw was Mr Gabriel standing with the minotaura near the entrance, Tessa next to him as he was reading out loud from his pokedex. The old man stopped as he saw the group, smiling even though the minotaura clearly didn't, instead heading inside. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Three feral spider-type pokegirls, all but five got lost or... eaten." You grimaced, pointing at the milktits as they rushed into the farm, relief clear in all their faces, one of them even collapsing as she hugged one of her sisters.

"It's a shame." Mr Gabriel spoke, scratching his chin. "That farmer is a real nice fellow, don't figure losing more than half of his girls will do his business any good."

"I doubt that too." You muttered, feeling Tomas and Kat reaching you, but neither saying anything.

"And the reward said he'd give us one of them." Mr Gabriel added. "Think maybe we should...?" He left the words hanging.

"I don't care, I wasn't going to take the cow-girl anyways," Tomas stated briskly, his tone quite incensed.

Kat looked troubled, keeping quiet as she glanced at you, appearing to be waiting for your opinion before she said her own.

Your eyes glance at Kat. "I already have Diane as my non-combatant. You think you could handle another girl?"

Diane immediately stepped up. "Master, if I may speak?"

At her words Tomas snorts loudly, you ignore him. "Yes, Diane?"

"Miss Katherine..."

"Please, just Kat." She replied swiftly.

"Miss Kat." Diane corrected. "It is correct that your starter is feral-born, correct?"

"Yeah, the salalexis we met before reaching New Bark."

"And now you have a feral boobisaur without training, and have also taken the two feral tarantelas, right?" A nod was the response the nurse got. "I believe you could use the milktit, unless mister Mc Donald is tricking us, he should be giving us one of the milktits we saved, and as far as I've seen they are all tamed, easy to get along with, and knowledgeable. I think whoever you pick, she would be helpful to you as she wouldn't need any training and could instead aid in taming your other girls."

"Oh, oh, yeah, I guess you're right." Kat nodded. "Then I think we should take the girl."

"That settles it then." Mr Gabriel didn't look pleased, but had left it at that.

"I'm sure Mr Mc Donald has insurance, he will be compensated for his losses, especially since those losses weren't caused by us but by the tamers that started all of this."

"Yes, he will be compensated for the things he lost, won't he?" Tomas stated heatedly. "It could almost be considered theft, right?" His eyes are intense as he looks at you.

Kat opens her mouth and closes it, sighing.

"What's this about?" Mr Gabriel commented, seeming confused.

"Yeah, teach, what IS this about?" Tomas' tone was challenging.

Freya and Diane shrunk, stepping away from both Tomas and yourself.

"I don't know, Tomas, what is it about?" You asked calmly, turning to face him fully and put up the calmest and most neutral of expressions.

The young man does a commendable effort to not burst out. "You fucked Rachel."

"No I didn't." You rebuffed flatly.

"Didn't look that way to me."

"Then I suggest you clean your glasses, my pants haven't come out since last night." You replied. "Or are you talking about that one time yesterday when I walked alone with her to face off three feral pokegirls, nearly died twice, and still didn't fuck Rachel? Because I didn't fuck Rachel then either."

"You did something to her." He pressed.

"Do what?" You snorted. "She was dominating Monica, I came to help."

"She wasn't dominating her, just feeding."

"I don't know Tomas, it didn't look that way to me." You rebuke using his own words against him. "I mean, they were both naked, and Monica was being straddled by Rachel who was using her powers to drive her into a lust frenzy of masturbation. I'd call that dominating her."

Tomas flinched at your choice of words, you pressed on. "And as a succubus, she eats lust. Why would you, her alleged tamer, not decide to merely feed her yourself? Or have her nearby while you fucked some other pokegirl?"

The human opened his mouth and closed it. "I wasn't in the mood."

"Are you sure it's not that she initiated things with Monica and when you asked in an attempt to stop her, she gave you that excuse?" You look at him coolly, he flinched. "So, to get things straight, Rachel approached Monica, initiated an attempt at dominating her which she succeeded, and all throughout that time you'd felt too squeamish to so much as demand she seek a meal elsewhere with anyone else."

"Monica wanted it."

His words made you growl, he jumped back as you stepped towards him. But you stopped yourself, smoothing out your shirt as you calm down. "And who does Monica belong to?"

"No one, she's just part of your team."

"No, Tomas, you're wrong." You declared. "She belongs to me."

Your words cause him to gasp, then recoil. "She's..."

"Monica is a feral born pokegirl, with no knowledge of what constitutes common sense, and who had no training or experience handling any form of civilization or socialization besides raping and killing, or torturing." You spoke coldly. "Now you're going to claim she is fully independent and the sole one responsible for her actions?" Your voice was lowering to almost a whisper. "Tell me, why do you think she is wearing that paralysing collar right now? Because I am quite certain she will never hurt a hair on my body so long as she's in full charge of her mental faculties."

Another flinch. "But..."

"But nothing, you'd be stupid to claim Monica was anything but my responsibility." Standing straight, looking down at him, you growl. "But she is also my property, and it is my choice whether I let her do something, or not."

"She's a person." Tomas straightened up. "Just like any other human, she should be free."

"She was free and she chose to be my property." You spoke flatly. "Just how Diane chose to be mine, and Freya chose to be yours. They made their choice, and I decided to take my responsibility seriously. You are still just playing games thinking that every girl you fuck will just roll over and pledge their loyalty to you just because you're kind."

Tomas flinched.

"In the end, I think that the reason you're angry is because you felt like Rachel was yours."

"What?" He was startled, raising his voice. "I'd never own someone!"

"Really? At no point did you think that she owed something to you? Like loyalty perhaps?" His silence was all the answer you needed.

"You are both right, you know."

All eyes turned up to see the naked succubus descending, landing softly in front of Tomas, her back towards you, her tail swishing. "I'm not your property." The pokeball was snatched from Tomas' belt and the young man shoved aside like a ragdoll, causing him to tumble to the ground several steps away. "A boy would never be able to own me."

The look on his face was one of betrayal. She turned around, eyes gleaming as she looked at you fiercely, stepping in your direction and stopping just shy of being able to touch you. "Only a man can catch me." Raising the oddly coloured sphere, she crushed it to dust, effectively losing the protection she'd had from being targetable by a Pokeball. Any Pokeball.

Everyone present was very abruptly left quite speechless.

You look at Rachel coldly, then towards Tomas. "Apologize to him."

"What?" She blinked, not having expected it.

A shake of your head as you take one of the empty pokeballs. "You want this, right? To earn it you will have to apologize to him."

"He's just a-."

"I don't give a fuck what you think about him." You step towards her, snarling, furious. "Either you tell him exactly what you had in mind for him, apologize, and make sure he forgives you; or you have my word that if you ever come into my possession the first thing I will do is stuff you through a level 5 and sell you to the highest bidder."

Rachel flinched, flushed, nodding. "I... I understand, Master."

She flew towards Tomas as he was standing up, looking at her in disbelief as she looked down at him. "I planned to stay around you, play the happy little slut, have you forget about your other girls, and watch as they left you during Sadie Pokens. Then, I'd stay at your side and console you as we continued on to Kasul, where I'd leave you." There was a grimace as she glanced at your stern glare before she looked back at Tomas. "For that I... apologize, since killing you would've been too big a risk for me, this was the best way to ensure that when you inevitably turned towards the authorities to denounce me leaving you, they'd take you as nothing more than a bitter pokegirl-less tamer and nothing to think about as more than a sob-story."

Tomas' mouth was open in disbelief.

"So, do you forgive me?"

The young man was looking at her, rendered mute, Freya at his side was looking both furious and concerned. It was clear she had many words she wanted to say, but her worry for the young man stronger right now.

"Well?" Rachel pressed.

"....suck me." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said... suck me off." He swallowed, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You should've just started with that." She shrugged, kneeling in front of him and reaching for his zipper.

"You..." He took a step back, looking at her with growing disgust. "You'd really..."

"I want to belong to Master, a simple blow job is nothing." She snorted, watching him impatiently. "Are we going to do this or not? I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I..." Tomas' eyes turn towards you. "She's... she's yours, I should've never..."

He turned, broke into a full sprint, Freya hot on his heels.

"I'll talk to him." Kat muttered, leaving and starting to chase after them.

"Rick." Mr Gabriel's tone was very cold. "I am not going to pretend I know what you're doing, because I don't. But if you think that's a woman you can trust..."

"She's not." You growled, watching her turning towards you and approaching back.

"So long as you're clear on that." Mr Gabriel nodded. "I'll talk to the farmer and leave you to... this. Whatever this can be called."

Rachel returned, smiling. "A deal's a deal." She lowered herself to her knees, prostrating herself before you. "Master."

You glance down at her and pause, turning to look at Diane and Monica. The nurse is clearly distressed, the look in her eyes one of many fears of the future. Monica on the other hand is glancing at the succubus curiously but clearly curious as to what you’d do. “I think… yes, I will rename you.” You said, pulling out the pokeball from your belt as you turn towards the infernal pokegirl. “Kiara.” You scratched your chin while approaching her, motioning the other two to get closer.

“I like it.” She nodded, eyes gleaming as she glanced at the pokeball, lips spreading into a wider smile.

“I don’t much care if you do, or don’t.” You handed over the pokeball to Diane. “She is my alpha, and she will capture you.”

A stunned moment of silence. “What?” The succubus frowned.

Your hand reached her throat and squeezed, it was remarkable to realize that even then you couldn’t quite manage to start choking her unless you brought up the second hand. “Do not think you are joining me as the crown jewel, you are the bottom bitch here and these two outrank you.” You made a motion towards Diane before roughly yanking the infernal into a forceful kiss. “We’ll finish this later.” You added just as she vanished into red light, your fingers grasping empty air a moment after.

Then… then you sighed.

“Master…” Diane hesitated, holding the Pokeball.

“I know, I know.” You rubbed the bridge of your nose, pulling her into a hug. “I don’t much like her either but we need her strength and turning her down would’ve caused serious problems down the line.”

“I… I understand, Master.” She nodded.

Monica joined the hug without prompting. “Rick, Diane.” She spoke, looming over the both of you and squeezing tightly, her tongue ticklish as it lapped at your ear.

“Yea, you too, Monica.” You extended your arms to include the feline in this. “This is going to get rough, and I’m going to need your help.”

“Anything, Master.” Diane sighed, more relaxed, but you could still feel her worries welling within her.

You keep the hug going for several more seconds before the sound of Mr Gabriel approaching is enough of a sign to split things up.

“She gone?” The question is simple, the man is currently alone save Tessa, but the girl is carrying a pokeball you have the distinct feeling is occupied by a milktit.

“Balled, I’ll keep her there for the time being.” You replied.

“20 thousand and the milktit, our work here is done.” The man replied with a shrug. “Don’t think you should be around Tomas for now, let him cool off.”

You glanced at him and then at New Bark in the distance. “It’s an hour away or so.”

“I think Kat and Freya can handle anything that might pop up from here to there.” The man commented with a shrug.

“We’ll stay near enough that if anything happens I can send Monica to help.” You declared after a moment’s consideration, pointing him in the direction Tomas and Kat had ran off to. “Think I should let them see me keeping a distance?”

“They’re smart, they’ll figure out you’re giving him space whether you’re visible or not, so why make the effort?”

A shrug of acknowledgement was all you gave and walked with him, your girls behind. “Do you think I shouldn't have taken her?”

“I think this world doesn’t work like ours and there’s lots of things I’m no longer certain of.” He shook his head softly pulling Tessa close as she kept eyeing Monica warily. “All I know is that though you’re not doing things the way I would have had I been in your shoes, you’re keeping us safe.”

“...thanks.” You muttered.

“Don’t mention it.”

Silence follows as you walk, you take the opportunity to check your dex and see if it had anything about succubus taming. There were dozens of forums that had been pre-loaded during your initial search on the breed while in New Bark, so you had quite some text to filter through. After you managed the monumental task of rejecting most of everything you’d found on the basics that everyone and their mother were claiming they had “totally tamed a succubus into being my willing bitch, lol”, you eventually find a handful of gold-nuggets of information from users that actually seem smart albeit they admit not having first hand experience on the field.

Basically, they’ve come to a united conclusion that infernals in general don’t tend to be evil, merely sociopathic and selfish. They’d prefer to work on their own unless something was seen as being “worth their effort”. They also deduced that loyalty with infernals played along the same lines, because they were so selfish and mistrusting, any “obedience” a girl showed at first would be, if not an act, then wholly because of their self-interests. But then came the flip side, infernals whose loyalty was honest was one that they’d keyed with their own antisocial and selfish ways, which (according to the smart anons) explains why so many members of the infernal breeds had caveats of “will become incredibly loyal, even to the death”, because once those barriers had been overcome, then to them loyalty itself was seen as to be in their self-interest rather than merely aligned with it.

These ‘guessers’ also acknowledged that taming cycles would be of little use more often than not. Because loyalty from an infernal was owned through acknowledgement that it was best in their self-interests, though they could be cowed into obedience by the risk of taming cycles, they would be highly likely to just escape or betray their tamer if they feel the risk is too real. In the same way, respect would be hard-earned, as though not necessarily something that would require to align to their selfish streak, it would definitely require the infernal coming to the logical acknowledgement of the other girl as someone of worth… while at the same time they not being someone that ought to be used and tossed away.

If anything, everyone concluded that it was quite tricky to come up with some plan that could help anyone convince an infernal to respect another pokegirl. Even when they were talking of purely theoretical approaches. Closing the dex now that there was little else to find while out in the wilds and without much of a signal, Tomas and Kat had come into sight. The young man looking not-quite-himself as he and the girl and Freya were very softly talking.

“This is my stop.” Mr Gabriel said, continuing forwards to approach the group while you stayed behind.

They spotted him, and then you, but no one did or said anything about it, just watching Mr Gabriel approach before opting to ignore you once it was clear that you were going to keep your distance and let them breathe while out here in the wilds.

Kat shot you a look and a nod before going back to talking with Tomas.

“I want to think up some ways to have Kiara acknowledge you.” You stated, opting to talk things out while you waited for the main group to move. You turned towards her. “As my alpha, I want to know if you’ve got anything in mind that could help in that.”

Diane looked up at you with big wide eyes. “Master, I…” She hesitated, nodding once and nodded, frowning as you gave her the dex to read up on what you’d found out.

“Let’s start simple, don’t worry.” You caressed her hair to reassure her. “Succubuses are known to respect things related to sex more than anything, hell, the reason she did what she did seems to be purely because of… well, what I did to her.”

“Did you tame her?”

“No.” You shook your head. “Only played with her tail and finger banged her against a tree.” You suddenly blink, realizing how easily and casually those words came out of you. Wowza. You opted to continue rather than make it too obvious you felt slightly concerned for your clearly deteriorating sense of decency. “I think it came down to the tail thing this morning as the cherry on top.”

Diane nodded, then frowned. “Master, though she did swear herself to you, I do not think she is loyal to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“If earning an internal loyalty is so hard, how come she seemed to get yours so quickly?” She added. “I believe that, right now, her interests do align with being yours. But that doesn’t mean she is loyal, what happens when those interests shift?” She hesitated. “Master, I think that the situation is much like with mister Tomas, but it is also certainly different.”

You scratched your chin in thought. “It’s a test.”

“What?”

“It’s a test.” You concluded. “She wants a master, but she’s smart, she couldn’t truly know someone in just a day or two, only peek at their potential. She deemed I had higher potential to be the kind of Master she wants, so she ditched Tomas.”

When you said this you remembered the way she’d called you master right after breaking Tomas’ heart, there had been something that had felt off. Not mocking like earlier, but… hopeful? Or maybe you were just projecting to the memory right now.

Diane for her part looked troubled. “Master, I don’t like the thought that a pokegirl that’s yours is ‘testing’ you.”

“You and me both.” You sighed. “But let’s consider I want to ensure Kiara truly becomes loyal.”

She squirmed a bit. “If it’s a test, and… Master wants to ensure her loyalty, then… shouldn’t we instead focus on how to impress upon her that her loyalty to you is good rather than try to think of ways for me to properly prevent her from taking my position as alpha?”

“I think our best approach would be to restrict her privileges.” You declared after a moment’s consideration, watching the group starting to walk towards the city and following at a distance. Monica glued herself to your side merely paying attention to the conversation. “Take away as many things as reasonable, like the right to fly without permission. And after telling her she can earn it back by working hard, we drip-feed it.”

How much of it she understood was anyone’s guess. “That’s… Master, that sounds good, but with what leverage?” Diane looked worried. “If she decides not to obey, what’s stopping her from just leaving Master? Why would Master want a girl that would seriously consider such an option outside of Sadie Pokens?”

Scratching your head, you try to boil down your plan to the simpler elements. “It’s her ego, we’re using her ego against her.” You explain. “She thinks she is secretly testing us to see if I am worthy to be her tamer, but by telling her we are testing her she’d be too proud to let herself be anything but ‘the best’ or otherwise she couldn’t refuse us without losing face.”

“I’m… not getting it, Master, I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I just… I’m not a psychic, I’m not very good into getting into the heads of others.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just something you’ll get practice.” You pecked her cheek, a small show of affection that made her glow. “All we need to do is be consistent with her punishments and rewards, and be fair. So long as the system is clear and the rules simple, she will think herself able to ‘game’ it and ‘easily’ climb up.”

“If you say so, Master.” Diane nodded.

A moment of silence followed as you walked. “Rick.” Monica called out and you glanced up to her. “Fuck now?”

Ah. That explained her quietness, she’d been expecting the reward you’d promised that morning while Kiara had been breast-feeding her. “Soon.” You promised.

“Soon.” She replied with a pout.

As it turned out, “soon” was the very instant you’d entered the city. Tomas and Kat had just up and vanished between the buildings and Mr Gabriel had told you they were going to do their own thing and that he was going to take a walk.

So Diane proposed the great idea of going towards her apartment for some assured privacy without needing to worry about accidentally stumbling on anyone else. Followed by the little commentary that being ‘calm and collected’ could only do them good in terms of handling both the spider and the succubus. Cue all clothes getting tossed the instant the house’s door closed, followed by someone ignorable complaining about slamming doors, and then you and your two girls finding out that when it came to milk squirting breasts, they were best handled in the shower.

Whoever had complained was gone by the time you finished cleaning up and putting back on the same clothes (after they’d gone into the washer/dryer and Monica discovered the marvels of furniture that vibrated. She’d immediately began asking if she could take it with her). Now freshened up, you set out towards the pokecenter. “It seems the intensive-care patients were discharged, Master.” Diane commented upon talking with the receptionist for a second. “They, along with the others, seem to have been taken to the Hunter’s lodge.”

“Probably so they get briefed on things.” You nodded, scratching your ear for a second. “Makes sense, they probably hadn’t considered how little we know about this world when we first showed up, and they've since learned their lesson.”

A giggle suddenly escaped Diane.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just… thinking about what you told me about Major Huge regarding his offer.” She was grinning. “I can only imagine how he’d react if he learnt you evolved Monica, caught a feral Arachnae, and now have a succubus.” A burst of giggling. “I remember he was always quite serious about things, very hard to shock him.”

“Huh.” The thought was an amusing one.

“Would you like to check-up on your companions, Master?” Diane asked genuinely this time.

Considering your options, you thought about the things you absolutely had to do, and those were the arcahnae, and the succubus. Nothing else was really pressing in your agenda. At the same time, right now you knew where all the other survivors that had been found were, but you couldn’t be sure you’d know where they’d be after leaving the Hunter’s lodge. Or maybe it would be best to spend the time doing something else? You were sure there were things you’d need to buy like pokeballs or food, as well as looking for some tamers and seeing if you could learn how they handled things, after all, salvage wasn’t the only mode of battling.

Or maybe the library was due another trip?


	11. Chapter 11

“Let’s go see if we can meet them.” You muttered, scratching your head. “Though first let’s check some things, I may buy some stuff.”  
  
“Yes Master.” was all that was needed to be said before all of you were off to look for the items you had in mind.  
  
In the end, even though you’d found several killer deals, you reconsidered. After all, the money would come out of the group funds and with things as they were going you’d rather not have to talk to them and ask whether it’d be ok to buy some ugly clothes for Kiara. Sighing wearily, you at least noticed how Diane’s eyes sparkled at a particularly revealing leather ensemble that was about as expensive as she was, so it was definitely out the window for the foreseeable future.  
  
Monica had just sniffed the clerk and began calling her “Bunny.” But besides that, nothing else of note happened through the window-shopping trip around the small commercial area. After that, you’d headed towards the Hunter’s lodge, and as the first time knocked on the door. And just like the first time, the petite mouse-girl open.  
  
“How may Dory be of service, mister?” She asked in a squeak, becoming anxious the instant she spotted Monica.  
  
“I was looking for the survivors, the ones from the forest that got here not that long ago?” You commented. “They should be inside.”  
  
“Oh, is Mister part of the group? Dory was told by Master Mendoza that Dory should lead all survivors from the forest inside.”  
  
“I was originally part of the group but got separated. I wanted to meet up with them.”  
  
“Certainly, Mister, Dory will lead Mister inside.” She froze as she looked at Diane and then at Monica. “Mister, only one pokegirl is allowed out at a time while inside the lodge.”  
  
“Monica, I’m going to recall you.” You pointed out, hugging the girl and giving her a kiss. She responded in kind, but said nothing else as the red beam of light made her vanish.  
  
Dory instantly relaxed ten or twelve notches, though was still looking slightly tense. “Dory will lead the way.” She called. Into the house and up some set of wooden stairs, you soon began to hear muffled screaming. Old instincts kicked in, ones honed from years of teaching at school, you knew that tone, that tremor, that… indignation. Everything you’d learned as a teacher told you that the room you were headed towards was one you were best to avoid if given so much as half a heartbeat of thought to it.  
  
On the second floor, Dory stopped in a corridor with only three doors. You saw Major Huge leaning against the wall next to one of them, the one from which the hellish screeches of the banshee could be heard. He was drinking from a metal flask. “Mister Major Huge, sir, I brought another forest person.” Dory pointed out, drawing the man’s attention towards you.  
  
A slow evil grin spread across his lips. “Oh, Rick, just the man I wanted to see.”  
  
If before the alarms were ringing, now they were wailing, screeching, jumping around your head like monkeys on cocaine.  
  
On Huge was the smile of the worst kind of evil, the one that was about to dispose of a massive rabies-filled dumpster fire by flinging it at the most frustrating person they knew.  
  
No. Oh no.  
  
“We gathered everyone we could find that survived in the forest, but they haven’t been taking in the news about their new situation quite well…”  
  
Nononononononono…  
  
His arm draped across your shoulder, a metal vice, a sentence to death. “I was wondering if you could lend me a hand? You know, inform your fellow companions from the perspective of someone with more experience.”  
  
Shit.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" You muttered, feeling dejected. "You do realise that my declining your offer before wasn't anything personal, right?"  
  
"I don't hate you, not at all." He stated. "You just turned down the most generous offer I've ever made to someone with no official track-record and that will likely get me inspected even though it got nowhere." His pat on your back was quite rough. "Don't worry though, I don't think you're a bad person, and were I to really hate you, you'd just have never came back after you left to deal with that milktit farm quest."  
  
Your steps stop cold and you look at the man smiling amicably at your side. "You're spying on me?"  
  
"That would be a waste of much needed resources, I just placed a bell on your account." He shrugged. "I'll know when, where, and how, you've succeeded in a quest, or gym battle. It's a nifty little tool people like us have to keep an eye on potential recruits, you're not the only one on my list, mind you."  
  
"So you could help me with the succubus?"  
  
"I don't see your harem details, so I wouldn't... wait WHAT?"  
  
He stepped back, and in a movement that was clearly too fast to not have been practiced for years, he pulled his pokedex out of pocket and scanned you. You've never seen someone's eyes bug out like that. "Evolved and... succcubus and... arachnae?" He muttered, looking at you and then the screen and then back at you. "Just, wha- how!?"  
  
“Things just kinda… happened.” You shrugged your shoulders. “Anyways, I was serious about the help with the succubus.”  
  
“Just… happened? Happened!?” There was something shrill about his voice that sounded far too many parts disbelief. His hand smacked his forehead and he shook his head, grumbling. “Genieve’s going to kill me when she finds out about this…”  
  
“Hello? Major Huge?” You waved at him. “  
  
“Just… give me a minute, I need to figure out which wall I’ll hurt myself the least when hitting my head against it.”  
  
“May I suggest the door? It’s wooden and should prove softer.” Diane quipped with a smile.  
  
“Shush.” You muttered at her, hiding your own smile.  
  
“Rick? Rick, Rick, look, Rick, you… you really should’ve taken that hunter job.” Huge sighed heavily. “Well, whatever. Too late, I guess. Fuck. Me.” He grumbled, now pacing back and forth.  
  
“I’m sure the succubus wouldn’t mind.” Diane quipped again. “Master would be willing to change her for something equivalent I’m sure.”  
  
“Diane!” You hissed, and she flinched, shrinking back. “You do not make those decisions for me. Ever.”  
  
“Yes, Master, sorry, Master.” She bowed back three steps.  
  
“As long as you understand that.” You nodded, patting her head and quickly dissipating her anxiousness.  
  
Huge was suddenly looking at you appreciatively, serious, nodding. “Yeah, you’re going to get far if you can manage to avoid the grinder.” He stated, sighing, and bringing out his dex once more. “Give me your dex for a sec.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“You said you needed help, right?” He wrote something on your dex and it beeped. “That’s the number of an old friend of mine, Felix, specializes in infernals because of his blood-gifts. Tell him I offered Ursula as your starter and I’m sure he’ll be happy to give you advice.”  
  
 _[Dex Contact: Felix added]_  
 _[Dex Contact: Major Huge added]_  
  
A voice managed to make it through the door, a single scream of “HOW DARE YOU!?” That put the hairs on your neck on edge.  
  
“Well, seems fate is calling for you.” Huge shoved you towards the door.  
  
Oh right. Hell was waiting for you.  
  
The door opened, you stepped inside.  
  
It was a relatively medium-sized room, clearly meant for events or conferences with less than twenty people in mind. There were about that many chairs after all, and a little less than half were occupied. At the front of the room there was a poor red-headed woman who looked about as miserable as she could ever be, and in front of her with the look of a mad dog about to jump for a bite was… a familiar face. And yet one you couldn’t bring yourself to remember their name.  
  
It felt as if you’d suppressed it somewhere in the back of your mind throughout these past few days of having to worry about more important things than parent-teacher meetings. “Blaire? Return.” A red beam of light from behind you made the red-head vanish into thin air, her eyes shining with relief in those brief instants before disappearing. Major Huge stepped inside with you. “Everyone? I believe you know Rick, he is the reason every one of you is here today.” He declared loudly. “If not for him reaching us when he did, we wouldn’t have known to send aid as quickly as we had, and we wouldn’t have been able to find you as easily.”  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at you, a one particular pair of eyes doing so with growing ill intent. “He has been handling himself as a tamer throughout these past couple days, and quite commendably if I may add, I believe his opinion will be of great use to you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  
  
The rat bastard scrammed out of the room before anyone could say a word. “You!” The mad dog of a woman approached, agh, you couldn’t remember her name, and the less you liked her the more it felt like your brain was intentionally keeping you from knowing the name. “You abandoned us.”  
  
A finger was pointed at you, like an arrow waiting to fly and pierce your heart.  
  
“No, I saved your life.” You replied calmly, unmoving. “You heard the Major, were it not for me they wouldn’t have found you in time.”  
  
“Had you stayed your bitch would have protected us from those… those… monsters!” She screamed, her face was red. “It’s because of you that all those people died! That we were hunted down like animals!”  
  
“Ma’am…” You try to calm her.  
  
“And I know that it’s because of you that we went on that stupid trip in the first place!”  
  
To be honest, you didn’t even remember whose “fault” it was, only that it’d been sort of traditional. Still, the spittle made it to your face and you dried it off with the back of your hand.  
  
Diane was now standing in front of you, glaring up at the woman. A stony statue of determined anger. The woman, for her part, hadn’t even paid attention, so focused was she on you. “You ruined our lives! I DEMAND-uehCK!?”  
  
The nurse had grasped the woman’s throat and in a single motion yanked her to the floor, placing her with her back against it as she grasped her throat tightly. “You will be calm.” She spoke with the sort of low whisper that made things a thousand times scarier.  
  
It wasn't a request, it was a threat.  
  
"Diane." You called, and she let her go, watching the lady hastily step away.  
  
"She's one of them, isn't she? One of the monsters!"  
  
"Is there anyone else who want to scream at me?" You stated flatly at everyone else in the room, there was only silence.  
  
"Do not ignore me!"  
  
"I won't." You stated, glancing at Diane. "If she raises her voice, speaks out of turn, scream, or become physical, you will subdue her and make sure she remains quiet. Attempt to not harm her, but if by some accident you do, make sure to heal her."  
  
"Yes, Master!" She smiled ear to ear, walking towards the retreating mad-woman.  
  
"I will not be cowed!"  
  
"I expect you to be cooperative or the next one I bring out is Monica. Remember Monica? She sat on your face last time you saw her."  
  
This time the woman went pale and shut up. Diane just smiled and took position nearby. Good.  
  
You walked towards the front of the room, taking position so that all seven of the survivors could see you clearly. You didn't spot the red-heads, and somehow got the feeling they were on that smaller group that hadn't been found yet also not confirmed dead.  
  
"I take it you've been told the run down? How things came to be as they are now? What pokegirls are?" Everyone nodded. "What are they offering you?"  
  
The only male adult in the group stood up. "They told us that they can keep us fed and with a free bed for four days, but that after that we are on our own."  
  
You nodded and sighed. "I guess it's understandable considering anyone here without a home can just get themselves a tamer license to earn money."  
  
"We heard what being a tamer is, but..." A general grimace spread across everyone there.  
  
Another nod, guess it was time you gave them the down and dirty of the reality of the situation. And not the nice sales-pitch of "it's your only choice but things will be ok" you had to fumble around with. Especially the lack of information about what to do or how. Triply so when in regards to pokegirls. You could only scratch your head as you considered what to tell them.  
  
"Let me start with the fact that no one should ever tell anyone at any point that you are outworlders. Hell, at no point should you even hint that no one in your family tree is a pokegirl." You stated flatly. "There are very very bad people who'd be very very interested in getting their hands on the corpse of a human who has no pokegirl genes in it."  
  
There's a cold shudder in the room. "This is the one thing you must never reveal to anyone, ever, at all, not one word. Because worst of all, if you do say it you won't just get killed, most likely they will look into your activities in this world and get everyone else killed too."  
  
That was the perfect mood setter to make clear just how serious you were. "Now let's talk pokegirls. They are people, they are powerful, they have feelings, and they can and will fuck you if you strike their fancy. Give them the chance, and they will stick to you like glue. Expect sex, a lot of it, everywhere, more than you can handle, and always to be on the table. A happy pokegirl is a pokegirl who will gladly drop everything they're doing and drag you somewhere so they can have their way with you or you with them." Diane beamed at you as you said that. "This does not mean pokegirls are harmless, helpless, or god forbid you for an instant consider they are stupid. Diane, come over here." You motioned her to approach and she did, standing where you had pointed at. "This is Diane, she worked as a nurse in the hospital here until I bought her."  
  
"Slavery!?" Bitch complained.  
  
"Shut up." You snapped, and she cowed back. "Yes, pokegirls are slaves. I'm not going to go into the morality of it, but the legality is that the league considers them objects. Not people." You casually groped Diane's chest and she blushed, leaning against you. "And a lot of them actually like that agreement so long as they get a Master out of it. Because there is something about pokegirls that makes them long to having one. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, Master." The nurse whimpered, pulling your hand so it'd dip under the dress and against her naked flesh. "I want to be yours, always."  
  
Everyone's eyes were wide as plates. "As I said, they are people, but they also do not think like we do. Their customs, rules, traditions, and point of view are vastly different than ours. Especially when it comes to death and sex." You kissed Diane's temple. "Were I to order you to strip and fuck me, right now, what would you do, Diane?"  
  
She didn't answer, instead reaching up for the straps of her dress, allowing it to fall and reveal her naked body to everyone. More than one pair of eyes were looking with more than fascination. "Anywhere, Master."  
  
"And if I told you to fuck one of the people present?"  
  
She hesitated, gulped, and then nodded. "If Master wishes?"  
  
"No, I don't, but you've been a good girl." You motioned her to dress back up, she did, getting back to your side as you kissed her a reward. Your eyes turned towards the crowd. Even Bitch was speechless. "Sex and kindness are currency here, they are your biggest and most valuable assets. Be assertive with sex even if it wasn't you who initiated it, be respectful of them as people, and with this alone you are guaranteed to get the attention and appreciation of at least half of the pokegirls who don't have a Master."  
  
A pause, you took to the chair, and Diane quickly sat on your lap, she hung against your neck and cuddled against your chest. "Pokegirls need attention, care, and affection as much as they do food or air. Some will require it in extreme ways, but trust me when I say that they will not hesitate to get physical to compete with another pokegirl for your attention."  
  
"But the wolf-girls..." The male spoke.  
  
"The one you speak of is likely a feral, which is a different beast." You explained. "You were explained about the feral state, correct?" They nodded. "Then the only thing I need to tell you is that ferals will kill you. You've seen it, I've seen it. They won't hesitate. It's not until they are fucked by a person and their minds begin to awaken that you can consider a feral an actual pokegirl." A heavy sigh. "Even then, unless they were tamed before, they will become pokegirls who have had no experience nor knowledge about society and will need the discipline to learn what is and isn't permitted. As their tamer, it will be your responsibility to teach and train any feral you've opted to keep."  
  
Reaching into your belt, you bring out Monica's pokeball and let her out. There are gasps but she only observes the others for a second, ignoring them in favour of focusing on you. Or rather, on Diane. Without hesitation, she took your other leg to sit down on. You 'oomph' at the weight, the chair groans. "Rick." She muttered, laying her head on your shoulder and cuddling herself against the nurse as well.  
  
"This is Monica." You told everyone, there were gasps. "She evolved recently, her appearance underwent some changes. She was feralborn and didn't know how to behave nor how to hold back, she was, frankly, dangerous. Still is." You caressed her tail, and she purred. "Monica?"  
  
Ears perking, she looked at you intently.  
  
"Could you stand guard there?" You pointed next to the chair.  
  
She glanced at Diane, then at you, and pouted.  
  
"Monica..." You spoke a bit more firmly.  
  
The pout intensified, but she nodded, standing up and moving to take position next to you. She became firm as her eyes sharpened, looking at the other people present with suddenly not-quite-friendly eyes. "Sex, cuddles, food; these three will be the most effective tools to train a feral. And remember that just because it might not seem like they understand what we're saying, it doesn't mean they can't learn. And they learn fast." A deep breath. "There are also the taming cycles, which are as effective as advertised, but I won't go into detail about those. You will learn about them on your own and you will decide what your personal choice is on your own."  
  
A deep breath, man you were feeling thirsty right about now.  
  
"What else... oh, yeah, travel in groups. It might be convenient if you pool funds together and go together even though it doesn't seem to be traditional over here to do that amongst starting tamers." You explained. "Also, once you're a tamer, you will be given a pokedex. You definitely should use it and get as much information as you can."  
  
"Why do you think we'll become tamers?"  
  
"Because it's the most logical option." You shrugged. "Normal jobs are mostly not for humans anymore because there will be dozens of pokegirls with powers that let them do the job better lined up and willing to do that job for you so long as they get a place to sleep, food, and some sex."  
  
You then took the time to explain to them the gist of the rights and expectations of a tamer, followed by the possible jobs that branched from that. By the time you were done, you'd recalled Monica (after giving her one good long kiss for being a good kitty), and sighed heavily, standing back up in front of everyone. "Any questions?"  
  
There were none to be had.  
  
"Then I suggest you get yourselves the tamer license right away, then use the next day or two to look over the pokedex entries before making your choices. Decide if you want to go as a whole group or if you'd rather go as smaller ones. I'd say an elf might be a good idea if you can find a cheap one available." You stepped back for a second, then took a piece of paper. "This is my contact info if you ever want to send me a mail." You added, stepping outside.  
  
The door closed behind you, and you saw a glass of water waiting for you in the hands of Dory. "Dory brought water."  
  
"Rick is very thankful to Dory." You replied, as you grabbed the water and drank, returning the glass and watching her leave. "That was exhausting."  
  
"I wouldn't know, Master." Diane was smiling from ear to ear. "I rather liked being part of your presentation."  
  
"Well, here's hoping things turn out well for them." You muttered. "Let's get out of here, I need some air."  
  
So you did.  
  
Now on open-air, you released Monica, her breasts meeting your face much to either of your amusements. Her arms circled around your chest possessively. "Rick." She called out again. "Sex?"  
  
"Not now." You replied with a shake of your head, thinking how glad you were about being done with that particular 'presentation'. Now? Now you had other things in your mind, such as the succubus and the arachnae. But also the contact Huge had given you. Dexes didn't have call functions, but perhaps there could be an alternative in the pokecenter if you got lucky?  
  
"Let's go check on the arachnae." You commented. "We'll see if she needs more taming or not or what's the situation with her. I've suspicions she's not feral-born."  
  
Reaching the pokecenter, you popped the arachnae's pokeball into a level two cycle before opening your dex and writing a message to Felix. It's a respectful one explaining your situation, the thing with Huge, and the details of your plan as well as a petition for help or advice for anything else regarding how to handle her. You sit down and give sweet nothings to both your girls before your dex dings about having received a reply just as the pokeball had signalled the end of the cycle.  
  
Felix had replied to your mail.

> _Hello Rick,_
> 
> _Sorry for response being short, currently busy. I'd like to schedule for you a vid-call with my alpha, Euphemia, she'd have some good tips for you._
> 
> _Your girl seems to be Master-hunting, those tend to be prouder than usual but also smarter. If you tell her that she's clearly not worthy of being anything more than feral-bait and a bed-warmer, she'll take it as a personal challenge._
> 
> _Succubuses are incredibly useful outside of sex if they are motivated for it, you just need to sell it to them in a way that makes them think it was their own idea._
> 
> _PS: Great job spotting the tail weakness, their wingtips usually are similarly sensitive._
> 
> _Also, massaging their shoulders is a great way to regulate their speed and slow them down if they're trying to get sex too hard. You'll want to use non-sexual but intimate contact as rewards for good behaviour. Succubi literally eat sex, so trying to use that for anything else than feeding or amusing them is going to pose a challenge._
> 
> _Best of luck_
> 
> _Felix_

Huh, that was useful. After a quick reply saying yes to the meet-up, you schedule something around the time you'd get to the next town over more or less (you'd keep him updated in case there's something that delays you). It was then that you took your girls to one of the training rooms. The door closed, locked, and you let out the pokegirl. She materialized and everyone became tense, waiting to see how she reacted.  
  
The girl looked around for a second, at you, then at your girls, and then at the shower. "Just one minute." She trotted towards the shower and turned it on. A pleasant sigh followed as the water splashed down on her nude body.  
  
Everyone present shared looks with one another. "Monica fuck?" The feline pointed at the arachnae currently enjoying the water.  
  
"Not yet, we'll have to ask first." You commented, taking a seat.  
  
The other two shrug and follow your lead, patiently sitting down and counting the minutes away. The arachnae uses up all the hot water before stepping back out. "A clean cycle just can't replace a good shower." She said as she turned towards you, drying herself.  
  
  
  
"I take it you're my tamer?" There was an accent in her voice you couldn't quite place, it sounded slightly odd compared to what you'd heard until now.  
  
"Greetings, my name is Rick, and these are Monica and Diane, my alpha." You introduced yourself and your girls. "I think we can say you could consider me your nominal tamer."  
  
The girl bowed at the waist as she greeted you. "Greetings, Rick-sama." She spoke before rising and looking at you curiously. "What would you mean with 'nominal'?"  
  
"It means that I am interested in you but there might be factors that could make it so I'd rather not be your tamer." You replied honestly. "Do you remember anything? Your name? Past?"  
  
"I... do." She stated very suddenly looking cautious. "I was put through a level 5 in Edo some years ago, my previous tamer was the captain of a merchant ship, she... transported goods to the Silver Islands, Sunshine, and was heading towards Indigo when a storm hit. That's the last thing I remember."  
  
Checking the map on your dex, it looked like the boat must have been nearing the southern Johto coast when they sank. The coast was perhaps a couple of weeks or so away from where you'd found them, so she'd have slowly been going feral while travelling looking for civilization. "And your name?" You asked.  
  
"I'd... rather not use it anymore, Rick-sama." She closed her eyes, clearly pained at the memory. "Though if Rick-sama could grant me one request, I would prefer to be named Raven."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was my tamer's name. I wish to honour her." She spoke in a low voice. "She was a good mistress."  
  
"Then welcome to the team, Raven."  
  
"I am honoured, Rick-sama." She spoke, moving towards you as she dropped the towel, her movements slightly clumsy but becoming fluid after a second of concentration. "If I may please you with my body?"  
  
"Before that." You spoke gently. "When I found you, there were two tarantellas there as well, did you know them?"  
  
Raven flinched and nodded very slowly. "Yes, Rick-sama."  
  
But she remained quiet. Diane prompted from her spot beside you. "Would you like to meet them?"  
  
"I've... asked enough from Rick-samas kindness." She spoke with slow measured words.  
  
The nurse glanced at her for a long second. "You don't want to meet them."  
  
A grimace followed as she seemed to consider something before speaking in slow measured tones. "They are a painful reminder of my past."  
  
"Well, it's alright, I'm not keeping them, one of my companions has them." You paused, breathing in. "Though perhaps you'll have to interact with them on the road."  
  
Raven froze at your words, her hands balled into fists, and then her face lowered. "I understand, Rick-sama."  
  
Diane appeared startled. "Are you... angry?"  
  
"It does not matter what I feel, I am Rick-sama's property." She spoke briskly. "As my master, it is my duty to serve him, it is unsightly of me to allow my emotions to get in the way."  
  
You and Diane shared a look. "I am your master, but that does not mean I don't care what your feelings are." You stated calmly, having a general sense of the angle she was coming from.  
  
"You are too kind, Rick-sama." She bowed to hip-height.  
  
"Look, if you don't want to tell your story I don't need to know it." You waved at her to raise back up. "I just need to know if I should warn my friend about them."  
  
"I..." Hesitation, a very deep hesitation, and fear.  
  
"They're Limbecs, aren't they." Diane spoke darkly.  
  
"..." Raven answered, fist clenching and unclenching dejectedly in defeat, slowly, she knelt on the floor, head hanging from her shoulders. "Yes." She spoke solemnly. "Before my memories are taken from me, I humbly request to be allowed pray one last time."  
  
"I don't understand." You commented neutrally.  
  
"Master, Limbecs are a Team that operates in the seas, pirates, and murderers. They were founded by a fragment of Mao's rebellion, they are all pokegirls." Diane explained. "Any pokegirl to be suspect of having been a part of Limbec is to be put through a level 5. Raven would clearly be suspect since she just confessed knowing the two tarantellas were Limbec."  
  
You mused her words, now aware of her hesitation. Her admitting the other two were Limbecs would've meant she'd have placed the noose around her own neck. "Diane, are there recording devices in this room?"  
  
"Two cameras to ensure you're not getting killed by the pokegirl you want to train, and your pokedex is always recording everything." She replied automatically.  
  
"Is this Limbec thing a law or just a suggestion?"  
  
"If it's known you knowingly harboured a pokegirl with connections to Limbec and didn't put her through a level 5 or hand her over to the police, you could face capital punishment." She continued.  
  
"Fuck." You grumbled.  
  
Raven bowed her head and kept it low, silent. "I'll send a message to Kat, warn her to not let out those two girls just yet." You muttered, writing a priority mail to Kat, then paused and blinked. "Diane, what if the pokegirl is proven to not have connections to Limbec but instead that she's just an unfortunate victim?"  
  
"Rarely does the League spend resources on verifying and instead would normally just push the girl through a level 5 after an interrogation," Diane replied.  
  
"I'll contact Major Huge, tell him I'm going to need the help from Irene to clean Raven's name so there's no doubt she has no connections to Limbec."  
  
The moment you hit send to the second mail, you could swear you heard the sound of a head hitting a wall somewhere off in the far off distance. Curious. "Here's hoping they don't refuse the-" A beep from your dex interrupted your words.

> _Do. Not. Move. Out. Of. Room._   
>  _  
> Irene will be there now._

Wait, what did he mean with-  
  
Then, Irene was there.  
  
Everyone jumped, she waved her hand.

> Everyone was calm.

"I'm not in the mood for pleasantries." She stated flatly.

> _She didn't want to be disturbed. You would not disturb her. You would stay calm and seated and wait for her to finish._

"I get fucking interrupted in my massage time for this shit."

> She was not happy, you should smack your face once after she leaves.

"Spider, don't think, just think, think without thinking, think without thought. I say a word and you don't think, you think." Irene spoke, looking straight at Raven. "Limbec, pirate, captain, human, revenge, rape, feral, lesbians, tamer, death, water, kill, blood, murder, theft, travel."  
  
A pause, one that you couldn't confirm how long it took, your brain didn't think, it thought without thinking. Thoughts didn't think.  
  
"There, all clear, not a Limbec." She said. "Now the other one."  
  
She was gone, all was well, you were free.  
  
 **SMACK**  
  
Four hands met four faces. The fog in your mind began to rise. Your brain registered that it had been twenty minutes. Your consciousness couldn't seem to recall it being more than a handful of seconds.  
  
"I..." Diane muttered, eyes half focused, she shook her head repeatedly. "Did... we got hit by confuse and...?" She shook her head again. "I can't think straight."  
  
"Monica hurt." The feline patted her head.  
  
"Who... who was that?" Raven asked, looking far worse than all of you, appearing so dizzy that had she been standing she'd fall.  
  
"That was the local psychic bigwig clearing your name... someone remind me to offer her dinner someday."  
  
"Ah... yes, Master." Diane muttered, placing her hand on your head, the headache began to dissipate, thoughts could think again.  
  
Then it was Monica's turn. "Diane good girl." She muttered, hugging the nurse for a long second.  
  
Next was Raven's turn, and she sighed. "Arigatou, Diane-san." She held her head while returning to a normal kneeling position, looking at you. "Rick-sama, I... must thank you, and I must apologise. I did not think Rick-sama had the influence to call such a powerful pokegirl to confirm I was not loyal to those despicable Limbecs. I am eternally grateful, Master."  
  
"Uh... sure." You chuckled nervously. "So... Now are you interested in praying, fucking or eating?"  
  
A moment of pause, her head still low. "Anything that Rick-sama wishes for I will gladly do."  
  
“Raven, come here.” You ordered softly.  
  
She raised her head, the smile she displayed clearly telling the story of knowing the tone you’d used to call for her. “As you wish, Rick-sama.” She stood and approached slowly, swaying her naked form for your eyes to see, seeming to drink you in turn with her eyes before coming to a stop in front of your sitting form. You reached out to her chin and merely had to guide her into a kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around your neck as you did this.  
  
Monica began to purr.  
  
Briefly, you considered which way you would continue this, you wanted all three girls to participate, but what you were clearly lacking was a plan, or theme for that matter. Arachnaes were mentioned to enjoy dominant positions if given the opportunity, but did Raven want such a thing? Her behaviour had been demure and hesitant, or perhaps was that just how she was when uncertain? The purring next to you reminded you that a certain kitty definitely would be up to anything, and you had little doubts about just how much Diane would come to enjoy the activity so long as you were directly or indirectly dominating her.  
  
The kiss split, and you made a motion for Diane. “Get me a couple vibrators.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” She cheerily stood up to go look amongst the available tools.  
  
“Raven?” You slowly stood up, kissing her again. “I’d like you to help me tie them up.”  
  
The girl’s eyes widened, she bit her lip. “Would Rick-sama wish to use my silk or the ropes available here?”  
  
“Silk, that’s why I got you after all.” You replied. “Though I will have to warn you that I am completely lacking in terms of experience in these things.”  
  
“Nothing practice cannot polish, Rick-sama.”  
  
She separated herself, and you shifted your attention towards Monica. The feline all too happy to glomp you as soon as you’d been freed up, kissing you and pulling you against her chest.  
  
Your free hand became occupied as Raven placed a length of silk in it, and from there you had the very difficult task of convincing Monica to become further and further still as you were half-blind whilst tying her up. You had a felling Raven remade the knots after you’d moved elsewhere, but you weren’t about to complain.  
  
“Rick?” Monica asked with a worried pout once both her arms had been immobilized behind her back, her legs bound tightly into two separate ‘V’s as if she were kneeling, and several lengths of rope tying them with her chest to ensure they were kept high up.  
  
It was then that Diane handed you one of the vibrators you’d requested and that Monica got to learn that the washing-machine had a much more portable and efficient version she could enjoy while you shifted your focus on to the submissive nurse. This time it proved far easier, the subject not only understanding the process quite well but also helping by adjusting herself every step of the way. Whereas with Monica Raven had definitely needed to adjust some of the knots, and even then it turned out rough and crude, with Diane it had almost looked like a work of art, the rope tight across her body and decorating it in ways that only the raunchiest of underwear or fetish gear could hope for.  
  
The nurse looked like a wrapped up present, left spread just like Monica had, and soon after enjoying the same type of vibrator. “Riiiiiick.” Monica whined through needy pants, looking at you with half-lidded eyes with a hint of frustration at you having so intimately paid attention to Diane.  
  
“Is it my turn now, Rick-sama?” Raven offered, silk rope in her hands.  
  
“Yes.” You commented.  
  
“Then let us commence.” She nodded, turning around with her hands in her back so you could start your work.  
  
You did your best to follow the same principles you had with Diane, Raven remaining quiet this time as you undid your steps a couple times here and there, needing to stop and check the nurse’s layout to ensure you were getting it right. It was slow, and all the time the arachnae kept a gentle smile on her face, shifting her body this way and that to tease you, as well as to ease your efforts. The time it took you was longer than with the other two, but the results were also better. You’d been somewhat too impressed with things when you’d called the results on Diane a work of art, now that you had achieved something more refined on Raven you realized there was a lot of room for improvement.  
  
Once her arms had been bound, the pokegirl laid on the bed face down, hips raised. You caressed her hips and thighs rather than bound them as well, she moaned while you lavished attention on to her lower half.  
  
“Riiick.” Monica yowled, shuddering with an orgasm.  
  
“Master.” Diane whimpered, fruitlessly humping the invader between her hips but unable due to the ropes.  
  
“Rick-sama!” Raven cried out as you plunged into her.  
  
What followed was a rather intensive session of you slowly working a girl until she reached climax and then switching to another, leaving the dildos to keep them on edge, or sometimes moving them about so they could pleasure one another with their mouths while you focused on the third. By the end of it, you’d been the one that had done most of the physical exertion, but everyone involved had been left sweaty and panting for breath.  
  
“Let’s do that again sometime, Master.” Diane muttered, now free of the restraints, caressing your chest and a sensation of relief washing through you.  
  
You bask in the sensation of the lightless-glow that her powers had on your body, feeling the aches soothe and the tiredness lose its edge. The strains you’d felt in your body becoming lesser and lesser with every passing second. It’s a familiar sensation now that you thought about it, one that was reminiscent of the times you’d spent with Diane in the shower or cuddling after a session. “I like that.”  
  
“Master?” She asked.  
  
“This feeling… it’s calming.” You replied with a sigh.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, Diane faltered for a moment before she returned to the very tender massage of your body. “It does more than soothe soreness, Master.”  
  
At first, you’d thought she meant something else, but you realize there’s an edge to her words that feel strained. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I’ve… I… may have been helping boost Master’s biology a bit.” She sheepishly confessed, quick to glance at the other two who’d fallen asleep at either side of you. “Just a tiny bit though.”  
  
“I don’t… understand.” You frowned.  
  
“I thought Master being… well, older, could use a bit of… help?” Diane was now looking decidedly at not-you. “So I prompted Master’s hormonal balance to be a bit closer to that of a younger healthy male?” Your wheels were spinning without traction as your thoughts tried to make coherence of things. “Just a bit, it’s not like I could do much more anyways, it takes a lot of effort and every time it felt like I had less to work with…”  
  
“Diane… you should’ve asked for permission. I’m going to have to punish you for this.” You commented, not moving from your spot surrounded by sexy ladies.  
  
Diane squirmed slightly. “Did I do good at least, Master?”  
  
“Your reward for a good job are the extra tamings you’ve already gotten.” You replied. “I’m serious, you are going to sit down and write that you must ask for permission on a piece of paper, for quite a while.”  
  
She winced. “I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
“Right now rest with us.” You ordered. “When we start with Kiara’s introduction, your punishment will begin. And it won’t end until we’ve finished with her. You will also be forbidden from getting yourself off in any form.”  
  
The wince was harder. “Master…”  
  
“No negotiations.” You stated flatly. “I have decided you need to learn this lesson and I have decided how you will learn it. Now come over and rest, you’ll need it.”  
  
If Diane had ears like Monica’s, they’d have drooped as she looked miserable as she cuddled against you. But you firmed your resolve, it was like the level 4 with Monica, you needed to show them some tough love when the situation called for it. Being soft just because of pity would only end up making more trouble than it was worth in the long run.  
  
With those thoughts in mind, you fell asleep.  
  
You woke up, surprisingly, first. None of the other three had opened their eyes yet and thus you’d not quite been subjected to someone opting to find a way to make your awakening entertaining. However, when you attempted to slither out of the bed, the story changed, two of the three immediately latching themselves against you while the third just shifted a bit for comfort.  
  
This was your fate, it seemed. Sighing, you switch tactics. “Monica.” You whispered, and she was awake the next second.  
  
“Rick.” She smiled. “Sex?”  
  
Chuckling, you shake your head slightly. “No, no sex. Better.”  
  
That got her ears perked. “Kiss?”  
  
You shifted, unclinging Diane from you and leaving her in Raven’s arms. You’re helped off the bed by a very eager and curious Monica, who seems to be anticipating something incredible of some sort like a child about to enter a candy-store. At your command, she sits in the chair, bouncing slightly and her head on a swivel, watching you like a hawk. “Calm down.” You replied, fishing a comb from amongst the many MANY sex toys available in the shelves and moving to sit behind her.  
  
Then… then you began to brush her hair. It was much shorter than it had been in her previous form, perhaps the shortening a way to prevent it from getting snagged somewhere and her ripping her own head off while going at super speed. Wait, no, Rick, happy thoughts.  
  
You massage her scalp as you continue brushing her snowy white hair. The bouncing hyper-ness in her calm down after a moment, and slowly, very slowly, she relaxed further. Purring after a minute or two. “You’ve been a good kitty, Monica.” You muttered, brushing her head tenderly, just… enjoying the moment.  
  
It keeps going like this for well over twenty minutes, Monica just keeping the purring sound going the whole way. When you hear shifting behind you, you shift your attention and glance at the bed, seeing Raven and Diane silently looking at you as if they were watching a puppy. “We should start preparing for Kiara’s introduction to the harem.” You declared, much to their disappointment.  
  
Diane looked at you for a second. “Does Master like pokegirls with short hair?”  
  
“Rick Good.” Monica wrapped her arms around you, rubbing her cheek against yours as you laughed softly.  
  
Diane’s question had made you stop yourself and blink, realizing that, indeed, all four girls in your roster right now had relatively short hair. “Hadn’t thought of that. Don’t really mind either way.” You replied with a shrug. “Anyways, let’s talk plans regarding how we’ll handle Kiara.” A pause, a glance at Diane. “And you, make sure to fetch a couple of pencils and a stack of blank papers.”  
  
The nurse deflated. “Yes, Master.” She sighed dejectedly, heading for the door to get the supplies.  
  
You took a deep breath to calm down your thoughts. “Kiara is a succubus.” You declared intently, a warning to Raven, the pokegirl seeming slightly startled for only long enough for her to hide it. “And she’ll be joining the team. But I’m not stupid enough to think that I can just up and have her yield to me just like that, so I would very much need everyone’s help for this.”  
  
After that you take the time to explain your idea, the one you’d settled on earlier, the one you’d talked out with Diane on your way back after balling Kiara. Of taking away her rights and privileges and slowly returning them to her as she earned her way up. You then also spoke of the expert Major Huge had put you in contact with, and how they’d approved of the plan as well as mentioned that selling an idea so the pokegirl thought it was her own would be incredibly beneficial and useful.  
  
“Creatures… such as succubuses, are always very… ambitious.” Raven finally spoke after a moment of consideration, her words very measured and carefully enunciated. “Those with ambition will always seek for more, whether they’re allowed to or not. But… perhaps… by not directly refusing that she may one day become your alpha, she could be brought to assume she definitely *could*?”  
  
“That’s… an option.” You nodded as you considered the words. “Implying something by not refusing, that’s useful.”  
  
“I am glad to be of use, Rick-sama.” She bowed her head with a half-nod. “Also, if I may, you could… tempt her, with… the brush?”  
  
“The brush?”  
  
Raven licked her lips and hesitated. “After… taming, you could visibly select someone to brush their hair, for example. To tell that one person what they did right while doing this would certainly help show that Rick-sama is fair with his rewards.”  
  
“Wait, just one?”  
  
“Yes.” Another half-nod. “Otherwise Kiara could feel she is entitled to having the prize because the objective was vaguer?”  
  
“Oh.” Yeah, you nodded at that, if you merely said ‘brushing for whoever did well’, then in the end not giving it to everyone who’d put an effort (meaning everyone) could be seen as breaking your own rules. You could do that and just brush whomever, but doing so sent the message that you’d rather play favourites. “And what about the steps leading to the taming? I was thinking we should maybe release her and tie her up right away.”  
  
“If Rick-sama wishes?”  
  
The hesitation in her voice was enough for you to prompt her. “Please do voice your opinion, Raven, if I didn’t want it I’d have gagged you.”  
  
“If you wish.” She bowed a bit more deeper. “It is my belief that tying her up, just as much as brushing hair, could be considered something special rather than punishment. Doubly so for a succubus, they are well known to have no barriers when it comes to taming.”  
  
You did guess she had a point there. “Though I do need to get a taming for her out of this. My original idea had been perhaps molesting her while explaining the rules and her reduced privileges.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
“Ah, excuse me, Rick-sama.” She blinked slightly. “I just wasn’t sure why it would require you or anyone else to be in sexual contact with her when establishing the terms.”  
  
“I mean, I guess there’s no real need, though I figured it’d help oil her into agreeing.”  
  
“But she’s yours, Rick-sama. Are you not taking away everything from her?”  
  
The words made you nod, yeah, you were, weren’t you? Sex, though guaranteed as she literally needed it to live and remain sane, should not be put on the table until the conditions were met with both parties involved. “Then summon her, explain the rules, and then the sex.” You muttered under your voice, nodding again. “As to her ego… agh, it’s going to be hard.”  
  
“Ego?”  
  
“She is smart and has an ego. Controlling her without actually dominating her is complicated.”  
  
“I do not see how, Rick-sama.” She said. “Domination is a game of admitting defeat, and the ego is the easiest handhold one could have.” A soft smile appeared on her lips and she covered it with her hand before laughing softly. “Had Rick-sama a large ego, would he not immediately tame me were I to say ‘you cannot sexually satisfy me?’.”  
  
“Are you challenging me?” You cock a brow and grin.  
  
“It was merely gest, Rick-sama, I am currently sexually satisfied.” She waved you off, then blinked. “Oh.”  
  
“What is it?” You wondered.  
  
"I just considered that if Kiara were expecting taming, then not meeting her expectations after she has conceded things would be… counterproductive. Incredibly so, actually.”  
  
“I thought that too.” You chuckled. “I was thinking of having everyone help tame her, I keep her mostly helpless while playing with her tail and then when it’s my turn you girls play with her wings. I’ve been told they’re very sensitive.”  
  
Raven looked at you coyly. “Does Rick-sama believe I wouldn’t be able to make her helpless on my own?”  
  
“It is mostly to demonstrate that I’m the one in control.”  
  
“As is right.”  
  
The way she said it felt… programmed, like something she’d been told and spoken hundreds if not thousands of times by now. Then you laughed as something crossed your mind.  
  
“Actually, I think the sex would be good idea.” You commented. “Because after she got all the sex she asked for, she’d see me take one of my girls and brush her hair or do some other special thing and she’d realize she should’ve asked for that instead.”  
  
“Make her beg for sex and then give it to her? How devious of you, Rick-sama.”  
  
“The devious part is the post-sex aftercare.” You stopped yourself for a moment. “Actually, another idea, Raven, how good are you at weaving?”  
  
“Please, Rick-sama, do not wound my pride. Weaving is a spider’s life.” She looked at you with a steady gaze. “Though I may be lacking the tools to properly bring out everything my craft has to offer, I am still very well able to make simple things of quality if given the time.”  
  
“That’s good to know, I was thinking of having Kiara wear unflattering clothes until she’s earned wearing something better.” You muttered, and Raven flinched. “What?”  
  
“Rick-sama, though I would indeed make the ugliest rags were you to ask for them, to just consider using my very own silk for such ends feels… dishonourable.” She grimaced.  
  
“Well, it’s not a definite, just something to consider, not an actual plan right now.” You reassured her. “Now my biggest question left is Diane, I just claimed her punishment was to write down the same phrase over and over until Kiara’s introduction ends.”  
  
“I heard, Rick-sama.” Raven nodded. “It was also specifically mentioned she couldn’t pleasure herself... if I remember correctly.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
You glanced at the arachnae as she covered her smile under her hand, the pokegirl giving you a respectful nod of deference. You knew Diane should be getting back any moment now, and Monica was curled up on the bed with her back pressed against yours. The moment a quiet peaceful one before the storm that for sure would be soon to come. Did you have anything else to tell her, or to adapt the idea currently brewing in your mind? You checked just in case. You glanced at Raven. “Do you think you could make a small ribbon? Something pretty.”  
  
“Of course I could, Rick-sama.” She intoned. “Do you wish to sell it or as a reward for someone?”  
  
“Reward… wait, would there be a difference?”  
  
“If it’s a reward, then having the silk carry your scent would be best, Rick-sama, as many pokegirls associate with the smell of their Masters more strongly.” She replied, stepping away from the bed. “Unfortunately for this I cannot do it in my taming form, so if Rick-sama will excuse me…” In a flash everything beneath her legs was replaced by the giant spider form. Raven rolled it so it was on its ‘back’, and the long legs began to spool out some silk. “Unfortunately, I do not have dyes, my silk will only ever come out white. I hope that is acceptable, Rick-sama?” She asked without missing a beat.  
  
“Uh… I don't mind at all.” You replied.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Diane stepped inside carrying a stack of papers and some pens. You were impressed by her not even reacting to Raven being on her tauric form. “I’ve brought the supplies, Master.” She intoned as if she were declaring the time and place of her death. “Should I get started?”  
  
“Yes.” You said simply, leaning back against the napping Monica and taking the time to read up on the pokedex while you waited Raven to finish.  
  
She didn’t take too long. “It is done, Rick-sama.” She shifted back to her human form, and gave you a pearly white ribbon. “I am sorry to say it is rather rough, I can definitely do better.”  
  
“I think it’s good, Raven, we’ll look into those tools when we can.” You inspected the ribbon, it was a simple thing, but incredibly soft and smooth. Frankly speaking, you didn’t know enough about silks to be able to tell how high quality this was, but it definitely felt as such.  
  
“Well, time to get this show on the road.” You patted Monica to wake her up, glancing at Diane as she dutifully focused on writing down line after line after line in the scratchy paper. Moving Raven and Monica to stand at either side of you, pocketing the ribbon, you took one last mental review to make sure you weren’t missing anything.  
  
You took a deep breath. “Monica, Raven, stand guard. Diane, your eyes do not leave that desk no matter what you hear happening. Unless I tell you to stop you will not stop.” You spoke sternly, voice an octave lower, a growl of command in your voice.  
  
The room dropped a degree from the abrupt reaction all of them had, growing firm and serious. Two gulps and one growl, Monica hadn’t understood your words but the tone had been clear, her hackles raised and her fangs flared. “Stay put. Defend only.” You explained, and she nodded.  
  
Then? Then Kiara was released.


	12. Chapter 12

Then? Then Kiara was released.

“Oh, Master, it is finally-.” Her sweetened tongue froze in her mouth as she felt the chill in the air. Her face straightened into a scowl. “What’s this? A welcoming party?”

“This is me introducing you to the rest of the harem.” You stated coldly. “Girls? This is Kiara, she is the pokegirl who betrayed her tamer, all so she could join us.”

The succubus recoiled at your words, seeming startled, her wings spread and her hands tightened into fists.

“Did I give you permission to move, Kiara?” Your words are measured, serious. “If you’re so scared of me that you’ve begun to seriously consider I’ve broken my promise, the door is that way. Otherwise? Get back to your damn spot and kneel the fuck down.”

She glanced at the others, warily, seeing how no one so much as moved a single hair, then her eyes drifted towards the door. Then at you. “Tch.” She made a sound, moving back towards where she’d been summoned, lowering to her knees. After she had taken to the spot, the mask of faux bravado settled back, a haughty grin spreading across her lips, fingers touching her thighs as she barely spread her legs to tease at her sex. “Do you do this hazing with all your new girls or just me?”

“As I was saying, Kiara betrayed her former tamer.” You ignored her question entirely. “As a proven traitor, she cannot be treated like a normal pokegirl.”

“Oh, so are you going to lay down the law? Master, all you’d need to have done is order me and I would obey anything…” She whispered, licking her lips.

Again, you didn’t even blink, eyes firmly in her eyes as you spoke to everyone else in the room. “She will have all rights and boons removed. She will not be allowed to use any of them without permission or if it’s a proven emergency.”

Seeing you keeping the serious tone, some of the façade cracked. “And what are those rights?” She spoke with narrowing eyes.

“They’re simple.” This time you addressed her directly. “You no longer have the right to roam nor to fly, you do not have the right to sleep outside of your pokeball, and you have your sex privileges revoked.”

Eyes became narrower. “What privileges.”

“You will receive sex often, I will not have you starve much less go feral.” You replied. “But you are no longer allowed to initiate sex with anyone, you cannot participate in sexual situations with someone outside of my harem, and you cannot take the dominant role in any sexual encounter.”

“That’s it?” She seemed shocked.

“That’s it.” You replied. “Outside of these deducted privileges, you will be considered the bottom rung of the harem and you will be expected to obey everyone else, never to give an order.” You raised your voice to signal you were talking to the others. “And if I EVER learn that you knowingly let her break any of these rules, I will consider you to have broken them personally as well. AM. I. CLEAR?”

“YES MASTER!” Two girls shouted.

“Rick!” Monica added, almost a bark as she became tense.

Kiara recoiled, looking stunned, and suddenly apprehensive.

“Are you reconsidering your oath?” You asked with a cocksure smirk.

She growled, quickly hiding the shock. “No, some minor inconveniences wouldn’t bother me anyways.”

“Good to hear. Now comes the good news.”

“Oh really? And what’s the good news?” She spoke sardonically.

“The good news is that you can have those restrictions removed if you prove yourself.” You declared simply, waving your hand away. “You behave? I can see to it that one or several of them are lifted for a period of time. You pass this trial? Then you can have them permanently removed.”

Kiara blinked in surprise. “Wait? Trial? What trial? We made a deal.” Her tone rose with indignation.

“Failing doesn’t get you kicked out, it just has more rights removed.” You said amicably with a shrug, your tone far friendlier than a second ago.

“And what else would you take away?” She snorted.

“The right to wear anything but a burlap sack, the right to talk, the right to participate in any taming that isn’t specifically meant to keep you from going feral, the right to walk outside your pokeball when not needed, the right to feed on any sexual energy that isn’t that of some feral, the right to be named Kiara…” You outstretched your fingers as you spoke, a very calm smile on your lips. “And I could carry on, but I think you’re not stupid and get the picture. Questions?”

“What about when I’ve managed to get all these restrictions removed?” She asked cooly.

“Well, if you get to that point, then the other things come into play. There will be certain rewards such as special time with me, being able to make requests for particularly special sexual encounters, being able to get arachnae-silk clothes made by someone I have in good faith is quite skilled at her craft; and other more concrete results such as being able to aim higher than just being the harem’s doormat.” You made a motion towards Diane. “But know that the system is always in place, and for everyone. As an example, Diane over there is my current alpha, and right now she’s being punished because she did something she knew she should’ve definitely asked me for permission first.”

Kiara appeared curious, appearing to note how the nurse’s face became stony. “What’s her punishment?”

“She is to repeatedly write‘I will ask for permission’ until we’re done with you. Regardless of how many hours that may take.” Your tone was smooth and calm, seeing the nurse’s grip on the pen tightening ever so slightly. “My original idea had been to just have her do pushups until her arms gave out, but I thought this one carried the proper spirit of the punishment.” The smile spread furthered. “And I happen to like Diane, a lot. Want to consider what I would make you do if you pulled some stupid stunt like intentionally putting me into a pickle with some random asshat tamer for some petty gain?”

The succubus froze, her neck becoming tense.

“But don’t worry, if I didn’t want to give you a chance I wouldn’t have agreed to our little deal.”

A moment of silence, Kiara looked back towards you. “You said if I got to that point.” She was making herself feel indignation, raising her own irritation to be able to rebuild a defence. “What makes you think I wouldn’t be able to get there?”

A derisive snort was all the response she got. “Your worth is only as a bed warmer and feral bait, it will take you a very long time to get anywhere when those are the only things you’ll ever do properly.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I… see.” She declared, now truly being irritated.

“Any more questions?”

She considered things for a moment. “No.”

“Good, then.” You clapped, motioning at Monica and Raven. “Girls? Relax. Not you Diane, you carry on as you have been.” Two of the three eased off of the aggressive edge. “Now, Kiara, this is your first time as a member of the harem and I do like to make an effort to be a gracious host. I’m letting you make one request for the events that will transpire in this room throughout the rest of the day. If you’ve got nothing in mind regarding sex, it will still happen, and then you can ask for something minor like spending special time with me or-”

“I want the sex.” The pokegirl had been shocked at your words, but quickly recovered, her lips wide. “I want sex with everyone here, as much as you can give. I want to see what Master has to offer.”

The smile you wanted to show remained hidden. “You will be subject to the handicaps I mentioned earlier, you cannot take the dominant position nor can you initiate it.”

“Fine by me.” She replied smugly.

"Monica? Fuck."

The feline, who'd been like a loaded spring this whole time, became a blur. She crashed against Kiara and sent both of them rolling through the bed. Monica ended on top, lips locking on to the succubus' mouth in a feral kiss.

"Feisty aren't you, kitty cat?" Kiara chuckled, reaching to grab Monica's shoulder in what would clearly be a move to roll and have them switch.

"Now, what did I tell you about being dominant?" You asked, snatching the tail as you sat down next to the two pokegirls, thumb grinding against the spade.

"..." She arched her back silently, biting her lip but not making a sound, arms suddenly weak and unable to get Monica off of her. Still, it didn’t seem she wasn’t giving up, switching strategies to return the kiss, hands going towards the feline’s chest and tweaking at it just… so.

Monica moaned, grinding against the smirking succubus as a small orgasm had made its way through her body. Well, it seemed the result would be clear, Kiara wasn’t a succubus for nothing. “Raven? You should rest, you’ll be up after Monica.” You commented idly stroking Kiara’s tail as you said this.

"I never did mention it earlier, but I can see why you'd be able to tempt Monica into suckling your tits." You spoke as you stroked the tail, using your free hand to pull at her wing and nibble at it. The succubus appeared completely unable to respond, actually, it was like she'd been electrocuted, shuddering and freezing with a powerful orgasm. "Huh." You commented idly. "Monica, don't stop."

She meowed in response, continuing her assault on the fully busy Kiara.

You turned to Raven. "So, about earlier, what tools would you need to be able to properly weave?"

"Oh?" She appeared surprised at your question, moving to sit next to you on the bed. "You need not worry about me feeling ignored, Rick-sama."

"I wasn't worried about that, I just wanted to talk." You replied. "Kiara is going to take a while anyway, might as well have a pleasant conversation."

"I will defer to Rick-sama's wisdom." She bowed her head slightly. "The process of weaving is, mostly, taken care of by my legs in my battle form. I can easily hold the form and weave the thread in between the strands." She closed her eyes for a second as a particularly carnal scream made it impossible to be heard without being equally loud. "For that kind of weaving, all I would require would be needles, specialized if possible as normal ones are hard to grip with carapace covered fingers."

You glanced at her fingers and nodded. "And if you wished to go higher still?"

"That would be impossible, Rick-sama, not without giving up on travelling the road." She spoke with a certain melancholy to her voice. "The weaving tools I would require would be as large as I am in my battle form, and several times heavier."

And undoubtedly stupidly expensive since it would likely have to be custom-built. You used your tact to avoid asking about prices, but realized that Raven's previous tamer must have really been quite wealthy, undoubtedly the ship they had travelled in having been where this heavier equipment had been carried. Tightening your grip on Kiara's tail, the infernals moans became music to your ears.

Your thumbs had started to cramp well before Monica was out of the fight. Hell, you were certain you were rubbing that spade raw by now, your touch having turned into a constant background deafening sound that was drowning Kiara in sheer blissful sensation. But she was a succubus, and they were known as sex-demons for a reason, the moment you'd taken a break for your hands to recover she had managed to regain enough of her senses to return the assault on Monica fervently. Even from underneath, Monica had quickly begun losing steam as her legs turned to jelly.

Eventually, she gave out, falling exhausted and heaving air, gasping as pleased eyes glassily looked at the ceiling. "That was a nice warm-up, Master. Next?" The succubus sat up with a gleeful look in her face, incredibly smug actually.

You turned your head to glance at Diane, it had been well over three hours since you'd started and she was still going strong. But you could tell the signs were starting to show, she was sweating and she'd changed writing hands, her right one currently stretching its fingers slowly. Her nose was so close to the paper she'd likely stain it if she wasn't careful.

"Raven, you're up." You declared.

"Oh, spider-girl." Kiara cooed. "Here for round two? I remember round one wasn't that impressive."

Raven took her position above the succubus, pulling out some lengths of silk. "You will find I am not that feral from the forest."

"We'll see."

"Indeed, we will." Raven then brought the rope down to gag the succubus, the infernal pokegirl not even flinching let alone struggling, wriggling her eyebrows as the arachnae began groping her body.

"Raven, I'd like you to use your silk to its fullest." You declared. "Tie her up, shibari, bind her, I don't mind. Have fun with her."

"Yes, Rick-sama." She declared slowly, licking her lips.

The infernal froze for an instant as Raven shifted to her tauric form. Eyes widened as she tried to say something through the gag, but failed. "Don't keep that form if you can avoid it." You commented, watching Raven spool a LOT of her silk, all eight of her legs rising Kiara into the air as the threads began to dance across her body.

Kiara growled and... there was a flash, her body falling, the threads burning. "I'll teach you to turn this into a sex battle!" She declared, and the next moment it was like a nuke, Kiara's form was perfect, she was perfect, she was sex, her body sent waves of arousal through you, through the room, through everything. She was desire, she was perfection, you wanted to fuck her, no, you needed to fuck her, she was owed every bit of sex in the world, you had to give it to her.

Clenching your teeth, you resisted, barely, feeling like you had to have her then and there and now.

The spider didn't fall, still in her tauric form and with a single thrust of all eight of her legs, she slamed the succubus against the ceiling. There was a gasp from Kiara, but it was immediately followed by Raven leaping upwards and gaining purchase on the roof. Kiara was now firmly back in the hold of four of the eight legs, and they were starting to spin her wildly in the air while the human hands weaved the silk around her.

Muffled gags and screams are heard from the succubus.

"Ara ara." The arachnae smiled widely, now lowering the succubus but not fully, leaving her hanging from the ceiling and the many threads. "How fortunate you really can't fight very well, Kiara-chan, lest Rick-sama would have had to punish you for not taking the submissive role."

"You heard her." You declared, looking at the infernal intently. "Raven, back to human form."

"As you command."

No sooner had she done this her body was swept by a purplish-pink aura that exploded out of Kiara. Raven moaned, knees weakening, you could swear you saw dozens of hands caressing her body, but they weren't there, merely illusions. Still, the spider pokegirl reached to them as if they were real, shuddering and losing balance slightly.

"Ah... Rick-sama, you should watch. This is a proper sex-battle." She declared, pulling out the gag up to leave the succubus blind and pulling at some of the strings and causing the succubus to moan loudly.

Then, she made a second gag and made sure not a single inteligible word would be coming out of the infernal. "And this is where I would abuse her until she gave in.” Raven gasped, bucking her hips as the purplish arua remained stuck to her. Her voice quaked. “Though it seems your little bat is quite skilled and isn’t going to give up easily. We need to make sure she doesn’t burn my rope away a second time.”

“Done.” You stepped in, yanking the tail and bringing a scream out of Kiara as you were not one bit kind, this allowed Raven to focus on the rest of her body while you moved the tip of the wiggling spade into your mouth. With your free hands, you forces her wings to bend backwards until they touched. Then you began to use your fingers on those fleshy tips, watching and enjoying the show of Raven bending and twisting the succubus’ body every which way, fingers, strings, and vibrators brought to the fore to combine with your merciless assault to push her into a state of constant powerful orgasmic trembling that lasted well over an hour.

It was an hour later that Raven was reaching her limit and even though you hadn’t truly been doing much anything in terms of intense physical activity, you too were starting to feel rather weary.

“Riiiick.” Monica mewled, half sleepy from her nap but smiling as she was waking back up.

You returned the gesture, certain she would be able to give the rest of you a breather while she spent whatever she’d managed to recover. “Monica, eat.” You pointed at Kiara’s cunt and left the feline to her work while you plopped down, watching Raven completely drenched and panting against the wall.

You took a swing of the milktit bottle you’d saved for precisely this moment, allowing your body to slowly recover a big part of that stamina you’d spent, your eyelids fluttered, your mind wandered as you felt exhausted from just holding back, your erection had been going on and off for a while now and just struggling to ignore it and focus on your task was wearing you out. Focus turning towards Diane, it was now that you realized she was whimpering, her voice barely audible with the backdrop of Kiara’s orgasmic wails. The nurse’s hands clutched the pen as a fist, the pen was snapped and part of her hand stained with ink, she was entirely drenched in sweat and blushing furiously, so much so the fluid was dripping down the wooden legs. Her eyes were tightly shut as she struggled to continue writing even though her arm shook slightly.

You realized that right now she wasn't like this because of exhaustion, it was because of arousal. She'd been exposed to Kiara's aura at its maximum blast and had been struggling against her own body all this time. And unlike you, she didn't have much ability to just calm down even if for a bit, she was a pokegirl, and she was horny. It didn't look like she'd be able to hold on for much longer though.

You moved towards Diane's side and calmly touched her shoulder, intent on helping her calm down.

Her whole body went rigid the moment you touched her blistering hot skin, she screamed through tightly closed lips.

Reacting immediately, you pulled her against your chest, feeling her fingers dig into your skin at the unexpected abrupt orgasm. "You're doing so well, Diane." You whispered. "I'm proud of you."

"I... I came, Master, I..." She began to apologise through gasps.

"Don't worry." You declared, snaking a hand between her thighs and probing into her sex.

She came instantly again.

And again. And again. And again, you rolled your fingers around her hood, caressing her clit and probing her sex, bringing her body into several shuddering orgasms. The pen was completely destroyed in her grip as she almost slammed her head against the table, her other hand clutching its leg as if for dear live, hips rolling against the hard surface of the chair and your fingers. The nurse couldn't coherently speak, only moan into clenched teeth, whimpering for more.

Your ministrations slowed after she collapsed on the table, completely spent, glassy-eyed and panting. "I'm proud of you, Diane, ok?" You said, slowly helping her come down from the high after what felt like a dozen orgasms. "Take a small break, wash yourself up, clean the chair, and get back to it, ok?" You said. "Recover your breath first." Kissing her cheek, you turned back to the main objective. You glanced at Raven as you heard Diane's feet shuffling towards the bathroom. "Help her out if you see she's having trouble, I don't want her to reach that point a second time."

"She is a very honourable pokegirl, it would be my pleasure to assist her Rick-sama." She bowed her head, still mostly out of breath. "What of the succubus?"

Turning towards the aforementioned infernal, you could see she'd actually started to work up quite a sweat, her body flush and her breath short. How many hours had you been at this? The clock said seven. Ugh, you were sure this was going to continue all night at this pace. Your eyes glanced at the small pile of papers filled to the brim with her handwriting saying 'I will ask for permission', hundreds of times each page. Dozens of pages.

"Diane's punishment will be considered over when she gets back." You corrected. "She needs more than just some minutes of rest." Eyes returned towards the succubus. "I guess it will be my turn soon and then the cycle will repeat itself."

"I do not believe anyone could claim she hasn't been properly warmed up for you, Rick-sama." Raven covered her mouth and laughed softly. "Certainly, for her, it must have felt like days of foreplay."

You really didn't have much to comment on that as you regarded the bound, blinded, and gagged pokegirl and thought how the best approach would be. It quickly became clear that, surprisingly, this was going to be the first time the both of you were going to fuck. You waited for Diane to return after picking up some supplies to clean the chair, you waited for her to finish removing the puddle and ink stains before approaching her again. “You can rest, and you can help me with Kiara once you’ve recovered enough.”

“Yes, Master.” She nodded, Raven had made an inviting gesture for the nurse and the two of them cuddled while you turned towards the succubus.

You had to just… stand there in awe of her as you watched Monica whimpering and reaching orgasm without touching herself while she ate out the infernal. There was something to be said about seeing someone entirely bound and gagged and yet somehow still able to exert influence in such a way on those that were so physically close to her. You hated to admit it, but Kiara was the personification of sex. She was literally the embodiment of it. It had been nearly eight hours now and she had not stopped, you couldn’t even imagine yourself capable of counting how many orgasms she’d been made to go through.

She just didn't stop.

And she was still going strong. No, she was going harder than before, as if all of this had merely been a warm-up for her. Her sexual endurance was mind-boggling. Who could handle being in an orgasm frenzy for that long and not straight up call it quits or black-out? Your jaw and fingers had been aching quite a lot from just rubbing her wings and tail. How much soreness from constant rubbing, grinding, and other forms of friction should she be feeling were she human? But she wasn’t human, it was hard to believe she was real, no human could ever hope to keep such a pace.

A part of you had to acknowledge that the succubus had spared you of her attention, seeing Monica orgasm and her legs waver while the succubus wasn't even touching her... you could only imagine how quickly the infernal could've left you our of commission had she opted to take that route. Still, it was clear she hadn't either pride of being 'challenged' by the others, or apprehension of what you might do. Or both. “Take a break, Monica.” You told her, leaving her to move to join the other three and rest.

Kiara went still and breathed in a long shuddering sigh, resting once the half-fog-eyed feline stepped back. The infernal’s tail was still very much free and, as you moved to stand in front of her, you saw as the spade moved to caress her own thigh, a tempting invitation as her lips spread slowly in a grin, then the tip of the tail moved its way up to her nethers. It was now that you realised that though she was blindfolded, her head was turned directly at you. She wasn't touching you, you weren't making a sound, you just stood before her prone and exposed form, and she was aware of your exact location.

Slowly you approached, feeling your erection remind you of its existence and that you’d neglected it those times it had come up during the past hours. The spaded tail stretched towards you and wrapped around your hardness, moving with the same level of control anyone would have with their hands, stroking you and guiding you forwards. “Don’t be so impatient.” You whispered, shifting so her sex would press against the length of your shaft instead of plunging inside. Leaning down you removed her blindfold, finding those golden eyes already focused on you.

Keeping your movements slow, you grasped the wet rag you’d left next to the bed and began to slowly tease at her body with the spots of cool dampness in a pretend-play of cleaning her. Because there wasn’t really much to really clean, it had only been recently that she’d started to sweat, and the spots where the other girls had gotten off on her body weren’t that many. “You’ve been waiting for this for days now, you can wait a little longer.” You chided as you'd felt her tail tightening for a second or two.

Her tail mimicked the slight frown on her face, stroking up your thighs and caressing your balls in a teasing way, urging you to not be so damn patient.

“Girls? Keep her tail and wings well tended to. Slow and steady.”

A chorus of ‘yes’ greeted you, though Monica had to be shown what to do by virtue of Diane picking one wing and telling the feline to mimic the movements in the other. Kiara humped what little she could as a shudder ran through her. But it wasn’t like when you did it, her eyes remained focused on you, and you could almost make out a smirk through the gag.

Leaning down, you began to suckle at her breasts, still leaking from the effects of the milktit milk, though just barely a dribble now. “These are quite fun, I’m sure Monica thoroughly enjoyed them when they were fuller. Maybe besides being good as a bed-warmer and feral-bait you’re also a capable cow.”

“Your other girls have some talent, I’ll admit.” The voice was ungagged, and you had to look up from the tit to realise that it had been burned away, leaving Kiara’s mouth completely free. “But they can’t quite manage to hit the right spots that’d keep me from doing this.”

A blaze of black flames burst from her body, the others screamed and backed away, even you could feel the sting of the heat. And yet not a wound was left on you, instead Kiara’s body was released from the bindings and fell back on to the bed, her arms and legs having wrapped around you as she did, her tail having guided your cock into her sex. In one abrupt unexpected thrust from the shift in weights, you were hilted within her, and the succubus all but moaned as she clutched you tightly.

You groaned and barely managed to not cum on the spot, it was electrifying, her sex was milking your cock from the instant it had entered with a pulsating massage the likes of which you’d never thought anyone should be able to experience. The other three quickly returned to their task, retaking her wings and tail, causing Kiara to moan and squeeze down on you harder. You moaned too as you clutch her body, fighting against the release.

The real fight had just begun.

“Nice trick.” You complimented, grindingly slow in your movements. “Did you almost forget for a second there that I’d have to punish you had you taken the lead?”

The succubus just smirked. “Have you thought me unable to handle everything you could dish out?” She replied, shuddering as Monica bit into the tip of her wing.

“I think a bed-warmer like you can take quite the pounding, yes.” You said, pinching her nipples with your fingers at the same time you bit into the other with your teeth. If she could take any amount of wear-and-tear from sex, then you were quite sure that being slightly rougher ought to be more effective.

She responded well, groaning and shuddering. “You’re a hundred years too early if you think you can properly wear me out.”

“I’m sure you’ll just break your oath before we get there, cows aren’t known to be very patient.” You smirked, gettting a generous squirt of milk out of her pendulous boobs. The milk that came from her was different from a mliktits, as well as that of Diane or Monica. While Monica’s tasted heavy with cream and Diane’s was refreshing, Kiara’s had a flowery sweetness to it that clung to your mouth and throat like honey.

“Big words from a… ah... man needing the help of three pokegirls to...oh... keep me satisfied.” She growled, a pinkish aura flickering in and out of existence around you, the feeling of hands caressing your back only just appearing for an instant.

“Big words for a big titted cow who needs her powers to gain even ground in sex against a human.” You replied, thrusting with a bit more strength to give emphasis to your words. “What? Is your body so weak you can’t handle a little tail nibbling?”

Biting her lip, she let out a long shuddering breath through her nose, keeping from moaning but just barely. “Obsessed with my tail are we? You’re so good at it… ah… I’d swear you’re a natural-born tail sucker.”

Oh, it was ON.

“What can I say, it’s not every day that I find a girl I can bring to her knees with just a little tail-nibbling.” You replied one hand freeing itself from her pillowy breasts and making a motion towards Raven. The tail laid in your grasp, and you pressed your thumb against the base, digging into the flesh and moving the pressure towards the tip. Kiara came that very instant, and the incredible stimulation very nearly brings you to reach one of your own. Her sex is like a machine, a sensual machine, pressing and squeezing down on the exact ways that stimulate you towards the edge.

Barely, you hold on, and recover enough breath to speak. “You like that, don’t you?” You asked, repeating the motion and watching her groan and freeze up once more. “Maybe I should rename you to tail-slut?” Another slow stroke has her hands clutching the bed, humping against you in a grind at the same time her head flung backwards, mouth agape but no sound coming out of it. “You want me to suck on it, don’t you, tail-slut.”

“Y…” The word doesn’t quite make it out of her throat as she has to swallow air.

You just squeeze harder and match your thrust with her convulsion, your other hand gripping her breast tightly. “What a tail-slut you are, I bet if I bit on it you’d just cream yourself all over. Want me to nibble it? Want me to lick it? Want me to bite it?” Pulling it near your mouth, you blow your breath against it, thumb drawing one long slow circle in the spade’s flesh.

“Y-y-yuh! Yes!” She says.

“Yes?” You tease licking the tip and watching her shudder all over, goosebumps covering the whole of her skin. “Yes what?”

“Yes! I’m a dirty little tail-slut.” She wailed. “Please lick my tail. Bite it!”

You laugh, and do just that, her body going rigid, her tail desperately trying to whip out of your grip but not managing to, the orgasm an explosion of fluids against your crotch, your cock completely surrounded by the divine sensation of her infernal sex. Gods, you were so close, your hips moving slightly out of the over-stimulation that was getting from the succubus.

“What are you?” You thrust again, licking at her tail.

“I’m a dirty little tail-slut.” She whimpered.

“Whose are you, tail-slut, who’s doing this to you?” You thrust again, licking on her tail and thumbing the spade’s base.

“I’m your dirty little tail-slut, please don’t stop, please.” She begged, grinding against you, humping, shuddering, her whole body losing its coordination.

“That’s right, you’re my dirty tail-slut.” You growled, groaned, and moaned. So close. “And what do you want?”

“I want you to bite my tail!”

“Louder, beg for it.” You released her tail, and pressed once more. “Beg your Master.” Your hips were thrusting hard, and your breath was leaving you.

“Please bite your tail-slut’s tail, Master!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hilting yourself with everything you had, you bit hard on the leathery appendage. And then...then the purple and pink aura exploded out of her rigid body and in every direction. A schizophrenic frenzy of colour and light that was far too random and unfocused to do much more than give you a tingling sensation and work as a pretty light-show. Kiara stayed that way, having screamed her lungs out and yet not moving, not breathing, mouth agape and fingers nearly tearing into the mattress. Her sex similarly rigid and squeezing for all you were worth as your own orgasm came like a freight-train.

It wasn’t until you yourself breathed and let go of her tail that she sucked in air sharply, collapsing completely on the bed and with you atop her.

After some time, you spat the spade out, barely able to remain coherent but struggling to do so else fall into slumber. “Clean her up, Diane, use your mouth.” You spoke with a groan, Raven helping you to your feet while the nurse got to work. “That was rather impressive, Rick-sama.” She commented softly.

“I doubt we’re over though.” You groaned, straightening your back and stumbling towards the shower.

Diane confirmed her order from where she was, Monica was yawning as she just took in the spectacle, and Raven looked to be similarly on the fritz. And yet you knew that Kiara, once she recovered her breath, would be able to carry on for a while longer, probably several long hours still. But was it something you wanted to carry on doing? You yourself would be wholly unable to without sleep and a meal at the very least. The girls were going to need their own rest not long after you woke no doubt.

You dip into the shower and sigh pleasantly at the warm water splashing down your body. Everything felt fuzzy and tiring, and you were quite veritably drained. Just how many hours had you spent inside this windowless room throughout the past week? After a certain point it felt like it could squeeze you down by its weight alone if you weren’t careful. You dried yourself as you stepped out, the sight of Kiara once more tied up and still mostly limply just taking the attention of Diane and Monica. “Girls, you can stop.” You declared with a sigh, watching them showing a certain level of relief at the others.

Though you were just about to claim Raven MVP and Diane the runner-up, and thus both deserving of rewards, you held back as you noted the succubus lazily looking at you from her prone and laid-back position, having worked up a slight sweat and currently still recovering from her orgasm more than she was recovering her breath. It wasn't truly tiredness she showed, more like a small pause, you could tell she was more than open for more, a lot more.

Whatever you were going to say regarding Raven and Diane, it would be after your words to Kiara.

“Welcome to the harem.” You stated plainly, stretching your shoulders a second. “Girls?” Your word drew extra attention from the others. “Tonight you’ve done well, Raven? I was seriously impressed with your skill, today you were the one who did best. I heard you commenting that you like showers so I was thinking that as a reward for your results tomorrow I’ll help you wash your spider form.”

The pokegirl’s eyes widened, and she blinked all eight of her eyes in disbelief, her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. “A-as you wish, Rick-sama.” She muttered, apparently unable to think of anything else to say.

Kiara’s interest appeared to be perked by those words, Diane became slightly still.

“Diane?” You called the nurse, she tensed further. “Though you didn’t participate because of your punishment, I’m proud of the effort you put in fulfilling your punishment. I think earnest working girls like you should be rewarded as well, so come over here.”

She teared up, but nodded. “Yes, Master.”

You glanced at Kiara, who’s eyes seemed half-drunk in bliss and half observant. “You can rest there until I’m done with Diane, then you’ll go into your ball to sleep.”

Sitting down on the floor with your back towards the wall, Diane dutifully took position straddling your lap. “Not like that.” You told her with a kiss to her forehead. “Turn around and get comfortable.” She did just that, beginning to rub her rump against your groin before you put a stop to that too. “Just sit calmly.”

Silently she nodded, and you brought out the brush. Sighing tiredly, you began to brush her hair. Diane sighed and wriggled slightly the moment she realized what your intent had been, happily leaning against you for comfort. Raven smiled at that and drew Monica’s attention so the both of them could get up to the half of the bed that wasn’t occupied nor stained with a lot of smells and stains. The feline appeared to complain but a yawn stopped that, she just went to sleep.

And all the while, Kiara looked at the both of you from where she lay, the pokegirl just laying there in rest, looking. It wasn’t until the edge of slumber had begun to reach you that you realized Diane had fallen asleep in your arms. You chuckled softly and with some effort managed to bride-carry her to the bed, Monica and Raven eager to include their sister into the cuddle pile.

Turning towards the infernal, you held her ball, ready to recall her.

But those deep yellow eyes were looking at you intently, poised with an unspoken question laying behind the pools of gold. “What is it, Kiara?”

She didn’t react, looking at you for the longest moment, then she asked. “Would you have brushed my hair had I asked for it instead of taming?”

You allowed the question to linger in the air for a long long second. “Yes.” You waited a moment longer, letting the answer to sink in. “Sleep well.”

And she was gone in a burst of red light. Then came the girls seeking you like heat-tracking missiles as soon as you laid down. And then came slumber.

Morning came as you did, abruptly and at the same time Diane claimed your lips into a kiss. “Good morning, Master.” She greeted you.

You didn’t know who was down there, but you could tell that your groin had been healed at some point because all the aches you were expecting weren’t showing up. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.” You replied. “Now, if you’d please consider we have a long day ahead?”

“Not even a taming?” Diane pouted.

“Not one now.” You replied.

Looking down, you saw it was Raven who’d been working her mouth up and down your shaft, with Monica helping at the side where she could. Now that you’d reached climax, they were sharing the rewards. “Diane said it was an initiation.” Raven spoke.

“And I thought Kiara should only be let out of her ball by you, Master.” The nurse added.

“Good girls, all of you.” You replied, leaning up and sitting. “Let’s get something to eat and then Raven gets her reward.”

“Rick-sama?” The girl in question asked softly. “Is… it really necessary for Rick-sama to aid in cleaning my other form?”

“Hm? Do you not like the idea?” You wondered.

“No, no, Rick-sama, of course not. It’s just…” She hesitated, looking the other way. “I’ve never had to worry about whether my tauric form was clean or not. Generally just being clean in this form translated into cleanness in the other, but… it’s not something of which I’ve been mindful of.”

“Then you can consider it as us experimenting in new things together.” You replied. “Let’s go eat first.”

Raven nodded, as did the others. You took the opportunity to let Kiara out. “Sleep well?”

“Cozy.” She replied flatly, face neutral as she dusted herself off and looked around. “Am I allowed to shower myself or will it be left to only cleaning cycles when Master feels like it?”

You cock a brow at her. “Did showers appear as one of the things rescinded from you?”

“No, Master.” She spoke.

“Then know you may shower yourself.” You smiled. “Thank you for confirming with me, do continue to do so when in doubt.”

She didn’t respond, just swaying her way towards the shower and drenching herself under the warm water. “Diane, would you mind fetching the food?”

With a nod, she left while you sat down on the bed, idly checking your dex and just playing with Monica’s tail. There were no emails, so there was that, though you felt that most likely by now Kat’s new girls had been 5d… you wondered if she was allowed to keep them or not. Kiara exited the shower without caring to dry off, you noticed that even when she wasn’t trying there seemed to be an unconscious grind and sway to her hips and general movements. As if she just couldn’t stop herself from posing or moving in a sexy way.

Her eyes travelled the room and paused on your naked form, her gaze more specifically lowered to your fingers as they leisurely flipped Monica’s tail back and forth. The succubus’ tail flicked twice and she quietly went to lay on the bed at the opposite end of the bed, laying down with her back turned towards you. By all appearances, she fell asleep then and there. Diane returned with the food and everyone had a round of mostly tasteless chow. Kiara declined to eat, and you figured that you too would turn it down were you to not need food to eat and the viable food you could taste was chow.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road. Raven?” You asked, leading the arachnae up from the bed and towards the center of the room, just above the drain there placed. “If you’d please.”

“Yes, Rick-sama.” She switched to her tauric form, and blushed slightly as she then lowered the whole of her body so it would be laying down on the floor.

You fetched one of the hoses, a bucket, and some clean rags. “Let’s how this goes.”

How it went was that once you’d started rubbing you discovered Raven was strangely ticklish. Perhaps it was the rag, or the water, or just flat out the situation that had made her so nervous she was more vulnerable.

Fact of the matter was that the car sized arachnid part of her tended to tremble, twitch, and generally not stay still when you were washing it. Which led to situations of you jumping slightly or being accidentally shoved off. But you wouldn’t surrender, and thus you carried on. One hour later and you ended up more drenched than the spider was.

Kiara merely lay on the bed looking your way with eyes filled with amusement.

The other two were no better, Monica struggling between wanting to join in or not (probably because of the water?) and Diane practically cooing as she watched events unfold. She was also the one who’d let out giggles whenever you weren’t watching. “I’m sorry, Rick-sama.” Raven immediately turned back to her human form once you’d declared the endeavour finished. “I’m usually not ticklish, less so in my spider form.” You could only feel like sighing heavily.

"I-I did enjoy it though." She quickly added, grasping your hands tightly. "Please do not think I wouldn't want to try again, I'd really want to try again sometime."

"Maybe next time just fuck her as a reward?" Kiara quipped from the bed, rolling to lay on her back, head hanging from the edge, breasts wobbling deliciously with the motion. "Sometimes simpler is better after all, Master."

“Hm, I think that, as a reward, the whole bathing thing was a bit of a fiasco.” You scratched your head. “I should’ve tried it for something else at some other time, I don’t really feel like I’ve rewarded you properly Raven.” You glanced at her. “How about a thigh massage?”

Kiara bristled at your ignoring her, Diane’s face became expressionlessly neutral, Monica was Monica and was laying her head on the nurse’s lap. Raven blinked owlishly.

“Rick-sama, I couldn’t, you have been generous enough. It is me who caused the disaster with the water, not you.” She covered her mouth and shook her head quickly.

“Nonsense, it was my lack of foresight in the matter. I insist.” You gestured at the bed. “Just a simple massage, nothing extravagant.”

Raven glanced at Diane for a split second, then nodded. “If… if Rick-sama insists.”

She went to lay down on the bed, on the spot Kiara had vacated while levelling the both of you with a long serious look. You shifted your attention to Raven, and reached for her milky white thighs. As soon as your fingers dug into the flesh she let out a moan.

“I don’t see how this is any different than offering sex as a reward.” Kiara commented coolly. At the edge of the bed, Diane was keeping Monica from getting closer.

“Not all massages need to lead to sex.” You replied.

Kiara tilted her head sideways at your words, seeming slightly startled that you’d even suggested such a thing. Leisurely, you kept massaging the arachnae’s thighs, working your way up and down, but always keeping it ‘clean’, dammit, you were not going to give the succubus the satisfaction.

“Rick-sama~.” Raven muttered, flushed, distracting you.

And making you realize how the first signs of arousal were starting to show.

“Oh.” Kiara was blinking, abruptly sitting straight. “Oh!” She said again, turning towards you. “You’re an outlander aren’t you? Same for the other humans in your group, right? And that Tomas talking about 'respect' and 'consent' had sounded so weird even for a pro-pokegirl softie. That explains so much.”

“What?” Raven also said, looking startled, turning to look your way. “Rick-sama?”

"Really? I expected you to know that already?" You waved her off with a roll of your eyes. "It's not like Tomas was trying to keep it secret."

"Rick-sama, no, Master." Raven's growing lust had very suddenly been put aside. "Is it true? Are you not of this world? Do you have some incredible power?"

"Uh..."

"Did you not witness last night?" Kiara snorted derisively.

You blinked slowly, realizing that Kiara was connecting the events from last night with some sort of supernatural power she imagined you had. Diane was looking at you with a carefully neutral expression, clearly unwilling to give away anything. You laugh. "Last night I didn't need any powers." You waved your hand and dismissed their claims. "And no, I'm just a normal human, no powers for me. Well, maybe common sense."

"Che." Kiara made a distinctively displeased sound.

"Oh." Raven visibly deflated slightly, then patted your arm. "Don't worry, Rick-sama, you are still special to me."

What. "Look, where I come from doesn't change anything. I'm still a tamer and you're still my girls." You opt to break the silence. "And we're going to be meeting the others now, and we'll travel as a group."

"I will do my best to get along with their pokegirls, Rick-sama."

"I'm glad to hear that." You nodded. "Kiara?"

"What?" She turned to look at you, and her eyes lowered a second after. "Master." She muttered.

"I will be expecting you to behave." Your words were flat. "And not cause any unnecessary friction with the others, especially Tomas and Freya."

"Yeah, yeah, the wimp and the wash-board."

"Good." You moved to give each girl a casual kiss, and motioned everyone to stand up. "Now let's get dressed and let's get moving, today we're going to set out to the road and we have a long way ahead."

A chorus of agreements greeted you. It was good to be a tamer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Interlude Chapter** : Barry.

* * *

You took a moment to look at yourself in the mirror, breathing in, breathing out, calming your nerves, steeling them.

“You’ve done this a dozen times.” You tell yourself as you strip down to nakedness. A shudder runs through you at the feeling of cool air. “You can do this Barry, you can do this.” You continue. It was only a role, one you had to carry out the moment you stepped back out.

Your hands were shaking, your knees weak, you had to balance yourself on the sink for a second, splash some cold water. Now without glasses, you were left with a slightly blurred vision for anything that was too close to your face. Fortunately, you weren't going to be reading anything right now. A second passes, then another, you close your eyes and form the mental image of what was going to happen, what you’d planned out for this session. The other two didn’t know they had their own roles to fulfil, but you were certain they would carry them out anyway because their actions would follow the rough guidelines that you’d pick for them.

A stir in your loins tells you everything is in the right path, frankly, it’s the best sign you could’ve hoped for. That was because you had a terrible horrible secret, one you’d never told anyone, one you’d never admit to, and one that’d been the cause to ruin what little hopes your social anxiety would spare. One more deep breath, you’re as ready as you’ll ever be, you step into the darkened room.

The first of the two comes to sight right away.

Pan scowls at you, scowls at your mask of cool control, she knows that outside this room you’re less than nothing to her, that the only reason she was here, to begin with, was because she literally needed sex to remain sane, and because for whatever reason she’d decided it was her duty to turn you into “the best tamer”. If she knew that her being right now chained to the wall, naked, had nothing to do with honour and everything to do with your condition, she’d likely consider you a lost cause and leave along with her sister. Cupping her breast, you squeeze her fat tit; Pan thinks herself victorious in not giving you the satisfaction of a reaction, but she’s not aware this was the first time her nipples were this erect at the start of a session. You were making progress, the knowledge made the stirring heighten.

Not a word escapes your lip, not yet, you have to make her be the first to talk today, that was your first goal in the scene you’d prepared. Both hands massage the breast, your grip mostly firm now, much unlike the first time that’d had your hands trembling and giving away your absolute inexperience with real women. “Are you done?” She asks, aware of how much you enjoy her chest and not sharing that fascination.

“For now.” You reply, slowly walking around her, her wrists chained to the ceiling impeccably, her shoulders tense, her breasts on display. It had paid off to ensure the measurements of the chain fit with the ones you knew the pokegirl to have in regards to her kneeling height. “Let us give you a hand, you do seem loathe to be heard begging.”

Pan’s cheek’s flush with equal parts humiliation and anger. And yet, as you bring the ball-gag up to her lips she accepts it. Most likely she kept telling herself that this is something she needed to stay sane, or perhaps that this was just a minor inconvenience she had to put up to ensure her mission succeeded. It didn’t matter, she was yours now. Your loins stirred further, that little voice in the back of your mind whispering in agreement that this was exactly as things should be.

It was the same voice that had screeched and “REEEE”d in your head that first time you’d very nearly had sex with the two sisters. That moment when you’d had been just about to lose your V-card once and for all. But no, the fetishist in you couldn’t keep quiet. And thus there had not been a single reaction from your loins to the displays they’d used to attempt getting you into the mood. The embarrassment and shame had been extreme when seeing their looks of confusion as to why weren’t you diamond-hard at the sight of these two beauties standing naked in front of you.

Your mind pushes away at the memory before you break from your role too much. Pan takes your second or so of inactivity as having stopped to just drink in her naked exposed body and how the chains kept her so deliciously helpless. A feather is picked up from the floor, you’d left it there in preparation, you begin the teasing once more, going back to her chest and causing her to gasp and shudder, but you refrain from those more ticklish areas in her figure you’d learnt about.

Then she lets out a gasp, and it’s just… perfect, the fetishist in you sings in approval, and you step in front of her, ready to put the blindfold on the angel, but your movements are slow, and she gets an eyeful of what would be going into her soon. The blush is extreme, and it’s only when you touch her cheeks that she looks away and up at you in defiance. It’s another sign of her advancement. Before, those first times, she had just blushed and glared, now there was an edge to her resistance that felt… unwillingly eager.

“This is for your sister first.” You taunt her, a move you’d never be able to pull off outside, but in here? In here you were in control of all the variables. The blindfold is tied up, her sight removed at your whim, her ears left uncovered, you wanted her to listen to the moans.

Kajou was very vocal that way. “I wonder what toy will keep you nice and warm for me today…” You grasp one of the dildos and switch it on, the vibration the single overwhelming sound in the room.

Pan freezes, her legs twitch in an instinctive desire to close up. But she knows as much as you do that if she resists too much you’ll just ignore her and focus on her sister for the remainder of the session instead. Boy had she not liked that the last time.Next morning when it was time to train neither had you.

Back to reality, today you’re going to use the yellow one, shaped like a banana albeit not quite the size. It has a swell nearing the end that makes it easier to lodge into an area and leave it there. Approaching Pan, your fingers caress her labia, she shudders, and her legs spread, forcing her body slightly lower, tensing the chains on her arms. The dildo went inside, drawing a sharp gasp from her, a shudder. “I know you love that… pervert.”

She would make you pay for that, tomorrow. Right now? Right now the demeaning comment made her shudder a second time. Fuck, today she’s just… perfect, she’s perfect, she’s doing it exactly how you imagined she should do it, how her hate and anger should lead to just the right degree of… submission. You’d fuck her then and there if not because of already having prepared and decided on a course of action. You opt instead to break the role just a bit, just a tad, taking the feather and dancing it across her body for a minute before truly turning towards the younger sister of the pair.

Every time you looked at her, you couldn’t believe the two were related by blood and so closely, but according to what you’d learnt about this world and pokegirls, the act of evolving could do some serious changes on one’s physique. Even one’s perspective on things. Kajou isn’t like Pan, she lacks most of the bashfulness of the angel, to her the small physical things didn’t work the way you’d want them to. The sight of you made the amazon tense against her chains, all too aware that once you got close, your assault would begin.

Her eyes followed your erection like two well-trained laser pointers. “You want this?”

Your question makes her flinch, realizing she got caught staring. She didn’t talk even though she had nothing impeding her. She never did prefer to keep to the quiet role as long as possible. Strangely, she’d been the first one to gobble up the story that the reason your erection wouldn’t show up that first time was that you willed it so, that you couldn’t allow the dishonour of letting yourself be tempted into sex when circumstances were not those your ancestors would approve of.

Even now, you weren’t sure how exactly it was that you’d managed to convince them of that. The black-haired woman growled slightly, you chuckled, not truly, but to keep yourself to the role of the scenario. “Does your wet warrior cunt want this?” You teased again, switching gears; Kajou’s weakness was not physical reminders of her lewd side.

For her, her weakness was her imagination, which fit you just fine. “Does the defenceless slut want to get fucked?” Embarrassment and sex and taunting, a mixture that was tried and true. Her honour being bruised bringing about a scowl, you knew, deep down, every little welt on this woman's ego meant a bruise in the field.

You just had to make sure to never get there, perhaps this time you'd get lucky...

"I'm going to use this slutty hole first." You commented idly, approaching her from behind, gripping her ass, giving her the opportunity to look over her shoulder at you and scowl. Probably because she knew you'd last for two rounds, maybe three tops. Or maybe it was the words you'd picked. It didn't matter to you though. "You're rather wet today, have you been thinking about this all day?" Teasing words, fingers stroking at her sex and causing her to shudder. "Been daydreaming about my cock, slut?"

Her pride keeps her from talking, perhaps it's some kind of self-imposed test; and yet her hips move against your fingers and you feel the strength she holds with just that gesture. Were she free of these restraints she'd outpower you no questions asked. But here? Now? Here you were King.

Slowly, you place your cock between her thighs, pressing firmly against her wet snatch. A hand reaches down to grasp her ass firmly. “For all the training you do, in the end your body was built for sex.” You speak the words that every pokegirl either fought against or embraced. And Kajou was nothing but a fighter. But the same pride that makes her growl keeps her mute.

SLAP

Your hand falls on her ass squarely, sending ripples through its surface. The pokegirl takes in a sharp breath. “You enjoyed that didn’t you?” You chuckled darkly, slapping again. “Struggle however you want, slut, in the end you’ll yield to the desire of your womb, the thirst for my seed.” She grinds her teeth and you slap again, then again, then once more.

A moan escaped her this time, promptly quieted, but not promptly enough. “Every part of you just wants to be abused doesn’t it? Is that what your training is all for? Just so you can get more sex?”

You almost manage to draw an actual answer from her, her lips curling further, tensing, and then opening in a moan with the next slap, then the next one, and then another yet again. “I must say though, all that effort does serve for something, this ass is nothing but spectacular. Do you do squats thinking about how much others will look at this?” Slap, slap.

She shudders against the length of your cock, her body becoming hotter as, without warning, the next slap sends her over the edge. A surprise for both herself and you as she came just hard enough for you to realize it hadn’t been just a powerful shudder. A horrified look crossed her face at the realization, a grin spreads through yours.

"Did you hear that, Pan? Your slutty sister just came from being spanked." Slap, and Kajou shuddered. "She's a natural born masochist." Looking over her shoulder, she glares at you, but you don't stop. Your erection throbs harder, yes, this is how it should be! "What? You don't like your sister to know how much of a slutty masochist you are?" Slap. "You don't want her to know how much you're enjoying playing the meek quiet obedient Damsel?" Slap, slap slap, slap, grind. She reaches a second orgasm, this time one she'd fought against vocalizing in its entirety. "I don't care, don't make a sound, you're better that way, you're so fucking hot, cumming your brains out by just having your ass slapped. Like a masochist slut."

"Mmmmf...!" Pan makes a loud sound.

"Look at that, look at her. Yes, look at Pan." You guide Kajou's eyes to her sister, you slap harder, fuck, today was turning out so much better than you'd ever hoped. "Look at that angel, look at her, she's turned on knowing that I'm abusing your slutty bimbo ass."

Pan is humping air, the vibrator firmly lodged in her sex, mouth salivating against the gag, her arms rattling the chains as they struggled against them. Kajou has a look of bewildered shock. "She's a pervert, a massive pervert, she gets off on your masochist ways." Your words don't stop, slapping as you go, if your arms hurt, if your palms hurt, you just don't pay attention. "C'mon Kajou, come on and cum again." She does, right as you grab her hair and yank it backwards while another slap lands on her reddening ass. "Moan, slut."

She can't help herself, she just can't, her cunt grinds hard on your shaft and trembles. Pan's cunt explodes with gushing fluid, squirting hard while the dildo just doesn't let itself get dislodged, vibrating away within her sex. "See that? See that? That pervert came because she heard you moan, knowing you're being spanked like some bimbo bitch." You whisper into her ear hard enough you could be heard by Pan if she weren't panting and moaning against the ballgag like she was.

You align your cock to Kajou's sex, you're so pent up and hard you feel like you just can't hold back any longer, fingers gripping her hair firmly with one hand, the other guiding you towards the wet folds. This is what you wanted, this was perfection. Thrusting inside, you held your moan, enjoying her body moulding to your cock. She doesn't hold back, moaning loudly, gripping and shuddering from the feeling.

"This is what you both should be." You goad her. "My beautiful, masochist pokeslut. You belong to me." Shutting her eyes tightly, she tries to avoid moaning louder, to no avail, your hands find their way to her tits and squeeze them, fondling freely while you thrust into her. "You just love being degraded don't you, you masochist." You keep thrusting. "You love that your sister is getting off in your humiliation, you want nothing more than have her look at you in the eye and tell you how much of a slut you are."

Kajou is humping back against you, focusing, trying her hardest to not give you the satisfaction of reacting to your thrusts, but she can't help herself, she moans, she moans hard. A slap and suddenly she reaches orgasm. The sensation of her walls clamping around your cock like a vice are abrupt and catch you off guard, you explode inside her and watch her crumple, shuddering in the afterglow and glaring at you.

"Don't look at me like that." You speak, half out of breath. "You loved that, just how your sister loved every sound you made, look at her, she's still cumming right now." She turns her head slightly, only barely, and then closes her eyes as she silently confirms that yes, Pan was moaning against the gag and humping air, still in the throes of her orgasm.

Slowly, you caress the Kajou's ass, enjoying the redness in them, the sting in your hands not quite reaching your brain, the scene that played before you a powerful aphrodisiac that keeps you hard and wanting more.  
If only things were like this all the time... You push away the thought, no, no time to indulge on what-ifs, focus on the now. You glance at the drenched sweaty Pan, and the panting shuddering Kajou. Hunger beats in your chest, but unfortunately, you can't be in two places at once. The script is thrown out the window.

You just wanted to enjoy this fleeting moment of perfection before it escaped your grip. As you watch Kajou laying there, you lean down to whisper in her ear. "I'll stop with the spanking if you help me with something."

She blinks, and after a second nods, so with that, you undo her restraints and she quickly stands up, rubbing her wrists and shooting you a dubious look. You opt to ignore her look and get to work, undoing the chain links that connect to the floor, then raise the cuffs again for her. Kajou, frowning, does what she's done every other time you were about to bind her up, and shoots you a good long glare before offering her wrists to you.

You click them shut and pull her towards her sister, raising Kajou's arms, you tie the chains to a free rope hanging from the ceiling, leaving her in a mirrored pose to that of her sister's. "I think it's time I show you my appreciation for your obedience, slut." You speak loudly so Pan can hear you. After saying this, you go to Pan and unlock the connection between her cuffs and the chains. She crumbled to the floor like a puppet without strings. "Time to crawl, pervert." You whispered in her ear. "You have to show some appreciation to the one responsible for your orgasms don't you?"

Your eyes meet Kajou's and instantly she seems troubled and excited at the same time. Her breath hitchs and her eyes roam her sister, then look at you, and back at the angel. Gulping, her cheeks flush. Pan doesn't resist being led, half crawling across the floor, coming to a stop, kneeling, at Kajou's feet.

The amazon's eyes are wide, breath hitching, she gulps. "Time to eat, pervert." You whisper at Pan, removing her gag, seeing Kajou very slowly spreading her legs. The only sound is the vibrator in Pan's cunt, buzzing away.

Pan leans forward, tongue extended, and reaches the Amazon's pussy. Bound hands begin playing with her cunt, and you decide this is a good moment to change positions. Now behind Kajou, your hands began to roam her body. "Enjoy this." You told her, she looked at you in confusion, but your lack of further answer proved enough for her to grasp there was something else in your mind. Fingers gripped her breasts and caressed her body, accentuating her every curve, her every muscle.

"Oh fuck." She shuddered as Pan did something particularly nice to Kajou's nethers. Your fingers opted to pinch her nipples teasingly. "Oh fuck, your hands on my breasts..." A whimper escaped Pan, the shlicking sound louder than before.

"Ah, fuck, your hands are so hot on my body. Touch me more." Kajou broke her silence and now wouldn't keep quiet, her voice lacked the begging tone you'd think came with the narration, but you realized the words weren't meant for you. "More, Barry, touch my muscles more."

You oblige, continuing your silent exploration of her every nook and cranny. Her orgasms come harder the longer she talks, but she only lasts three more. Meanwhile, you're rock hard and feeling yourself edged by the very fact her naked ass is rubbing against your erection. "Barry's dick so big and hard, hard for my body." Kajou speaks, humping her sister's face, thighs keeping the angel in place. "It's such a nice dick, long and thick, oh if only you knew how good it felt to get fucked by him. But instead, you were just fucking a piece of plastic... pervert."

Pan screams into Kajou's cunt, spasming in a sudden orgasm. You feel like if you didn't do something with your cock, your balls would burst.

You move your dick into position, ready to penetrate her cunt. Pan's mouth starts slobbering on the tip as she keeps working up her sister. "Oh fuck, I'm going to have that monster inside me." Kajou has her eyes closed, grinding against you, and leaving you wondering what part of all of this was what she was actually enjoying the most. The degradation of her sister? The ego boost? Your cock? (probably not the last one that much). Whatever it was, it was leaving her hot and bothered and slick and ready.

So, now certain, you thrust. "Such a biiihIIhI Ih IHIIII I I IH H IH HI!" Kajou screams and screeches and suddenly you feel yourself having penetrated something far tighter than her cunt. It was too much, the orgasm catches you by surprise just before you're flung backwards from Kajou's hips trying to get you off and succeeding. You stumble, aghast, watching her cringe and shudder as she danced on the balls of her feet, cursing loudly.

For Pan, it takes her a second, maybe a bit more, but she seems to break free of the lust and removes her blindfold. "What happened?" She suddenly asks, worried, and ignoring the dildo still lodge up her snatch. "Anal... hurts..." Kajou whimpered. Pan hastily undid the restraints on her sister's wrists at the same time that the amazon removed the angel's cuffs. "Let's go take a look." She helps the limping pokegirl towards the bathroom, shooting a look over her shoulder.

There's more blush in that look than you remember ever seeing, but there's a definite edge to it that you've come to learn to avoid for it brought torturous "development" training. Suddenly you feel like it's best to find the nearest library and run to hide there. You fight against your instincts to run for it. Frankly, you know they won't really beat you or anything like that, but they still scare the crap out of you. Especially when they start getting into that weird vibe they get once training of any sort is involved.

Sitting on the bed, you sigh heavily and clutch your knees to try and calm your nerves. This was totally unintended, right? Well, maybe you did imagine fucking the uppity Kajou up the ass and her screaming orgasm after orgasm, but it wasn't as if you wanted her to suffer. On the contrary in fact. What's taking them so long? You try to focus, try to dispell the weird atmosphere around you. What would you be doing were you back 'in control'? Could you even be 'in control' under this situation where you screwed up the mood so thoroughly?

Sighing, you shake your head, starting to pick up and organize the various restraints and toys, making sure to keep them split between things that would need to get washed and things that could forego the wash.  
A sense of... awe... passed through you as you thought of the nice lady that gave the three of you this room. You still couldn't believe Pan had spent well over a day looking for someone that could lend their tools for your... needs. If not because she kept insisting that she'd curve you away from these things given time, that she and Kajou would train you to become the next... what was the name she used? Stallion?  
Sighing, you shook your head.

"Better?" Pan's voice drew your eyes towards the bathroom door, and after a second the both of them came out. Kajou looked tired, Pan's smile cracked and stiffened as she saw you with a dildo on each hand.

"Just picking up." You said in a mumble, moving to drop the objects on the 'clean' bin. That seemed to ease the tension somewhat. A long silence followed. "I'm... sorry." You muttered, there was more you wanted to say, but the words didn't really make it past your lips.

"..." The two sisters looked at you for what felt like a small eternity.

"No more anal." Kajou spoke flatly, not deeming to add anything to that statement. "Tomorrow we train early."

You flinched, terror gripping your chest and a sensation of sinking despair.

Pan gave you a soft smile. "Rest well, Barry." She spoke with a bow. "Tomorrow I'm sure you'll do well." She and the amazon went to leave the room.

"..." You clutched the phallic object and inwardly cursed yourself.

They were registered as your pokegirls but they weren't really. They had just stuck to your side and protected you, sure, but they'd since dragged you into this heartless arrangement of you using their bodies however you liked once every three nights and in turn they made your life hell the rest of the time. If you were lucky, they got in the mood and arranged for more 'tamings', but honestly, it only ever happened when they worked each other up after what they considered a 'good training session'.

What was the point of training if all it did was leave you exhausted and too tired to do anything? The two pokegirls had pushed you to become a tamer, but didn't the license require an absurdly high quota of fifteen caught ferals and a challenged gym each month? They'd told you not to worry that the first couple months they'd only give a warning, that by then for sure you would be prepared to go to the wilds and begin your journey.

Anger and hopelessness burned in your chest.

You didn't want to go back to the wilds, you didn't want to have to run for your life for a week. Above all, you didn't want things to end up like they did with Mark, exhausted, and being left behind, betrayed because their survival was more important than your own life. Clutching a tight fist, you threw the object. "Fuck." You screamed, the memory bringing back pain you hadn't been able to suppress.

A shower was in order, and with it you took the chance to clean everything else up. It wasn't until the room was orderly again that you went towards the only bed in the room. A large mattress meant for a dozen.  
Alone. Flicking open the pokedex, your thumbs listlessly began to type on the screen while you let the hours bleed by. Only going to sleep once you felt truly unable to stay awake.

Your pokedex sounded the alarm of early morning, or rather, the very very early morning. It took a long moment for your brain to catch up on the warning, and as soon as it connected you moved. In an instant, your eyes snapped open to check the hour.

4 a.m.

If Kajou was going to stick to her usually definition of "early", then you had maybe an hour, or less, to find a way to escape today's torture session. Your mind went back into the long gruelling hours of running, lifting, and just flat out being too dead tired to have a will to live. A couple of times you'd managed to avoid them, running and hiding, pretending you were ill or injured, even once you'd managed to snag one of the pokeballs from them and recall Pan, except Kajou had quickly gotten it back and released her sister. That time you'd expected a beating from the two overwhelmingly powerful women, but neither put so much as a scratch on you. They merely dragged you out to 'spar' with them and kept you in such a state of 'oh-shit-no-that-will-kill-me-if-it-hits' that by the time you realized the training was over you'd been left a sweaty heaving mess.

Ugh. No more. Today for sure you'd find a way for sure.

Deep breaths. You write a note, some bullcrap about going out to meditate or somesuch that you know neither will really buy.

After that, you put your dex on silence to quiet down the dings of messages from the people over at the forums. You don't really want to tell them the reality of your situation, over there you were just your "Inner Master", but without fear or repercussion to what you said or did. Some of the guys there actually found it interesting and had kept on bouncing ideas with you about scenarios and such. Compared to the reality you were about to face, the internet offered so much more to you...

A heavy sigh, you moved to the door and very silently opened it. There were no creaks nor squeaks, and the corridor was devoid of movement. You begin tip-toeing your way down. But a sound stops you as you're about to sneak past Pan's and Kajou's door. At first you thought it was a sound to raise alarm, but in fact it wasn't.

It was a moan, deep sensual, a voice you could only guess was Pan's as she let out a long-winded sigh. "Still riled up?" Kajou's voice asked, seeming equally out of breath.

"Yeah..." There was a grunt, then another moan.

"...sorry." Kajou's voice spoke sourly.

"Not your fault he stuck it up your ass." A giggle followed.

There's a distinctive silence following that statement, you could've sworn she would've added some snarky comment, but instead... silence. You're not too sure why either, you're just certain you're not going to stick around and delay any more time. Reaching all the way down to the entrance, you find the door unlocked, so you go outside into the cool not-yet-morning air. There's people moving, lots of girls, like all the other times you'd looked. Most of them looked dead inside, the sort of look you'd learned belonged to those who'd been put through a level 5. One thing all these girls had in common was that they looked physically strong, and were covered in varying degrees of dirt or soot.

Though you still shudder at the thought of someone being able to just up and delete your mind but leave your body intact with just the push of a button. The pokegirl's menacing figure scares you more, and you make sure to steer clear of any crowds or dangerous looking individuals. It takes you longer than you'd thought because you didn't remember the route that well, but eventually you reach the library. You know that this place will grant you a hiding spot, but not permanently. Eventually, they'll come here, they did realize you'd been interested in it that one time you'd been made to run around this area of the city.

But it was closed right now, so you had to patiently sit somewhere and wait... only three hours, no biggie. Lucky you, no one nor anything of importance or worth paying attention to notice your presence. Sunrise came, the lights inside were turned on, and you stopped your finger-mashing on the pokedex screen so as to go inside.

It's... it's beautiful. Going inside you begin to look around. "Oh, no one's usually in this early." A female voice, a pokegirl no doubt, you turn to see the woman who'd been sitting nearby without giving her presence away.

Every muscle on your back seizes up, your lips tremble and a cold sweat runs down your spine. Did this girl have powers too? Was she a harmless pokegirl or a dangerous one? No, she's undoubtedly dangerous, who'd put someone harmless in charge of a library? "T-than-thank you ma'am." You stutter, cold sweat running down your back as you hurry towards anywhere else where there's no one, which is most of the library. A long sigh escapes you once you're sure you're safe, trembling hands calm down and you breathe in to restore your nerves.

Now surrounded by books, you feel like you're safe here, so after a quick check that indeed this place does have good internet and wifi, you decide what to do for the foreseeable future. And whether or not there's a way for you to hold-out without eating.

You opt to look into gyms for a moment, and the whole concept is quickly pushed aside. You knew what you needed to know: Whoever was gym leader was a beast of a person with a harem that could be considered amongst the best in the league. And that person would adjust who to bring to the battlefield when being challenged, basing themselves off of the challenger's harem and gym-badge count. Anything past that was frankly not really worth looking further into unless you ever had a particular gym in mind.

While you'd checked some superficial things about gyms, you took the chance to familiarize yourself with the library. It was large, and it was a tiny bit maze-like. There was only one "main" entrance, but there were a couple of emergency exits at the back and sides. Also, a "personnel only" door that you figured took to the only other exit that wasn't an emergency one nor the main one upfront. You set up shop on the second floor, where you had a narrow view of the entrance, but that was just in the right way to let you know when someone came in or out those doors.

Already in position, you switched your subject of study towards ranches. They were tamers meant to stay in one place, right? Maybe there was something there that was worth looking into. Turns out the whole damn library was built heavily around ranch-work as well as how-to-handle-KATTLE work. And the amount of information you got was... mindbogglingly technical. There was a lot, A LOT, you could look into here if you were a bit more knowledgeable about the matter. Still, dismissing the more advanced books, you skimp over books in husbandry, parthenogenesis, pregnancy, and other "how to make more pokegirls" books.

Then you (finally) reach one where they gave a brief overview of ranches and how they operated (for dummies like you). Ranches were, basically, in charge of handling pokegirls and readying them for their eventual purchase by a tamer (or someone with a tamer-related job), league, or corporation. They educated the girls, trained them, gave them basic knowledge and oversight, and in some circumstances, they also gave them specialized training.

Because ranches had a LOT of pokegirls, some times even very hard to find ones, they were often a preferred TEAM target. Between that and the fact that during the Mao rebellion several ranch-girls rose up against the system... well, it wasn't much surprise that the League put massive regulations in place where all ranches would have to have security proportional to its size. And wouldn't you know it, the Ebony ranch was the largest in the league, with no less than 200... wholy fuck, the ranch had more than 200,000 pokegirls!?

Ebony town had that many pokegirls as hired staff or workers or minors or whatever it is pokegirls did for a life. This corner of the league had nearly half a million non-feral pokegirls, and around half of them were in that ranch, eagerly waiting for a tamer to pounce on and call their own. A shudder ran down your spine. Just in time too, because you just spotted Pan stepping into the library.

And she didn't exactly seem very pleased. Shit, shit, shit... shitshitshitshit. You quickly look around, the thought of sneaking out is bleak, couldn't Kajou be waiting outside precisely to avoid you from sneaking past Pan? Agh, you want to curse. Maybe an emergency exit? Could be rigged to sound an alarm.

Mind panicking, you begin to look through the books. One in particular catches your eye, "History of the Stallion". For a second you'd been about to dismiss it, but then you remembered Pan having talked about 'Stallion' this or that at some point. So taking the book, you open it and begin to skim through its contents in hopes that Pan doesn't spot you, but if she does, that she comes to think you weren't just skipping on the whole "training" thing in its entirety. As you pass the pages, you freeze, the picture of the fabled "Stallion" covering half the page.

As you look at him you can feel a sense of jealousy. The book had talked about how strong he was, able to keep up with top tier pokegirls, about his powers, about his skill as a harem master and how the dozen girls or so he'd recruited were all delta-bonded to him by the time he left less than a year after having shown up. You sigh dejectedly, wishing to rip the page off and burn it or something. "You know, you can be greater than him." Pan's voice is soft, and you're startled, not having heard her approach.

Your eyes turn to look at the angel as she looks at the picture of Ranma like it's her everything. It feels like a stab in your gut; you ignore it.  
"I'm just a normal kid." You close the book. "No one in my world could do even half the things this 'Stallion' apparently could."

"And some of the outworlders developed their powers after they came here." She placed a hand on your shoulder, her face a gentle smile.

You want to tell her that she got it wrong, that how could she even know whether what she said was true or not... to challenge her belief in you and vehemently deny it. But you can't. The memory of her pained face when you'd quoted Nietsche all those days ago in a fit of anger and screamed 'God is dead' felt fresh, and for whatever reason, it stung you far more than you ever thought such a thing could.

"You just have to give it your all, you'll see." She gently tugged at your shoulder. "Come Barry, you haven't had breakfast have you? We'll get something to eat from the church after the warmup run." Dread wells in your gut, what was going to await you was a full hour of non-stop running. You weren't looking forward to that one bit.

"But..." You stopped, about to agree and just nod your way away into torture. You gulp, looking up into her eyes, desperate. The fact that this is a library and the both of you are alone emboldens you, this girl was the same one who'd been creaming herself just last night. "I can't spend all my time running and none of it learning! What if something I know is useful? You and Kajou have a clear bias towards physical things, but what if what I'm meant to do is with my mind?" You ask. "Isn't the pen mightier than the sword?"

Pan seems confused at your words, frowning. Then she lets out a long sigh. "Barry, I'm... it's true, I'm not very good with words." She grabs your shoulder a bit more firmly. "But I know that no amount of running will make you dumber; besides, exercise is good for your body, it feels good to strain yourself to the limit, right?"

No, she didn't get it. If any of this felt even remotely nice you'd not be trying to run away from it so much! She tugs, and you know that this is your last hope before you can no longer escape.

You open your mouth to say something... And nothing comes out. And Pan takes it as her argument having won. "See? It can only do you good." She spoke, now pulling on you.

You can't resist, this woman has the strength to cut down a full tree and drag it along like it's just a heavy backpack. You've seen her do it too. Lowering your head, you just nod and walk along. What else is there to do? Escape was impossible and the words had left you entirely. You could just make a scene but then what?

The death-march begins once Pan finds Kajou, the angel tells something to the amazon and she in turn doesn't seem quite as eager to murder you via leg-day as she'd been when she first spotted you. "We'll run around Ebony, should take you... maybe two hours, your time's been improving," Kajou commented on your previous record of two hours and five minutes.

"Let's get to it." Pan spoke with a cheery voice.

It's... it's torture, you start to run, one girl starts sprinting and vanishes off into the horizon after a while, the other keeping to your side. When the girl who ran off catches back up a while later, the other would run off while the first would stay with you. Kajou barked you to move and would scare the ever living shit out of you into a dead-barely-able-to-breathe sprint as she'd throw a technique or drag you. Pan, on the other hand, would give you words of encouragement and heal any scrapes you got as you'd inevitably stumble and fall. Then she'd say you were destined for great things and then you'd just feel like crap if you didn't get back up and start moving again.

Two hours and three minutes later, you were allowed to drop almost-dead on the floor near the church. "You made it." Pan had barely started to sweat. "I'll get us some food."

"No need, dear, I saw you coming." An old woman spoke as she stepped out of the church, carrying some paper bags.

You were handed yours, and you wondered if you knew this woman, but couldn't remember. All the times you'd come here it had been Pan who'd stepped into the church and come out with the food. "Ma'am." Pan bowed her head at the woman. "We thank you for your kindness."

"Bah, do not worry child, they're just scraps we would've thrown away otherwise." She waved her hand away at the angel's comment. Then her eyes focused on you. "Is this the young man you seem so fond of?"

"He's my tamer, yes." There was a definite and abrupt strain to Pan's voice as she said this, and you weren't sure whether to take it as yet another nail on the coffin your pride was buried in or as something else. "We've been training quite diligently."

"It seems to me like the poor man can barely breathe." She chuckled like seeing you wheeze for dear life was some kind of joke.

"If it's not too much to ask." Kajou spoke up. "Could we use your restroom?"

"Don't mind me, go right ahead. Pan should know where it is." The lady waved them off, watching them go.

And there the both of you stayed, you breathing hard and whoozy, her just seeming to enjoy the sunny day that was beating down on your pasty white skin like the death-ray that it truly was.

You could ask her for help. Help how? You didn't know, frankly, but honestly what did you have to lose? You were already here dead tired. Taking a deep breath, you... cough, dammit, it's hard. "Oh poor dearie." She spoke. "I'll get Pan so she can patch you right up." She leaves.

Noooooooooo...

"Barry?" Pan steps out, a jar of water. She sees you coughing and kneels besides you. "Sit up, let's get you to breathe normally again."

"Use your abdomen." Kajou stated without humour, grabbing her bag and digging into what was inside. "The rest will be half an hour."

At her words, you find a small prayer leaving you. One that maybe the Lord could smite you and thus save you of further suffering.

"Let me help you." The angel spoke, her hands glowed a white glow and with it the pain and lack-of-breath diminished slightly. "You should eat a bit while you can."

"..........thank you." You barely manage, not really sure what you should say in this situation.

Breakfast was ham sandwich and water. At least today you didn't puke them out like the first times. "Better?" She asked, leaning down to take a closer look at you to make sure there weren't any odd bruises or scratches. "We should go to start sparring soon."

The spoken word has failed you, your only hope is the written one.

Bringing out the pokedex, you open a new blank file and your thumbs tap away, your brain needing to check and back-track and edit and... fuck, why was it so hard to think when your body was this physically exhausted? Stupid blood not giving your brain as high a priority as it should have. Eventually, you just delete it all and settle into a simple text. You show the screen at Pan.  
'Could I learn magic instead of martial arts? I may be better at that?'  
She blinks. "I hadn't considered that." Hope, for the first time in your life, hope! Hope blossoms in your chest! Could this be...? "I know some magic, but I can't teach it, not formally to someone who doesn't know anything about magic." She spoke with a huff, scratching her chin. "But I know someone."

YES! YES! You'd jump and shout if you weren't dead and almost dead. "I'll go look for her while you spar with Kajou."

Yeah... what.

"Though she's probably working, I'll see if I can schedule a meeting... day after tomorrow? We can just keep training until then."

Wait... no...

"It was a great idea Barry." She leaned in and kissed your forehead, looking excited. "I'd thought that maybe this would be hopeless, but now I'm sure that if you have magical talent we can train that too"

Train that TOO!?  
TOO!!!???

You re left speechless, not a single word escapes your lips, even if you could, the will for it just crumbles away. The happy angel is just too happy to have found a new prospect to have you partake in.  
You can't, you just... can't. Pan helps you to your feet and then leads you towards where Kojou is waiting. You can't really raise your gaze, you just find the will to get a general sense of the amazon's location so that maybe you could know where the hits were coming.

"Are you ready?"

You have to blink and wobble and regain your footing for a second, not quite believing your eyes, your brain only now managing to make a connection between the demoness Kajou, torturer of wimps. And Kajou the moaning slut. You gulp.

"I have to look for a friend, so go easy on him." Pan says, and leaves with a beat of her wings.

"Wonder what got into her." Kajou spoke without really expecting much response out of you, by now she had little doubt that you were in no condition to spare such energies anyways. "Guard up."

You realize what she means and you raise your hands, her fists tap it lightly, enough to warn you she was coming. Then... then she started to shadow-spar against someone who couldn't really keep up. She'd throw three or four punches before you could react and try to dodge or block, though her fists never touched. Then she'd kick the air and the wind behind the gesture would leave you unbalanced, again, she never came into contact with you.

Maybe you'd manage to throw a fist or two, but just like with her punches, those never did connect either. She dodged you as if you were more akin to a tree than something actually moving.  
It remained like that until she apparently grew bored. "Break."

She walked over towards the water, the spark that had ignited inside you came back, and you followed. Kajou paid little mind at you as she drank, and you, moving completely by inertia, pressed against her back, right hand sneaking down under her trousers, slick with sweat. Your fingers find their mark, and Kajou shudders, becoming still for a second. A second is all you need as you press your digits more boldly. "Slut." You manage to tell her.

The amazon moans, knees weakening before she regains her posture and pushes you away. "What was that?" She's stunned more than angry, shocked, a heavy blush on her cheeks, not all of it from the training.

You look at her, see the blush, and you're reminded of last night. Last night she was cumming from being slapped in the ass, last night she was openly telling her sister how good your hands and your cock felt, last night she had willingly chained herself for you to toy with. Somehow, that image gives you the strength you didn't know was still in you. "This bores you doesn't it?" You stated flatly. "Your sister is gone, you don't need to pretend that getting dragged down by having to train me is something you want."

She's stunned, for only a second, you could swear she nearly dropped the water bottle. Then she snorts. "Pan was always the one with big projects." She says in a non-answer.

"And how many projects have you had to 'help' her with?" You asked bluntly.

Kajou's lips narrowed, apparently, you'd hit the nail right in the head. But you stay quiet, thinking about what to add next. What should you say in this situation? You were flying by the- "Too many." She interrupted your thoughts, apparently having thought your silence was to push for an answer.

You gulp, feeling slightly stunned at the realization she suddenly looked equal parts irritated and... vulnerable. "You liked last night, didn't you? The new thing we did." You spoke hesitatingly. "With Pan on her knees between your..."

"Yes." Kajou gulped, going silent, turning away from you.

Holy... holy shit. You can't believe she just admitted that. Actually admitted that. Nervous, you gulp, lips dry as you ask. "And would you want to... again...?"

"...yes."

"We can make it happen." You said in a rush, your throat dry, your arms shaking slightly. "But I need you to work with me, not against me." Kajou shoots you a look and a frown, quietly waiting for you to continue on exactly what it was that you meant. "I can teach you how to dom her." You said. "Make her cum like I did last night, make her cream herself just kneeling to you."

Kojou suddenly looked hesitant. "I... don't know."

"What did you like the most?" Your breath is in your throat. "What part was it that you want to do again?"  
"Just..." She fidgeted. "Just when she... knelt and..."  
"And ate you out." The words escaped you, leaving you feeling fascinated, transfixed. "Just imagine it, you tell her to kneel, to obey, to please you. And she does it, she kneels and cums and moans for more as you satisfy yourself on her body."

Her blush is extreme, fidgeting. "I'd... like that."

"Then help me out." You're just inches away from imploring. No, you WERE imploring. "Let me ease off of this hell training that's getting me nowhere and I'll help you fight her in the bedroom and win."

You felt an instantaneous wave of relief as you realized your choice of words had been the exact ones you'd needed. The pokegirl's doubt very abruptly became a certain nod. "What would we need to do?" She asked, now far more certain about what she wanted than an instant ago.

"We could take normal training hours and... no." You shake your head. "I doubt we could have Pan just vanish for that long."

"If you're thinking of skipping training all day, you're not going to get it." She replied with a shake of her head. "My sister isn't stupid."

You hated to admit it, but if you wanted to get time not-training, you'd have to find a way to convince Pan to leave more frequently. Even then, you doubted you'd be able to keep her away permanently.

"We could do it in the morning." You replied. "I 'disappear' like I did this morning, then I double back to the apartment and we can train there."

"And after some time I'd just claim I found you and take you to normal training." She nodded. "Yes, we will do it that way." Cracking her neck this way and that, she raises her arms. "Now let's see if this burst of confidence carries over."

"Wait, what?" You hastily backpedal. "I tho-tho-thought we..." You're starting to stutter again, the fear is creeping upwards, you're raising your arms with growing concern.

"We have an agreement." She replied. "Where did it say this spar would end?" A smirk rose to her lips. "Now let's talk about what happens if you bring up anal during your 'trainings'..." Then... then you returned to the very unfortunate routine of pain and exhaustion.

It feels like hours before Pan shows back up, no, it's definitely been hours. Or at least you think it's been hours. Your head hurts, everything's spinning. Did something hit you?  
Yeah, it feels like something hit you. There's voices, angry voices, no, wait, just one angry voice. It's Pan.

Whatever she's saying she's not happy. What IS she saying anyways? Your rings are buzzing. Your head hurts, everything's spinning. Did something hit you? It must have been hours.

Ah. Right. Kajou hit you.

Repeatedly, she'd become enthused during the spar, you couldn't even hope to keep up. A punch flew at your face just as you'd stumbled forwards. Everything afterwards had been spinning. "I can't believe you'd hit him!?" Pan's voice is an angry screech, but it's muddled by the buzzing.

The buzzing and the glow. Her hands are glowing, they're on your head. Her hands feel nice. How long has it been? Your head hurts, everything's spinning. Did something hit you?

Ah. So hard to think. Everything becomes dark again.

The thing that greets you when you open your eyes is a roof you'd grown accustomed to. It was the roof you'd seen over a dozen times now, and you'd grown to familiarize yourself with it in equal measure that you hated it. Slowly sitting up, you glanced around. The room was... cleaner than you remembered. And you weren't alone.

Next to you slept Pan, her snoozing naked form pressed against your side. The pokegirl still deeply asleep even after you'd stirred. You look for your pokedex to check the time. What you see sort of confuses you, it's past midnight, but by the looks of things it's the day after? Were you asleep a whole day?

You groan, gotta use the bathroom. Standing from the bed, you put aside the question as to why Pan was there, but a headache began to form as you tried to think of what was the last thing you remembered. Then it clicked, and you blinked. Oh.

Kajou had knocked you out cold, wait, no, had she concussed you accidentally? You feel dizzy for a moment and shake your head before you splash some water on your face after you'd finished emptying your bladder. Glancing around one more time, you look at Pan from the entrance of the bathroom, her naked body laying there, completely asleep. Neither of the girls had ever slept with you, as in actually spent time in the same bed past the sex. You weren't really sure what to think that the only way you'd managed to get Pan to sleep with you had been by getting a concussion.

Briefly, you asked yourself whether you wanted to go back to sleep or not.

You take a moment to stop your train of thought and consider the implications of what had happened. Did the law have any say in this? It would feel odd if pokegirls were allowed to harm their designated tamer freely.  
So you checked. And the result was... chilling. If the person harmed wasn't the pokegirl's tamer, then they could not just sue for money but go all the way as to demand the pokegirl be given to them or that they be put through a level 5. There were plenty of examples provided by the forums, of cases where the damage was both done on accident and on more 'justified' circumstances.

Yet when you went to check on 'pokegirls harming their tamer', there was... nothing. The only mention was a law that if it was detected that a pokegirl was abusing their tamer she would be taken away and the tamer put under probation under suspicion of being 'unfit' to be a tamer. But there was not another word, not a single mention about punishments or consequences. This confused you greatly until you posted the question on a forum.

Within minutes half the forum was laughing at you, each and every one of them giving variations of the same answer.  
'A tamer can do whatever he wants with his pokegirl, what else should the law specify?'  
You gulped at that and pocketed the dex, not wanting to think too much about it. As much as you didn't like plenty of things regarding the two pokegirls, in the end they were the first one to show you kindness, and in their own strange and... torturous way, it was clear they cared. Even if you had the power to, why would you want to get rid of them or God forbid kill their minds? You needed some air, maybe check on Kajou. Stepping out of the room and closing the door behind you, you immediately hear grunts and thuds.

"Haap." THUD "Haap." THUD

It's coming from Kajou's room, you carefully approach, the door was open. It quietly opens and there you see her. The amazon is naked, her body drenched in sweat. She's breathing hard, clearly having been doing this for quite a while. In front of her there's a punching bag that's clearly seen better days.

"Haap." A right kick, THUD, the sandbag shuddered and swung. "Haap." A left kick, stopping the sack on the spot, completely killing its inertia. "Haap." A left kick, sending it swinging in the opposite direction. And then she stopped it with the right.

The cycle repeated itself over and over, not seeming like she'd stop anytime soon. As you see her, her focus, her determination, her movements... even with her naked body, the only thing that comes immediately to mind is the memory of her fist flying at your face as you stumbled. Followed by darkness.

You shuddered and immediately wanted to just run back to your room. Run there, close the door, and go back to sleep. A deep breath keeps your feet in place. A second long deep breath stops the trembling. A third and your shoulders aren't painfully tight anymore. One more, slowly, slow breaths, calm down, calm down. Don't focus on the violence, focus... focus on the moaning Kajou, on her shuddering body reaching climax by the touch of your hand.

"Are you... ok?" Her voice startled you, not enough to trigger yourself back up, but enough to make you jump slightly. Kajou had stopped, she was looking at you worriedly, stopping the swing of the sack with just one hand.

"You... you know..." You stumble through the words, throat constricted. "That sack's not... not going to last long if you keep hitting it like that..."

Good god why had you blurted out that pre-packaged line like that? You're honestly not sure why you'd even tried. Kajou looked surprised, not disgusted or angry, just... shocked. "Did you... just try to flirt with me?"

"I... I don't know." You stutter, gulping, and only finding the next words to roll out before you can stop them. "Did it work?"

She looked surprised. Then she laughed, covering her mouth before taking a towel and beginning to dry the sweat of her body. "Not really." She spoke with a wide smirk, apparently uncaring of her nakedness before you. A moment of silence continued, her eyes turning from her body back to you. "How are you feeling?" There weren't traces of the laugh in her voice, more like it felt tight.

"Honestly? Like a pile of trash. I don't even know why you two are still here, to be honest." You manage to speak the truth within your heart clearly, plainly, you don't even stutter, what kind of magic was this? You look into her eyes. "Shouldn't you have realized that I'm not special by now?"

"I did, it's just... it's... it's complicated." She spoke, looking away.

"It looks like you've got a lot on your mind."  
Kajou doesn't answer, her eyes just gaze out the window into the darkness outside. "..." The silence keeps becoming tense, she seems to be considering something, but what, you can't tell. You feel uncomfortable like you shouldn't really be there. Shifting positions slightly, you're about to consider just heading back into your room before Kajou broke the silence. "I... think I hate my sister." A hollow laugh escaped her, going silent again.

You're left at the door, standing, awkwardly, wondering whether she'd continue or not. "You're not the first one, you know." She finally did speak. "The first 'chosen' one."

"What... do you mean?"

"That you're not the first human she's claimed is a chosen one, you're the second." Her arms hugged around her chest. "The first was... I guess it doesn't matter what he was; he died to a feral. It's why Pan's been trying to avoid letting you go to the wilds."

Another long silence, it felt like she was waiting for you to say something.

The moment she'd said this you saw it clearly. You saw a feral, a pokegirl in feral state, jumping at you, mouth wide, sharp claws. Pain blood darkness. "I'm..." You don't need to say it, you knew, that sensation, that fear had a single cause and you knew it well. Death. "I lied." Your heart's beating in your chest, going wildly, you were going to die if you kept playing like this.

You couldn't, you wouldn't, you... you weren't going to let yourself die just because you were afraid of speaking out.

"I lied about the bondage." Hands shaking, vision blurred, god, you were going to die, you didn't want to die. "It's not... it's not cultural, it's not... it's a lie, it's a fucking lie, I just... I just can't get off without... I just can't, I'm a..."

"...fetishist." She finished the phrase for you, you look at her, stunned, shocked, unable to form the words to comprehend. "I knew."

What.

"What?"

"Could be worse." A shrug.

"How... long...?"

"A couple days ago it sort of clicked that you seemed too eager for it to really be something so tightly bound about your honour." She glanced at you for a moment. "But as far as things go, Pan doesn't know."

"Then she..."

"Probably wouldn't take it very well." Kajou shook her head. "My sister... she'd been very close to... the last one. Pan was crushed when he died, kept blaming herself... that she hadn't prepared well enough."

Oh.

"Oh."

"I... don't care either way." Crossing her arms, she turned away, ashamed. "I'm tired of... always following her, always being second, always..." Silence spread, words dying on her lips.

"My... my fetish... it's... not everything." You muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

It takes you time, but it feels like you just need to spill everything, that... that if only she knew who and what you were she'd not just shrug off your weakness as if it was nothing she didn't already know about. You tell her about your world, of weak humans, of horrendously sub-pokegirl standards in anything physical, of a lack of magic and anything that could hope to put a person in equal footing with a weak pokegirl. You tell her of 50/50 population split between sexes, of only a scant few actually able to consider themselves up to the challenge of keeping multiple women regularly satisfied, of a culture of shame against sexual urges and of ensuring self-repression.

You tell her of your Christian™ household where you had to keep everything under wraps, of nights spent alone in front of a computer typing away at sexual fantasies the likes of which you knew you'd never see reality. You tell her of your older Cousin, Mark, a bully in his time and a loner after, of how he'd only agreed to come to the trip because his current fling, Ofelia, was among those in your class. Then comes the crash, the fear, the death, the rapist cat-lady who killed three just by slamming her hips hard enough against them their guts spilt out in a screaming spray of blood. And of the teacher who stepped up and somehow kept her from doing the same to everyone else.

The vivid detail of the events that leave your lips has you pale, lowering your words to a stuttering mumble that just goes mute. You're hyperventilating. "Breathe." Kajou approaches, putting a friendly hand on your shoulder. "There's no ferals here. You can finish your story."

Nodding weakly, you do. The split group, the larger one heading south, Mark and Ofelia opting to go ahead under the claim that staying with the others would be a death sentence as they'd draw in more of the monster-ladies. They were right, by the time you'd heard the screams and howls you had been moving ahead of the group by a couple of days already. Then... then they heard of something hunting the three of you, and so you ran like madmen in the night.

You, being weak, out of shape, pathetic, couldn't keep up.

And your cousin and Ofelia left you behind. You'd awaited death at the mouths of the feral as you'd stumbled through the dark forest, devoid of direction and lost. But it never came. That had been when you'd met them: Pan and Kajou, you'd stumbled into their camp, and they'd killed the feral and... "And I know the rest. We let you spend the night and during the morning my sister had a vision that you'd do something great and insisted we 'help' you." Kajou nodded, letting you take a deep breath and calm down, your hands were shaking. She looks calm but slightly unsure what to say. "Barry, I don't really know what you feel you've been keeping secret, but I had a pretty reasonable guess of your physical capabilities after the first training, and I never did think you were able to use magic since you never had cast anything."

"But... my past..."

"Is not really that important to me." She shrugged. A long pause follows as you're unable to properly process what to say.

"Thanks for... listening." You muttered.

She shrugged.

"But... I have to know... Why? Why aren't you going to convince Pan to leave me?" You know you asked the wrong question when she flinched.

"I... had." She sighed, much to your devastation. "After that first failed taming? And then the pathetic training session? We... shared words, and... blows."

"You lost."

"I lost." She stated flatly, frowning. "So here I stayed."

Oh.

"Would you... like to start over?" You asked. "I'm Barry."

Kajou looks at your offered hand, then slowly nods. "I'm... Kajou." She says taking your hand.

There is a prolonged silence as she grasps your hand, it looks as if she's looking into something, something more than just your hand. Suddenly you're again reminded that she was naked, you gulp, lips parting to take a breath. The pokegirl robs you of the chance, lips close on yours, a kiss. It's fierce, but hesitates, she pulls back. "I'm Kajou." She repeats the phrase, as if the words hold meaning to them.

"Sister?"

The amazon leaps away from you with such speed it's like she was hit by a bus, she's practically at the other side of the room the next instant, looking tense, nervous. Pan opens the door. "Barry?" She then asks, looking at either of you and not seeming quite sure what to make of the naked amazon fidgeting next to the punching bag and you looking 3/4ths out of breath.

The feelings coursing through you are strange, blurred, chaotic, you can't really tell what to make of them right now, and Kajou's not talking.

Your heart is beating in your chest as if you'd been doing something you shouldn't have, that what you'd just shared with Kajou was, somehow, forbidden. Up until now the two sisters had kept their distance, it had been almost clinical, they wouldn't sleep with you, they wouldn't give you signs of affection, they wouldn't care about your emotions. And in the same way you hadn't shared, hadn't told, stuck to your own role. And now... now it had felt different.

It was as if you'd suddenly entered a room that you weren't meant to be in. "I'm feeling better now." You spoke with a motion towards Kajou. "I saw her training and we... talked." Yeah, talked about the truth, the truth Pan couldn't know, the truth of her sister hating her. "She suggested that it would be best for me to try my technique on something that can't fight back until I've got a better hold on things."

Pan nods, but Kajou looks stunned like she can't really believe what you're saying. Or was it that you managed to say it without a stutter? "Yes, we did talk something along those lines while you were recovering." She said, yawning and rubbing her eyes a bit, seeming tired. "Don't stay up too late, you need your rest."

"I... don't worry about us, he'll get his rest," Kajou spoke. "I'll... make sure to keep an eye on his condition."

Pan's eyes narrow for a moment. "You do that."

The door clicked shut. Both Kajou and you let out a long sigh, she looked at you, and then you shared a simultaneous chuckle. "Not even sure why I was nervous." She said, using her hand to wipe off some sweat from her brow.

"That... was the first time anyone's kissed me... on their own." You muttered in a low voice, touching your lips and feeling like you should be heavily blushing right now. "I... liked it."

Kajou's looking at you in bewilderment. "Wait, didn't..." She paused and clearly tried to think back to any of the previous encounters you'd shared. "Huh, I guess we never did kiss you first."

"Nor sleep with me, like, in the bed." You blurt before you can stop yourself, and instantly wish you could've covered your mouth.

Her face droops at that. "Oh." It's like she suddenly realized that too. "We... didn't treat you very well did we?"

"I haven't been treating you that well either." You spoke. "But... we're starting over, right? We can do better this time."

"It sounds... weird, honestly." She puts down the towel, walking towards you calmly. "This isn't exactly what a pokegirl and tamer relationship should work like."

"But..." A pause, feeling your words die when she's close again, she doesn't wait for anything, she kisses you, pins you to the wall, kisses harder; soft strong lips assault you and incessantly keep at it until you're finally forced to split up so you can breathe.

"You should probably go to sleep." She said, her fingers caress your hair, and this time you do blush.

You open your mouth, you want to say something. And suddenly, you realize she's paying attention to you, close attention. Your mouth is dry, your throat constricts and sweat starts to run down your back. The words you wanted to say don't come out. "G-good night."

Kajou smiles, you somehow feel she expected more. "Good night."

You leave the room, closing the door behind you. You lean against the wall and hit your head against it softly, inwardly you curse at your own anxiousness. The beating heart in your chest takes a full five minutes before it calms down enough for you to move again. It's only then that you enter your own room and realize Pan had gone back to sleep in your bed. Was it because she'd argued with Kajou? Because she wanted to be near in case something happened to your head? You didn't know, and a part of you felt like it wasn't the question you really wanted answering.

A part of you just wonders if you'd be better off just taking some sheets and sleeping on the floor. Compared to what you'd just felt in Kajou's presence, Pan just feels like... a stranger. An uninvited one. Kajou had been right, they hadn't been treating you nicely, and the angel had been the source of it all.

You get an idea, a... dangerous idea. You want to tie her up, you want to leave her bound and gagged and defenceless all night long. And though a part of you is really certain it would be impossible for her to sleep through it all, the frustration inside you from your exchange with Kajou beats hard. Carefully, you close the door behind you and lock it. Then, you walk towards the box of restraints, you check to see which ones had the highest rating and soon find the ones that were actually meant to be able to avoid a pokegirl like Pan from breaking them and get out.

The box rattles as you pull the cuffs. "Barry?" The voice makes you freeze, the lights flick on, Pan supporting herself on her elbows and looking at you. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes roam the box and the chains you're holding, then flicker towards the door. "My sister teased you didn't she? I guess it'd make sense." Sitting up, she sighed heavily. "Might as well, since you didn't tame me last time because of her interruption."

You don't talk, just blink.

"So what did you have in mind?" She doesn't blush so much as she looks exasperated and bored, as if there's something eating at her and making her irritated and that sex was just a boring way to spend the time and not think about it. "Tie me up to the bed or something?"

You look down at the restraints meant to keep her fully and truly unable to escape, then at her, and then at the burning in your chest that longs for something more than just sex like the one you'd been receiving every other night. The pokedex feels heavy in your pocket, you want to write things down, everything down, you want to put words to the wonderful and incredibly painful longing to the lost opportunity to head right back to Kajou and ask her to sleep with you, to cuddle with you, to do something other than just fuck.

The image presents itself tantalizing, of an angel bound and toyed with by a piece of plastic while you just... leisurely teased her, focused on something else.

"Yeah... to the bed." You commented, the ideas in your head keeping you from properly processing the situation. You just move on automatic, she strips and lays face up on the bed.

Carefully you chain her wrists and ankles to the four corners, making sure it's tight. "Try to break it?" You asked, and she just rolled her eyes before giving a single powerful tug. The bed didn't even shudder, the chains holding tightly.

"Why are you testing it?"

"Open your mouth." You say, placing the ball gag. She complies. Only then do you answer her question. "I'm going to be edging you, a lot." You reply when the fourth and last cuff locks into position. "I'm going to be going until morning."

"Whaph!?" She rattles the chains.

"Don't worry, a pervert like you should enjoy it quite thoroughly." You don't quite manage to put the domineering tone to it you wanted, but you weren't really in that kind of mood anyway, there was something else occupying your mind.

Her blush is all you need, and you cover her eyes with the blindfold. Then you set about to reinforce the restraints so how much she can move is greatly reduced. Then, you bring the chair and place it atop the bed. Quickly you go over to the bathroom and clean up, going over your ritual, breathing, taking a good long moment to calm down and organize your thoughts. It takes you ten minutes longer than you thought it should have, but eventually, you feel something close to being in the zone you'd usually been.

"Let's get this started, pervert." You tell her as you step back into the room, turning the vibrator on. The sound makes her shake slightly and blush. You're careful and meticulous, you tease her and play with her before inserting the phallic object, watching her squirm and moan and adding a casual insult here and there before you move to sit on the chair you'd placed atop the bed.

The legs don't make pressure on her, but with your position, you can easily tease her thighs and loins with your feet. "Now, I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen." You said. "You will listen and cum and squirm and do like all perverts do and you'll get off on it. Are you ready?"

Bringing up the pokedex, you open up the site you frequented for ideas about how to set up these scenarios, one with many many ideas for many many lewd things, stories with sexual narratives the likes of which would've made you blush had you not done some of them to Pan and Kajou. But tonight it was different, tonight you weren't there to read, but to write.

It's been... five hours, and you've had to get down from the chair several times to take a break, drink some water, take a bite out of some nutri-bars, and even just straight up do some stretches. Your throat hurts, and your everything feels tired. On the bed, Pan is a mess, what at first had been an orgasm fest from the degrading comments and your feet playing with her sex and thighs... had turned into quiet whimpering and slower more intense explosions of pleasure the more she actually began paying attention to the narration of your story rather than the offhanded verbal abuse you were giving her.

It was subtle at first, but almost three hours in her orgasms had begun to come in as the story turned towards its lewder components or the more emotionally intense ones.

The story was simple, a simple tamer and the strong, shy, nervous pokegirl. He'd loved her since she'd been a young human girl, then she went through threshold, turned into a pokegirl, and was sold into a ranch. The protagonist joined the ranch, and day in day out fucked pokegirls without stop, but every time it was his turn with her he would try to make it special, just for her, the girl with a dirty little heart for bondage.  
And the tamer that slowly explored that side of her sexuality with her.

There were not many twists or turns, no flamboyant plot nor incredible pitfalls. It was a simple story, of the young man's interactions with the pokegirls he tamed, and with the one he loved, and how, little by little, he saved up enough to eventually buy her off. A happy simple ending for a short five hour story that had you far too exhausted and the pokegirl you'd been sort-of-stepping-on being left a complete mess of puddled juices and shaking hips. But what had really drawn your attention were the tears, she'd begun to cry.

It was then that you'd, tastefully, grown worried and stopped, removing her gag as well as allowing her to regain her sight. "It's... so beautiful..." She gasped, heaving deeply, blushing and helplessly humping the air, her hips shaking in orgasmic bliss as the dildo (which you'd sort of forgot in the rush of removing her blindfold) was still going strong.

"Thank you." You kiss her, removing the dildo and watching her shudder and go limp after what was surely hours of tension. "We should both rest."

She nods, and you remove the chair from the bed, loosening the restraints enough that they're not keeping her held so firmly but still not taking them away entirely. Bringing in a rag, you give her a quick wash-down, watching her heavy erratic breathing calming down and her eyes slowly closing up.As you go to turn off the lights, they flicker and you're momentarily blinded by the one shining down from right above you. You groan, cover your eyes, and then squeal when the light explodes in a shower of sparks.

You're left shocked, and mostly startled and afraid. In the darkness, and not daring to turn the lights back on, you use the light of your dex to clean up the glass of the exploded lightbulb and leave the door unlocked before moving to the bed to fall asleep. When you woke up you'd have to complain about the light at the place's owner.

Pan mumbles something half-dazedly, her words don't really make much sense to your tired mind, but they don't feel important so you just allow yourself to fall into a blessed slumber. Little did you know, your story was already making waves.

But that was for another time.


	14. Chapter 14

_**[58 days since Landing]** _

It had been about a month since leaving New Bark, and... many many things had happened. For starters, as you'd suspected, Kat's pair of new tarantellas had been put through a level 5, three times in fact. The second-hand tellings of what went down were more or less "Irene came and said they'd be put through 3 level 5 cycles and everyone thought it was dandy. Then she left after they'd finished the first cycle and was replaced by some officers and then Kat stopped feeling so dandy."; the girl, understandably, had been incredibly pissed. Once she was allowed to bring them out, it turned out they were... blank, empty, hollow... she immediately recalled them, cashed in the Limbec reward, and sold both.

Even now, when she talked about the look in their eyes, she shuddered. Since then she'd yet to take anyone new to the team, she ended up sticking to her current trio: The soon evolved Mossmelon Liz, the Milktit Joane, and the Boobisaur Coco. Joane had been quick to take the position of Alpha as even though she was mostly docile, servile, and quite happy to help with anything at all, she also had the uncanny skill to put the two feral-born pokegirls in line with just a smile and a squeeze of her milk-filled breasts.

Soon she'd been quite happy with her decision not to have more girls to worry over, as the two ferals proved quite the handful as it was. Next in line came Tomas. The young man had... calmed down. What at first had been thorny looks, sharp quips, and very tense moments as you could practically see him chewing the inside of his cheek so as to not say anything and make things worse. His attitude had been cold at best, thorny and explosive at worst.

Until he found Magdalene.

She'd practically walked up to Tomas in her human form and started a taming right in the middle of the road. No one was quite sure where she'd come from, or how she ended up there, but the feral-born pokegirl had been quick to agree to wear some of the silken clothes Raven made and Tomas asked her to put on; though in truth she always was ten times more eager to find any ways to exercise, something Freya happily took part in as well.

But there was nothing that girl loved more than taking Tomas for a ride across the fields. And it seemed to agree with him, as his thorny attitude was smoothing over...

...most of the time anyway. There were still some bumps every now and again. Especially the elf, Freya never seemed to stop giving you and Kiara dirty looks when she thought you weren't paying attention. Gabe, being Gabe, happily accepted as many ferals as he could fit into his official roster while in the wilds, but never really took anyone besides Tessa. The mouse growing slowly but surely accustomed to the group.

Once she even said good morning to Monica and then sprinted to hide behind her partner.

On your closer end of things, things have been advancing... slowly.

After an incident where Monica thought "milk" meant "rip the shirt of the nearest girl and start sucking her tits" (something you suspected Kiara for, but never got the kitty to tell you how she'd come to that particular conclusion); Diane and Raven had made it a personal goal to teach Monica how to talk. Thus, every night, and with some assistance from you as well, the duo had been extending the feline's lexicon. And after a couple of nights, the other feral born girls had been added to the classes, becoming a group exercise in frustration where everyone, save the succubus, would try and often fail in explaining new words to the girls.

It was very slow, but it had helped plenty in smoothing some unspoken sore spots between everyone. Diane had grown a bit more into her role as alpha, albeit mostly with Monica, the feline the only one who didn't seem to much mind following the nurse's lead. Raven for her part would do so as well, but clearly in a more controlled and formal way, one which told you that though she complied and obeyed to both her and you, she didn't see the nurse as her superior.

Speaking of the spider, she'd maintained that distant closeness. She was the first to guess what it was that you desired to be done, and she was first to know when to step in to help or to step away to let you handle things, without being told. But you kept feeling like she'd yet to thaw to you.

Lastly... Kiara. Where to start? About four days after leaving New Bark, you had reached Cherry Grove town and managed to set up a vid-call with Felix's alpha, Euphemia; a Demon-Goddess (After the call, you'd read about the breed and shuddered).

It had been a long talk that involved far more philosophy than you'd anticipated, especially in regards to our places in the universe. Frankly, you hadn't felt like it at the start, but the pokegirl was a very good conversationalist. Eventually, the talk did turn towards Kiara, and once you'd given her the rundown of everything that'd happened, about the reduced rights, the slow but gradual earning of rewards and breathers, about the girl only asking for a tail massage after a particularly long day or some big task... it was that Euphemia smiled, told you you were in the right track.

And hung up.

Later that night you'd get an email from Felix saying that you'd impressed her, so that you shouldn't worry that much about how to proceed... guess you were doing something right.

Still, it sometimes felt like Kiara defied the rules just for the fun of it. More than once she'd managed to get two or more girls from the other harems arguing about something, and every time someone asked who'd started it they'd point at one another. But Kiara's smirk was enough of a story for you. What you liked the least was the lack of witnesses or evidence, everyone would agree she'd been there and talked to them, but not that she started anything, rather, (except Freya) everyone appeared to think the succubus acted unnaturally sweet towards everyone.

In the end you couldn't bring yourself to punish her just because there was a little voice in the back of your head telling you she'd totally been the one to do it. Well, not punish her directly. With some help from Diane, it always turned out that the days she did her little subtle shenanigans, the day after she'd find herself having to help Raven in her silk weaving (a task she particularly didn't enjoy as it was spending a lot of time standing still).

Still, having her around had proven incredibly useful on two fronts. The first was in sex-practice. She and Raven had this odd... partnership, you could swear the succubus liked the arachnae if not for their constant quipping at one another (or maybe because of it?), but still, the both of them had this knack for finding moments when Monica or Diane weren't busy and sexually assault them.

At first you'd thought it was abuse or being dominant, but you'd spied them one day and found the succubus playing the "unwilling submissive" to the others as Raven tied her up in... many different ways. There was still a definite competition going on, but you didn't know what about. Though you'd thought it just fun and games, when one morning you woke up to a proud Diane standing atop a completely bound and gagged feral kitsune, you realized that it looked like she'd learned the techniques from the duo.

Even Monica had stopped just assaulting anything that laid on her path and appeared to be trying new techniques. The second front which had proven an incredible boon had been Kiara's ability to spot dupe tamers and then goad them into a "only cash" battle. Fights which almost always you'd won easily and ended up with a bump in your cash reserves. Rarely did she go astray in spotting who'd easily fall for her traps, and not once had she goaded someone you hadn't squashed with just one girl. Those times you'd lost having come from one or another curious spectator asking you to a challenge as well, and them appearing to be quite more experienced than you'd thought them to be (for late teenagers).

The first gym you'd encountered and challenged, the one in Cherry Grove, had been swept under the rug by the succubus alone. That night she insisted tail massage and shoulder massage as a reward. Then she'd somehow managed to get an orgy started with the other girls, because of course she had, even without having even spoken a word. The smirk the next morning said it all.

Apparently, the news between gyms spread fast, because the Violet City gym was... hard. Fucking hard. It had been a 4 on 4 all out battle with the noncombatants also participating. It had been close, your girls had gone up against fighting and steel and had been completely unable to turn it into a sex match so they'd had to rely on everything else. Still, it had been close. In the end, the reason you'd managed to make it past had been Diane. The nurse's healing in the arena had been invaluable, twice she nearly got hit by a nasty technique while she'd been helping either Monica or Raven back up into action while Kiara had drawn most of the attention of the pokegirls.

That night you'd told Diane she'd been the most impressive one and that she deserved the biggest reward. By the end of her 'reward', you'd woken up tied up to the bed and covered in hickeys the nurse had refused to heal up until almost the very last second. There'd been a comment about wanting to be marked permanently, by you, but when you asked for specifics she said that maybe she'd ask for it as her next big reward.

Realizing that she was a nurse and thus a medical expert, at the time you'd wondered if she knew of any training you could do to improve your performance. And she gave you some morning hip movements which... left her giggling, but that all other pokegirls who'd seen her explanation said was very important to remain fit 'for the important things, even at your age'.

With a heavy sigh, you'd agree to them but felt sort of a bit dead inside about the whole age thing. From Violet city, the road to Azalea was long, and it gave you time to consider things a bit more cooly, your harem was lacking in several aspects if and when things came down to a fight. Range was one of them, and better coordination another. So it was with this in mind that you avoided the Flight-specialized gym in Azalea and instead just focused on bringing cash from quests and stomping on some of the gullible tamers Kaira kept bringing your way.

Things had sort of fallen into that rhythm while you stayed in the city, Tomas earning his first medal from the gym, and Kat failing for her second one. It seemed to be going smoothly. That was, until you met HIM.

The first tamer to actually try to challenge you to salvage.

He had failed of course, the ploy you'd been implementing with Tomas, Kat, and Mr Gabriel had been to challenge each other for salvage twice a day and thus ensure that there would only ever be one of you in a vulnerability state. But he didn't give up, rather, he came back three more times, soon realizing there was something off with how you'd seemed to always be under the salvage cooldown. On the fifth, he had literally stuck around your area all day, even when Kiara had attempted to sweet-talk him into a distraction that allowed you to get away. Even then, it had failed, as he'd found you just in time to issue the challenge for Kiara just as your cooldown had ended.

You'd tried to refuse, but too late, tamer Dion had proven to have the capability for covering for the costs of a rare pokegirl. You'd then tried to stall for time, and he'd agreed to meet the next day in the official tamer-combat area, the both of you would have an Officer Jenny as judge of the battle. It would be an understatement to say that you hated the kid. At least you scanned him before he left, and gathered information as to who he was and what he had available.

The moment the tamer leaves feeling smug that you'll have to battle him first thing in the morning, you curse. "Fuck."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Kiara shrugged. "It was amazing you'd made it this far without being challenged for salvage already, and of all the people that could've done it, it was a twerp."

"His harem doesn't seem very 'twerpish'." You replied, reading through the entries of the breeds he sported. "And we're betting you, not sure why you're so calm."

Kiara batted her eyeslids at you and abruptly leapt your way, wrapping her arms around your neck. "Oh Master! Thank you for saving me from that horrible horrible man! He could barely get it up and made me lick his feet! Ew! Please, tell me, order me, fuck me! Anything! Just make me forget I was ever his!"

As she says this, she bats her eyelashes at you and, frankly, you had a split second where you'd actually wanted to hug her and kiss her. The feeling was squashed. "Fine, you've made a point, what happens afterwards?"

"I'd be there when you earned me back." She shrugged with the sort of smile that spoke that what she really meant was something else entirely. Not wanting to elaborate more on the matter, you opted to head back to the pokecenter and share the news with the others.

Kat's the first to react. "Who?" You reply by making a gesture towards the succubus. Her face tenses. "And did she...?"

"Wait, wha-!"

You cover Kiara's mouth with your hand. "No, she didn't cause this." The glare you shoot the pokegirl is enough to make her glower, but go quiet. With a pout, the succubus then parted her lips and suckled at your finger, you pulled it out just as she gave a lewd moan of satisfaction and a cock-sure smirk. Other than that, she stayed quiet.

"Miss Katherine, for once, I agree that she didn't do anything wrong." Diane spoke with a heavy sigh.

The smirk in the infernal's lips curled as she glared at the nurse next. "The problem was that he was persistent, waited until the cooldown finished." You scratched the back of your head. "And we'd just sold all the ferals, so of course we're short on swaps."

"What a pain." Kat grumbled. "What if after you win he just keeps insisting?"

"The issue wouldn't be him." Tomas abruptly spoke up, seeming... concerned? "The problem would be that you'd be winning in a public venue with many tamers around; unless it's the sort of victory that would make everyone think twice, odds are you'd be challenged right away."

Everyone was looking at him, Freya most of all was gawking. "What? I don't like Ra-Kiara, but even you have to agree that any other tamer around here would just put her through a level 5 or as many level 4s as they could get away with out of precaution or just because they can."

"Yeah... you're right." Kat's head fell slightly, her look became distant for a very long second, then shook her head and smirked, quickly regaining her confidence. "I'll just challenge him, win, and sell my spare girls to him so I can't be challenged."

"..." You looked at her.

"You know, we put the group funds in his dex." She pointed at you. "Then, after he wins, I challenge him, he surrenders and gives me... whoever he bet, and then I 'sell' her back and one of my own girls so I'm left with just one combatant. Neither of us would be challengeable for a while." She made sure to make air quotes when she said 'sell'.

Blinking, you thought about the idea. "We're already bending things with the swap scheme, I'd rather not go for that strategy unless I make a signal or something." You said with a nod. "Getting reported could have someone paying the sort of close attention we'd be best avoiding."

Some nods, and eventually you agree that the sign would be if you asked what hour it was. More nods, and everyone went to their rooms. You went to yours, but didn't go sleep, nor to bed, much to Kiara's clear displeasure. "Let's talk strategy." You said, sitting the girls in a circle.

"You throw me in, sex battle, and wait until I win." The succubus yawned. "I don't know how hard that could be."

"There's a time limit." Diane replied. "Tamers aren't allowed to use a public arena for more than an hour, two if there are other arenas that aren't being used."

"Same deal." A shrug. "The fire snake could be a pain to deal with, but if she brings out the fire so will I and then she'd regret it." Black flames danced around her fingers for a split second.

"The vaporita can become liquid, that's... troublesome." Diane pointed out.

"It is not the obvious threats you should worry about, for they are obvious." Raven spoke with a frown. "Why would a tamer have a dildoran as their alpha?"

"Wait, he has a dildoran?" Kiara burst out into laughter.

"It is not our place to question a tamer's tastes, Kiaran-chan." Raven spoke coldly.

"I agree with Raven, it feels odd that he would be so persistent." Diane nodded. "He might have some nasty surprise."

"Again, just sex-battle." Kiara rolled her eyes, giggling. "I'm the strongest battler here, and if none of you can keep up with me then I am even more sure nothing he has can."

There were three sets of narrowed eyes at her words, even Monica having caught the meaning of her words. You just sighed.

"Master." Diane's word, fortunately, distracted everyone's eyes towards you. "As the one challenge, you can set the rules of the fight, though so long as they agree to them. Which will you be aiming for?"

"Elimination match. 1v1 battles, kid picks first, then me, girls battle it out, after it ends winner either keeps going or switches. Time limit of 30 minutes per round, defender wins by timeout. The only other rule is we can't interfere with pokegirls fighting in a round besides recalling them, which forfeits the round." You say it all out-loud and with a single breath.

A prolonged silence stretches out. "...what sort of battle takes half an hour?" Diane asked, looking mostly horrified. "Also, who would be the 'defender'?"

"...Rick-sama, if I may be so bold as to ask, the last rule is... so Diane can heal us?" Raven asked. "I'd expect them to do the same and use an item."

"But I'd forbid items." You pointed out.

"And then they'd request Diane being forbidden, and if Rick-sama refused, the true intent of the rule as solely there to give Rick-sama advantage would become clear to everyone." Raven replied.

"Why not just the sex battle?" Kiara snorted.

"Because he has three sex-gym badges." You replied after a quick confirmation on his gym-badge details.

"Master, I... think we should reconsider the rules into something... shorter?" Diana scratched her chin. "I feel that anything that's such a mouthful could arouse suspicion."

"But... it's shorter than the original rules I'd considered." You pout.

"And there is nothing wrong with it, Master!" Diana quickly speaks up. "Just that..."

"Just that only an idiot would agree to it and not tell you to make it simpler." Kiara shook her head, then considered things for a moment. "Well, maybe he IS an idiot, he challenged you after all."

A heavy sigh. Then a deep breath as you scratched your head. "We could make it a Kiara domination challenge." You say.

This time the silence is so deep that even Monica appeared to have stopped breathing. "I state the true claim that I got Kiara to submit to me without having even fucked her once first, and then I'll goad him to try the same. She can have her way with him and if he can pull it off..."

"No."

You're stunned to find Kiara very suddenly looking serious. The succubus looks at you firmly from where she laid. "I will fuck anyone you want, I will suck anyone off no matter how fugly they are, I don't give two shits." She sat on the bed, her eyes drifted away from you. "But I am not going to have you test my word like that."

"Your word, what?" You blinked.

"Don't play stupid with me." Kiara snapped, now angry. "You want to throw me against him and hope I like him better so I leave."

"Sure, I put that much effort into avoiding him just so I could find a way to get rid of you."

"No, you spent the time avoiding him and now that you couldn't, you're considering it an opportunity since I failed to keep him off of you." She replied, then snorted. "Well, whatever, just bring me out if you actually want me to fuck something into submission for a change." No sooner had she said this that she reached for her pokeball in your belt and recalled herself.

Stunned silence followed by Diane and Raven frowning deeply, looking at you, warily, clearly waiting for a signal from you to know whether what had just transpired would be allowed or not. For your part, you felt like you'd suddenly lost the ability to understand what was going on. So you put it aside for a moment. "3 on 3 all out until last one standing." You proposed.

The two girls just... nodded, still appearing to be waiting and confirm whether a bomb was about to go off or not.

"I'm going to recall everyone." You stated, your mind slowly churning. They nodded, no complaints, no comments, accepting the recall and looking like children grateful for not being present for the scolding that they felt was soon to come.

You take a minute, thinking, looking at Kiara's pokeball, considering things. Why had she become so defensive and abrasive about the idea so abruptly? Why had she snapped like that?

You bring her out. The succubus doesn't seem surprised, merely dejected, looking away from. "So what's my punishment." She's not even asking, nor calling you Master, it's more akin to demanding for a quick answer from you.

Taking a moment to look at her, you reach to her throat and pull her into a kiss, grip shifting towards the back of her neck to keep her in place. Her body reacts, her arms wrap around your neck, her breasts press firmly against your chest, a low moan escapes her throat and she bares her neck at you while leaning into the kiss. An instant after, she stiffens, as if her brain only now having caught up. She doesn't complain, instead, kissing harder, you feel the aura of lust flicker and become irregular, it was as if one instant it glowed like a small sun and the next it died off.

You tried to pull away to tell her what you wanted to say, but she doesn't let you, her tongue digs into your mouth and finds a permanent residence there, even as you pull back and bite in warning the only thing the succubus does is grind herself harder against you and dive back in. A part of you worries that you're not getting the message across, that you're not being given the chance to. And the pokegirl seems intent on it staying that way, you can't make any sense of it.

Until you see her eyes flicker open for only the barest second, a slightly nervous edge to the otherwise perfectly cool and detached expression she often wore. The kiss becomes fiercer, her teeth scrape your lips, her shoulders shift and you're the one being drawn into her. She's taunting you towards the bed, each time you try to exert pressure against her it turns into another step towards her objective. You feel like you're losing the ability to decide on the rhythm the two of you are following.

You opt not to speak and lean further into her, hands ignoring the weaknesses of her body, on the act of finding where she would enjoy it the most, and instead focusing on the pleasure of the moment. One hand pulls her waist closer to you, the other reaches for her face. But her tail intercepts that hand, softly, in an almost innocuously perfectly timed fashion, it impedes you moving it higher and instead leaves it pressed against her large breast.

The hand on her back, somehow, makes it to her front as well. You feel her breasts and squeeze them, truly squeeze them, for the first time ever, not because you wanted her to enjoy it but because you did. Because you enjoyed her body. It's only now that you realize that her breasts are leaking slightly, some leftovers from the last time she'd taken milktit milk without it having been treated.

It's only now that your mouth had been freed, the succubus giving you the space you needed to be able to appreciate her body fully. That's when you realize she's pushed you on to the bed, leaving you to lay on your back as, silently, she raised her lone right hand and pressed against a spot on her breasts; and as the finger trails up towards her collarbone, you realize she's marking where your eyes are lingering. Or was she perhaps tricking your eyes into following her finger?

It didn't matter, Kiara gasps intensely as you feel your hunger for her body increase, her smile grows. The finger perfectly points at where you're looking, and now you're trailing down her body, she follows. "Ah...~" She gasps as you stop at her navel, drawing small circles, tempting you to look further down.

You hold, as does she, the succubus gyrating her hips in the air, a slow sensuous wave of movement that trails her naked body. But temptation grows, and you inch your gaze lower. The woman lets out a long luxurious moan the moment her fingers penetrate herself. Standing at the foot of the bed, she's fingering herself, hips buckling slowly but with quick grinds every other second, you can't look away, nor do you want to.

Silently, quietly, barely making any more of a sound than soft breathless gasps, Kiara stays there, her tail leisurely stroking your shins, her hand pumping into herself and apparently unable to stop so long as you were looking there. She cums, and your focus shifts to her blushing face, the half-lidded eyes and parted lips. The next second, sure enough, the fingers are on her lips, the succubus sucking at them lewdly. Her tail traces a single point of pressure against your hardness. You're not sure when or how she got your pants off of you, but you know that they're gone now, nothing is left in the way to stop her leathery appendage to wrap around your shaft and pump it once.

You groan, feeling how she keeps stroking the flames of your desire into a slowly increasing inferno. Kiara's smile only widens. Sitting up slightly, your eyes trailed down her body, accentuating the curves of her figure, something her fingers were quite happy to track, even as you then shifted your eyes further down and towards your lap.

The succubus froze as your invitation became clear. Now that you thought about it, this was the first time you'd ever told her to blow you. All the other times it had been more akin to her ending up in that position in a spur of the moment kind of deal, or from her having caught you napping or asleep. This time was different, you were giving her an open invitation. Her confidence came back the next instant as she stepped forwards, there was something about it that felt restrained as if intentionally fighting to keep herself from leaping forwards.

Eyes flashing with gold light, her aura swelled and washed over you like a warm mantle, a powerful sensation that made you throb, but that, somehow, allowed your mind to remain cool and focused. Focused on Kiara. The succubus lowered herself to her knees with the languid slowness of a teasing striptease, her eyes focused on your cock, her fingers reaching out and touching where you'd been looking at. With a grip that wrapped itself around your shaft, she began to pump you. Then, as you were worked up to the very limit, she slowed down, splitting her breasts apart and placing them on either side of your cock. A grin and a shudder ran across her body as she did this. "First time." She muttered, barely audible under her breath.

The next thing she did was squeeze the two bags of tit-flesh against each other, and you instantly groaned. The sensation all too pleasant and overwhelming, as enjoyable as sex but in a completely different way. All Kiara did was smirk more widely and begin raising and dropping her boobs in the most delicious of ways. You didn't last very long. But honestly, the one that seemed the most pleased was the succubus.

With casual ease, she began to clean herself up with her hand, tongue, mouth, lips, squeezing, licking, fondling. Fuck, you were hard again within seconds, and she managed to milk you for two more rounds before her eagerness of the tit-fuck had ebbed enough she'd decided it was time to switch things to the next gear. Wordlessly, she moved to straddle your hips, her gushing hot cunt pressing against your re-growing hardness as more and more waves of lust wafted out of her body and through yours, energizing you for another round, and more, making you feel like you could keep going all night.

You embrace her body and take her neck with your lips, but it's different from other times, you bite down, you want to mark her, you want to make her yours, you want to enjoy her everything. Kiara moans, baring more of her throat for you, each bite of your mouth drawing a louder sound out of her throat. The succubus is feverish, you can feel as she grinds harder against you, and your own desires only seem to climb higher and higher.

Then, in one simple smooth motion, she adjusts her grind and you're inside her. She steals your lips even as you bite hers, the pokegirl all but doing everything she could to bring more of herself for you to lick, bite, and nibble. And you're not gentle, the rougher, the meaner, the harder, the more she moans, the more she reacts. Her skin reddens with the marks of your teeth and your grip, but Kiara doesn't care, the whole of your world has been reduced to the sexual creature between your arms.

By the time you start to realize the passage of time, Kiara had begun to slow down as well. Her body by now was littered with angry red streaks and even a couple areas had to deepen in their purple and blue colourations. She'd almost look beaten up if not for the shape and location of the marks. And on her lips the most pleased smug smirk you'd ever seen on her.

"Still thinking I'm going to pawn you off to some snot-nosed teenage brat?" You asked cockily.

Her face lost the smugness before she put it back up, flicking some hair behind her shoulder. "No one would ever want to get rid of me."

Snorting loudly, you cross your arms. "We'll talk about your punishment after tomorrow's match."

Kiara looked bewildered. "What did I-?"

"Didn't you hear me?" You spoke softly. "Tomorrow."

The succubus snapped her mouth shut and glared for a moment before appearing to come to the conclusion that arguing wasn't going to help. So she unceremoniously sat down on your lap, shooting you a long smouldering look and batting her eyelashes at you. "Will you recall me tonight as well?"

You considered the question, throughout this past month, the only times she'd been allowed to sleep outside her pokeball had been in the wilds where having her not balled meant likelier chances of survival. Otherwise? She'd yet to sleep outside her ball while inside a pokecenter. That also made you consider your other girls, should you bring them out? Or just take the opportunity and take a break from being half-smothered to death most of the time?

"Tomorrow's fight will be a 3 on 3, all out till last one standing." You declared with a shrug, recalling her the next moment before she could properly say or do much of anything. So, with that out of the way, you went to lay on the bed.

It felt... empty, this was the actual first time you'd slept truly alone since coming into this world wasn't it? It... felt odd. You actually had trouble imagining spending the night like this without anyone else to share their warmth with you. Guess that was one of the good things of this world. You'd been just about to fall off into slumber when you decided that you should have someone else with you, so you brought Monica out, the feline looking slightly apprehensive at first, but quickly relaxing once you only gestured her to come up to the bed. "Cuddles?" She asked.

"Yeah, cuddles."

Immediately she moved to press herself against you, curling up. "Rick mad?"

"Hm?" Scratching her head, you wondered about her question. "No, I'm not mad."

"Monica happy." She nodded, now purring.

For a moment you considered her words, why would she think you were mad? Actually, Diane, Raven, and even Kiara had seemed like she'd been apprehensive too. Now that slumber was fast approaching, you realized that the girls must have taken the succubus recalling herself in the middle of the argument as potentially insulting. Well, you'd told Kiara you'd consider her punishment after the battle, you might as well and take the opportunity to define how much that was considered punishable or not while telling her whatever else you were going to punish her for.

With the sound of a purring Monica, you fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up to Monica being Monica, and after she had her 'breakfast milk', a groan and a tongue bath from the feline followed before you brought out the other girls, only then giving Raven and Diane an update on the situation that, for now, Kiara's punishment was to be decided after the match. Both of them took a good long look at the succubus proudly showing the marks you'd left on her body, and then they turned to look at you with a flat nod that hid any viability for you to read them, an expression that was clearly practised.

All of them were put through a healing cycle and, after dropping a message to the others, you headed out towards the battle areas. This early in the morning it was mostly deserted, though there were several fights already going strong. You were greeted by name though. "Tamer Rick." An officerjenny nodded at you as she stood at the edge of the area for the ring.

The other guy hadn't showed up yet. Considering the cold shoulder the officer was keeping, you wondered if there was any last-second thing you'd rather tell your girls before the tamer appeared. You considered the ideas for a second. You cursed that your luck in having found such strong girls had translated into poorer experience in this kind of thing. What few fights there had been that weren't either against gullible idiots or weaklings that could get stomped on by any one of your girls, the others you'd spent your time going out of your way avoiding them, or just making it a sex-battle instead.

It was probably because, in the end, you worried about them... that and that they were stronger at sex anyways. There were a couple of real fights you could draw experience from, but both of them had been with the girls themselves handling the situation as it developed. At least they knew enough to not hit one another accidentally.

Sighing, you scratched your head and considered the options that were before you, using the dex to supplement what information you were lacking. "Raven, Monica, you girls should stay away from his Pyrothon." You showed them the image of the flaming snake. "Her ignite is a real threat to both of you, and the worst possibility is her getting embroiled in the melee. Keep your distance from her." A heavy sigh as you turned towards the succubus. "Kiara, I leave it to you to taunt her and draw her away. Raven and Monica can gang up on the Vaporita and Dildoran."

They nodded at that, looking slightly more serious about the situation now that you'd explained what you figured could be at least a passable battle-tactic. From your side, Diane looked nervous. The minutes ticked by, and, just on time, the little brat showed up. Just like yesterday, he walked proudly and alone, approaching the area as soon as he'd spotted you. His eyes lingered over the girls you'd brought out, but they especially roamed Kiara's body. You could see how the infernal suppressed a shudder from the lecherous grin he then showed.

"Ready to lose your succubus?" He spoke cheerily while the officer checked his dex.

You took the second to scan him again, noticing a couple of changes to his harem, that made you frown somewhat. Rather than respond, you just rolled your eyes and put your hands on your pockets, shifting your attention towards the officer in waits of the verification.

"By the end of this, she'll be mine, old man." He sneered. "And I'll leave her begging for more."

The succubus gave the tamer a good long look and then turned to you and just... she just showed that tiny little evil smile. "A two-pump chump then?"

It's such a casually calm statement that it takes your brain a second to process it, then the next second you realize the officer blanching at the infernal for a split second before she hid it. And the look of indignation rage Dion sported as he glared at her.

"Ahem, yes, tamer Rick, tamer Dion, this is an official salvage battle. I am officer Lagrange." The woman coughed to draw attention. "Tamer Dion challenged Tamer Rick for his succubus, as such, Tamer Rick has right to decide on a corresponding equivalent wager as well as dictate the rules of the match." She turned towards you. "Tamer Rick, your succubus is currently estimated worth 500,000SLC; what combination of pokegirls, items, or cash, would you consider appropriate equivalent wager from amongst tamer Dion's possessions?"

"The Common-Evo-Item should be equivalent." You declared.

"Tamer Dion, do you find this price acceptable?"

"What kind of idiot doesn't ask for a pokegirl?" He snorted. "Yeah, sure, not like he'll get it anyways."

Kiara pouted besides you. "Should've asked for two girls." You're sure you hear her mutter in too low a voice. So you opt to just ignore it.

"Tamer Rick, what would be the terms of the challenge?"

"Non-sex three on three pokegirls until the last one is left standing." You replied.

"WHAT!?" The tamer explodes loudly. "Fuck you, I refuse those conditions!" He screamed. "I challenged you to a salvage sex-battle and we're having one."

"Is this true?" The officer turned to look at you.

"No, it isn't." You replied.

"The fuck it wasn't, this salvage should be a sex-match." Dion snarls.

The succubus sighed and shrugged, not saying anything, but you knew that she was internally agreeing with the guy.

"Do you have any evidence of the agreement?" The officer asked calmly.

Dion faltered. "Well..."

"If you have no copy of the exchange you had with tamer Rick, then I will consider that you have declined the battle conditions." She turned towards you. "Tamer Rick, as judge of this battle I will officially state the terms you had given were reasonable and you are in your right to refuse tamer Dion's request to have them changed, however I must ask, will you change them?"

"No, I will not change them." You declared calmly.

"Then, tamer Dion, I am under obligation to state that if you refuse the conditions you will have forfeited the fight." The officer turned towards the teenager. "Do you wish to issue an official refusal of the conditions?"

The kid ground his teeth and glared. "No, I accept."

"Then, tamers, take positions. This will be a three on three pokegirl single match until the last one left standing. If a pokegirl is recalled, surrenders, or is pushed out of the combat arena, it will qualify as their loss."

The both of you parted to walk towards the edge of the field. It was as boring a place to fight in as you could've ever hoped it to be, flat earth delineated by a meter-thick white line, leaving it as a circle of about fifty meters in diameter. With a pause, you realized that the match would begin with both tamers sending in their girls at the same time. And this was the last opportunity to talk calmly to them before it began. "Girls, gather up." You call out to them, and with a nod, they approach you. "Small change of plans, if they bring out the maggiemite, I'm going to need you to keep her feet tied Raven."

She nodded, her body shifting from her human one to the spider-car sized one. "I will handle it."

With a shared not, you send them out. Monica, Raven, and Kiara. They take positions on your half of the field. "Tamer Dion, call your pokegirls." The officer called out.

"You'll lose." It was his only comment before taking the pokeballs out of his belt and tossing them out, three pokegirls appearing in a flash of red light.

The first, you guessed, was the alpha. She was the only human-looking one in the bunch. Her hair was black, and she would've looked normal if not for her getup: a set of leather harnesses strapped around her body, showing extreme signs of wear and tear, a multitude of dildos fastened onto it. Though the dildos at first glance looked normal, you quickly realized all of them had metal spikes on them that looked... sharp. You could only grimace at that.

The second one was the pyrothon, a deeply tanned woman with the lower body of a massive snake that had to be at least nine meters long. She was naked, and the instant she'd come out she'd flinched and moved slightly away from the dildoran. "Don't you dare disobey this time." Dion snarled at the girl, and she immediately shrunk further.

The third one was the maggiemite, the girl having half her hair red and the other deep blue, there was an odd look in her eyes, vacant, you soon recognized it for what it was: either she'd been put through a level 4, or that girl had been put through a level five not that long ago. She was floating a foot or two above the ground, and seemed distraught, or more akin to not focused at all.

"Talk about a waste of a lineup." Kiara muttered.

At your side, Diane gulped and tensed, wringing her hands together. "Tamers, are you ready?" Both sides nodded. "Then I declare this battle commenced!"

"Tina, dig! Target the spider!" Dion declared just as the dildoran had begun moving to the side with the maggiemite close behind.

"Satelite shot!" The dildoran shouted as she pointed at Kiara, the succubus already taking to the air.

The magnetic pokegirl turned her head, focused on the target, and a ball of buzzing light shot into the air in a lazy zig-zag. Kiara saw it coming almost a mile away, just gaining further height until the shot went completely wide. As this was taking place, Monica stood there looking... bored, the feline had seemed excited about the snake, but after she'd dug under the ground as if vanishing into a ball-pit, the feline pokegirl had just yawned, taking a leisure walk towards the centre of the battlefield and glancing around, waiting.

Raven hadn't been as leisurely taking her time though, having gone into a dead sprint the instant the snake had gone underground and attempting to make herself harder to target. She was successful, but by such a narrow shot it might as well have not been. The pyrothon burst out of the ground in a shower of dirt, spraying the arachnae with debris, leaving many small cuts on her arms.

"Flamequake! Do it now!" Both tamer and dildoran shouted at once.

You suddenly began to worry.

"Kiara, Snake! Raven, Mite!" You call out.

The girls reacted, Kiara shifting her attention from the maggiemite that was likely to shoot again and focusing towards the snake.

"OBEY!" The Dildoran roared.

And the snake moved faster than anyone could've expected she had any right to. Her body burst into flames as she shifted her movements to go straight back down. The blast of heat caught Raven head on, the spider screaming and rushing to make some space even as you noticed the edges of the hole were swathed in black flames. Despite her burns, Raven was running away from the hole as fast as she could, but to no avail, the ground cracked beneath her and red flames erupted, her screams became louder.

"RAVEN!" Monica screamed.

"Monica, HER!" You point your finger at the dildoran like a death sentence.

And the spot where Monica had been standing on cracked as she was just no longer there, the feline flew towards her target like a furry missile, the thirty meters being covered in less than two seconds. "INTERCEPT!" The dildoran screamed at her magnetic partner.

"Dodge!" Dion roared.

It didn't matter what they did, they weren't fast enough. Monica didn't seem to even care for the maggiemite as she slammed against her target. Her clawed hand grasped at the girl and slammed her against the ground even as they both slid through it. There was a streak of blood as the pokegirl shrieked in agony. Not that it got very loud, the air was knocked right out of her when Monica raised her off of the ground and then slammed her back down.

"Protect Elle!" Dion shouted at the maggiemite, who was quick to aim towards the feline and prepare an attack.

From the plumes of fire and smoke that had enveloped Raven, you see her stagger out, coughing, a lot of burns covered her body, green blood oozing out of her spider body. She's limping, and clearly not in a good shape even if she could continue fighting. Kiara from up above, glared at the ground, looking for where the snake will come out, ready to attack.  
"Monica! Toss her out of the ring!" You try to call out.

But she didn't hear your order. She picked up the pokegirl and slammed her back down, then, her claws were pulled out, the feline mounted the screeching screaming girl as she desperately tried and failed to get her off. Blood started to fly, shouts and commands start to follow, both from Dion and the pokegirl, neither made much sense. What you do manage to see is the metal girl floating slightly higher for a split second and then flying low to the ground towards Monica at increasing speed.

You tried to warn Monica, but she didn't hear you, a split second later she took the hit and got dragged away a couple of meters from the impact by sheer inertia. How much did that metal girl weight? It at least gave you a chance to more closely see the state of the dildorina. The pokegirl's clothes were now entirely rags, the spiked dildos strewn across the floor, her body bleeding heavily. But she was still breathing, and after a second, she began to stand up. "Fuck her up! I've got something just for her!" She snarled, eyes drifting down to the dildos.

"I have something just for you as well."

As this happened, you realize Raven was still standing if barely, having dragged herself towards where the dildoran was. In her hands was a thread of silk, and for a moment, you wondered what it was that she was going to do with that, tie the pokegirl up? You watched the arachnae in a single swift move wrapped a loop around the pokegirl's throat before she could properly realize the attack was coming. Then, solely by the thread, she lifted the pokegirl off of the ground, the dildoran's face began turning red as her fingers desperately tried to dig into the source of her suffocation but to no avail, her hands were flayling, too focused on the string to try and attack Raven.

"Elle!" Dion screamed, but none of his other girls could do anything about it. Much less Elle herself, the girl only managed to kick at one of the wounds on Raven's body but the spider held strong for the time being.

At the other side of the field, the snake had come out of the hole, breathing hard and looking around in an attempt to see what was going on. "Got you!" Kiara declared, and snapped her fingers.

The snake tried to move away, but she wasn't fast enough, black flames erupted from her shoulder and she began to scream as she desperately rolled, trying and failing to put them out, wailing, screaming, her body contorting wildly while the fire spread to her face and chest. You could see Kiara's smile even from where you stood.

It seemed the battlefield was being reduced to 3 1v1s, and it was falling into total chaos.  
"If you don't give up, your girls will be left crippled, or die." You warned.

The tamer looked at you and just sneered. "The fight's not over." Was all he said, but his mounting frustration was apparent even from the other side of the field.

"Raven, finish her off." You declared.

She seemed to have heard you, because her grip strengthened, and the pokegirls' struggles suddenly went wild, her face going from slightly red to deeper bluer tones, went down... down... down... and then none. But Raven didn't drop her, instead she tied her hands behind her back and kept the rope around her neck tight, enough that her face was slowly turning slightly more purple. "If she's not recalled within the next minute or two, she will die." The spider spat at the unconscious pokegirl.

The direction the spider took next was towards Monica, the cat had been straddled by the metal pokegirl and, judging by how she struggled, it seemed the girl was far heavier than she looked. The maggiemite was punching down on her, pummeling away, even as the feline did her best to protect herself. Half stumbling, the arachnid pulled out more silk and wrapped it around the maggiemite's throat and pulled. Really pulled, hard, using the whole of her spider form. The pokegirl struggled against it, almost throwing Raven off, she was barely having trouble breathing too, but the spider was slowly tightening her hold.

But it didn't last, seconds passed before she was toppled over and dragged away from Monica, her throat held by the silk as she was trying very hard to do something, escape, but her movements were becoming sluggish. Still, even with an attempt to save her own life, it didn't quite look as if she was acting in desperation, rather, it was almost... robotic. There was a deadness in her eyes that you could've sworn welcomed the dimming lights.

As if she didn't care enough about dying to even put up an attempt at survival. It made you shudder.

"Useless piece of shit!" Dion screamed at Elle's unconscious body. "Get up! Wake up! Move Elle!"

"She will die, Dion." You spoke grimly. "Unless you recall her."

"I won't lose to some two medal homeless bum!" He screeched.

But there were screams that were louder than the boy's, they came from the pyrothon, the girl was rolling madly on the ground, black fire covering half her body. Kiara floated above her, laughing. "Another." She snapped, and then a part of the tail burst into flames, causing her to scream louder.

It was a matter of time after that, and though Raven had to be recalled due to her burns, Monica hadn't really had to do much to finish off the maggiemite. And by then the pyrothon had fallen unconscious, Kiara ending the flames with another snap of her fingers, leaving behind something that you barely could tell was breathing. Barely. The pyrothon looked closer to a corpse than anything living, the stench of burnt flesh and hair made your stomach roil even as the infernal giggled down to step on the snake's hip in triumph.

"The battle has ended, tamer Rick wins." The officer declared. "Tamer Dion, if you do not recall your girls then their deaths will be caused by your negligence."

"Fuck you." He growled, recalling the girls before throwing what looked a coin at you. "Take it and go fuck an anthill."

You grabbed the Common-Evo-Item from the ground, it was old and scratched, but it matched what you'd read about the thing. "That it?" You muttered to yourself, feeling... greatly disappointed. All that suffering for this? It just didn't feel right that pokegirls had to enter these sorts of whimsical fights to begin with. Why would anyone promote this?

"We could always goad him into a second match." Kiara whispered with a very wide smirk as she sauntered closer. "As a loser he can challenge again... double or nothing..." She'd spoken low enough that Diane hadn't heard her, the nurse currently far too busy fussing over Raven's injuries and helping to ease the pain. Monica just sat next to the spider, looking exhausted but overall pleased with herself, licking the wounds on her hands and arms.

"Not interested." You replied flatly, then raised your voice towards the other ones. "You did well today, but we'll talk about the aftermath later."

As you said this, you brought up the dex and sent Kat a message; you'd been wondering why it was that she hadn't shown up to keep an eye on the match? The answer you got was fast: 'Busy'.

Warning her that you'd be heading towards the pokecenter right away, you made sure to recall your girls and minimize the attention you drew to yourself. It was another strategy you'd learnt, having the girls out and about tended to draw attention, and right now you definitely didn't want that. Being older kind of meant tamers usually didn't pay attention to you either, another positive. It wasn't until you got to the pokecenter and had the harem being put through a heal cycle that you saw Kat entering the centre, looking pissed as all hell. "Got challenged for salvage." She explained with a snarl.

You paled. "Did you...?"

"No, it was just some wimp wanting Liz and not knowing how mean she can get." She sighed, sitting down beside you, now the both of you waiting for your girls to get fully healed. "I fucking hate that, we should probably go to Indigo or something."

"What?" You asked, blinking.

"I heard salvage works differently there." She shrugged. "Though maybe it doesn't and I just heard hearsay." A growl followed and... it died as she looked at something at the wall of the pokecenter. "Sadie Poken's is soon."

"Oh." You nodded, remembering it would be maybe eleven days away or so? "That day where the pokegirls decide what tamer they want to go to?"

"The one and only." Kat replied.

You thought about that, and thought... about your girls. Would they leave you? The doubt struck a chord inside you, part of you was sure none of them would want to leave, but still, you couldn't really stop yourself from becoming nervous about it.

"I don't think we'll make it to Ebony in time for that though, not with Gramps at least." Kat continued, seemingly not paying attention to your inner turmoil. "Shit, we could get fined for that."

"What?"

"Tamers who don't show up at Sadie Pokens get heavily fined, like, crazy, unless they have a serious justification for it." She cringed. "Heard two tamers talking about it, apparently the fine is equivalent to the sale price of your most expensive girl."

Now it was your turn to cringe as well.

"Staying here ten days would be a no go?"

"Possible, but expensive." She replied. "Maybe we should bring it up in the next group meet."

"We'll have to discuss it with the group during the next meet then, maybe suggest Magdalene let Gabe ride her?" You proposed.

Kat seemed to consider the idea, then shrugged. "Certainly one way to go about it."

"We should also propose looking a bit into how we could go to other leagues... and maybe a bit more into Sadie Pokens too."

"Yeah, definitely, wouldn't want to miss the chance to get some strong girl to apply for my team." Kat grinned widely, the prospect, her mood improving considerably.

"That's certainly one way to think about it." You muttered, all too aware that the flip side of the coin was that in just the same way there was the risk of a girl leaving you.

"There, I wrote to everyone." She said after a moment in silence. "During the meet tonight we'll see if anyone has found anything." A pause, then a frown. "Yeah, and we'll have to decide if it's best to head out tomorrow morning as originally intended or if we're better off staying here until Sadie."

"Good point." You replied.

"Well, I'm off." Kat muttered when the both of you were called over to pick up the healed girls.

"Got plans?"

"There were sightings of a doppledame causing some trouble in the forest, and I'd definitely be up to having a girl like that join the team." She grinned widely. "Happy hunting, as they say. You? Got any plans until the meet?"

"Battle debriefing, rewards, punishments, that kind of thing." You muttered with a heavy sigh. "Though we won, I keep feeling the kid knew what he was doing a whole lot more than we did."

"Not much of a surprise, save a handful of matches, you only went against tamers that couldn't handle even one of your girls." Kat replied.

You could only nod at that. "Anyways, take care of yourself, we'll meet up later then."

"Yeah, I'll go there after I put this Goth on sale." She pointed at the pokeball. "As cool as big titted goth might seem, I don't think she'd be of use."

You took a second to think those words through, Kat was literally putting a person on sale because of her not thinking they'd be useful to her. Hell, you'd done that very thing with ferals you'd encountered all the way down here. You could only blink at that, wondering what was wrong with the world. You considered asking her why she didn't think about adding the girl to her team, but discarded it, you trusteded Kat knew what she was doing and, frankly, maybe she'd seen the goth in action and just wasn't interested.

After a quick goodbye, you watched her leave, and with your pokegirls now in your literal pocket, you knew you wanted to talk to them seriously, but you weren't all too sure what would be the best way to do so. In the taming room? Outside in a park? In a cafe? Frankly speaking, most of the conversations and interactions you'd had with them had been inside a taming room one way or another. It sort of made sense since in the end a lot of what happened had been directly or indirectly related to sex. But did you want to change things up? Nah, off to the taming room you'd have to go anyway, probably. Sighing, you moved back inside and asked for what rooms were available. The receptionist grimaced and shook her head.

"With the preparations for the Sadie Pokens event, the number of people staying in and around the city will increase." She declared. "Right now all our rooms are reserved for some people from the construction teams."

"Oh, that's a shame." You muttered, scratching your chin as you considered this. You could go into your 'official' tamer-bedroom, but it was a bed in a large room with a couple dozen more beds, hence why you'd insisted on using the taming room last night. You really didn't like having to sleep in a room with twenty or so horny teenagers and their very loud partners.

Ugh.

But maybe it was for the best, being cooped up in the room at every available moment of the day that you weren't doing quests or travelling was, frankly, irritating. You were quite sure even your pokegirls had begun expecting to only ever spend time in the taming room when not otherwise busy and you were certain that could prove detrimental sooner than later. So what now? A little thought followed before you settled to go to a cafe then, it has been a while since you'd eaten anywhere that wasn't foraged or from some pre-bought meal. And... actually, yeah, this seemed like as good a chance as any to take a look around the city.

It was definitely larger than New Bark, but it didn't have that feeling of "big city" that you were used to. Judging by what you'd heard regarding the state of the world, that was more or less to be expected, even the larger cities likely didn't compare in size to what you considered 'large'. The world had gone down the drain centuries ago, humans were still recovering from that, still barely a fraction of what had once been.

After a while of walking about, you stumbled upon one particular cafe that drew your eye, or rather, the one to do so was the one currently sweeping up the entrance as the place didn't seem to have fully opened up yet. It looked like a lot of people were still asleep at this ungodly hour of 10 am.

Youths.

The pokegirl was currently just cleaning up, but as you saw her, out of habit, you scanned her. She was a catgirl alright. The girl noticed you scanning her and frowned, snorting loudly and opting to go inside after a quick sweep of the door, you felt as if you'd just done a faux pass. Was scanning someone considered rude under certain contexts? Maybe, it certainly felt like it.

"Cat's Meow." You chuckled at the name of the cafe, it was, frankly, not very original, having likely found at least a dozen more places with that name throughout the previous towns and cities. Maybe this one wasn't what you were looking for. You were an old man... wait, no fuck that, you weren't old! And it was just 10 am! Dammit, you've gotten used to walking for days and now you were going to complain at yourself? Not to mention the girl's reaction, what an uncouth youth!

Wait.

A heavy groan and a sense of defeat followed as you opted to just ignore the glare and step into the cafe, releasing Diane in the process. "Master?" She paused for a second as she looked around. "This place looks fancier than the usual."

"The usual?" You look at her with a raised brow.

"You know, 'side of the road'." She smiled cheerily.

Rolling your eyes, you picked a table and sat down, the nurse following close behind and taking the seat next to yours. "Anyways, I thought about bringing you out before the others so we could talk a bit."

"About the fight?"

"Yeah, about the fight." You nodded.

"I'm all ears, Master." She bowed her head. "Though I feel bad that I couldn't really participate over a technicality."

"You being a non-combatant isn't a technicality, it's insurance." Came the harsh reply, if she weren't a non-combatant, then there would be a risk of someone asking for her in some salvage battle.

With a slight blush, she nodded. "Yes, Master, my mistake."

"I'd like to know what you thought about today's match." You asked calmly, leaning back and ordering some coffee for yourself and some tea for Diane.

The nurse hesitated as you asked this, fidgeting for a moment as she glanced out the window with a clearly slightly nervous edge. "I... believe we could've done better, Master."

Her words are rushed and she quickly goes silent right after. "Better how?" You nudge.

"Well... Monica didn't respond to commands, and Kiara... was clearly doing things her own way separately from the team, she very nearly hit Raven with the black flames too." She continued.

"And what of Raven?"

"Master, she... obeyed, but..." A slight grimace. "She could have avoided much of her wounds had she ran towards the dildoran." She became quiet again, continuing to drink and avoiding your gaze, clearly feeling somewhat uncomfortable, or nervous at least.

"And how do you think I could have done better?" You ask calmly. She flinched, remaining quiet at the question. "Diane?"

For a long moment she remained quiet. "I... think Master did... everything he could have during the fight." Her voice lowered in tone until it was almost a whisper. Then flinched and raised her arms. "Not that there was need for much else to do, Master gave his orders, it was the girl's fault for not carrying them out properly."

"Diane, you do realize who I am, right?"

Your question makes her shrink slightly. "My... master?"

"I meant besides that." You reached towards her thigh and squeezed it reassuringly, drawing a shy smile from her. "I'm not going to get mad at you for being honest." After a second, she nodded. "So, tell me, what did I do wrong?"

A moment of hesitation. "Master, as a tamer, you... made the right choice of wanting to aim us more towards sex-battles."

"Explain."

"It is clear you do not wish us to get hurt, Master."

"Oh." A pause. "But actual fights can't be avoided."

"They cannot, Master." She replied. "And for that, we have been poorly prepared."

"You mean that I have allowed us to be poorly prepared." You stated.

A flinch, she shrunk slightly. "...You did the best you could have, Master."

Your hand grasped hers with a bit of conviction. "You are my alpha, if there is something I'm missing we will improve upon it, together." You spoke with a slight smile. She returned it, with a nod of her own. "So, I need you to help me be better. What do you believe we can do to improve?"

Again, hesitation, but not as heavy as a moment ago, her hand grip yours slightly. "We should've trained more for battles, had more battles... had more salvage battles."

That... made you blink. "What? Why more salvage battles?"

"Because no tamer will ever fight seriously on a simple match." She replied softly. "The worst wounds I've healed always have come from salvage, pokegirls and tamers... they behave differently there, more brutal, more... dangerous."

"But..." You hesitated, then frowned. "I'd be risking losing my girls." Diane looked at you like what she wanted to tell you was exactly that THAT was the point she was trying to make. You gulped. "Diane, I could seriously lose someone, Monica, Kiara, Raven..."

"You must understand, Master, we are pokegirls." She spoke softly, but with iron hidden under the silk of her voice. "We are property, we are objects."

"You're people."

"Master, I... know this might hurt, but I'd much rather be owned by a different tamer than die because we decided that the best way to challenge ourselves were to go out and fight strong ferals." There was a definite quiver in her voice, her hands gripping yours tightly. "I would never wish to leave you, Master, you must understand that, I just think..."

"That I can't expect ferals to behave like a trained and coordinated desperate team of pokegirls with a tamer willing to do anything to get one of you girls as well as avoid one of his own from being taken." You glowered. She nodded. You really felt like sighing. "So what made me weak was that I've been running away from it and that's left me unprepared to handle it precisely because I avoided it."

Diane nodded again.

"Fuck." The curse left your lips unbound before you sighed and shook your head. "We could challenge tamers more or less at Dion's level, maybe weaker." You declared after a moment's consideration. "Then sell back the girl after we win.... the price depending on the guy's attitude at least." You added.

Diane looked at you for a long second, and then nodded. "Yes, Master, that would most certainly be the way a tamer would do things."

Those words... you don't like them, you feel like they weigh on you, as if you were being compared to Dion and the things he'd done to his own girls. "Or if I'm feeling charitable, I could just give the girl back for free." You added with a casual shrug, a little self-imposed story of charity.

A little ray of light in the ever unfair pit which you'd thrown yourself into.

"A tamer would most certainly be appreciative of such kindness, Master." Diane spoke with controlled words, you felt it was her default answer to when she herself was not quite sure what to say.

Having settled on that, you nod... and then pause, blinking. "Actually, one more thing." You state scratching your chin. "If I challenge the tamer first and ask for a common rarity pokegirl, doesn't that mean they couldn't ask for any of my three ones since they're rare?"

"Not unless they were willing to cover the expense difference so as to make it a fair trade." The joy's eyes lit up with a smile. "Something usually tamers with commons would not have access to."

You nodded, yeah, that sounded like a plan, being aggressive for a change, a good defence through being offensive and initiating the fights to set the prize and opponent rather than hide and wait to be ambushed by a Dion 2.0. As you settled down to drink some more of your coffee, you remembered the other girls, and wondered whether it would be best to talk about it, or just bring one or several of them out right now.

"That's a good girl." You whispered in her ear, she shuddered and her eyes lit up suddenly. The feeling of your fingers pulling the edge of her skirt upwards caused her to suck in a sharp breath.

"Master?" She asked as her legs spread slightly for your easier access. "What did I do good?" Her question came with wide brilliant eyes, the shyness playing at its edges, but submissive glee and lust being the main attribute you found within.

"You spoke honestly. You spoke your mind." You said, a curious digit slightly digging into her folds, causing her to shudder and moan lowly. There was an annoyed growl from a certain feline waitress that you ignored for long enough that she just walked away. You ignored your own rosy cheeks, and the nurse bit her lip as you kept teasing her sex.

"We will have to think up some rewards and punishments for the others, but you can consider this one yours for improving as my alpha." Your whisper was hot on her ear, her hips humped your digits slightly deeper into her sex, she was wet, her pussy already eager for your attention.

"Master..." She gasped softly, gulping air, looking into your eyes with those liquid pink pools that were her eyes. "I want to moan." Your cheeks became red at her request, remembering how you'd told her the last time you'd lewded her in public that she was not to draw attention without permission. Diana's hand grasped your fingers as she groaned lowly, gasping as she stroked your digits in encouraging ways. "I want everyone to know how good you're making me feel, Master." She begged.

You gulped, gathered your wits enough to regain your composure, and shoved your two fingers into her cunt, she gasped and widened her eyes. "Moan for me, let it out." You commanded in a growl.

And as you slowly dragged your digits out of her, she did, closing her eyes, savouring the feeling of your touch, a long sensual moan escaped her throat as she sang for you. It wasn't loud, but it rung clear in the silence of the cafe, you felt several pairs of eyes thrown your way, but you didn't look, you instead focused on Diane. Your free hand reached behind her back and pulled her closer against your chest, your main attention being in pushing your fingers into her and seeking the spots that made her tremble, digging into her sex with slow sensual strokes.

"This is your reward." The whisper caused her to shudder and gasp, her hips pumping against you harder. "You're a good girl."

"AH!" She let out a short sharp moan and shuddered, her body became tense, going limp for a second. "Oh... oh no..." She muttered, she looked like she was trying to look mortified and failing as her smile went from ear to ear. "I came too quickly, Master." Leaning into you, her mouth bit your shirt.

You only laughed at her little tease and began to pump your fingers deeply but faster. "Master!" Diane squeaked, half act, half reality. "Master, I'm still... AH!" She moaned louder, deeper, her flush crept down her face and to her chest, her breasts pressing against yours in needy demand for attention. "Master, please, I'm too sensi... ah~ ah~ AH! AH!" Her words kept being interrupted by casual flicks of her clit with your thumb. "There's... I can't... Ma-AHster!" She screamed now, shuddering and becoming tense around your fingers, grasping your wrist as if half undecided on whether to pull you away or further into her. It was an act of course, after merely a second she ground her sex against your palm and leaned back against you to moan into your shirt, her legs trembling.

"Do you like that?" You whispered.

"M-Ma-ah-ahshtUH!" She let go your wrist in favour of grasping your shoulders now that she couldn't hold back, completely delirious in what must have been the quickest you'd ever gotten her so worked up. "I love you!" The scream rung shrill and loud, and her loins exploded in a fountain of fluids on the spot she sat on, her body so rigid you couldn't have moved her an inch had you wanted, her fingers digging slightly into your shoulder blades as she gasped lungfuls of air against your chest.

There was a very long silence after those words, you could've heard the sound of a pin dropping, your eyes wide as you looked at your pokegirl. She was coming down from the orgasm, full consciousness returning to her very slowly. Then, there was the realisation and the horror, gaze flicking your way for a fraction of a second before hastily fixating on a spot on the opposite side, from where she wouldn't look away from. Apparently, your alpha had now become fascinated by the wood of one of the doors. She remained frozen like this, her face went from flushed to crab-red in an instant, and all the tension that had eased with the dispersion of the orgasm was now back.

For you, it felt about as shocking, though you weren't sure whether to flush or become pale, this was the first time she'd said this. A part of you was more afraid of her nervousness than the actual confession. "Hey, hey, nothing to be ashamed of." You reassured her, pulling her close, forcing her to look your way locking her lips into a kiss as you teased your way out of her sex, causing her to shudder and moan and forget the paralysis in lieu of returning the mashing of lips.

With a gasp, the pokegirl broke the kiss, pulling back, still not looking into your eyes, her face beet red, her hands trembling slightly, her body did what she'd done a hundred times and shifted so she'd straddle your lap even as her eyes were firmly locked 'down'. If either of you cared about the mess she was making of your pants, it didn't show. Her head lay on your chest, ear against it, hands moving down to your belt and touching your hardness through the cloth of your jeans. Her shirt had been discarded at some point of the process, she had removed it so fluidly you'd not caught the act of her doing so.

She didn't speak, she didn't say a word, merely kept her ear to your chest, hearing your heartbeat, her hands reached down with clear intent to free your erection from its confines. For the first time since you met her, she wasn't verbally asking permission, instead deliberately taking it slow to, perhaps, give you the chance to stop her. Or maybe it was just because she wanted a moment to regain her breath. You couldn't tell with how she was keeping her face hidden from you within the pink locks of hair.

You don't stop her, instead hugging her close, feeling the gesture encourage her to move slightly faster, to free your hardness from its confines and greedily grind her soaked pussy against it before impatiently impaling herself on it. A silent 'eep' followed as she came the moment she'd been penetrated, her blush intensified, the rapha bouncing once on your lap before, you took the opportunity to raise her chin so she'd look into your eyes. "All yours." You encouraged her.

Her face was already glowing, and her whole body thrummed with a shudder that felt more than just physical, pulling out just a bit, she thrust her hips down to impale herself further, powerfully, all the way. Diane's eyes didn't stop looking into yours, the young woman bit her lip and pulled out the bare minimum to hump again, trying to keep you as deep as she could get you as she sat on your lap, arms wrapping around your neck slowly while she ground her sex with yours, her sex hot and tighter than you remembered her being. If not for how wet she was, it might have been uncomfortable, as it was, it felt like she was trying desperately to get you so deep into her you fused into a single entitity.

She was struggling so hard to stay quiet, to not make a sound, to keep looking into your eyes as she humps herself against you with short quick movements of increasing speed. Her head is thrown backwards as another orgasm hits her, her pussy becoming tight enough for you to groan, "Rick." She mutters, humping faster, her sex pulsing around you and squeezing in delicious hot waves of pleasure. "Master."

You have to make her look into your eyes again so she regains enough composure to instantly grasp at the sides of your head, gingerly, pressing the whole of her naked chest against you, pulling you closer, kissing deeply. "Master, Master, Master!" Her voice rings louder whenever she pulls back for breath, Diane is pulling you so close to her petite well-developed body there's no room for anything else in between. Four more luxurious orgasms shot through her before she went into a frenzy of humping, tightening her hold on you and not letting go. Neither of you could breathe as she went rigid, body flashing in heat that felt as if it pierced through your body, your cock throbbing as the final push got you over the edge. With a shriek at the sensation of you orgasming within her, she went completely limp.

For a minute all you could hear were either of your breaths, feeling yourself still throbbing inside her and causing her to tighten and twitch around your shaft. Panting, her head fell on your shoulder, trying to recover her breath as her whole body remained snuggled against you. "Master..." She muttered, tears running down her eyes as she was smiling widely and without restraint, joy pouring through the half-glassy eyes of post-coital release.

Patting her head, you let her slowly recover her breath.

"Ahem."

You, very suddenly and very rudely, realized you had company.

One kind enough to not be looking directly at the scene. "Though the master of the establishment didn't put any warnings forbidding public tamings, he does find it rather... distasteful." She spoke with a cough. "We would appreciate it if you took your... romance, elsewhere."

Diane let out a pathetic whiny sound as she tried to move, or say anything, and failed completely, her legs shuddering and locking tighter around your hips, as if her body refused to let go of so much as an inch of your cock.

"Uh... didn't come thinking about making a public taming, sorry for the disturbance." You apologized, beginning to move to stand up.

"Master." Diane muttered. "I can't stand." She said with a very embarrassed little whine, shuddering again as you'd shifted position within her until you'd managed to sit her on the table.

Chuckling with a tingle of pride, you pulled your pants up and moved to bridal-carry Diane. The pokegirl squeaked a little, clutching your chest and her face so red that steam might have been coming out of her head. The pokegirls of the locale were nice enough to let you take the food to go, which... was rather telling of how often spontaneous sex was likely to happen in the day-to-day life. A little jarring, sure, but still, nice. It did take you some effort to get Diane wiped down to something slightly less gooey once you were out, but she still had the look about her that said she'd been just fucked thoroughly and she seemed intent on keeping it that way despite the embarrassment. Maybe it was precisely because the source of her blush was not the sex itself but rather the context of what had happened to make it occur.

Carrying the nurse about, you looked for a park, and found exactly one, which was large, but was also showing signs of movement. At the edge of the park, you saw teams of people and pokegirl moving heavy things about. It seemed as if they were looking to build something. Something related to Sadie Pokens most likely. You found a corner that was relatively private within the terms of a park, and away from some of the pokegirls and tamers that were going about their business inside one another or in other degrees of nudity/sex.

There you released the three remaining pokegirls of your harem. The first to react was Monica, bouncing out and looking mighty pleased with herself. "Monica win." She said, puffing up, glancing around, and then as she noticed all the other groups of people in varying degrees of "orgy", licked her lips and looked at you. "Kiss?"

"Calm down." You said, raising your hands for a moment.

"Oh, someone tastes of... is that romance?" Kiara quirked a brow at the nurse on your lap, who immediately blushed. The succubus smirked, but said nothing more.

Raven on the other hand... "I am sorry to have failed in keeping myself unharmed, Master." She bowed, returning to her human form, kneeling on the ground. "I will work to improve myself."

"We won though." The succubus grinned from ear to ear. "Wouldn't it be best if we celebrate none of us were taken from that salvage?"

"I'm guessing especially since the one being bet was you?" You snorted.

"Exactly, more the reason. I think the kitty had the right idea, public orgy does sound like a good meal." Kiara spoke with a wide playful smile. The recommendation got Monica nodding eagerly, that was one word she'd been quick to learn and quicker to ask for 'Orgy', sometimes to a frustrating degree.

You gave her a flat blank stare. "I take it you think our performance during the battle was satisfactory, then."

"Master ordered me to deal with the snake, and I did." She replied, her smile broadened. "I even made sure she'd learn not to ever try anything against us if we ever did cross paths again."

You felt like rubbing the bridge of your nose. "True, but this was a team battle. Remember?"

"Of course I did, Master." She spoke with a bored tone. "I did my part, and if the others couldn't cover for theirs, I would've finished their job for them." A shrug. "I guess if not for spider, I may have had to burn the metal doll too."

Her eyes glanced at Monica's tail as the feline kept flicking the appendage, seeming slightly impatient, her ears flicking this way and that as the various sex sessions going about the park carried on. Though her eyes were firmly on the blushing Rapha as she tried to look dignified and not blushing too much.

You take a second, scratching your chin. "We fought against a tamer that was clearly weaker, and we did poorly." You declared. Raven bowed her head, Diana grimaced, Monica scratched her chin in confusion, Kiara shrugged. "We will work on that." You added after a sigh. "Anyways, Kiara, you did exactly as told and nothing else, for the fight, you get neither punishment nor reward."

There was a sudden look of shock to the succubus followed by a dark frown that was then concealed behind neutrality. "Yes, Master." Her voice was flat and the sort of neutral you'd seen Diane use when she wanted to avoid saying anything else. You frowned slightly, something she clearly noticed.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts on my ruling, keeping in mind that it is unlikely to go to worse if I don't like what I hear." You told her.

Kiara's eyes remained neutral. "I agree, Master, that we need to improve." She wasn't using the sugary tone she'd used to condescend Tomas, it was neutral, serious. "We'd been able to win without injuries had everyone done their tasks better."

Unsaid went she'd been the only one unscathed. Raven's head twitched just a milimeter but otherwise did not show any expression whatsoever. Monica just yawned and kept looking between Kiara and you and then to Diane who was now frowning and a little less blushing. "You should know me well enough I won't punish you for saying your thoughts." You said.

Kiara snorted, crossing her arms. "I would rather not comment, Master."

This time Raven's neck clearly grew tense as she moved her gaze from looking down at the ground towards the succubus. Diane's scowl deepened. Monica abruptly seemed to realize something serious was going on and became wary, glancing around first before frowning and following everyone's gaze towards the succubus.

"You think I would punish you for your opinion."

"Yes." The answer was immediate, flat, simple.

"Elaborate."

A moment of hesitation from her part. "If I had the permission to decide, I would rather wait to hear my punishment for last night's transgression rather than my personal thoughts result in Master deciding my punishment ought to carry further... flourish."

"Your punishment is not getting a reward." You shrugged your shoulder.

Kiara recoiled as if struck, blinking and looking startled. "...what?"

"You heard me, your punishment is that you don't get any rewards from having performed to task in this match." You shrugged.

Her eyes were wide, incredulous. "Is... are you serious, Master?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" You quirked a brow.

Kiara's mouth hung open for a second, then audibly snapped it shut. It seemed that, for the first time in recent memory, you'd rendered the succubus mute.

Completely ignoring her stunned face, you turned towards Raven. "Now it's your turn, contrary to what you might be thinking... I am quite pleased with your performance."

Raven immediately bowed her head low. "Master, there is no need for empty praise, I know I did poorly." She grit her teeth. "I allowed myself to be needlessly hurt."

"You also helped take down two of the three enemies."

She said nothing, merely bowing lower, clearly waiting for your proclamation as to what would be done.

"You could've collapsed from that fire attack, I'm rewarding you because despite your wounds you decided to go above and beyond and pushed past your wounds and still managed to finish off one girl and were the main responsible for the second being brought down as well." You said. "Which is doubly commendable considering that it wasn't you who was being bet in the match."

That made Kiara blink and become abruptly tense as you could tell Raven made an effort to stay stoic. Diane was less willing not to grin. "You are too kind, Master." The spider kept her head bowed. Probably best to consider what to reward her with.

Taking a moment to think about what it is that you could give Raven, you felt it should be something that was substantial and not just casual, with the praise you'd given it, and the way your words had caused even Kiara to start paying attention. So with that, you were left scratching your chin in thought, wondering what it was that you'd offer the spider-girl for her efforts. The idea popped freely into your head, and then, you decided it'd be best to find a way to sell the idea to her such that her sense of honour wouldn't feel discarded.

"I'm going to take you shopping with me." You spoke, looking thoughtful. "I'd like to get some cloth and clothes and your discerning eye will be of great use to me." What you weren't saying was that the clothes would be for her, and maybe let her pick for one of your other girls too... maybe, only if it felt right.

That and that there'd be a likely detour in search for better tools for her if you could find such a specialized shop here.

"You're too kind, Master." Raven bowed until her forehead touched the ground, and raised back up looking calm and neutral, stoic fully. It seemed her default face more often than not, it felt as if she preferred not to show emotions in public.

"And before anyone asks, it will be just the two of us." You told the others with a calm expression before they could ask.

"Will we be balled?" Diana asked.

"Yes, in case I may need any of you." You replied. "Though the plan will be just me and Raven until tomorrow."

"Of course, Master." The pout the nurse showed was quickly hidden.

Kiara pouted too, albeit in a more sexy way. You glanced at the last one of the group you had yet to address in reference to the battle, Monica. The feline had quickly realized your attention was on her and had perked up with a smile, tail flicking a bit as she smiled. "Monica get kiss now?"

With a bit of an effort, you made sure not to sigh and instead kept your expression neutral, your brain churning around in an attempt to make sense what you'd want to tell her. Should you punish her? Reward her? And besides either of those, you had to decide on a way to transmit the idea to her. Sure, Monica knew plenty of English now compared to when she knew none, but often she just didn't seem to pay attention when the big words started getting thrown around. "Diane, you said the dex recorded everything, right? I can access those records too, right?" You asked.

"Yes, Master." She quickly added, moving to your side as you flipped the device on.

She turned on your lap to show you how to navigate through the menus towards the recordings. Turned out the system also saved the videos and categorized them through some means you... were too scared to think too deeply of. There were categories such as 'matches', 'captured ferals', 'salvage', 'tamings', 'pokecenter visits', 'spendings', and more. At least a couple dozen more categories to choose from. The whole thing was well hidden between menus of menus to the point you were sure you couldn't have reached it even by accident, but once lead there it showed it was keeping a record of everything around it.  
A quick review showed that a whole lot of it was black though because it'd remain in your pocket and thank fuck the camera wasn't some sort of omni-recording device as well.

But during the salvage match you'd been holding the dex on your hand to check on the breed entries over and over, so it had a pretty decent clip of the whole thing. "Monica." You called out as you fiddled around until it showed her on the video.

"Monica!?" She blinked in shock at the image of herself, touching the screen in abrupt wonderment. "Me? Monica? There?"

"Video." You declared and took a moment to sort-of-explain that it was a sort-of-memory of things that had happened.

Diane, Raven, and even Kiara, seemed to have no end of amusement at the exchange. "See here?" You finally told the feline, showing the part she'd just leisurely disregarded your orders and kept looking around. "Bad Kitty. You didn't obey, bad kitty." Monica pouted, you pinched her ear. "Bad Monica."

And from there it went worse, each time she got hurt because she wasn't careful, when she got straddled, when she ignored things for her own amusement. The mantra would repeat itself. 'Bad kitty'. By the end of it, the pokegirl looked severely sullen and crestfallen.

"Sorry." She sighed deeply.

"As long as you understand." You replied, then patted her head and began the video from scratch. "Here, see this?" You showed the part where she'd basically rammed the dildo wielding pokegirl into next month. "Good kitty."

It didn't lift her mood, but she nodded. You replayed the video again, this time pointing out the things she'd done well. Monica's mood made a slow bounce back up, though didn't quite get to her usual bubbliness, instead, the pokegirl wrapped her arms around your gut and placed her head against it in a sort of not-headbutt. "Monica do better." She mumbled.

"Good kitty." You patted her head, scratching with your fingers through her white hair, watching the tanned beauty take a good long five seconds before she started to purr at the contact. "Come on now, Monica." You eased her away, and then looked at the other girls, removing the nurse from your lap in the process. Kiara's attention rose along with her brow as she noticed you were about to tell something to all of them. "We won that battle, yes, but we could have won it a lot easier. Part of that's on me for not training you properly, and I can promise you we'll be fixing that in future."

"Master..." Diane grimaced.

"No." You stopped her. "We all could use some improvement and that includes me. So yes, I too will try to be better, and that means training." A grimace from Kiara, a nod from Raven, perked ears and tilted head from Monica, grim determination from Diane. You eased and smiled calmly. "For now, though, we did win. And I think we deserve to have a small reward for that." Everyone save Raven smiled, the arachnid merely twinkling her eyes as she kept her expression otherwise neutral. "That said... before I lose my train of thought." You called out. "There's something I'd like to bring out. The reward obtained from the salvage was an UNCOMMON EVOLUTION ITEM, one that would let me evolve a pokegirl into one that could prove useful." You said. "So I was considering adding someone new, and would like your thoughts in this matter."

"I'd say it's about time!" Kiara laughed loudly, getting some looks from Diane and Raven, but both of the other pokegirls also giving their nods of confirmation to the thought.

"More sisters?" Monica asked.

"I'm asking whether to add more, yes." You said.

Monica paused, looked at her hand, then raised three fingers. "This many more sisters. Yes?"

You blanched. "Isn't that..."

"Monica alone long, Monica like sisters, Monica want more sisters." The feline was straight back into bubbliness, opening and closing her hands as if counting, then showing your all ten fingers. "This many more, Rick?"

You could only groan but couldn't stop yourself from smiling at her antics. "Anyways, let's say I do decide to get someone more into the team, what would you suggest..."

"Drow-zee and evolve into Dark Elf." Kiara instantly spoke up, smiling wickedly.

"Should I ask what's your argument?"

"I've known a few that were competent at what they did." She replied. "They have magic, poisons, tend to fight from range, are good for sex and standard fights against most if not all weaklings, and they all share a pathological weakness to cock." Kiara pointed out with a broad smirk.

Diane raised her hand. "Master, may I look through the pokedex entries for a moment?"

Blinking, you nodded. "Sure, actually, all of you do so, take a look and tell me your suggestions."

After a minute, Raven is the first to speak. "I believe a kitsune and evolve her into a Foxxsea would be a good addition, master. It is clear we are lacking elemental capabilities besides Kiara's flames, and water would do nicely to compensate. Not to mention her aura of calm would perhaps help to keep things... calmer."

The succubus stuck her tongue at that, but said nothing. "This one!" Monica called out, pointing at the dex. Taking it, you saw a feline looking pokegirl that looked about as formidable as Monica, perhaps more so. Sabretooth tigress. "Strong sister!" Monica declared, nodding vigorously.

It was then that Diane had taken a step back and frowned, touching her chin in thought. "Master." She spoke very slowly, looking quite suddenly nervous to continue.

You frowned along with her. "You have something in mind don't you." You said.

"Yes." She declared, and paused again. "But I am not sure it is something Master may desire to add due to their... reputation."

Those words caused the others (save Monica), to look at the nurse with frowns. "Won't hurt to know what you think." You said after a moment's consideration. "In the end it's going to be my decision whether we add anyone or not, and who to add."

"...yes." Diane nodded, then sighed deeply. "Then I would suggest a vampire."

There was a collective flinch, even Kiara seemed startled at that. For your part, you hadn't even known there was a vampire pokegirl, but now that you took two seconds to think about it, you realized that of course there would be one. "Your reasoning?"

"They are, simply put, a near-absolute force once they have attained power and experience. Their first obstacle of loyalty would not be one Master would have to worry as he would be evolving her rather than finding and hunting an experienced vampire instead." She reasoned. "Their bigger set-back to a tamer regarding blood requirements is one my own healing can compensate for rather easily, their weakness during the day is not one as absolute as many like to believe, their capability to learn diverse and great magics is nothing to scoff at, and..." A pause, and a frown, her expression turned dark. "Just having one in the harem would send a message to anyone seeking to bother Master that he is not someone to be touched."

Kiara gaped. Raven kept blinking in disbelief. Monica hugged Diane. "Strong sister?"

"Very strong sister." Diane spoke.

Monica nodded. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story? [Become a Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=7258142) (or send a tip through [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/ravni) instead) and help me find a way to make a living out of writing stories for everyone to enjoy! (or if you don’t like Patreon, you can still use [Paypal](https://www.paypal.com/paypalme/TGFCommissions) directly).
> 
> For helping out in the pokegirl setting, you can join our [Discord](https://discord.com/invite/q5K7P3H). We’re also open to helping anyone looking for support with their pokegirl quest (regardless of what iteration of the setting it follows).
> 
> Current Quests: [QQ “Ranch Handling for Dummies”](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/ranch-handling-for-dummies-monstergirl-pokegirlverse.13466/) and [Fiction.live “The Pokegirl who wasn't”](https://fiction.live/stories/The-Pokegirl-Who-Wasn-t/DmDgeJc6t27fbA926/home)
> 
> If you're in a rush and willing to put up with a lot of needless text from polls and without the tweaking around, you can read the whole story over here: [Fiction.Live](https://fiction.live/stories/Of-Pokegirls-and-Tamers/SKkys7eHQi3W33gqr/home) (Bonus, it has more pics). If not, I plan to post an update every other day or so depending on how quickly I can process things.


End file.
